A Girl Named Yuri Shibuya
by SonYukiGoku'sSister
Summary: Chapter 32: Wolfram's Reason... Finally! I almost thought I'd never be able to finish this but here it is, such as it is... Hope you enjoy... Lot of love and anger and a great deal of explanation... more coming soon...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Julian von Wincott had died. He was a respected healer among his people, and the youngest son of the current Wincott family. He was loved by everyone who knew him, inclusive of his brash young student, Wolfram von Biefeld, the youngest son of the current Maoh, and his godfather, Adelbert.

His blue eyes had often shown a mixture of melancholy, happiness and courage, his hair was blue as well with a lock of white the side. "When he smiles, the world is filled with eternal sunshine," his godfather often joked. A friend of his, Conrad von Weller, the half brother of Wolfram, agreed with Adelbert. Julian was close to Conrad, their bond was so close that they could not have been better friends even if they were brothers. As a sign of utmost trust for their friendship, Julian gave his pendant to Conrad, telling him that he would always trust Conrad to make the best of decisions. The pendant held the Wincott crest within a jewel bluer than the clear sky in July.

The Great One had placed a mission for him. His soul was to the soul of the next Maoh. Though this horrified Julian, he accepted it whole-heartedly with no regrets whatsoever. His death occurred during the battle which was fought between the Mazoku and the humans. Conrad, who was half-human, had went. Julian could not understand why humans and Mazoku were fighting. As far as he could see, there was little difference between the two races. When his godfather explained to him that was the way war was, he looked sadly with his blue eyes and said, "If you do get into human territory, there will be elderlies and children who will be slaughtered?"

"I'm afraid so," replied Adelbert. "How sad," Julian said in a melancholy voice. This made Adelbert look up to his godson. What the huge blond saw surprised him – there were unshed tears in those blue eyes. "I wish so much to see the world," the healer was saying, "where one day the humans and the Mazoku will be living in peace with each other. Side by side. Hand in hand."

Tears began to flow then.

"It may take time," Julian continued, "but I'm certain that an era will come. It does not have to be in this lifetime, but I'm certain that era will come one way or another." He looked at his godfather then. "You do understand don't you?" he asked.

Adelbert stood and wiped the tears of his young godson like he had used to when the healer was just a child. It has been a long time since Adelbert saw his godson cry. His tears were rare. He gazed into the blue eyes of his godson as he gently stroked his thumb over the healer's cheek. Adelbert did not know that these will be the last time he would gaze into the blue eyes of his godson.

A week later, with Adelbert gone, Julian assigned himself to go and heal wounded soldiers of the battle. It was in the healing camp where he died, Gisela at his side. He had preferred it that way, not telling his godfather what he decided. A week later, Conrad came back and heard the news, he went straight to the Head priestess, Ulrike, to understand why. Ulrike gave him a container containing a floating white sphere. "This is Julian's soul," said Ulrike, "before he went to the healing camp he asked me to entrust you with his soul and find the new Maoh."

Adelbert's reaction towards Julian's death was far worse than anyone had expected. Julian's death was a great loss to the whole of Shin Makoku. In anger, Adelbert did the worst thing a Mazoku would do, he abandoned the Great One, therefore he abandoned Shin Makoku. Wolfram, grief-stricken over the death of his tutor, never forgave the humans for their hatred. Conrad, though sad over the death of a close friend, set out to the Human world, the Earth, to find the suitable baby for the soul.

He found the Shibuya family.

The father of this particular family, Shoma, was a Mazuko of Earth and a subordinate of the Maoh of Earth, Bob. He agreed to let his second child to be born the future Maoh of Shin Makoku. Shortly thereafter, Conrad helped Miko Shibuya, the expectant mother, to get to the hospital. She was complaining about the summer heat of New York when she along with her eldest child, Shori, went on the business trip with her husband. The month was July.

"Where I come from," Conrad told her gently, "The month of July is known as Yuri." "Yuri..." Miko mused. She gave birth to a daughter when she reached Saint Mary's Hospital. The child, like her father and brother, had black hair and black eyes. On Earth, these features are common, but in Shin Makoku, she would be seen as a person with powerful maryoku. Miko named her newborn daughter Yuri.

Soon after, Conrad approached the baby while he was at a park one day. He gazed into the stroller where a beautiful baby girl squirmed as she played with her rubber duck. "I will be waiting for you," he told the little girl, "your majesty."

"Who knows," he continued, "Maybe someday, you will be the sun to those who are in need of hope."

He thought back on what Adelbert had said about Julian's smile. "Maybe then you will give eternal sunshine with your smile," he added.


	2. Blackhole

Chapter 1

Yuri woke up to find a green haired girl with matching green eyes hovering over her. So, it's not a dream, she thought as she sat up. "You're finally awake," the girl said, "Father has been worried about you." "Father?" Yuri asked, a little confused. "Sumimasen, your majesty," green-eyes said pleasantly, "My name is Gisela, Gunter von Khrist is my father." It then that Yuri remembered what had happened within the past few days, in exception of the days that she was unconscious.

A few days ago, she was a regular school girl. Now she was the Queen of Shin Makoku, a demon kingdom of an alternated world. She looked up to find her fiancé looking sheepishly at her, most likely because of the incident that had happened before she lost consciousness.

_Three days before..._

"Branwen!" someone called her. Yuri turned her dark haired head around, smiled and waved. "Murata," she called back. Murata, like her, and almost everyone else around her, had black hair and eyes. Yuri and Murata have been best friends ever since they were in primary school. She was rather happy as this day was her violin recital... and yet watching young children play baseball she felt a slight pang in her heart. She was thinking of the times she had enjoyed playing the ball game as a young girl. She had a special memory of her father, one which he took her to a pitcher's field and had her catch the ball from a pro pitcher. "Were you afraid?" Shoma had asked, little Yuri shook her head, "You're now able to catch the pro's pitch," he told her.

She now stood in front of her best friend, wearing long sleeved collared white blouse, a black ribbon tied around the collar, with a black vest, and long black trousers with soft shoes. "You were really good in there," Murata praised. Yuri smiled.

Murata, like everybody, relaxed every time Yuri smiled. She was often happy, and thankfully this was one of the times. "When you smile," Murata thought to himself, "You bring eternal sunshine to the world." He was among many who thought her to be beautiful as well.

Indeed Yuri was a beautiful girl. Her raven black hair was gracefully pulled back in a braid, and her black eyes shone with emotions – often happy. Her willowy figure was an envy of many girls. Her grace and manners reflected and shone beyond her beauty. Earning her the nickname, 'Branwen' by friends, which meant 'beautiful raven'. And was loved by everyone who knew her, in exception of those who got on the wrong side of her. She was polite and caring to her friends. The problem was, though this did not pose to be a problem to her, she was smart, rather like a tomboy. She dressed with a feminine air, she was often active with her school and her hobbies.

Murata was her good friend. Likely the only one she could trust. Despite everything she possessed in grace and beauty, she was not exactly popular in school, particularly because she was not taken much into boys. When her classmates ask her to get a boyfriend, Yuri just explained that she did not need one. Murata was there for her when no one else was.

"Why don't we walk by the park river?" she asked, "Mum might like you to come and have some curry."

"That sounds nice," said Murata.

When they arrived at the river Yuri felt something crawl up her spine. That usually happened when something bad was about to happen. Yuri looked around the park, but there was no one she could find that was looking at her and Murata. I'm probably just being paranoid, Yuri thought to herself. Remembering the incident in the baseball field, the only one who understood how she felt about it was Murata. They continued talking when Yuri slipped and fell back into the river. Instead of landing on the mud, Yuri felt herself falling and falling, her violin case still slung on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw something round and black.

"Why is there a black hole?" she thought to herself, "I've read about this in books but..." Yuri then found herself facing the sky. Her violin case beside her. "Is this a dream?" she wondered aloud. A voice interrupted her thoughts. She sat up to find a young woman staring frantically at her and shouting in a language unknown to her.

Yuri stood up and walked closer.

"Excuse me," she said, as politely as she could, "I'm afraid I don't understand what you're saying." The woman dropped her basket of apples and ran away. "That was weird," Yuri told herself. Then she heard a gallop of hooves. Dust gathered, making Yuri cough slightly.

A man's voice talked to her in that same strange language. Yuri looked up and saw what she thought was a knight in shining amour. Dreadfully handsome. Blond hair, blue eyes and a deep cleft on his chin. He spoke to her in the strange language again then stopped as he noticed the small girl looking up at him in confusion. He jumped of his horse and said two word which Yuri took to mean "Hold still" before he placed his hands over her ears.

A skull splitting headache overrode her curiosity of what he was doing. Yuri felt as if her head was torn apart and squeeze at the same time. Then it was all over. Yuri held her dizzy head as she looked up to the man whom she know considered a knight in shining armour.

"Better?" he asked.

"Uh..." she said uncertain, "Much, thank you."

"Good," he said, "At least you'll understand my words as you die!"

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Yuri!" another voice called. For some reason or another, she knew that voice. It was like a distant echo at the back of her mind. She looked and saw another horse coming their way. A tall man with brown hair and eyes was riding straight towards them.

The next thing she knew, there was a sudden clash of of swords between him and the blond. "Hah," the blond exclaimed, "Why are you here, Weller?"

"My reasons are not to be said," that man called Weller said quietly. As he removed his and hit the blond again. The blond fell to the ground and looked at Yuri and snarled, "Next time you won't be so lucky, double black brat!" With that he climbed onto his horse and rode off to a distance. For some reason Yuri had a feeling he had seen the blond once before as well. But where?

Weller rode around as she stared to the direction the blond knight fled.

"Come on!" he said holding out his hand to her. Something told Yuri that she could trust this man. So she accepted the hand as he hoisted her onto his horse. She grabbed onto his shoulder tightly as he drove the horse away from the sight. She kept quiet as Weller drove for the next half hour. As they rode, Yuri thought about what noticed many things about the man before her.

Under her hands his shoulders were strong. And she had noticed how incredibly handsome he was. His brown eyes and brown hair were dark and fine. Tall, thin, but undoubtedly strong. She wondered if he was a prince. They arrived at a small cottage before she could ask any questions.

At the door of the cottage was a man with long silver hair and lavender eyes, he too was dreadfully handsome. Were I a silly girl, she thought to herself, I would have gone heads over heels with these guys. Silver Hair looked up to the two riders with wide eyes.

"Great Shinou," he exclaimed quietly, "Is this her?"

"Yes," Weller answered, as he helped her off the horse, "And a fine young lady she is too."

"I'm sorry," said Yuri politely, speaking for the first time since Weller rescued her from death, "I'm afraid, I'm a bit lost. Who are you people, and where am I?"

"Oh," said silver hair, bowing towards her, "How rude of me. We haven't been properly... You can understand our language?"

"Adelbert, found her before I did," explained Weller.

"The nerve of that exile!" exclaimed Silver Hair.

Exile? That blond man?

"Pardon me again," Silver Hair exclaimed. He put a hand on her shoulder then, and gestured her into the cottage, "Come warm yourself by the fire."

Over the next ten minutes, Yuri changed into an outfit which was similar to her recital clothing. Only it haed a skirt rather than a pair of trousers. "This is very nice and all," she said as she sat by the fire, "But I'm afraid I'm still lost."

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," said Weller, "I am Lord Conrart Weller, a soldier of a kingdom known as Shin Makoku. And this is my teacher, Lord Gunter von Khrist, one of the ten Nobles of Shin Makoku."

"Would it be all right if I call you Conrad instead?" Yuri asked Weller, "Until I can manage to call you by your real name?"

"That would be fine," said Weller, "You're not the first who has difficulties with my name."

"My name is Shibuya Yuri," she told them, "though my friends call me Branwen at times."

"Not surprisingly," she heard Conrad say to himself quietly with his lips moving.

She sat by the fire and listened patiently to Silver Hair and Weller explaining how she came to this world. A spirit, who reminded her of Jesus Christ in a certain way, was often referred as the Shinou was the one who brought her her to this world, a place near Shin Makoku, home of the Mazoku, which Gunter had stated how the Shinou chooses the next ruler...

"From now on," said Gunter, "You are our Queen. Our Maoh. Ruler of Shin Makoku."

Yuri sat there, stunned. Her? A ruler of a Kingdom?

"How can I?" Yuri asked, "And why?"

"It happens to be the will of the Great One," Conrad told her, "He's the one who brought you here from the other world."

"Can I trust you in this?"

"You did not hesitate in taking my hand as I saved you," he replied.

* * *

Next morning, Yuri allowed her long hair to be loose. Trying to look a bit more feminine, despite the hot discomfort. The riding skirt was black. She stepped outside of the cottage and was greeted by the dawning shining from behind Conrad who wore a brown uniform more formal and regal than the one he wore the day before. For some reason he looked more handsome at this position. Not just handsome but perfect.

Conrad looking at her direction and gestured to come, almost gasped as he found the beauty before him. A slight breeze played with her hair as she walked towards him, the dawning sun shining upon her skin eyes and hair. She was far more beautiful than he saw her last. As ironically as it sounded, he almost thought he was a seeing a goddess as he untied her horse. The feeling he had inside he knew was not one lust, but rather something else. But he could not place what.

"I'm afraid I know little about riding a horse," Yuri said as she approachedhim. "Don't worry, your highness," said Conrad offering his hand, "He's very gentle." He helped Yuri up the saddle and held her violin case in his arm.

"Are you ready?" Gunter called, already on his horse. Yuri nodded as Conrad mounted his horse. They had not travelled for more than two hours when they arrived in Shin Makoku and encounted a girl with a flask of a small cup of water. Your highness," a little girl said, "Please have some fresh water." Yuri looked towards Conrad who nodded.

"Thank you," she said and accepted the drink of water.

Beyond there was much cheering. Yuri learned from Gunter that those were the people of the capital, and that the last Maoh had retired a little over a month ago and that her brother Stoffel von Spitzberg was protecting throne as prince regent. She had noticed how Gunter had a bitter note note in his voice at the mention of Lord Spitzberg. As they reached the gates two men handed bouquets to her in welcome as the cheering went on.

"Oh," she gasped softly, accepting the bouquet, "Thank you. These are lovely." Suddenly, the horse reared, making her drop both bouquets. "Whoa!" she exclaimed as the horse broke into a gallop.

"Hold on tight, your Majesty!" Gunter yelled. Yuri, not trusting herself to speak, did as she was told. As she reached the castle grounds, the horse stopped, nearly throwing her off.

"You all right?" said a gruff voice.

She looked down to find a tall, and again handsome, stern looking man holding the reins of her horse. He had doubt in his deep blue eyes when he looked at her. Yuri shivered, but understood. It was not the first time someone had doubts about her, particularly because she was a girl. A very small girl for that matter. This man had long dark grey hair that was tied in a ponytail, and he looked as if he did not know the meaning of relaxation.

"Brother," said a voice, as Conrad helped her off her horse, "Has her majesty arrived?"

Yuri looked up to the source of the voice. She nearly gasped at the sight before her. A young man about her age was walking down the steps and meeting them. A wealth of gold fibres framed his youthful face and was decorated with beautiful green eyes. He was possibly the most beautiful boy she had ever seen.

"Whoa," she thought to herself, her heart thumping fast, "a _pretty boy_."

Author's note: Sorry it took so long. Had a bit of difficulty on how Yuri would react if he was a girl. Hope you like


	3. Fireboy vs Watergirl

Chapter 2: Fire-boy vs. Water-girl

"Dropping and picking up a knife to accept a duel?" Yuri was saying to Conrad, "No offence but that's a rather weird way to challenge a duel." She swung the wooden sword then, it was the lightest one Conrad could find. "And slapping another's cheek?" said Yuri, "I know bears do it, but..." She faltered, not wanting to offend the man, she smiled nervously and said, "I guess every country has their own special custom."

"I know what you mean," the soldier chuckled, "I had a few surprises myself." Yuri nodded. As the son of the previous Maoh, he probably had travelled wide and far across lands to visit many other kingdoms, then she seconded that seeing what Gunter had told her yesterday about fighting humans. The only thing she could understand from this was that Gunter had a bitter memory about the humans.

She could understand that quite well since her grandfathers' own generation had been hated for their cruelty during WWII. That day did not go as well as anyone hoped.

The pretty boy she saw earlier turned out to be a royal brat. A prince, like Conrad...

She found that out the hard way at dinner when he swatted Conrad's hand away from his shoulder telling him, "Keep your filthy human hands away from me." He also mentioned that he never saw Conrad as a brother. From the way he spoke, Yuri was not entirely sure if she could believe him. Whatever he felt, he hid it very well.

And then there was Lady Celi, much to her surprise. The way she acted towards them was... peculiar.

Not to mention Yuri met her in the bath earlier that evening. Yuri was used to it, though. She had been to public baths before in Japan, and when she was little her family used to bathe together.

Lady Celi was extremely beautiful. Green eyes and wealth of golden blonde hair. She even looked like pretty boy. While bathing, she learned that Lady Celi was the previous Maoh and had retired. The blonde chatted a lot but Yuri thought she saw a hint of sadness in her eyes, did Lady Celi think she could not rule either?

After her bath, Yuri dressed in a black evening dress, simple and straight. She did not like the slinky fabric of it though it had small sleeves. She did her hair in two braids that were fastened together at the ends on her head with a clasp. On her feet were black high heeled shoes that were rather uncomfortable. She looked into the mirror, and sweat-dropped.

The girl in front of her was not the Yuri she knew. No, the Yuri she knew had a long braid and wore trousers and t-shirts. The Yuri she knew did not wear high heels. The Yuri she knew was often covered in dirt while playing baseball with her brother.

No, the girl in the mirror was not her, she was sure.

There was a knock on the door then, "Your Highness," the familiar voice the captain called, "Are you ready?"

"You can come in," Yuri called.

Conrad came in with Gunter. Apparently, letting Gunter in was a mistake. His nose bled as he fainted at the sight of Yuri.

"Is he okay?" she asked Conrad. Conrad blushed slightly and rolled his eyes. He led her to the dining room where she once again met Pretty Boy and Mr Stern.

"Your Majesty," said Conrad, "Allow me to introduce you to my brothers."

He gestured his hand towards Mr Stern and said, "This is my older brother, Lord Gwendal Von Voltaire," as he gestured towards Pretty Boy whom he introduced as Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld, this was where the hand smacking came in.

"As you have noticed," Conrad continued, "We are not of the same father."

Yuri noticed that Conrad did not have a 'Von' before his last name, upon which he explained as if he read her mind, "My father was not of the noble blood but he was relatively known swordsman."

"Albeit a handsome one too," came a rather familiar voice.

"Good evening, mother," the three men greeted.

Lady Celi was their mother? Oh dear…

"Conrart!" she squealed as she engulfed him in her arms, "You look far more handsome than I last remember!"

"And you, my dear look just as lovely as ever," was Conrad replied with a smile.

"Gwendal dear," she crooned, walking over to her eldest son, "That frown will make wrinkles come earlier than before you're my age." Gwendal said nothing.

_Okaaay.....? Creepy!_

It was Lady Celi turned her attention to her youngest son. "WOLFIE!" she squealed, running towards him, "Oh my," she exclaimed, somewhat drowning him in to her big breast, "Men will surely come flocking after you! You look just like me!"

"Mother," Wolfram protested, "You saw me just this morning!"

Yuri felt her face reddening from suppressed laughter, she looked over to Conrad and saw he was in the same situation as she. For all his faults, she felt a little pity for Lord Von Bielefeld. And she knew her own mother was rather embarrassing.

The dinner went quite well even with the constant doubt that occurred across the table, particularly from Lord Bielefeld. Things only got worse at the question of her lineage. "I bet her mother is a filthy human just like the rest of them..." Lord Bielefeld, he was stopped abruptly when Yuri slapped him angrily for insulting her mother in such a way.

She would not take the action back due to her anger, and Lady Celi then stood up and said, "I accept it then!"

"Eh?" said Yuri, turning towards Gunter.

"Slapping a noble on the cheek means that you have asked for his or her hand in marriage," Gunter explained. Yuri swore she could have died there and then if Lord Bielefeld had not thrown the cutlery across the floor, making a royal mess.

"Hey," she exclaimed, picking up a knife, "Calm down."

Lord Bielefeld smiled. Evilly.

Oh, dear… What happened now?

"You picked it up!" he stated. What he meant was, she had accepted the duel.

"Why did you quit baseball?" Conrad suddenly asked, waking her from her musings.

"I don't know really," said Yuri, "It was either that or my violin classes, I guess. Or I was just afraid of getting bullied again for doing a boy's sport..." Then it hit her. "How do you know about baseball?" she asked, throwing the ball back at him.

"I was on Earth," Conrad replied, "Massachusetts, about twenty years ago."

Yuri nodded understanding, then looked at him stunned. Conrad looked just about twenty. "I'm a lot older than you think," Conrad chuckled, seeing the look on her face. Yuri nodded and threw the ball.

"Conrad, this may sound weird," she said, "but your voice sounds very familiar, but I don't believe we've met before. What's even weirder is that I remember Wolfram's voice."

"Well," said Conrad, rather surprised, "I can't answer that, but I can tell you that I met your mother and father." He paused for a moment, "Your father was the one who introduced me to baseball.

"That July, you were born," Conrad continued, "I pretty much helped your mother get to the hospital." He then looked sheepishly at Yuri, "I told her where I come from July is known as Yuri."

A new revelation swept over Yuri. It felt like a wave of familiarity and calmness, as if someone was assuring her of something telling her those years she spent at the field were not meaningless, and neither was her violin playing. Both were her joy, to know that the man standing in front her was the same man who named her seemed to be a relief.

"So you were the one who named me, godfather?" she asked, tossing the ball to him.

"I suppose you could say that, your majesty," Conrad replied.

"Don't call me that, Nazukeoya," Yuri admonished gently, "You named me after all."

"All right, Yuri," Conrad chuckled.

After a few throws, he said, "I didn't expect that she would use that name."

"Mum's uh... _something,_" Yuri replied.

Conrad chuckled, "That's how I used to describe my mother."

"Guess we're pretty much in the same boat."

"Oh," Conrad murmured, as Yuri caught the ball, "I meant to give you something."

He took off his mitt and reached behind his neck and made a gesture that seemed to show that he was unfastening something. A black string seemingly to magically appear in his hands streamed down his throat like two black snakes as he brought his hands forward.

He lifted his arms a little higher. From inside his overcoat, a blue tear-drop jewel appeared before Yuri's eyes. She gasped at the beauty of its simplicity.

"It's even bluer than the sky," she breathed. Conrad nodded and reached over to her and fastened it around her neck. An image entered Yuri's mind. She saw her own hands do the same to Conrad. Only in this image, his hair was shorter and her sleeves were cuffed.

"A friend of mine gave it to me," Conrad explained, as he fastened the latch of the black string, "Now, I leave it with you,"

"Are you sure?" Yuri asked, holding the blue jewel in her hand.

"He told me it was a charm," said Conrad, stepping back, "to keep me safe."

"To keep you safe?" she wondered. She went to sleep that night feeling a familiarity towards Conrad. Curiosity challenged her, who was this friend? What was _he_ trying to keep Conrad safe from?

The next day, at the rendezvous, Yuri found herself confronted by Wolfram who seemed to see her as a weakling. He threw insults at her that seemed very much like the bullies of her school. Yuri sighed wearily, so much for the delicacy of Prince Charming.

In the duel, she fought with Wolfram with the only strength she knew to be proud of. She disarmed him from his sword through batting his hand the wooden sword, and punched him before he had time to react to use maryoku.

The punch made him even angrier. "I won't be defeated by a girl!" he yelled, throwing a fireball at her. Instant reaction told Yuri to duck before the fire hit her. The fire collided with the stone terrace, a maid fainted. Seeing this, anger within Yuri rose, "This is how justify your anger?"

Her hair un-braided as the clouds gathered. "You let your anger control your action, and involve an innocent life in your wrath. Is that what you justify your anger?"

She did not wait for his to reply.

"JUSTICE BE DONE!" she yelled, spreading her hands before her. Two water dragons came from the hands and encircled Wolfram. Lifting him into the air, telling him she would let him go so he would make amends with his mistakes before fainting.

That was what had happened three days ago.

"I gather you would want to talk," Gisela was saying as she pack her medical tools. "Thank you, Gisela," Yuri said.

"Anything else I ought to know before I make any more mistakes?" she asked. Wolfram said nothing and snubbed her. She was not in the mood to argue, so she did not say anything.

"There no way to annul the engagement is there?" she later asked Conrad. Her godfather shook his head and said, "Only if the proposed no longer wishes it." Yuri winced. Knowing Wolfram as she knew by now, it was highly doubtful. The only thing she was thankful for is that he was a boy. This was likely going to be one long four year wait.

Author's note: Sorry, for taking so long... gender fic switch probs... Hope you enjoyed


	4. Through Conrad's Eyes

Chapter 3: Through Conrad's eyes

Watching her lay in her bed reminded Conrad of the time he first saw her. A baby at the time. She now she lay before as his Queen, far more beautiful than he last remembered. He found it remarkable that she remembered his voice.

To think she would name him Godfather. From what he remembered of Miko Shibuya, Yuri definitely took after her. From what he remembered from his friend, the healer was rather reckless himself...

While watching his god-daughter, Conrad noticed how his younger brother had a faraway look in his eyes. At the same time the blond toyed with his sapphire studded white gold ring. Conrad could not understand why Wolfram would be thinking about that particular person at this moment... unless he knew something he was not supposed to...

That sapphire ring once belonged to his teacher, Lord Julian Von Wincott. Conrad had only seen it around Wolfram left fourth finger soon after Julian died. The blond refused to say anything about it.

Conrad figured that Julian had given Wolfram that ring soon after he had given him the pendant. Call it a hunch, maybe there was an agreement between them. Wolfram always kept quiet at the mention of his teacher.

It was one of those things which made Conrad wish he could turn back time and take Julian's place just. For reason's unknown however, he was spared. Among the reasons, he knew, was Yuri. There has to be a reason why it was Julian's soul that was to be Yuri's, a reason that he probably would never understand. Despite it all, he was confident that this girl would make a good Maoh no matter how few believe it to be...

What Conrad did not know was that Julian had completely trusted Wolfram as well, despite the young prince's many faults. Wolfram knew now that he had better watch his steps, but he had a theory about Yuri he knew only Conrad had knowledge about... the first stage of the test was done, though it resulted him ending up to be fiance to the last person he had expected, the second stage would come as soon as Yuri woke.

He had an idea that he was not going to like it.

* * *

"Hyaa!" she yelled throwing the baseball towards Conrad. Lessons with Gunter were over for the day as was the paperwork and the meeting with some of the nobles. She had a rather sickening experience with Lord Spitzberg. Earlier, when she was reviewing the day's plan, she noticed how the name Stoffel Von Spitzberg was a taboo among the three brothers. When she met him, he began a long speech that would bore a monkey to tears.

"Please, if you are in need of my service..." Stoffel finally said.

"I shall think about it," Yuri told him politely.

"Thank your Majesty," Stoffel said, bowed most outrageously. Yuri felt a little sick and felt sorry that her Godfather had an uncle such as Stoffel. She knew he was trying to suck up to her.

"I've never known a Maoh to be so studious with her studies," Conrad joked as he caught the next throw. "It's my brother's fault," she told him. "Eh?" said Conrad, throwing a curve ball.

"Up until now he is my idol, my role model," Yuri explained to her godfather.

"Really, your Majesty?"

"Conrad," she admonished gently, "we've been through this already. You're my..."

"Godfather," he chuckled, "All right, Yuri, you win,"

"I knew you're just cheater!" said a familiar voice, "You proposed to me and yet go out with other men, let alone my brother!"

This guy's worse than an old lady, Yuri thought. She saw stars then and fell backwards, realising that she had not been concentrating on the ball Conrad threw.

"Yuri," exclaimed Conrad, "Are you all right?"

"I would be if Lord Brat would shut up," Yuri muttered, rubbing her sore head as she stood.

"He hit you with a ball and you're not even offended?" Wolfram kept ranting.

"Wolfram," Gunter admonished at the doorway, "That's not the way..." Yuri, however, had enough.

"That's it!" Yuri exclaimed, cutting off her advisor. She threw down her mitt and marched towards Wolfram, leaving her godfather surprised, wondering what she would do.

"Your Majesty," Gunter tried to calm her, "Please try to...," This time she ignored him and marched right up to Lord Brat and...

"Ite-te-te-te-te-te!" the blond exclaimed.

...pulled his cheeks, _hard_.

Everyone around them stood wide eyed, inclusive of Conrad. No one, _no one_, especially a girl, had dared to punish Wolfram in such a way. It was a few minutes before she finally let go of the reddening cheeks.

"Do we understand each other now?" she asked coldly. Wolfram nodded, rubbing his cheeks.

"If I ever hear an insult from you again," Yuri warned, "the next one is going to be even more painful."

She then picked up her mitt and turned her attention to Gunter, who told her that there were more papers to be signed, and that she was to have lesson with him after lunch. She began to discuss with him about her schedule as Conrad and Wolfram stood aside.

At least everything is sorted out, or so they thought...

_Next morning... _

Yuri's scream was heard from the royal chambers.

Conrad and Gwendal hurried in to find Wolfram getting beaten most unmercifully by Yuri.

"YOU BLOCKHEAD! YOU PEVERTED ARSE!" she was yelling as she kicked a certain familiar blond out of the bed, "YOU SCANDALOUS SCUM!" Conrad and Gwendal winced at the scene before them. As far as they knew, no one had beaten Wolfram like that before, give or take the few spankings. When she calmed down, Yuri observed her _artwork_ and asked if there was a first aid kit. As Doria, the maid, scurried to get the kit Yuri guided a rather battered and bruised Wolfram to the bed.

It was that morning as well that Conrad found, while his god-daughter was gentle and rather timid. She can be rather cold and harsh as he was. He began to wonder if carrying that little canister containing her soul was a side effect of the boyishness, or something she inherited from her mother. Either way, it was better not to get on the wrong side of Yuri.

She even treated Wolfram on her own. Saying he was her fiancé and all.

"Ow!" he moaned, "Ow!"

"Hold still will you?" said Yuri, "Or do I have to bring Conrad in?"

"You caused me this pain so you do it," Wolfram snapped, "Besides we're engaged."

Yuri frowned in annoyance. "Where I come from, engaged couples wait for their wedding night to be in bed together."

* * *

"By the sound of things, I would have thought she was torturing him," said Gwendal as he waited outside the royal chambers with Conrad.

"OW!" came Wolfram's voice.

"THAT'S WHY I SAID HOLD STILL!" Yuri yelled.

Conrad chuckled.

"For some reason," said Gwendal, shuddering, "That sounds very familiar."

Conrad nodded. The only other person who gave Wolfram a similar treatment was his teacher, Julian. In fact Julian had been the only person Wolfram _feared_ and loved with every beat of his heart.

* * *

"You could have prevented much of this pain if you hadn't sneaked in you know," she said, "You almost violated what I had to protect."

There was a new look in his eyes, one of loneliness and insecurity. Yuri sighed. She now knew why he was a spoilt brat, and why he acted in such a way. "Look," she conceded, "if it's that important to you, we can share the room or have an adjacent room."

"Until we marry?"

Yuri just looked at him. She had never planned of being married. If Miko wanted either of her children to be married, she ought to bother Shori about it, not her. Besides, sixteen in her world was too young.

"I'd like to get to know you better first," "and through school."

"Then?"

"Then maybe..." she said, "Just maybe..."

* * *

She was walking towards the dining hall when she passed Gwendal's office.

"He loves her already," Conrad was saying.

"Conrart," Gwendal grumbled, "How can you be sure?"

"Gwen," said Conrad in a teasing type of voice, "Have you ever seen a girl beat up Wolfram like that? Didn't you see his eyes?"

"About time someone hit him," Gwendal said, "I'm just sorry it had to be the Maoh."

There was a pause.

"Any way," said Gwendal, "She's just a kid, how can she lead a country she never heard of? Let alone handle our brat of a brother?"

Conrad remained silent before answering. "It's not completely Wolfram's fault Gwen," he answered quietly, "you know that as well I do. As for handling him, I'm pretty sure I'm not talking to a ghost.

"Besides," he continued, "I'm certain Yuri is going to be just fine. You saw her maryoku."

"It's going to take a lot more than power to convince me," said Gwendal.

Yuri walked on wondering if she did the right thing. She took out her pendant and looked into the blue jewel.

She smiled, glad that Conrad believed in her, even if they known each other for only two days. Gunter was easy enough to please, she just needed to spend more time with him. Gwendal had said it was going to take more than her maryoku to impress him. She wondered what it may be.

Wolfram was beautiful, but she could not imagine herself marrying him. She was the last thing a girl could be for him. If she felt this way... why, then, did her heart beat so fast when they first met?

Yuri pushed the thought to the back of her mind as there were other things she had to focus on. Her inauguration as Maoh was one of them. Through questions and a bit of adventure, in which she had to be saved, Yuri could see that this country needed a peaceful leader and Shinou had chosen her. She still had doubts about the matter, but if she did not do it, who will?

Shin Makoku had a history of warlords and tyranny. And she knew it was up to her to clean up their mess, however gruelling it was.

She was to show no fear as she put an arm into the waterfall of the main hall. She did so, and felt herself pulled into. Thinking this was part of the inauguration, Yuri tried to stand firm until she panicked and felt Conrad's hand trying to catch her arm before she fell into the waterfall.

She found herself sitting the water of the river. "Are you all right?" a familiar voice asked. Yuri looked up to find Murata extending his hand to her.

As she stood with his help, Yuri felt a weight around her neck, she look to find the blue pendant. So it was not a dream after all!

She really was the Queen of Shin Makoku!


	5. A Talk with Gwendal

Chapter 4: A talk with Gwendal

She found herself in a pool. Yuri sighed. "Back here again am I?" she said wearily to herself, "and all I had to do was step into a puddle."

She did not get into a baseball team, but she did get to be an assistant coach for elementary children. Not only that, over the next two weeks following her visit to Shin Makoku, she found this more enjoyable, and more satisfying, than playing on the baseball team. Many people have complemented how good she was with children. Sometimes even tease her to get herself a boyfriend.

Yuri winced at the mention of a boyfriend, with a perverted geezer for a fiancé who wouldn't?

Murata walked her home after practice that day. She was careful not to slip as it had rained earlier. She walked quite a bit behind Murata when she felt something wet on her shoe, without warning she was sucked into the puddle and ended up in the pull. As she sat up she heard voices, then...

"Augh!" several voices shouted, "there's a girl here!"

Somehow Yuri felt she should be glad that she had her clothes on.

"Your majesty!" a familiar voice called. Yuri stood looked behind her and smiled. Her godfather was at the edge of the bath with a towel ready for her to use.

"Just where am I exactly?" she asked Conrad, accepting a towel from him as she looked around. This was not the Covenant Castle, "I know a landed in the men's bath as much." She paused for a moment, "I take it Shinou has a sense of humour as well?"

Conrad chuckled at her sarcasm before he answered, "You're in the Voltaire estate."

"Voltaire estate..." Yuri mused, "Gwendal's castle?"

Before Conrad could answer, heavy footsteps headed towards them. Yuri looked and saw remarkably handsome Mr Stern walking towards them with a pained expression on his face.

"Someone tell me why the brat ended up here?" he said. Yuri chose not to be intimidated by the tone of voice, though she shivered slightly. More than sense of justice was going to convince Lord Voltaire that she was a capable leader, she knew. One way or another she has to gain his trust, even if she had to scare him. Problem was, Gwendal did not seem to be scared of anything.

"As much as I like to say I didn't have much of a choice," she said politely, "I beg your pardon for intruding upon you."

Gwendal raised an eyebrow before replying, "You have my pardon, your majesty."

Luckily for her, Gunter had her clothes tailor made so it would look like her recital uniform. Which, to her relief, had pants instead of a skirt. She was then led into a room where she found mounds of paperwork. _Just how many trees did they use to make that many sheets paper? The last one seemed to have taken up a forest..._

Yuri sighed once and started, having an idea there was going to be more than what she was doing this day. She was grateful to Gunter who had sorted the paperwork by the pile: construction, charity, taxes etc.

There was one lone paper which did not seem to belong. Yuri, narrowed her eyes as she did not like the look of that paper.

"And this is?"

Gunter shuddered slightly, knowing that she would not allow a lie. "Permission to start a war on Cavalcade? As they have been supplying weapons to Dai Shimarron? Our greatest enemy... heh heh..."

_I knew it..._

"How much do we know of that country?"

"Not much," Gwendal answered, "but we want to..."

Yuri slammed her hands on the desk, not allowing him to continue.

"Koto waru," she said flatly, "Aiming at an innocent country we don't know for supplying weapons is not the best way to solve problems."

Gwendal eyed her disapprovingly. "I can see you don't have a good opinion on politics."

She knew he was trying to intimidate her, doing what he can to make her agree that war was the only way.

"Mostly because in my world the majority of them are idiots," Yuri explained, "And I'm certain that is not the case here."

"Are you calling me an idiot?"

"Not in the least," she said, "While I acknowledge your knowledge on war I'm asking for your wisdom of an alternate solution."

"Besides in order to maintain peace, the best way to clean up a misunderstanding is to talk," she continued, "as you are on of the ten nobles, Lord Voltaire, I intend to trust you. But with that face, how can anyone negotiate with you?"

Gwendal's eyebrow twitched in anger and annoyance. _What face?_

Conrad, Gunter and Wolfram each had a hand over his mouth, trying to suppress their laughter. Yuri had an idea then that no one had talked to Gwendal like that before. There was a likelihood that he would have lectured her fiercely there and then or, if they were on Earth, slapped her.

"Hmph!" Gwendal snorted, ignoring the snickers, "And with naivete like yours, how do you intend to do that?"

"By asking your opinion of how to create peace instead of strife," she explained, "To explain things and..."

"Gwendal!" a voice called. Lord Voltaire's face noticeably blanched. So, there _was_ something, or rather _someone_, he feared. She looked towards the door to a very pretty red haired woman with bright blue eyes. At the corner of her eye, Yuri noticed that Gwendal had disappeared. "Ah, your majesty," the red head exclaimed, getting Yuri's attention, "so good to know you are back within the kingdom."

"It is good to be back, Lady..." Yuri began. Though she saw the woman at her inauguration, she did not know her name.

"My name is Anissina Von Karbelnikoff, your Majesty," the red head introduced herself, "and I could not help overhearing that you wanted to prevent war. I have some inventions that I'd like to demonstrate. And I'm in need of Gwendal for it.

"I'm so glad you're a woman," she went on, "We'll show the men that women can be as good as they are." Yuri just stared at the red head before her, it was no wonder Gwendal was scared of her. Despite of what Gwendal said and did, she decided to take pity for the man and lie to Karbelnikoff. "I'm sorry Lady Karbelnikoff..."

"Please your Majesty, just call me Anissina."

"Anissina," Yuri began again, "I haven't seen him since I started this paperwork, but I am interested to see your inventions." She noticed how Wolfram's and Gunter's eyes widened.

_Uh oh..._

"Well then," said Anissina, "Gunter!" Helpless Gunter was dragged out of the room almost screaming for help.

Yuri sweat-dropped as she followed the elder advisor with her fiance beside her. _Gomen, Gunter..._

"You ought to thank her afterwards," Conrad commented before he followed his younger brother and the Queen to Anissina's lab, knowing a terrified Gwendal was hiding under the desk. The captain chuckled to himself when a grunt came from where Gwendal hid.

The first invention Anissina showed the Queen was High-Wind-Power-kun, which was shaped like a fan. Anissina explained that it was to have high wind power. The next was a trampoline that was to create earthquakes miles away, and a High-Fire-Canon-Ball-kun. Though all the ideas are good ideas, _none_ of them worked.

"Are Anissina's inventions always like this?" she asked Conrad as soon as Ms Mad-Scientist was out of earshot.

"Yes," said Conrad, "And Gwen's usually her guinea pig. And Gunter when Gwendal's uh... _missing_." The statement made Yuri chortle, Mr Stern was guinea pig to Ms Mad-Scientist? He'd better be afraid. Yuri looked out of the window to find Gwendal's men training with the intentions similar to killing.

She frowned. "There's no way to attain peace without teamwork, is there?"

Knowing it was a rhetorical question, Conrad said nothing as he followed his god-daughter to his elder brother's office. Though she had not said anything, Conrad had a pretty good idea what she was going to talk to him about – even if she had to turn '_Anissina_'.

* * *

"Again," she said, "I ask for your wisdom of peace rather than for your knowledge of war."

Gwendal's frown lessened, unnoticed. "You trying to butter me up?"

"Not. In. The. Least," she said, slowly and flatly, "Or am I as a woman, weak enough so not able to rule this land without advice?"

That hit the spot. Yuri knew she had hit the intended bull's eye as she saw Gwendal's eye brow twitch with discomfort.

If she was going to get an answer from him, she would have to start acting like Anissina. And she knew that two _Anissinas_ was more than Gwendal would want to handle. Gwendal laid his quill back in its inkwell and thought for a bit before he came up with an answer.

"There is a weapon used by Shinou at the battle of Soushu," Gwendal said, "It's called Morgif."

"Morgif huh?" Yuri murmured, "What type of weapon is it?"

"It's a sword," Gwendal answered, "It is said only the Maoh can wield it. It's last user was the eighth Maoh. If we were to obtain it than other countries may not want to go against us."

Yuri thought about it for a moment. Considering she was almost in the middle ages, though the uniforms of the three brothers beg to differ, a fearsome weapon might just be what she needed.

"It's settled then," she said brightly, "That's not so hard is it?"

"It's not going to be easy," said Gwendal with a raised eyebrow.

"Since when anything worthwhile is easy?" she said cheerfully. Gwendal had a bad feeling there were going to be more political matches with her.

_Two troublesome women... Oh Shinou, what did he do to land in this position?_


	6. Dancers, Pirates and a Biting Sword

Chapter 5: Dancers, Pirates and a Biting Sword

"Mataku," Yuri sighed as Wolfram seized the relieving basin, "Why follow me if you knew the consequences of riding a ship, ero baa-chan?" Wolfram would have retorted if he was not having stomach problems, particularly at the mention of yoghurt.

(Translation: ero – perverted, pervy; baa-chan – grandma; in this case Yuri's calling Wolfram 'perverted grandma')

The Maoh of Shin Makoku was currently wearing a short red haired wig which her black hair was tied under and a pair of blue contact lenses. Her tunic was plain blue in colour. On the whole, her disguise made her look like a boy.

Though he did not show it, Yuri could tell her godfather is rather perturbed that Gunter had put them in a high class ship, and the fact that Wolfram had sneaked on aboard with the baggages. There was a banquet that evening. They encountered a man with a little girl probably no older than nine or ten, blue eyes and brown ponytails.

Yuri started as the man lifted his hat. Even his hair came off!

"Please, forgive my master," Conrad defended her speechless reaction, "He is not used to the formal greeting of Cavalcade."

"No worries," Mr Baldy laughed as he replaced his hat. "Heathcrifte is my name," he said, "and this is my daughter, Beatrice." Yuri then introduced herself as Brom Raven, a young merchant heading to Bandalade. They ascended the stairs together to the banquet where there was food and dance.

Yuri observed with disgust at the behaviour of the passengers. When finished eating something, they would simply throw the leftovers on the floor. She hoped not all Humans were like this.

"Yoo hoo," a nasal voice called, Yuri and Conrad turned to find the owner of the voice running towards them. A red head that seemed to have a female muscle builder dressed in a ladylike way. Yuri almost jumped five feet into the air when she came close to her. "My aren't you a little cutie," the red head crooned.

"Th-thanks," said Yuri nervously, trying to act like a boy as she was disguised, "You have nice pair of biceps too."

"Arigatou," said Ms Biceps, "Ne, wanna dance?"

Yuri's eyebrows twitched slightly at the idea of dancing with Ms Biceps before several voices called out yelling, "I saw him him first!" before Yuri had time to think, she was squeezed between a number of the silliest girls she had ever seen.

"Conrad, help!" she called.

"I'm sorry, master," Conrad chuckled, "but you're so hot I can't even touch you."

"You are so dead after we're done with this trip!" she threatened as she slipped out the overcrowded empty-headed women.

"I'm sorry but this lady asked me first!" Yuri retorted, grabbing Ms Biceps and bringing her to the dance floor for a dance. Yuri could have sworn Ms Biceps blue eyes widened before they started waltzing. Well, Yuri tried to dance the man's role as well as she could as she had seen them on TV. Ms Biceps looked pleased either way. They only danced one dance before Ms Biceps ran off somewhere, leaving a bejewelled slipper behind. Yuri took the slipper and tuck it in her jacket. _How like Cinderella..._

"Whew," she breathed as she rejoined Conrad under the terrace. "A bit hard getting away from the girls?" said a voice at her elbow. Yuri looked up to find Heathcrifte looking down at her. "Mr Heathcrifte..." she exclaimed.

He cocked his head saying, "How about you dance with her?"

Yuri looked towards the direction he indicated and saw little Beatrice sitting alone. She went down to one knee before Beatrice and said, "May I have this dance, pretty lady?"

Before they both knew it, they were on the dance floor. Yuri felt rather uncomfortable, apparently dancing with Beatrice was harder than with Ms Biceps.

"I never danced before," she confessed after a while, "accept with that lady just now."

"Neither have I," said Beatrice, "You're my first dancing partner."

"Well," said Yuri, "I'm honoured."

Before anything more was said and done, the ship tilted to one side sending dancers down to the floor. Yuri used her body to cushion Beatrice's fall, though it was painful. "Ite..." she moaned, as she looked up to find a pirate ship. A hand clasped on her shoulder, Yuri looked up to find Conrad looking worriedly at her.

"Run to the cabin and hide in the closet," Conrad told her, as Heathcrifte came over, "Tell Wolfram to stay with you."

"Take her with you," Heathcrifte pleaded, referring to Beatrice.

"Daddy!" Beatrice protested.

"I'll be fine," Heathcrifte assured his daughter, drawing his sword, "go!"

"Come on, Beatrice," Yuri urged, picking the little girl up. She hated to do this, but for some reason or another she felt she had to get this girl to safety. She ran back to the cabin, told Wolfram about the pirates and hid in closet with him, Beatrice in her arms. Little did she know this action would seal a treasured friendship.

In the closet, Yuri held Beatrice close. The little girl in turn clung to her with fear, there was a lot of screaming above. Yuri herself wished she could cling onto someone. Anyone but Wolfram! How she wished for her brother, Shori, to be there, he would know what to do...

Minutes later, all was silent. "Is it safe to go out?" Beatrice inquired.

"I don't think so," Wolfram answered gently. Yuri noticed that he was showing genuine concern for the girl rather than showing hatred. By the look of things, he had a weak spot for children as did she. Not to mention there were times when they were both children themselves.

Footsteps entered the cabin.

"Shh..." Yuri hushed them. They vaguely heard the voices until... "What about the troublesome one?"

"He's likely better of dead," answered another voice. _Conrad!_

Yuri accidentally kicked the box in front of her. Beatrice froze in her arms as the footsteps came closer to the door...

"Meow!" Yuri yelped. There were several screams outside the door, "MONSTER!"

"I thought I did a pretty good cat sound..." Yuri said, as she, Wolfram and Beatrice poked their heads out of the closet. She held on to Beatrice's hand tightly.

"Cats say, 'baa baa'," Beatrice informed her. _Like a goat?!_

They ran towards the opposite direction where the pirates came... only to be met by them. Wolfram tried to fight them off but one of the pirates threatened the girls by holding a dagger near Yuri's neck. The blond clenched his teeth in seething anger as he surrendered. They were then taken onto the deck, Yuri held Beatrice close. Pirates had the men on the deck, she looked around to find Conrad's apathetic face as if he were drowning in self disgust. The pirates kept shouting at them. Children were crying as women were led onto the pirate ship. Suddenly, Beatrice's hand was yanked from hers.

"You come with me little girl!" one of the pirates yelled.

"Beatrice!" Mr Heathcrifte called. Beatrice screamed as one of the pirates grabbed her by the hair and slapped her, "Shut up you little brat!" An angry memory entered Yuri's mind as they pulled the little girl away by the hair.

"Beatrice!" she screamed, unleashing the Maoh within her. Her wig came off and long black hair revealed itself as the pupils of her black eyes thinned into slits.

"Pirates! You have created suffering to people and even try to separate a child from her family!" she called, unleashing her full power. "It is not my intention to spill blood," she threatened, "but you leave me no choice," the garbage began to move. Pirates ran back to the ship, leaving Heathcrifte to retrieve Beatrice and Conrad to retrieve Wolfram.

The garbage from the banquet earlier made up a tall skeletal moving statue that moved towards the pirates, punching and beating them cluttering the garbage everywhere.

"JUSTICE BE DONE!" she yelled as the fire from a nearby flame torch formed the kanji 'justice'.

"A gruesome art," Conrad complimented quietly. "I think I'm going to be sick," Wolfram muttered. A siren was heard. A patrol ship was approaching. Wolfram groaned when he saw that the ship was from Shimarron.

"I hope you will repent from from your evil deed!" Yuri said commandingly to the captain of the pirates.

Then darkness.

* * *

She woke with her head on Wolfram's lap. "Oh dear," she lamented, "How long was I out?"

"Two days," said Wolfram, "You really know how to cause trouble." Then remembering her cheek pulling, Wolfram braced himself before she moved.

"Gomen," she apologised, sitting up, "Where are we?"

"In the brig," Wolfram told her, surprised she was not angry, "Shimarron is not a place for the Mazoku. Once you identify yourself as a Mazoku, its either execution or stocks."

"You know," she said unintentionally, "You're actually pretty cute when you look serious."

That was not the response he expected. He looked away, blushing slightly. Conrad pushed back the urge to chuckle. _Yep, they're getting there..._

It was only another few seconds before she asked, "Is there a way to control the majutsu? Maybe you can teach me." Wolfram looked at her doubtfully. "I'm bonded with fire, so I'm not sure how to help you here. Aniiue is bonded with Earth, where Gunter's with wind. Maybe they can help."

"Conrad?" Yuri asked, still on the topic of maryoku. Her godfather shook his head, "I'm half Mazoku, like you, but I don't have any maryoku." The door opened then. A young man with fiery orange hair stepped though. Yuri felt he was oddly familiar. When he saw her looking at him with a weird expression, he winked and said, "Let's dance."

"Oh, you were Ms Biceps just now," said Yuri. The red head just chuckled.

"Highness," said Conrad, "This Yosak Gurrier, one of the spies of Shin Makoku."

"You look cuter now than when you were wearing that wig," Yosak complemented.

"Branwen," said Wolfram threateningly, putting Yuri on headlock, "You danced with him?"

"Better him than a bunch of silly girls!" Yuri retorted, "And since when do you call me Branwen?"

"All right," said Yosak, "I think the lovers' quarrel should stop here for now. We're near Bandalade now, so we want to escape while we can." Yuri and Wolfram immediately stopped their banter but not before they both childishly stuck their tongue out to each other. Conrad shrugged when Yosak shot him a questioning look. They crept quietly on deck without much trouble and stole one of the life boats. They then rowed the entire night to the shore of Bandalade.

* * *

Wolfram was quite clingy to her during the mountain trek. It was not the first time she had to push him away. She felt rather dizzy herself from the rocking of the boat. What she could not understand was how Conrad and Yosak manage to walk straight where Wolfram, trained soldier as he was, could not. She figured that the older men had more experiences with the sea. Not to mention only Wolfram was seasick.

They rested for a few hours at a mountain inn, regaining the sleep they had lacked the night before. Outside, Yuri guided Wolfram and... his hand made his way to...

"YOU BLOCKHEAD!" she screamed, sending her fiancé into the air towards the nearest tree.

"Ite..." the blond groaned. Slipping head first down the tree.

Yuri did not see the spy looking at her, utterly surprised and feeling very glad he was not her fiancé. "That's interesting," said Yuri.

Conrad sweat-dropped as he picked Wolfram up. "You've never done that before?"

"Not that I remember..."

"Julian might have..." Conrad murmured.

"Pardon?"

"Iie," Conrad said quickly, hoisting Wolfram, "Nandemonai."

* * *

It was around noon when Yuri woke up. She dressed and looked towards her fiancé who was sleeping peacefully on the single bed beside hers. Having an idea it was going to be a long trip, the girl-queen tied her long black hair into a bun.

"The Lion of Luttenberg? Putting all his faith in a stranger?" she heard Yosak scoff, "You've grown soft Conrart. Didn't you see how she threw your brother against the tree just now? Who knows what type of Maoh she is? Even if she is a child? Not to mention, she's a lot like you and Julian."

There was a sound of a glass hitting the table with force.

"If this is anything like last time...." Conrad murmured, "Some things should have been..."

"Of course, it was not Lady Celi's fault," Yosak went on, Yuri was beginning to suspect he had too much to drink, "Her mistake was trusting the wrong people. How many subordinates have you lost because of that?"

How could Yosak talk about his friend's mother like that freely? Why didn't Conrad react? Was it the truth? Why was Conrad called the Lion of Luttenberg? Was he a hero of some kind to that place? Then again, being called a 'lion' had dual meaning...

"It's not like we have a choice in giving loyalty to the Maoh..." said Yosak. Yuri heard no more than that as she walked away back to her room and waited until Conrad was ready to go. She did not like the way Yosak talked to Conrad just now, but from they way they were acting before Yuri could tell that Conrad trusted Yosak. If she did not know any better, she could see that they were best friends. A knock interrupted her trail of thoughts as she sat up from her bed...

"Ready your majesty?" Conrad called quietly, opening the door.

"Conrad," Yuri admonished gently, "It's Yuri, and yes I am ready." She looked towards her accidental fiancé. The sleeping blond still looked a little green from his seasickness. "But the ero baa-chan seems to need the rest more than us."

Yosak sniggered at the nickname. _Ero baa-chan... That's a new one..._

Even Conrad chuckled. Though it was not kind, it was better than 'Little Lord Brat' as he knew Wolfram was referred to behind his back. It was quite fitting as well, since his brother multiple times have called her 'hennachoko' to her face and had sneaked into her bedroom once before Yuri made accommodations that his room was adjacent to hers.

They heard from the innkeeper that the mountain they were heading had been cursed for nearly twenty years. A shooting seemingly had landed in the pool of the mountain they were heading to and made the water untouchable due to the heat. Yuri wondered how true it was. They climbed the destined mountain where they found a quarry. The water in the quarry was steaming slightly. There was a familiar air about the water, similar to the bath houses in Japan which she and her family enjoyed very much.

She thought about what Gwendal had said about Morgif, that only the Maoh can wield it. Yuri placed her hand in the water. It was as she thought it would be, like hot bath water. The young queen frowned and took her hand out. A drop came off her hand and landed on her trousers.

"Ouch!" Yuri exclaimed, feeling white hot pain on her leg.

"Highness!" Conrad called, catching her before she fell in the water. Yuri shuddered at the thought of her whole body burning.

"If she can touch the water with bare skin..." Yosak murmured.

"And with clothes..." Conrad concluded.

"There must not be any barrier..." she finished. _Oh dear..._

Conrad saw the look on her face and said, "We'll guard the outer quarry..."

Yuri nodded as she lowered herself into the boat nearby. People have been there before and saw a face in the water, according to the innkeeper, and have never been the same. She rowed the boat slowly towards the cave.

The cave was dark. She looked down into the steaming water and saw a face.

What she saw frightened her. It was pallid and skull like, and seemed to take up most of the scabbard. Yuri closed her eyes and took a deep breath – if she turned back now it would only prove to Gwendal that she was weak. As well as Yosak.

She took off her clothes, thankful of the dark cave where no one would see her and lowered herself into the water. It felt more like a hot bath like that of the baths in Japan. She moved slowly towards the face. Her father, Shoma Shibuya, had once told her if she showed no fear, almost anything is possible. She calmed her racing heart as she approached the ghost like face.

"Good child, I'm not going to hurt you," she murmured. She leaned forward, extending her hand. Her face went below the water as she reached out her hand and picked up the sword. Raising it above the water in triumph.

"Arigatou, oya-jii," she murmured.

The sword moaned as she climbed back into the boat. She took this chance to dress before rowing back to Conrad and Yosak. They were looking at her in question, she smiled as she held up Morgif.

"Suc- ouch!"

She nearly dropped the sword but caught it in time. She glared daggers at the scabbard, utterly embarrassed at what happened just now.

"You did not just bite my fingers," she said to the sword.

Morgif just grinned cheekily. "Ero jiji," she muttered. Morgif responded by biting her fingers again.

"Would you rather be called a perverted sword?" she snapped. Morgif just sulked.

"Taicho," Yosak murmured, "Is she always like this?"

Only when people doubt me, Yuri thought to herself. Now that she thought about it, her tongue had gotten her in trouble more times than she dared to think, particularly that baseball incident years before.

"Let's get back before Wolf finds us gone and gets to the wrong conclusion," she said to the men. Yosak was about to ask her what she meant when it dawned upon him what had happened in the brig of the Shimarron patrol ship.

This is one feisty young lady, he decided as they descended the mountain towards the inn. Yuri looked over to Conrad as he tripped, and frowned slightly, he look tired... Wait a minute! Since when did she call ero baa-chan 'Wolf'?

Author's note: Next Chap will come soon


	7. Morgif's Stone

Chapter 6: Morgif's Stone

They barely managed to get Conrad into his room before he collapsed into bed.

Conrad was more tired than anticipated. After assuring him that they would manage without him. He slept in the inn. On their way out, something in Yosak's hand caught Wolfram's eye. Angry, but decided otherwise, he brought out the book on Morgif which Gunter had lent them. He was surprised when Yuri explained to him that Morgif bit her. Last he heard, Morgif respected his masters regardless of how stupid they were.

"That better not mean me," Yuri growled, showing her fist at him to emphasize her point.

"I'm just saying," Wolfram said, waving his hands in defence. The book that Gunter lent them explained how Morgif required a Human soul in order to use his full power. Knowing the Queen, Yosak and Wolfram made a note among themselves to not even think of murder unless they themselves want to lose their lives, and possibly cause a war.

Their first stop was a hospital of dying patients. One man was at the edge of death and Yuri had Morgif at ready. Upon which the patient healed quickly after one look at Wolfram, exclaiming, "A PRETTY BOY!" the ladies within the hospital all fainted at the sight of him. Vein popping at her temple, Yuri pulled the blond by the ear. "If you expect me to commit to my fidelity to you, I expect the same." She led him out of the hospital by the ear then, Yosak heard one of the girls said, "Oh he's got a fiancée, HOW ROMANTIC!" Romance would not be the word Yosak would use if he wanted a death wish from Wolfram. Honestly, botchan and Wolfram? Married?

Possible, maybe after Hell freezes over.

They had tea at a nearby inn. Yuri just glared at the sword that was causing so much trouble. Conrad was like awake by now and wondering where they were.

"Now how are we going to get him fed?" Yuri wondered, hoping murder would not be an option. A piece of paper hit Wolfram's leg then. He picked it up, took a glance and handed it to Yosak to read.

"Wanted..." Yosak read, "Must be young handsome men..."

"Fashion show?" Yuri asked.

"Sword fight, we might be able to find a Human soul there," Yosak explained, "And what is a fashion show?"

"I'll explain later," said Yuri, "Any way where are we going to find a handsome young man apart from ero baa-chan here?"

A few girls at the next table over giggled.

"Please don't say that too loudly," Wolfram muttered, "Anyway we found _him_."

"Who?"

Yosak and Wolfram just looked at her.

* * *

"This was not the answer I expected," Yuri muttered to herself. She was half dressed in armour which looked to have no strength at all, and by the looks of things she would have to wait until a contestant die before she could get the soul. Not the most pleasant thought in the world.

An old lady who helped her into her armour had bade her good luck and hoped she would live. Yuri had a very, _very_, bad feeling about this. The feeling grew worse as the Brom Raven, her disguised name was called out first. She entered the arena to find many spectators sitting on the stands. Why would so many people want to watch others hurting themselves?

Yuri had a feeling she would never know the answer to that question.

"So you are my contestant," said a familiar voice. Yuri looked to find the last person she thought to see this day: _Adelbert_.

"Nice sword," the big man mocked, "What are you going to do, cut bread with that? Or is your half-breed god-daddy too protective of you to teach it?"

Yuri unsheathed Morgif and stood in a warrior's stance as she had seen Conrad do many times before. At the mention of 'half-breed', Yuri felt her blood boil. No one had the right to mock Conrad in such a way. "He has done nothing to you," she said in a low and dangerous voice. Adelbert sighed mockingly then and unsheathed his own sword, "You really have a death wish? Or even insulting me?"

"Don't get started!" she yelled as Adelbert swung his sword towards her. She deflected the strike neatly and forced him off her.

"My," he taunted, "temper, temper." Yuri clenched her teeth. As the fight went on, a memory came into her mind. She was seeing the very same man who stood before her in the arena, but something was different. Instead of a sneer, he had a smile and his blue eyes were laughing. She could feel a wooden sword in her hand and hear his laughter. Why was he in her memory? The only thing she knew to be long and wooden like a sword was a baseball bat.

She felt she knew his moves before hand and deflected almost every single one of his sword strikes. And with Morgif supposedly having to obey her, she gave the sword a shot.

"Morgif punch!"

Nothing.

"Morgif Wing!"

Still nothing.

"Morgif Kick?"

Adelbert gave her a queer expression, "Nani ka?"

"Eto..." Yuri stammered, "Ah ha ha..." A death rattle was heard from somewhere in the crowd Yuri looked to find an old man struggling from a heart attack. A blue ball entered Morgif's mouth as an arrow flew pass her. Yuri looked up to the stands to find guards aiming at her. Before she could react a whirlwind rose from the sword sending Adelbert flying against the wall

"Yuri!" a familiar voice called. Yuri looked to find her godfather running towards her. "Conrad, get back!" Uncontrollable, Morgif swung to Conrad's direction throwing him of his feet onto to the ground. "YAMERO!" Yuri yelled. A set of words formed before her eyes. They must be the one to call on Morgif! Yuri held on to the sword tightly, trying to divert the whirlwind away from her godfather. This has to work!

"I, Morgif, will serve only the Maoh alone," she thundered, "CALL UPON MY NAME AND RELEASE MY POWER! ERIBISU MORGIF!"

The whirlwind died down. Screams from the crowd were heard then:

"Mazoku!"

"The prophecy is coming true!"

"The Mazokus are attacking us!"

"Yuri, come on!" Conrad yelled grabbing her hand and rushing out of the arena. Leaving Adelbert unconscious. Yuri wondered whether it was all right to leave him like that, now that she considered it, he did not display Majutsu so he should be all right.

"Gaki," a familiar voiced echoed, Yuri looked to find it was the old woman she had met in the armoury. The old dear went on yelling, "the humans will build a stronger weapon than that cursed sword you carry!"

They hid at a hiding place where Yosak pilfered uniforms for them to put on for disguise.

As they ran, Yuri could tell Conrad was trying to fight the tiredness in his body. She had an idea that he had ran all the way from the inn to find her. He did not need to worry about her, she was safe with Yosak and Wolfram. Speaking of which...

"K'so!" Wolfram was yelling, "how did I get so low as to don in Human clothing? This is embarrassing!"

"Quit complaining, ero baa-chan!" Yuri yelled as they reached the docks.

"Ero baa-chan yu na, hennachoko," Wolfram shouted.

"Hennachoko yu na!"

"HEIKA!" a familiar voice called before they could continue. For once Yuri was glad to hear that voice. She would learn later that Lady Celi was coincidentally dropping by in her quest to find free love.

* * *

"Anything happening between you and my Wolfy, dear?" asked Lady Celi once they were safely sailing away. Yuri, Wolfram and Conrad were sitting in Lady Celi's personal sitting room then when the ex-Maoh asked her successor the question.

Yuri did not really know how to answer apart from the current name calling, which she was sure was not going to make Lady Celi happy. "Well..." she stammered, "Eto..."

"Lord Weller," said Wolfram suddenly, darting his green eyes towards his brother, "What happened to your hand?"

"Conrart," exclaimed Lady Celi, throwing herself over her middle child, "you shouldn't ignore an injury like that... You know it breaks my heart to see you hurt." Conrad stammered before nodding as Wolfram stepped outside. For a brief moment, Yuri saw a light of anger in her godfather's eyes. And hurt. Somehow, she felt Wolfram just said that on purpose, to save her – and something else – because there was nothing wrong with his hand. Wondering what was going on, Yuri followed Wolfram out until she found him with Yosak.

The air seemed unpleasant between the two.

"Just what did you think you were doing?" Wolfram demanded. Yuri shivered, she had seen Wolfram angry before but this was different.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, your excellency," Yosak replied flippantly.

"One can guess that Lord Weller does not know about the sleeping drug," Wolfram continued, "and I certainly can't read Human, but I know you can," his voice became angrier then, "You knew that contestants will be killed in whatever decision they make!"

Yuri could not really believe what she heard. Yosak actually had not trusted her and decided to test her, putting her in danger while taking advantage of Conrad's trust. "She did it well, didn't she?" Yosak said, "Managed to get a Human soul, feed Morgif, unleash his power, calm–" his words ended abruptly as Wolfram grabbed him by his tunic.

"I'm warning you now," the blond said dangerously, "if you _ever_ put her in such danger again or take advantage of Lord Weller's trust, _I won't hesitate to kill you_." The warning was deadly, Yuri had never heard Wolfram speak in such a way before. It was as if he truly wanted to protect her and Conrad. But why?

Yosak blinked, troubled. It was obvious he had not expected this kind of reaction from a brat of a prince – not to mention Wolfram was least six inches shorter than he was. Yuri felt cold, would Conrad have said the same thing if he had known? Or would he have done something worse?

Yuri hid when she heard footsteps heading her way. It stopped as Yosak's voice reached them...

"I got to hand it to you though, the kid's strong," said Yosak, "She's a lot like the captain."

"Two stubborn people to protect," Wolfram muttered. He sighed then, "She is strong... the only problem is everyone else knows it accept her," he paused for a moment, "Lord Weller's the same."

* * *

They stopped on a shore for the night. With Conrad by her side, Yuri looked out to the waves, thoughtful. Wolfram had called her strong. He insults her to her face, but praises her from behind... what sort of boyfriend does that? Or fiancé for that matter?

Yuri sighed, the answer was too simple.

Pride.

Wolfram was too proud to admit he was seeing her good qualities. And the way he looked at her at times, with a nostalgic look in his green eyes... What did he mean 'two stubborn people to protect'?

Did Conrad need protection? True, he did not possess maryoku, but he surely did not need protection, unless... unless Wolfram knows something neither she nor Conrad does. It was as if he had placed his trust in Yosak with a secret. But then Yosak and Conrad seemed to be best friends.

This made her wonder if Gwendal knew anything about it. Gunter had told her not long ago that at times, the want to protect enhances the strength of the heart, thus enhances the strength of the maryoku. Even so, if he needed protection, why then did they let him go to war? Apparently, this strength was far more powerful in comparison to anger.

She remembered what Gwendal said not too long ago:

"_About time somebody hit him, I'm just sorry it had to be the Maoh..."_

That expression itself had a dual meaning. Yuri felt she ought to count herself lucky that Wolfram praised her behind her back rather than insulted her worse as she knew some of her high school peers did to their girlfriends. That alone was the reason why she did not see the point in seeking a boyfriend. Now she was stuck with ero baa-chan. Why oh why did she call him cute?

She appreciated him protecting her where he could... Now that she thought about it, was he shy around her just as she was around him?

She remembered what the old lady had said, about Humans building a stronger weapon than Morgif. Again Yuri sighed, if every country in the world wanted a strong weapon it was going to be more difficult to maintain peace.

"Conrad," said Yuri, calling her godfather.

"Yes, Branwen?"

"Do you remember when you asked me why I quit baseball?"

The question made the man wonder why she suddenly brought baseball up. "A little over two years ago, a girl and I were trying out for the baseball in our school. I wanted to be in a real team for a change. She went towards the couch before me, he took one look at her thin frame and laughed.

"He said, 'What's a stupid little girl like you going to do? You can't even hold up a bat!' Everyone heard what he said, some of the kids laughed, and 'Wham!'"

Conrad kept quiet, urging her to continue. "I hit him squarely on the jaw yelling, 'You're the one who can't hold up the bat! You're cowardly enough to humiliate a child!'" she paused for a bit, "I got into a lot of trouble for that, particular since I was to respect him as a teacher, even after my mother had said, 'treat others as you expect them to treat you.' Somehow I wonder how true that statement is."

Conrad did not say anything.

She thought of leaving Morgif on Bandalade. She was about to tell Conrad about it when Wolfram came running up to them, telling them something had happened to Morgif.

* * *

"He bit you, didn't he?" said Yuri, sweat-dropping.

"Gomen Heika," said Lady Celi, "but it was such a rare item I wanted to take a look at it."

Yuri sighed and glared at the sword. "Ero jiji!" Morgif replied with a raspberry.

"This black jewel fell off his forehead," Lady Celi continued, handing Yuri the stone. Conrad noted how his mother was trying to hide her confusion on the relationship Yuri was having with the sword. Especially since Morgif was a rare item and all, one would think it would be treated with respect. While Yuri had her kind, considerate side, she also had a blunt streak within her as well. Pretty much like Julian before her.

Yuri looked at the black jewel in her palm. This was the source of Morgif's power? If that were true, then... she picked up the stone, making her decision.

"Yosak," she called, handing the stone to the spy, "I leave this with you."

"Huh?" said several voices.

"I leave this with you," she repeated, adding, "Take it to the farthest point of the world if you have to. To prevent war, it must not be in contact with Morgif."

"But your majesty," said Yosak, "If I were to accidentally sell this precious stone or throw into the deepest of oceans..." the Queen lifted a dark eyebrow, "Or give it to Gwendal?"

Yosak just stared at her.

"This is why I'm placing my trust in you, for Shin Makoku," she stated. Determination in her black eyes, she was not going to take a 'no' for an answer. "Don't disgrace this duty I'm handing to you."

Botchan is more than what she seems, Yosak thought to himself.

Back in Shin Makoku, Gunter gave her his hug of death as soon as she arrived back to the castle. Yuri secretly placed Morgif in the treasury so no one would know about the 'ero jiji' as she would put it since he liked to bite ladies' fingers. Surprisingly soon after they returned, a messenger from Cavalcade came and brought the message from his grateful King, saying that Yuri had saved his eldest son from the pirates.

"Who is this eldest son?" Yuri asked her advisor.

"If I'm not mistaken," said Gwendal, "Heathcrifte."

Yuri fainted.

"Was it something I said?" Gwendal asked, scratching his cheek with a single finger as Conrad lifted his god-daughter.

Conrad just shrugged.


	8. Who is Julian?

Chapter 7: Who is Julian?

The fire from the candelabra was the only light Wolfram had as he went on with his nightly search in the royal library. The signs were getting clearer by the day!

Julian was right. He was the only one who could see it! And all because he was closest to Conrart.

Wolfram found an old volume going back to about a century before Shin Makoku came to be when Morgif was first made by the volcanic fires of Bandaria. There were two more swords like it. The problems were: the other two were not only made by Human hands, one of them was no of the volcanic fires of Bandaria. But the sword in between them... made by the same volcanic fires of Morgif but made by Human hands. Not just any Human, but a Shinzoku.

Shinzoku, Wolfram knew were opposite of the Mazoku – or more accurately, the powerful ones _complete_ opposite of Soukokus like Yuri. Rather than a double black, the most powerful among them were double gold: golden hair and eyes. But this second sword made by them can only be wielded by special hands. Often the owners of those special hands end up dead.

Green eyes widened as he read the description of such a person. The possible one person who can wield such a powerful sword... had hit nearer to home than he thought it would.

"K'so!" Wolfram cursed, tears escaping his eyes and falling onto the aged pages, "Why did it have to be Lord Weller of all people?"

He snapped the book shut, trying to control himself from burning it. He gently laid his fists on the bookshelf, shoulders shaking as he sank to the floor.

"K'so! K'so! K'so!" he cursed.

Twenty years...

Twenty years he had been searching. Why did it have to be the answer?

The answer he found was not one he liked. It was heartbreaking. No wonder half-breeds were considered taboos!

He would have to do something soon, hopefully it did not mean he would eventually have to kill his brother. For the last twenty years, Wolfram had never wished so much for Julian, his teacher to be there. If Julian was there, he would know what to do.

"Sensei..."

* * *

After the Morgif adventure, Yuri was rather proud to say that things went quietly uneventful over the next few weeks. Except for the occasional prank war, as Conrad often muttered cheerfully to himself, she had with Gwendal. The night before her return home, he had placed a few crickets in her desk. In return, she put itching powder in his shampoo – with Conrad's help, so long as she promised that the idea was all hers.

This usually relieved them from the tiring political war they had constantly. They only thing they agreed on was the signing of papers. Whenever it came to development, she would trust him, and Gunter, how much tax money ought to be used. As the weeks went by, Yuri began to have suspicions for the hard man. Was he really as hard-hearted as he looked?

For one thing, he often smelled of vanilla. Now and then, she would notice bits of yarn on his uniform. An old geezer maybe? Or does he simply have a fondness for knitting and baking?

Yuri almost laughed at the latter, then felt guilty about it as Miko's voice entered her mind:

"_Remember Yu-chan, no one is perfect. Even a strict teacher can have a hobby of knitting animals..."_

Before she met Gwendal, Yuri found it quite hard to believe everything her mother said.

And then there was Wolfram. There were times when she felt she wanted to be close to him. She remembered the touch of his hands every time he caught her when she fell, helping her in and out of carriages, and grabbing her hand, or waist, when she was about to fall. It was... would _sensational_ be the word?

The way his hair tumbled about his face, she felt herself wanting to push it back.

She returned to Japan once again, and back within three days – in Shin Makoku, it was twelve days: much to her relief, it was not long for the amount of paper work to grow. This time around, she met head priestess Ulrike, the person responsible of help to bring her to Shin Makoku.

Ulrike was a surprise to her; while the silver haired, purple eyed priestess looked like a child, she was really over eight hundred years of age and was chosen by the Shinou himself to hear his voice.

Yuri also began to understand why both Wolfram and Gwendal were overprotective of Conrad – even if they did not show much affection towards him. Though he was amongst the best of swordsmen in Shin Makoku, her godfather lacked one thing: maryoku. The lack of maryoku made him vulnerable. Yuri could not imagine what his childhood must have been like. Likely worse than her own due to racial prejudice as well as pride.

It was no wonder he trusted Yosak; not just the fact that Yosak was half Human either. Neither Yuri nor Wolfram mentioned anything about the sleeping drug – otherwise, they knew a certain spy would get killed. Yuri had a feeling that Conrad's trust was something no one would want to lose once they obtained it. Now that she knew him a little better, Yuri could often see how Conrad's smile, half the time, was not genuine. The queen wondered whether it was the lack shown love was what caused it.

She could understand Wolfram hurt of Conrad's _'betrayal'_ over his Human blood. "I trusted him completely," Wolfram said, "Do you know how I feel when I found out about this?"

Black eyes softened. "He's still your brother."

They were alone in the library when this conversation took place. Yuri was supposed to be studying Mazoku anatomy; apparently Mazoku men were able to be pregnant. Though Yuri was uncomfortable with the thought having to grow up in a society where same sex marriages were not very common and, in some places, not very well liked, she had no problems with it. It was just the matter of learning to accept it rather than tolerate it. She had never been fond of tolerating people, particularly her classmates. There were several she felt she could live without, but tolerance was at times better than hating. Sometimes, as much as she loved him, it was the same with Shori.

"I have an older brother too," said Yuri, "I love him very much, but sometimes he thinks he's always right and expects me to be the same. I can't wish him away every time he makes me angry, but he's always there when I need him."

Green eyes softened. He looked down at the book he was reading, and said in a barely audible voice, "...he was like another mother to me..." Yuri knew whom he was referring to.

She had asked Gunter to teach her how to control her maryoku, just as her fiance suggested – to which, not surprisingly, he readily agreed. Where Gunter was a rather boring teacher with books, he was hard and interesting with maryoku. It proved to be a lot harder than she had anticipated; once, after a gruelling lesson she asked, "Why is it that I can do so little now but whenever I get angry or upset I can do a lot more?"

Gunter looked at her gravely before handing her a water-skin filled with ginger water. He was finally treating her, however air headed, like a student rather than an advisor fawning over his master – Yuri figured that was partly due to the fact he had a daughter. That did not stop him from fainting and getting nose bleeds every time he thought of her, in his words, charms.

"Anger can increases the maryoku inside the body," he finally answered, "In a way, it gives you whatever strength or power you desire." She wore her hair in a bun and her brown wig, blue contacts, and blue tunic. She managed to fool Gunter at first, only for a fraction of a second before they began their lessons. After Morgif, who knew when a disguise was needed.

"So it is better to focus on my anger when I train?" she asked, though she had an idea she was not going to like the answer. He looked at her, hard. Yuri felt a chill crawl up her spine. He had seen him sad or disappointed with her, as well as nervousness and discouragement, but never anger. "Your majesty will do well to use anger as a last resort as you have done twice now."

Yuri nodded. Though she did not fully remember it, she knew the last two times she was angry, it accessed her maryoku and did justice. Though good things came from it, there was no guarantee it would happen the next time. Little did she know there would be someone to stop her from doing any damage next time.

"But I cannot say whether the next will be the same," Gunter continued, "Anger can turn into hatred, your highness. And from hatred, you will bring suffering just like the many Maohs before Lady Cecilia." His eyes softened then, "Though to me, you do not seem to be the type to get angry and hate easily, it is better to warn you now while I am still teaching you." Again, Yuri nodded. Gunter may act as if he was air-headed, but from his speech just now indicated that he was just as sharp as Gwendal. He then told her, "The greatest of power comes from the desire to protect ones who are dear to you."

"How will I know when that happens?"

"There will come a day when your Majesty will know." He smiled then, "Were you under Julian, you may have had a harder time." _That name again..._

"I'm curious," she told him, "Who is this Julian I keep hearing about?"

_Bless me_, Gunter thought, looking at his Queen, _how many people have mentioned his name? Mataku, one would think after twenty years the pain would go away._

"Julian Von Wincott," Gunter told her, "was a healer as well as a great man. He was the youngest son of Lord Odell Von Wincott, and godson of Adelbert Von Grantz..."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Yuri interrupted, surprised," Julian was Adelbert's godson?"

"Yes," said Gunter, sounding sad. Yuri nodded. Of late, she learned much of what had happened years ago. How Lady Celi married three times, and all three have grown without a father in their adolescent years: Gwendal's father died when he was very young; Conrad's father was Human, so he died before Conrad physically became a teenager; and Wolfram never knew his father. How Shin Makoku deteriorated under many of the Maohs. How people like Conrad were looked down upon due to their Human blood...

"In certain ways," Gunter continued, snapping her out of her musings, "You resemble him."

_Resemble Julian?_

"How, Sensei?"

Gunter nearly fainted, nose bleeding. He had to compose himself of the question. To think Her Majesty would call him... HIM! Gunter Von Khrist! Sensei...!

"For one thing," Gunter mused, "You have his temper, and his blunt streak..."

Yuri thought of the times she had with Wolfram and sweat-dropped, "Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes and No," Gunter laughed.

"You have to Wolfram understand a bit," said Gunter, "He has went through much pain though he does not show it." Yuri cocked her head to one side as the silver haired advisor continued, "Julian was not only Wolfram's teacher, he was also Wolfram's best friend."

_Ero baa-chan had a best friend?_

Gunter saw the incredulous look on her face and chuckled. "Surprising, I know, but it's true. Though there were times when we wondered."

Yuri was even more confused. "Eh?"

"They would often get into a banter when they would word combat each other," Gunter continued, rubbing his chin, "Julian was often the winner and in those banters where they would call each other names. The two names that set off each other most would be 'Wagamamapupu' and 'Ao-jiji', which I'm quite certain you know who is whom."

Yuri could not stop giggling. It was not surprising to her at the very least. Wolfram called 'wagamamapupu' by his own teacher? They must be best friends, otherwise he probably would be dead if Julian were insulted by 'Ao-jiji' and vice versa. She wondered if the 'Ao' (blue) part was partly because of melancholy or the fact that Julian had something to do with the colour blue. Either way... wait!

"Wasn't he Conrad's best friend too?"

"Yes, actually." Gunter sobered then, "Julian was very important to him. He died soon after Conrart left for the Luttenberg division."

Yuri nodded. "I heard about that from Yosak."

Gunter looked at her, surprised, "He told you?"

"Not directly," said Yuri, "I only heard him say something about Conrad being the 'Lion of Luttenberg'. What did he mean?"

At this Gunter's eyes darkened. "Conrart was nearly killed during that war. It was because of Stoffel."

"Twenty years ago," Gunter continued, his fists clenching, "There was a war between Dai Shimarron and Shin Makoku, Lady Celi did not want a war but Stoffel went ahead and approved it. Then he sent Conrart to war." From the look in Gunter's eyes, Yuri could tell that he was very angry. Part of that anger seemed to be directed upon himself. Was it because he had no control over Conrad's sending away?

Lady Celi must have been very afraid for Conrad. For all her, seemingly, air-headedness, Yuri could tell that the former Maoh loved each of her children very much.

"I don't know the details very much myself," Gunter continued, "as he, half-dead, and Yosak were the only survivors of that division, they never really talked about it. My conclusion was: there was nothing to talk about." Gunter closed his lavender eyes then, "And Wolfram... I never seen such regret in his eyes until then..."

Before Yuri could ask her tutor what he meant, a soldier came running towards them. As he came closer, Yuri recognised him as Dorcascus. A comical young soldier who looked after the horses of the kingdom, as he does with hers, Ao.

"Taihenda Heika!" he shouted, "The Dragon King's Stone has been stolen!"

They rushed to the treasury where Gwendal was explaining to Wolfram and Conrad about what had happened when Gisela came in with a message for him in a scroll from Ulrike.

Gwendal unfolded the scroll and read it. From his expression, it was something completely embarrassing. "Call off the squads," he muttered, handing the scroll to Conrad, "Disregard about the stone." Yuri would later learned it was an I.O.U. from Lady Celi who was borrowing the dragon stone for a central neck piece.

Though Yuri did not find this surprising at all, she felt a little sorry for Gwendal and decided to take it easy on him over the next few days. Maybe putting some itching powder in his bed for those crickets she knew he placed. Or a toad on his pillow... then again, it was better to wait for his next prank. One thing they agreed on the prank wars was to not let it interfere with their daily duties – that included paperwork and table manners.

Gwendal, clearly embarrassed, aimed a kick at the cupboard which caused it to shudder. Yuri kept quiet, empathising with the big man. Her own parents where embarrassing at times. She remember the countless times she wanted to disappear when Miko was doing something childish or silly. There were times when Yuri wondered if she had to be a mother in order to understand Miko.

Something landed in her hand then, and everything went black. The last thing she heard was Wolfram calling for her.


	9. The Luttenberg Division

Chapter 8: The Luttenberg Division

Wolfram rushed to Yuri's side as she fell back into Conrad's arms. He looked at the bowl that fell from her hand. "Makyo!" he exclaimed.

Being the historian in the family was useful at times. Wolfram knew of the Makyo. Though, to Yuri, it may look like a normal ramen bowl, it was an artefact that can transport the soul into the past or the future. The blond was willing to blame it all on his late teacher – it was Julian's fault he had to study so much History. It was only after the blind noble died that Wolfram understood more of the mission Julian had given him when it was supposed to be limited to the bloodline. The problem was: neither he nor his elder twin, Lord Delchias, had a younger sibling or even produced an offspring to pass on the mission. Because of that, Julian handed his mission to Wolfram, his student.

It was not the first time Conrad had lovingly teased him of being a book of information, to which Wolfram grudgingly agreed. Wolfram shook his head bringing his mind back to the present.

At Lord Weller's worried look, Wolfram quickly explained what happened and lifted the queen bridal style to carry to her bedchamber. On the way, he explained the Makyo must be near the Queen so her soul can return to her body quickly. What was interesting was how the Makyo had landed in her hands.

Women, he sighed inwardly, trouble with a capital T.

Conrad stared hard into the Makyo without any changes in his environment.

A hand appeared in front of him, he looked to find Wolfram before him. His brother shook his head, indicating that his efforts to enter the Makyo and rescue Yuri were pointless. "Only the Maoh can enter the Makyo. We'll just have to wait," said Wolfram he unconsciously brushed back the bangs from the brown wig she was wearing, "At least until she finishes whatever Shinou has planned for her." He frowned, now that he thought about it, he recognised her. Only back then, he thought of her as a rather tall boy whose voice had not broke yet. The blond made no mention of this however.

"Meaning?" said Conrad, worried and at the same time trying to take in the not so panicked Wolfram. It was very unusual to see Wolfram calm and collective. This was Yuri they were talking about. Conrad had lost count of how many times Wolfram would go into, 'She's-my-fiancée rant. "It should take two hours at the very least and a month at the very most. Let's hope it's the former." Somehow, Wolfram felt it was lucky that Yuri was wearing the brown wig again. He had an idea where she went, but who knows what would happen if Yuri was discovered to be a double black or even a girl?

Gwendal almost shuddered at the thought of their Queen in the past. He could have sworn that he never saw her in his life before she became Queen... _Oh Shinou, I hope she won't try to change anything._

* * *

Yuri found herself on the gruond as she woke, she looked around and saw herself in the Shinou Temple. Vaguely Yuri wondered if she fell asleep when saw Gisela opposite her, running.

"Gisela!" she called as the healer rushed towards her. Gisela ran through her instead of acknowledging her. Yuri found that rather weird until she took a good look at herself. She nearly screamed when she found her form semi-solid. How did she get like this?

"Julian!" she heard Gisela call.

Then she remembered. What ever landed in her hand must have sent to the past when Julian was still alive. And here she was hoping for another peaceful day. She looked to find Gisela talking a young man. From the way his eyes were not focusing at her, Yuri could tell that he was blind. That poor man... she thought.

Gisela went away after a short while. Yuri stepped closer to the man. To describe him as handsome was a serious understatement. There was a gentle air about him but not quite feminine. His eyes were as blue as his hair, in exception of a white lock at the side. The was a cool air about him, somewhat soothing. He was not as beautiful as Wolfram but any girl would likely kill to be his wife.

"Kawaii," she murmured, "I sound like a fan girl saying that."

"It's some been time somebody called me cute," he said, "Thank you boy."

It took Yuri a moment to realise what had happened before she yelped and jumped back. A hand caught hers and pulled her forwards before she could fall into the fountain of the Shinou temple. Yuri did not really notice how the pair of blue eyes widened as Julian released her hand.

"Forgive me, boy," he said as he helped up, "Could you lead me to Covenant castle?"

"Oh," Yuri stuttered, "Of course." Within minutes, she found herself carrying a big load on her back filled with books. "Gomen," said Julian, "I cannot see, and there is just so many.."

"No worries," said Yuri cheerfully, "Whom are these for, by the way?"

"My student," he replied, "Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld." He sighed then, "Honestly, there are times when I wondered what to do with that boy... my brother, Delchias, had told me stories of his brother Conrart, but that wagamamapuu seemed to be worse."

Yuri sniggered. _This was Julian all right..._

"Maybe Lady Von Karbelnikoff is part of the solution," he said then. Yuri cringed. What did Anissina being the solution to the problem of Wolfram have to do with anything?

"I just made that up, if I said that to her face she would be angry," he said cheerfully, "but then, she is a _mad_ scientist after all." Yuri almost yelped. If Gwendal had heard that, he would have packed his things and go straight to battle before being caught by a moody Anissina.

"_Bad Mental Image! Bad Joker!_" Yuri thought fearfully, hoping Anissina never heard that, "_I want to live longer!_"

"Daijoubu?" Julian's voice snapped into her musings.

"Ah!" Yuri exclaimed, trying to sound lively, "Daijoubu! Daijoubu! Let's go!"

_Kawaii_, Julian thought to himself as he allowed Yuri to guide him. When they reached the castle grounds, Yuri found someone she had not expected to see. The comical soldier who looked after the horses of the castle.

"_Whoa!_" she thought, "_Long haired Dorcascus_."

Before she could see more of Dorcascus another scene caught her eye. Men almost half of them injured with tired horses and poor weapons and armour walking restlessly about the castle grounds. Yuri felt a shiver up her spine. Even the lowest ranking soldier during her time was in better shape than they were. a push from Julian's hand told her to move on and gave her directions to the library. Yuri was about to remind the man that she knew where the library was before she caught herself remembering that she was in the past.

They went into the royal library where they encountered a boy, looking about fourteen years old. He looked up to the newcomers from a book. Yuri saw immediately it was one of anatomy. "Konichiwa," said Julian, "I have some homework for you to do." He then gestured Yuri to put down the bag that had been hanging on her back. The bag reopened and spread the contents, ranging from books to broken gadgets, across the table. The blond, Wolfram, looked at them with disdain.

"Whatever you say Ao-jiji," the young blond grunted as he closed his anatomy book with a snap, "It's not going to take me any closer into the battlefield."

"Now now, Wolfram," said Julian cheerfully, "there's more in life than fighting." For some reason, Yuri felt something cold crawl down her spine. She saw that it had the same effect on Wolfram.

"Besides," Julian continued pushing Wolfram towards Yuri, "Take an afternoon off with Brom here."

* * *

"Why are you following me?" Wolfram scorned as he and Yuri walked into the gardens.

"It's not my fault if I had to babysit you!" Yuri retorted, "Julian-san assigned me to it!"

"Hmph!" snubbed Wolfram. Yuri sighed in irritation.

Honestly, Wolfram was just asking his cheeks to be pulled!

No matter when it was, Wolfram was always a wagamamapuu. They stopped by the flowerbed where the flowers were wilting. The young blond bent down to one that seemed to have been bright yellow while it was still in bloom. "Beautiful Wolfram..." he murmured sorrowfully.

"You were not..." she began, hoping she heard wrong. The Wolfram she knew was an idiot, but he was never a narcissist... "It's the name of the flower," Wolfram said as if answering the unfinished question, "Mother finds them, replants them and gave them names." he snorted then, "Weird way to show her love, but it's nice."

"Oh..."

"This one?" she asked then, pointing at a closed faded white one.

"Secretive Gwendal," he answered. _That makes sense..._

"This?" a pink one.

"Celi's Peach Coloured Blush..."

_Okaaaay...._

"Oh, this is still blooming," Yuri observed, seeing the blue ones, "only one is wilting, what's this one?"

"That's-" Wolfram was cut off by a horse's whinny. He shot his head up sharply. "No!" he murmured running towards the palace gate.

"Oi," Yuri called after him, "daijoubu ka? Oi!" Then she hit a white solid wall and fell back.

"Ite..." she groaned.

"Watch where you are going boy," said a familiar voice, not harshly. Yuri nearly jumped out of her skin when her eyes met Gunter's.

"H-hait..." said Yuri sheepishly as she allowed Gunter to pull her up. She looked towards where Wolfram was staring and truly could not believe her eyes. The injured men she saw earlier were picking themselves up with arms and poor swords, and tired horses. She nearly gasped at the sight that met her where Wolfram was staring.

Conrad was in front!

It was then Yuri saw that no matter when or where, she would always know her godfather. What was most surprising was that, this Conrad was a copy of Wolfram in twenty years except for his brown hair and eyes.

Gunter's lavender eyes were very angry. She could actually feel his anger vibrating from his normally gentle composure.

"I would not risk it," said a calm and collective voice, one Yuri had not expected to hear. Yuri turned to find Adelbert walking towards them. The big man did not seem to possess any enmity towards her or Gunter or Wolfram, or even Conrad. In fact, as he looked at Conrad, his blue eyes were filled with concern.

Adelbert was worried about Conrad? The last she saw this man, he was trying to cut her to ribbons and he had insulted Conrad...

A fireball was thrown towards the ground before the brown bane before she could finish her train of thoughts. The bane reared, nearly throwing his rider off. She looked towards Wolfram, the look in his green eyes seemed to show that was exactly what he wanted. He wanted Conrad to be hurt enough that he would not be able to go to war.

As soon as Conrad calmed his horse he looked towards them. His brown eyes settled into Wolfram's angered green ones.

For a moment there was no movement. Then...

"You shouldn't have to go!" the blond yelled.

"Wolfram..." Adelbert admonished, reaching for Wolfram's shoulder; trying to calm said blond. Wolfram shrugged his hand away, never taking his green eyes away from Conrad. Yuri backed away, sensing it was best that Conrad would not see her in this space, time and continuum, even if she was in disguise.

"Are you trying to commit suicide?" Wolfram continued, "You still need supplies!

Conrad looked at his brother coldly. "It's not like we have a choice... it's either this or our honour."

"So you'll die for honour!"

Conrad's voice became hard then. "I will die for doing what is right..."

"Since when do you listen to Stof-"

"I KNOW MY PLACE!" Conrad thundered, silencing Wolfram. "It's time you learnt yours!" Yuri could have sworn Conrad's eyes did not get any harder than it did then. She looked towards Wolfram. Was this another reason why he was so angry towards Conrad?

_He's like another mother to me..._

"Stof- Lord Von Spitzberg initiated this?" she asked Adelbert quietly so only he can hear. A nod. Yuri was shocked. Conrad was no older than Wolfram was when she would meet the blond.

"But he's..." she began.

"Too young?" Adelbert finished.

"Mh..." Yuri nodded. Adelbert sighed and looked towards where Conrad rode off. He then turned and walked back to the castle. He was only a short distance away from them when Gunter turned and walked back as well. He stopped.

"Bouzu," Adelbert called to Yuri, or Wolfram, "If you ever have someone you want to protect, do it with your whole heart; never with anger." Yuri did not fully understand but she nodded, and tugged Wolfram's arm. Wolfram did not shrug her off.

"Von Bielefeld-kyo," she murmured, "it's cold. Weller-kyo will be sad if you get sick." The wind played with their hair as Yuri let go. Two white lily petals passed between them without either of them noticing. She then followed older blond back to the castle. Small footsteps behind her indicated that Wolfram was listening to her just now. The only thing she was glad for in this was that Conrad would not have to go up against Maryoku.

Little did both of them knew that in Mazoku tradition, when the wind blows and two white lily petals fly between them. It signifies, their lives were destined and not necessarily by marriage... no one saw the two petals between them.

* * *

As soon as young Lord Von Wincott entered the throne room, a familiar "Julian!" was heard from the throne. "Highness, please..." he said gently as his guard guided him to the throne.

"I-I couldn't!" Lady Celi sobbed as she held his hand.

"Highness," Julian murmured, "Say no more." He brought his other hand over her blonde head used his healing maryoku. Though he was blind, he looked up to Stoffel with hard blue eyes, demanding an explanation.

"You should be glad he went off earlier," Stoffel said, "It is better than to wait for the pain to subside only for it to rise again." Julian clenched his teeth, not believing what he just heard. How could this man be so cruel to his own sister? This was Gunter's and Delchias' student they were talking about! An innocent young Mazoku barely out of boyhood was dishonoured over something he had no control over. Not only that, he was possibly the very being that will alternate the wheel of time, Julian felt, for the better.

With Lord Von Voltaire gone to battlefield, Conrart had no protection at all. Despite what his brash student said to the contrary, Julian knew if Wolfram had the power he would do whatever it took to keep Conrart home. Raven was only a henchman. Odell, Julian's father, could not do anything because he was not family and the votes were against him. Stoffel had the power, but he did nothing... Julian was normally not one to hold grudges, but brother to the Maoh or not, he will never forgive Stoffel for this.

Never...

* * *

"If Lord Von Voltaire had been here, things would be different," Adelbert was saying. He, Gunter, Wolfram and Yuri were currently in one of the royal lounge, Yuri only tagged along because there was nowhere else to go.

"Even if it is to reclaim honour," Gunter agreed, "They are little supplies. It will take a miracle for even one to come back alive." Yuri could only sit and listen. There was little else to do. Julian was not done yet. Because she was yet to be a queen, Yuri was unsure of her position but she needed to know – in case she was going to be here for a while...

"Why do you say that, Lord Von Khrist?"

He looked at her curiously, as if he were wondering that she was the boy he thought she was. Though they were still angry, the were soft, forgiving her for her ignorance. Wolfram had introduced her as one of Julian's henchman. In a way, she was relieved that everyone had thought of her as a boy. "If you had noticed, many of them were still recovering and their armour were not in the best of shape, Dai Shimarron's army is not going to be defeated very easily," he answered.

Wolfram clenched his fists, his head bowed. No one really saw the two drops of tears landed on those fists. He stood abruptly, his green eyes still hidden behind his wealth of gold hair. "What's the point of going through this useless war anyway?" he asked bitterly, "Honour won't do a thing for you once you're dead!"

With that he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Adelbert's blue eyes softened with pity. Yuri could not speak. Was this the same Adelbert who had tried to kill her? And was that the same Wolfram she was to be engaged to?

The door reopened, Yuri looked up to find Julian heading towards them. He looked disturbed. Yuri had an idea that Wolfram went past him just now, what Julian knew was that Wolfram had been crying. Adelbert sighed wearily as Julian entered.

"Mataku," he muttered, "How many times have I told you to have an escort when you're here." Julian in return, smiled wearily, "Gomen Nazukeoya... I have been living here for quite a while that I know the passages."

"Just to be sure..." said Adelbert. Yuri noticed how Adelbert physically relaxed when Julian entered the room. She looked at them and was beginning to see Conrad and herself in their position. "Well," said Julian suddenly, snapping her out of her musings, "aren't you coming?"

"Eh?"

In no time she found herself in a carriage with Julian. As they drove to the front gate, Yuri found Wolfram waiting for them. In his hands were the blue flowers she found earlier. "Take these..." the blond said, handing her the bouquet, "give them to him."

"Why the flowers?" she wondered aloud as they drove away.

"Conrart Stands Tall," said Julian, who sat beside her, "that's what they're called. They have a soothing scent."

The sun was setting as they reached their destination, Yuri recognised it as the watch tower having to pass by under it many times before. The army she saw Conrad with earlier were passing by. Again she saw how some of the men were injured. There was no farewell flowers for them. To the eyes of the people, they were dead. She remembered what Gunter had said. "This is..."

"Mmh.." Julian nodded. "The Luttenberg Division..."

Black eyes widened. Conrad!

She remembered Wolfram's words...

"_Take these... give these to him..."_

Without a second thought, the _future_ Queen of Shin Makoku threw the bouquet in the air. Yuri hid as soon as she threw the flowers above the unfortunate soldiers. She thought of the Conrad she knew... twenty years from now... She hoped at least he and the soldiers around him now knew, there was someone who was waiting for them to come home. The one who knew that only two of them would return half-dead sank to the floor and cried.

Those poor men... sent to their death... over something so useless as honour for one's country... useless because they would not know they had gained or lost it. Yuri knew, from Gwendal, that it was the way of war. And sacrifice was part of patriotism. Part of honour.

"Thank you..." Julian murmured.

Yuri scowled at him. "For what?" she demanded, "I didn't do anything! It's weak to cry-" she was not able to continue as she was stunned when he hugged her. "If everyone was like you and cry, then their sadness is short lived," Julian murmured, "Because the tears carry them away from your heart. Maybe that is better."

Then he felt thin air... He knew that _the girl_ was gone.

"Sayonara," he murmured, "watashi."

* * *

"Is there any way at all to get her out of there?" Conrad asked his brother.

Wolfram gave him a look that plainly said, "Idiot, I looked it up!" The Makyo glowed then. "Troublesome," Wolfram muttered, "Make a grand entrance why doesn't she?"

Yuri blinked and sat up... why was she feeling so stiff? She was about to remember something when she was attacked by a curtain of white.

"HEIKA!" Gunter yelled giving her his hug of death. Upon which Wolfram snorted and said, "Hennachoko, you nearly gave us a heart attack."

"Hennachoko yu na, ero baa-chan," Yuri retorted, causing the silver haired advisor to faint due to her use of language. _Yup_, she thought to herself, _definitely, back where I belong_.

"ERO BAA-CHAN YU NA!"

"You always when to cause trouble, you know that, gaki karasu?" Gwendal said wearily. Yuri's eyebrow twitched. _Call me 'gaki karasu' eh?_

( _gaki [brat] karasu [crow]_ – Crow brat)

"Did I give you a headache again, dai-ojii?" said Yuri naughtily.

_(Dai-ojii – great grandpa)_

"What was that?" came a gruff.

"Okaiirinasai, Heika," Conrad said, deciding it was best to step in before another quarrel erupted between the two.

"Mh!" Yuri nodded, "Tadaima!"

* * *

It was past midnight.

Wolfram stood alone in the great hall of the Shrine. He looked up to the gold plaque that hung high on the watery walls. A frown never leaving his youthful face.

It was that very evening, he knew now, that he met Yuri. It was that evening Julian knew he would die and emerge a far better person than he had dreamed. That same evening both Julian and the Shinou gave him tasks. "You sent her back to ensure he'll understand didn't you?" Wolfram asked, "That was why he never regretted his decision."

He frowned as silence met his question. He had long since came into this hall, silently seeking guidance as Julian was no longer, he thought with a bitter taste in his mouth, there to hold his hand. If anyone were to see him now, they would see a blond young man with serious shadowed green eyes. He looked at the sapphire ring in his hand. He never understood why he could not share his knowledge with anyone for the past twenty years. Was this some kind of game that involved Julian?

Wolfram almost shuddered at the thought of what Julian might do if he played a game on him. Jokes were fine, but something that was as serious as Shin Makoku was a _very_ different story. "I've been doing what you're asking me to do so far," the blond continued, "but I can't keep this up forever, they will have to know eventually."

Again silence rang throughout the hall.

"Julian... Iie, Yuri is too good to rule Shin Makoku," Wolfram went on, "and she's not a puppet like me. Also," green eyes darkened, "I will never forgive you if you put her in harm's way. That goes for Conrart as well even if you do it to protect Shin Makoku." With that he walked out of the hall, his footsteps echoing every step he took.

Author's note: Whew! Man this was a hard chap to write! Particularly with everyone being a time bomb... Hope you enjoyed. Happy Valentines.


	10. Verdict

A vote

Verdict

As to the final count and as much as I want to please Loyal Readers **Ilysaviel16** and **Serry 2**, this chapter will be about Yuri's kidnap following the Mateki Adventure, as there are more than four votes of it. Though I must say, I agree with some of you that Stoffel can be an old Bore. I promise to those who want this to be short to be a one chapter story and for those who are waiting for the Mateki story will come ASAP. I thank you all for your reviews. In the meantime be patient, and write like there is no tomorrow. Write... Let your imagination take you to places beyond physics...

Again Thank you.


	11. What a Woman!

Chapter 9: What a Woman!

Verdict

As to the final count and as much as I want to please Loyal Readers **Ilysaviel16** and **Serry 2**, this chapter will be about Yuri's kidnap following the Mateki Adventure, as there are more than four votes of it. Though I must say, I agree with some of you that Stoffel can be an old Bore. I promise to those who want this to be short to be a one chapter story and for those who are waiting for the Mateki story will come ASAP. I thank you all for your reviews. In the meantime be patient, and write like there is no tomorrow. Write... Let your imagination take you to places beyond physics...

Again Thank you.

* * *

"Watch your front before your back," Wolfram snapped, "Hasn't Gunter told you at least a million times?"

"Don't you start," Conrad muttered – having given the same lecture from Gunter himself only a minute before, hand over an apparently bandaged forehead, "And how was I supposed to know the some of the Bone Tribe were on his side?"

This was supposed to be a simple investigation!

In fact it was so simple, Yuri just had to tag along! How did the Bone Tribe ever see past her disguise of brown eyes and short red wig?

Yuri had been part of the last few investigations. Some of them were so she could ditch Gunter's lecture on History. "He's a good teacher," Yuri once commented, "but his drone almost always puts me to sleep." Conrad had to laugh at that, empathising with his god-daughter. "He used to do the same with me." Wolfram sighed. Though Yuri had had ditched lessons now and then, Lord Weller telling her how he used to ditch Gunter as well was not helping any.

This investigation turned into, not surprisingly, another Maoh's-life-threatening mission. They were in a town near Stoffel's estate, with Gunter as well, when bandits came out of nowhere as did a swarm of the Bone Tribe. Conrad was hit on the head by a rock which the Bone Tribe carried while protecting Yuri, allowing the bandits use smoke bombs and the Bone Tribe to kidnap the Queen.

Wolfram had lost count of how many times his fiancée was either nearly assassinated or victim of attempted kidnap since her becoming Maoh of Shin Makoku. He could count the number of times with one hand when injuries occurred, Conrad's head injury happened to be the worst.

While Wolfram admired the older soldier for his loyalty to the Queen and his sword skills, it embarrassed the blond just how reckless the man was. Of the three sons of the previous Maoh, _Conrart Weller_ was, by far, most reckless strategist and the Royal Healer's worst patient. If Wolfram did not know any better, he'd say that Conrart enjoyed his constant banter with Gunter's daughter.

What was even more embarrassing for the Maoh's fiancé was that he himself had reckless strategies of fighting. Like Lord Weller, he always, _always_, ran straight into the middle of chaos and end up scratched in more places than Gisela Von Khrist would have liked. As Yuri had said before, they were brothers so it was not surprising to him how he became reckless – he could always blame Lord Weller who had taught him fencing. This, however, made Wolfram wonder where Conrart had learned to be reckless in the first place.

Maybe he got it from Dan Hiri. Or, though it was highly unlikely to Wolfram, maybe even Gwendal. Back at the castle, where he was planning to move his army, Gwendal sneezed.

"Apart from a nasty headache," said Gunter, half-urging his student to his student to ride double, "you should be just fine. Gwendal ought to have notified Yosak by now, right Wolfram?" there was no answer from the blond. "Wolfram?" Conrad called, looking around for his brother.

It was then they heard a familiar whinny. He turned to the window of the inn they were finding temporary shelter for Conrad's injury and watched as Wolfram had already left with his white horse.

"What was that about watching your front first before your back?" Conrart said, sweat-dropping. "Urusai!" Gunter reprimanded, smacking his ex-student upside the head.

* * *

They finally caught up to the blond racing across the grassy plain leading to Stoffel's estate. The blond ignored them as he rode as fast as he could to save his _beloved fiancée._

"Hyaa! Hyaa!" Wolfram yelled, urging his horse to gallop faster.

"Wolfram!" Gunter called, though it was useless, "Slow down!"

Wolfram ignored him and continued to urge his horse to run faster. Conrad, who was rather embarrassed with riding double with Gunter, understood why though. Wolfram had the blood of the fiery hot Bielefelds running through his veins and he, like his father before him, did not like other people meddling with his precious people. He thought about what had happened the day before as Gunter urged his horse to go faster – when some of Stoffel's spies tried to kidnap Yuri.

Conrad had an idea that his dim witted uncle was asking for an early death. He knew Yuri would also likely decline everything Stoffel has to offer; but then, knowing Yuri, anything could happen.

He shuddered slightly at the previous day's events. If being a soldier did not kill him first, being a godfather would kill him sooner than he expected:

"_He won't say anything," said Gwendal, "Not even whom he took orders from."_

_A vein was popping from Yuri's head. She had tried playing nice by using psychology, trying to make the fugitive cry by thinking how __**his mother**__ would be disappointed that he had tried to kidnap the Queen. And when the death threat did not work..._

"_No use about playing nice is there, Gwen-kun?" she asked Gwendal. _

"_Gwen-kun yu na," Gwendal retorted before answering, "no, he probably die if we use torture on him as well..."_

"_Von Voltaire-kyo Gwendaru!" she said darkly. Apparently, Yuri had learned from history the way they torture people in the most, to put it mildly, inhuman way. _

"_Fine," he snapped, "No torture! Do you have a better idea?"_

_Yuri thought for a moment. "Does Anissina have any sterilised needles?"_

"_Sterilised needles?" Wolfram queried._

"_How many Heika?" said Anissina, who came up right behind Gwendal, scaring him out of his wits._

_**10 minutes later...**_

"_What are those for?" asked the fugitive, eyeing about thirty needles in the tray._

"_For you," said Yuri cheerfully. Everyone in the room looked at her in confusion before she continued, "I'm going to give you an acupuncture treatment. You must be very tired after all that skulking around."_

_Gwendal's eyebrow twitched. Was that why she asked for sterilised needles? To give this man health treatment even after he tried to kidnap her?_

"_Why I..." the fugitive stuttered._

"_Now, now," she said firmly, smiling, "Just relax and you won't feel the pain."_

_He did feel the pain!_

_Within the next ten minutes, more than ten sterilised needles were sticking out all over his body. His face contorted in pain as Yuri continued to talk about what happened in the night. As Yuri pressed one more needle near his neck, he cried out not able to withstand the pain any more._

"_Stop! Please! Mercy," the fugitive cried, "I'll say anything!"_

_Gwendal just stared wide eyed, as well as everyone else in the room. What was that 'no torture' thing just now?_

"_Anything?" Yuri queried, forcing the needle more inwardly._

"_Anything!" he squeaked, "EVERTHING!"_

"_Good boy," said Yuri cheerfully, patting his head, "I'll take out the needles now."_

"_Arigatou gozaimasu," he whimpered._

"_You can question him now, Gwendal," she told her adviser cheerfully as she quickly took out the needles, mercifully causing only little more pain. The advisor felt a chill crawl up his spine. Is this girl really as innocent as she looked when she smiled? Her pranks certainly did not indicate so. If she was any scarier than Anissina.... Gwendal shuddered at the thought of their second political match..._

"_**Or am I as a woman too weak to rule without advice?"**_

_After the incident, Conrad was looking at her in an expression that seemed half-amused and half-terrified and it did not go unnoticed by her._

"_What's up, godfather?" she asked. Before he could answer, she noticed her fiancé ahead of them trying to retreat from her sight._

"_Oh, Wolfram..." she called pleasantly._

"_Yaaaa!" her fiancé yelled, as he ran to the other side of Covenant Castle._

"_That was weird," she commented. __**Ya think?**_

"_Does it really work?" asked Conrad then._

"_What?"_

"_That acupuncture thing?"_

"_Actually," she confessed, smiling innocently, "I don't know."_

_Brown eyes widened. "Eh?"_

"_Well," said Yuri, "At least, it worked."_

"_Oi oi oi," Conrad began, smiling nervously as a chill crawled up his spine, "You mean...?" His god-daughter was __**so**__**innocent...**_

"_I wasn't sure if it would work until I tried it out on someone," she explained. Conrad backed away slightly from her, his hands raised in surrender. "I'll be nice to you from now on," he promised, laughing nervously._

"_Only if you're getting too reckless," Yuri laughed, "Otherwise I'd let Gwendal deal with you."_

"_You're evil," he stated in mock weariness._

"_I learn from the best," she shrugged._

Simply put: if Stoffel thought kidnapping her would solve anything, he did not know what he was up against.

* * *

Yuri said nothing throughout the speech Stoffel gave. Instead, she kept her arms stubbornly crossed, clenched her teeth and stared at the floor. She was beginning to suspect him of being an old loony. She heard his side of the story well enough, but all he said were some nonsense about Humans having to respect the Mazoku and all the trash Gunter had talked to her about at the beginning of her stay.

Yuri stayed with her opinion of the man: his speech could bore a monkey to tears!

It was hard for her to believe that gentle, serious Gunter, though boring and air-headed at times, was a racist. One thing she had to give him credit for though was the fact that he was flexible, very much unlike Stoffel. Stoffel was unchanging and arrogant, he blamed his nephews for a number of things. Many of the things Yuri found quite unbelievable. Was it Conrad's fault that he could not exceed expectations all because he had no Maryoku; Gwendal was stuffy she could agree with that but he...

"Do you honestly think I would have you as my advisor?" Yuri said flatly, "You want power over me don't you? I am not a puppet you can play with."

"If I were to have my way, you would show me more respect," Stoffel replied in an oily voice. Yuri kept her mouth stubbornly shut.

Stoffel bowed, knowing this was a losing battle, and left the room. As soon as he left, Yuri looked around the room she woke in, trying to find a way out. Digging through stone walls was out of the question and the windows not meant to be open, not to mention it was a long way down. If she could create a hole big enough to go through...

The door opened, interrupting her train of thoughts.

"Room service!" said a familiar nasal voice.

Yuri grinned, "Nice try, Yosak."

"Aw," the spy moaned, "You knew already, it must be the lipstick."

"It's the voice, Yozy," the girl chuckled, as she turned to find a red haired burly maid, "I would know your maiden voice anywhere."

"Cut me some slack, honey," Yosak moaned jokingly, "I'm a guy." Yuri smiled and shook her head, "I take it you have a plan of getting me out of this hellhole?"

"Hellhole?" he queried.

"Add it to the list of words that I'll explain to you," she said.

"That makes ten, you know," he said mildly, "and not including the fashion show." Yuri simply shrugged.

He then showed her the contents in the bucket he carried with him. The queen's smile broadened. "Perfect!" She set the bucket down and pulled on the maid's clothes over her uniform. Once finished, she gestured to Yosak of his opinion. "Kawaii ne," he said, flashing a grin at her. She had to hold back the urge to laugh, otherwise the soldiers would see that she was trying to escape.

Then quietly as they could, he led through the castle down to the kitchen, which was very near an un-guarded exit.

"Just how did you get here so fast?" she queried, as he looked around the kitchen to see if the coast was clear.

"Lord Von Voltaire sent me to get you before the war starts," Yosak told her as they climbed out of the kitchen window. Yuri stopped short, every good feeling evaporating into thin air.

"What war?" said Yuri suspiciously.

"With Lord Von Spitzberg," Yosak replied, unconcerned, "For kidnapping you,"

"That idiot!" she fumed. Yosak looked back at her, rather surprised.

"Which one?"

Yuri's eyebrow twitched, "The ponytail gramps with Tiny Tim blue eyes."

"I wouldn't tell him that to his face, highness," said Yosak, pleasantly making a note to ask her later what a 'Tiny Tim' was. Yuri folded her arms and lifted an eyebrow. Yosak sighed inwardly, Conrad would give him that exact same look when he was stubborn. "I'm going to that battlefield, and I'm going to kill him!"

"Highness?" he asked, hoping she was not serious. The only one who was allowed to kill Lord Von Voltaire was, again, his mother. On the other hand, at least she never threatened to tell his mother of his (ahem) misbehaviour.

"I take it you brought horses?" she said.

Thinking it was best to follow what his Queen said, he quickly led her past the guards within Stoffel's castle.

They were about to flee when two guards came with their spears aimed warningly at them.

"Your Majesty," said the taller of the two, "Please let us lead you back to your chamber."

Yosak suddenly felt the temperature around him dropping by at least 10oC as she gave an ice cold glare to the soldiers who wished for nothing more than pay to feed their families. "You would rather be traitor to your own kingdom rather than to your master?" the girl said coldly.

The soldiers seem to want to cling to each other under her glare before having senses brought back into them. "Sureshemasu!" both soldiers exclaimed, dropping down to their knees. Two small bags of coins suddenly dropped in front of them, each.

"You are only doing your duty," she said in a softer tone of voice, "Speak none of this to His Lordship."

"Yes, your Majesty," they chorused. They heard the sound of hooves then, the soldiers looked up to find both maids galloping off as far away from the castle as they could. The same thought crossed both their minds as they watched the Queen's raven black hair sailing in the wind.

"What a woman!" they both breathed.

* * *

Wolfram white mare reared as they came to a clearing; the blond calmed her and saw what had her excited in the first place. Raven was there in front of him preventing him, Gunter and Conrad from entering any deeper into Stoffel's estate. As much as Wolfram respected the man before him, he had to reach Yuri before Stoffel would have a chance to turn her.

"Raven," Wolfram demanded, "Either you let us pass or I'll unleash the Bielefelds' wrath upon you!"

"WHOA!" said a voice. Wolfram looked up to find a black line ran past him in great speed exciting his horse so the he was riding her horizontally. The only person he knew who had little experiences with horses was...

"Yuri?" exclaimed Wolfram, calming his horse. He did not know whether to laugh or even shudder under her death glare as she rode Ao in a maid's clothing. On the whole the scene was pretty funny. An frightening.

"Let's go Wolf!" Yuri ordered as she galloped off with Ao.

"Hya!" Wolfram yelled followed closely by Gunter and Yosak.

"What a woman!" Raven murmured under his breath watching them before leading his small army where Stoffel was.

* * *

The Queen's party stopped after a distance. "You all right?" said Wolfram, reaching his hand out to see if she had any injuries. "I've been better," the Queen snorted, swatting his hand away. She was _not_ happy. "Right now I have to go to the battlefield and stop a war." Wolfram said nothing because, like Yosak, he knew that this was a losing battle. He then eyed her head to toe.

"Before you do that," said Yosak called from behind, "Might I suggest a change of clothes?"

Yuri looked at the red head sceptically. "A maid with a scary face is not exactly very intimidating," he pointed out. Wolfram smiled ruefully, "As much as I love- I mean, am loyal to you, I have to agree with him." Yuri sighed and ducked behind some bushes to undress. Realisation awakened; did Wolfram just say, 'as much as I love'?

Yuri shook her head from the thought, Wolfram had corrected himself. Turning love into loyal.

"How're you Conrad?" she called from the bushes.

"Apart from a nasty headache I should be just fine," her godfather answered, "At least, that's what Gunter says. I'll be seeing Gisela once we head back to the castle."

"They hit a rock on your head didn't they?" the tone this time came out in ice, indicating she was near to turning Maoh.

"Uh... eto..." all four stuttered.

"Boys!"

All four gulped. Whenever Yuri pulled the 'Boys!' card on them, it meant pain, lots of it, unless they spoke the truth.

* * *

Blue eyes glared into indigo. One with a green army behind him and the other with red.

"Surrender the Queen!" Gwendal called.

"So you could corrupt her even more?" Stoffel sneered, "She is little more than a child."

They both raised their hand, about to command their armies to charge. Each were at ready...

"STOP!" a black stallion came into view. Upon his back was the Queen!

"HEIKA!" both armies greeted, immediately dropping their weapons and falling upon their knees, "SURESHIMASU!"

"Uh..." she faltered, "At ease?"

Gunter, Wolfram, Conrad and Yosak watched from aside. Apparently the lessons Gunter had been giving the Queen was finally paying off, – she was still not used to the whole 'command' thing.

She rode in front of the ranks looking at each and every soldier who were about to die in battle had she not intervened. She did not feel that she could do that herself but she felt angrier with Gwendal for allowing the rules to get the better of him. Kidnapping the Maoh was crossing the line of treason, but still he sent Yosak to retrieve her, why send the whole army?

She turned her horse to face Gwendal, who was none too pleased to see her.

"You should not be here..." he started before she narrowed her eyes at him. The only other person who was brave enough to do that was his mother.

"Von Voltaire-kyo Gwendal," she thundered, "Withdraw your men."

No one moved.

"Do. It. Now." she ordered in a low and dangerous voice.

"Like. I. Care. Gaki." he said in an equally dangerous voice.

_Not good_, Gunter thought to himself. He could hear Wolfram shudder beside him as Gwendal and the Queen started a glaring competition. All right, their Queen does get angry at the wrong places at the wrong time at times...

"This war is unavoidable," Stoffel interrupted unwisely as Raven arrived with his army.

"URUSAI!" both Queen and advisor yelled.

It was then a lightning bolt hit Lord Von Spitzberg. Making him appear to be a Stoffel-shaped mound of ashes coughing out smoke. Yuri turned; though had not completely turned into the Maoh, she still managed to bring upon storm clouds. Lord Von Voltaire looked equally angry when he saw that the _game_ he was playing with Yuri was rudely interrupted.

They glared at each other and nodded. Yuri then turned to face the dimwitted man whom she had had a dislike for ever since they first met. At the mention of him in front of Conrad and Lady Celi, like her advisers, was enough to make her blood boil.

"Do not tempt me," she said in an equally dangerous voice towards Stoffel, "Lord Spitzberg, as your punishment for bringing an unwilling maiden to your estate, let alone kidnapping the Queen, you are to confine to your castle within the next month. Penalty of this charge shall be prison for another month more." She paused for a moment, "I am certain you have no wish to make things difficult for those in your land."

"Your excellency," said Raven quietly so only Stoffel could hear, "I think we had better do as she says... I do not think we would want any more ahem... demonstrations." Though Raven had not said so, the dark haired man knew the young Queen would not fatally hurt anyone, though she had at times gave a few _spankings_, to put it mildly, in the name of justice. Really, one of these days he will have to restrain his master before he really does invoke her wrath.

"As you command, your majesty," said Stoffel meekly. Yuri acknowledged him with a nod. She turned towards the younger of her two advisors.

"You," said the queen, pointing an accusing finger to Gwendal, "I am not talking to."

"Fine with me," Gwendal muttered but signalled his men to withdraw. Yuri just ignored him as she rode past with the dignity and pride of a ruler. Gwendal frowned in annoyance after his queen, her long hair tossing lightly in the wind, black as her stallion's mane. She rode in a trot if not a gallop. Though her outfit was not one for riding – having put her foot down in riding side saddle, and saddle skirt, as there was only so many nose bleeds she could take from Gunter – she managed to ride with dignity. Gwendal reasoned that she _had_ been Maoh for over a month to be able to trot quickly – to Yuri though it had only been about a week or two on Earth.

For all her good qualities, she still reminded him of a crow – loud and annoyingly boisterous.

The army on both sides began to withdraw. Stoffel's were confined to his estate, Gwendal's were to head back and continue with their daily duties. The captain from Stoffel signalled to Gwendal's captain, "Good luck."

The green clad Captain just grinned and signalled back, "Thank you, but my master's the one who needs it more than I."

At this, Stoffel's captain winced, "That bad?"

"There are times when I can't tell whether there are friends or enemies, one minute they're merry, the next they have their swords drawn."

Meanwhile, Wolfram, Conrad and Gunter were riding at a safe distance from Yuri and Gwendal who were unusually quiet. Conrad still rode double with Gunter, much to his chagrin, due to his head injury. A chill went down his spine, somehow Yuri was not going to forgive Stoffel for that any time soon. And she was too fond of the Bone tribe to blame them.

"Wolfram," said Gunter wearily, "Where do you keep the cotton balls?"

Wolfram sighed. "In my desk, feel free."

* * *

Upon arriving back at the castle – and entering Gisela's office – Conrad was attacked with a very painful headache by Gisela. "Ow!" he moaned.

"I swear," she muttered, shaking her head in disdain, "How many times have you come to me for injuries in your lifetime?"

"Eto..."

"Don't answer that," she said then, "You probably lost count ever since we graduated."

"Er..."

"Have you nothing to say Lord Weller?"

"No..."

"Can you honestly be more reckless?" she continued, "I swear of all the soldiers, you are my worst patient!" Conrad, cringing, was beginning to suspect that this was how Wolfram felt every time the blond did or said something dirty towards the Queen. Trying to lighten the atmosphere a bit, he asked, "Can you blame me for being reckless?"

Gisela felt a vein popping near her forehead. Julian with his less-than-humorous puns was worth, though not always, the headache, but Conrart with his pun-itis was pure torture – even if the man was ridiculously good looking. Gisela stopped, did she just thought Conrart was ridiculously good looking?

"Do not even jest on that, Conrart," she said wearily, pushing her thoughts aside, and tending to his injury again, "You're lucky it's not even a concussion."

"Then why did I have to ride double?" he asked irritably.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Did you hit your head or something?"

He could hear the sarcasm in her voice. "Of course, I got hit on the head!"

"Stay!" she ordered, "No horseback riding, no sword fight, not even a step out of this castle for the next two days. Am I understood?"

"Whatever you say," he muttered as he rubbed the spot where she healed. _What a woman_, he thought to himself, not feeling the scar he expected to find.

"Get some rest," she returned, as he went on his way to Gwendal's office.

_Fifteen minutes later..._

Within the meeting room, both Queen and advisor were having a staring competition as if wanting to see who can glare longer. As far as Conrad and Wolfram could tell, they were both clearly displeased with each other and with good reason too.

"Gwendal," she finally said, realising the staring contest was not going to get them anywhere, "Would you be impolite to me?"

"No," the advisor said flatly.

"Why?"

"Because you're the Maoh."

'_Buaiso kuma jiji_!' Yuri thought to herself.

(Translation: Buaiso – grumpy, grouchy; kuma – bear; jiji – old man. Here, Yuri's referring to Gwendal as 'grouchy old bear')

She had to keep herself from sighing exasperatingly, it would only provoke the man more or even allow him to accept victory. Honestly, there were times when she wondered how Conrad and Wolf ever managed to survive growing up with the stubborn man.

"Then you have permission to be impolite, otherwise I'll possibly let slip to Anissina you're off for a week so you will have lots of free time for _her_." Gwendal's eyebrow twitched. Because she was his boss, she was obliged to give him a day off whenever he _deserved_ it. He crossed his arms and said, "Fine!"

"The rest of you gentlemen are excused," said Yuri, referring to her godfather, elder advisor and fiancé. Gunter, Conrad and Wolfram looked at each other and walked out of the office, fully aware of the war that was about to start.

The first cannon fired once the door was closed behind Wolfram. Gunter produced some cotton balls from his pockets which he borrowed from Wolfram. Being polite, he offered some to the two who shook their heads and leaned against the vibrating stone walls wherein the Queen and their older brother were continuing their game of quarrels. Though it was unlikely to happen, Conrad and Wolfram silently agreed that it was better to stay nearby if the game of quarrels turned into the game of _elements_ – even if Gwendal was nowhere near as childish as Wolfram.

The yelling went on for quite sometime as the two younger brothers waited outside."Think they'll start a sword duel any time soon?" Wolfram asked Conrad.

"Two copper coins says no," Conrad answered, "And I highly doubt that Gwendal would go so far as to elementally duel against the queen."

"It could happen."

Conrad chuckled then. "The day that happens will be the day you break her heart."

"Walls have ears, Lord Weller," Wolfram warned, professionally hiding his discomfort.

**Author's note: Again, sorry it took some time. This was a hard chapter to write. Though I would like some opinions on nicknames I have in mind.**

**Yosak: Yozy or Red?**

**Gwendal: Pony-Gramps, buaiso kuma-jiji, or Dai-ojii?**

**Conrad: ? (just for teasing)**


	12. Dolphins and Sandbears

Chapter 10: Dolphins and Sand-bears

Yuri sneezed. She knew the dessert can be a cold place at night, but she never it thought was this cold. Back again in the alternate world, she found herself in another crazy adventure.

By now, she and Wolfram had become friends. He was still rather irrational, reckless, and arrogant, but he was a lot nicer in comparison to when they first met. There was no helping for him to be reckless; she knew he got that from his brothers. Gwendal sneezed rather loudly. Yuri peered at him at the corner of her eye. It seems the legend that a person sneezes when one is planning or talking behind their back was true.

The day itself had been an adventure. To make the long story short, she found Miko terrorizing Shoma with a demonstration of how to deal with men who groped. Miko wanted her daughter to test it out as well, but Yuri knew when her father was at his limit. She then went to a dolphin show with Murata, and unluckily she got picked out of the crowd to shake hands with the star of the show, Bandou the Dolphin, received a dolphin key chain.

The dolphin came to greet her. Yuri held her hand out not knowing the other hand was in the water and got sucked up in the black hole again. "Typical Shinou," she muttered to herself finding herself in the middle of the sea. There was a whistle; she looked when she found that she was not alone. Something buoyed her to the surface of the water. Recognising it was a shark, Yuri felt relieved and excited – she HAD just met a vegetarian shark.

"HEIKA!" called a familiar voice. Yuri looked towards the direction of the voice, smiled and waved. "OI! GUNTER! CONRADO! WORUFRAMU!"

"I see you met a shark," Wolfram teased as he helped her board the ship.

"I'm just glad they're vegetarians in this world," she said before calling out to her new found friend, "ARIGATOU!" A distant whistle answered her.

It was not long before she found that her men were talking about something behind her as she dried off.

"Only one way to find out," Wolfram was saying. He walked next to her unnoticed and sneaked a hand on her bottom...

"ERO-BAA-CHAN!" she yelled, punching him.

"Yup, it's her," he muttered, grinning through the his smarting jaw.

"What was that?" the Queen said, cracking her knuckles.

As much he loved her, Conrad sometimes wished Yuri was gentler with Wolfram – even if he was rather perverted. But then, Wolfram might take it as an insult to his pride: not being to defend himself from his fiancée, and serving someone with little backbone. In other words, there is no room to join the argument between the two.

From there she found out that someone was impersonating her, managed to convince Gunter of the importance of clearing up a misunderstanding, rode through the hot desert, had another political match with Gwendal, found a sand bear that trapped her godfather and her fiancé. If she made a list of it, in ten years she would be laughing on how the day went. She frowned at the idea of how she saw the sand-bear when her men did not.

"_What's a panda doing in the middle of the desert?" she asked as she peered into the sandy prairie._

"_Panda?!" Conrad exclaimed, "Everyone fall back!"_

_The warning, unfortunately, came too late. W__olfram, realising there was no way he could get out of the trap, stood straight on his horse's back, picked up the Queen right from the saddle and tossed her over to Gwendal before being engulfed by the sand along with the rest of the party._

"_Watch out for her!" Conrad told Gwendal as he went down into the pit after Wolfram and the men. Yuri would learn later from Gwendal that Conrad had had experiences with sand-bears twice before and came out alive, give or take a few scratches. For some reason, bruises formed from those scratches after seeing Gisela._

Yuri pulled the blanket tighter to herself and shivered.

Something crawled on her hand. Yuri looked and yelped when she saw a scorpion

Gwendal squished it with a a piece of wood, making a rather sickening SPLAT!

Yuri could have sworn she was never so scraed in her life, even the scorpions here were poisonous.

"You all right?" said Gwendal.

"Th-thanks..." she stuttered as looked back at him.

"It is a little cold," Yuri confessed. She sneezed again. "The fire's getting low," she murmured, looking around for another piece of wood. Her hand got caught on her key chain she wore on the button hole of her collar and accidentally pulled it, causing a squeaks from Bandou. The Queen paid no attention as she searched for more wood. She did not notice the look in Gwendal's eyes. He was staring at her as if she had grown another head, whoever heard of a Maoh who stated the obvious and moved immediately to solve it.

Yuri crawled back to her place beside Gwendal as she added several more pieces of wood to the fire. Because they could not afford to get caught, the fire was not very big. She noticed then that he was looking at the toy dolphin she had. "Oh," she murmured, "You like cute things don't you?"

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"I saw some plush toys in your office," remembering their last War of Words, "The raccoon was especially cute."

"That was a cat," he said sheepishly.

"Here," she said, unfastening the Bandou toy, "You can have it."

"Are you sure?" asked Gwendal.

"Of course I am," she told him quietly, placing Bandou in his hands. Gwendal looked at the small toy in awe before looking back at the girl. She had a gentle smile on her face

"I suppose you're wondering why you were the only one who can see the sand bear?" he asked then. Yuri nodded. _Like a curious eager child_, Gwendal thought to himself. Gwendal then explained to her the difference between Horyoku and Maryoku, how Mazoku used the latter. He then explained because she had powerful Maryoku in her blood and the fact she was half-Human was likely the reason why she was not affected.

"Think Conrad is going to be all right?" she wondered. She was oblivious as Conrad was to the similarities between herself and her godfather; similarities that everyone else could see. They shared the same stubbornness, the same mulish look, they even shared the same reckless behaviour.

"Hmph!" Gwendal snorted, putting an arm around her to keep her warm, "If a sand-bear was able to kill him off that'll be the joke of the millennium." Yuri thought she heard a hint of pride in his voice. With a brother like Conrad, who would not be proud.

"You don't think it's weird?" he asked out of the blue. Yuri vaguely wondered what he meant until she saw him play with Bandou with his other hand. For some reason, Yuri thought she heard a hint of uncertainty in his voice. Empathy welled up inside her; she understood very well what it felt like to be left out because of an un-manly or an un-ladylike trait. And she understood that Gwendal knew that knitting animals was considered un-manly. _He must have felt just as alone as Conrad..._

"No," she finally answered, "My mother taught me to accept people as they are if I want to get to know them better." She paused for a moment, "Wolfram showed me the wolf plush you made for him when he was little. It was really cute."

"You remind me of my brother," she said then, hoping to offer some un-requested comfort, "He may not look like it but actually, he's a really gentle person."

"I'm not what you'd call gentle, highness," Gwendal grunted.

"No," Yuri agreed, "I suppose not, but you're not harsh either."

"I can be if I want to," Gwendal admonished.

"Well," Yuri shrugged, "You're not now."

"I'm surprised you didn't even squirm," said Gwendal.

Yuri laughed. "That why you're like my brother."

"Eh?" asked Gwendal, confused. Yuri had an idea the stern man had not done this very often when he was younger. She remembered seeing the teddy bear in Conrad's office. Both bear and wolf plush were better than the other animals. It seemed as if Gwendal had put in more effort for his brothers. The old grouch may not show it, Yuri thought to herself, but he loves Conrad and Wolfram very much.

"My brother and I used to do this all the time when we were kids," Yuri explained, "Every Christmas, in America..."

"Where you were born?"

"Yes – after decorating the tree, we would sit in front of the fire and just talk about the presents we hoped to get. He would put an arm around me. It used to make me feel safe.

"One year, I told him I wanted the moon," Yuri laughed a tired laugh then, "Poor guy. He tried to get me the moon by filling a bucket of water and showing me the moon's reflection. I wasn't satisfied though."

"Why?" asked Gwendal, seemingly interested with the story. Yuri opened her tired eyes a little and looked up to the full moon above them, "At the time I thought the moon was a ball that I could toss around and play with. And I wanted to share it with him..." he looked at her as she trailed off. Black eyes were closed. An even breathing sound from her told him that she had fallen asleep.

"Branwen..." he murmured.

* * *

"Mo!" Lady Celi moaned, as pulled the blue shirt belonging to Yuri, "and I was going to take her shopping today!"

"Lady Celi," Gunter grunted, playing the tug of war with the ex-Maoh, "I do not think Her Majesty is that type of girl!"

"All the more reason why I'm taking her shopping!"

Luckily for them, only Anissina was watching their childlike rant. If Yuri saw this, she would have sweat-dropped and likely came up with a nickname for Gunter. Anissina still snickered at the thought when Conrad told her of her nickname for Wolfram. She agreed wholeheartedly that it was suitable and better than 'wagamamapuu'. Only Julian had ever used that nickname affectionately.

"That girl is something," the Inventor agreed with them, "If I didn't know any better, I would have thought she was a female Conrart."

Gunter let go of the shirt, allowing Lady Celi win the tug of war, thought for a moment and laughed, "Oh Great One, another Conrart!" Lady Celi took a moment of thought and laughed along as well.

"Anyway," said Anissina, looking out to the sea, "It's a pity that things have happened."

"Surely, you don't feel pity for Huber?" said Gunter, though a little surprised with the subject change. Blue eyes hardened, Anissina leaned against the stone railing and sighed, "How can one feel pity for another who caused a preventable death?" Neither Gunter nor Lady Celi said anything. There was not a need to.

"Gunter," Anissina said suddenly, making everyone jump, "Don't just stand there, help me with my Storm-breaker-kun!" She then grabbed Gunter and pulled him away, leaving Lady Celi alone at the balcony.

The blonde smiled and shook her head ruefully. Anissina would always be Anissina, no matter how old that rather stubborn red head gets. It little surprise that Gwendal was able to maintain his friendship with her, though he feared her. Lady Celi looked out to the sea, gently reflecting the ruby red colour of the setting sun. She sighed, remembering an evening similar to this one. A distant young laughter entered her mind. Had it really been that long ago?

"_Tou-san!"_

"You would have been proud of them, Gareth," she murmured. "Gwen's more relaxed, Wolf is becoming more like you by the day..." she closed her eyes for a moment, allowing the wind to play with her hair and sighed, "Connie's finally smiling with his heart again."

She chuckled. "But then you're watching them aren't you?"

A slight gust of wind answered her.

* * *

Yuri and Gwendal had left the next town almost unscathed.

Neither of them were comfortable nor were they in a good mood. They had been mugged, was the accusation of eloping with Gwendal because of her boyish disguise of short red hair, like the posters show.

Apparently, in these parts of the Human lands, Suberia, there was a couple, a badly disguised girl with purple hair eloping with a man with long dark grey hair like Gwendal's. They were chained together, much to each others' displeasure.

Yuri felt glad her mother had taught her how to fend of thugs. As she kicked on of the greedy goons at the groins, ran with Gwendal and fled out into a desert by horse. Yuri was not very comfortable of wrapping her arms around Gwendal's waist as they rode as fast as they could into the next town, but Gwendal needed the comfort to drive so she had no choice.

The next town was no better. For one thing they had to separate the chains that bound them. The problem was: only a priest could free them. They entered a church unknowingly barging into a wedding. They were again mistaken to be lovers, much to Yuri's annoyance. She was about to led Gwendal out when she noticed how young the bride looked.

"Could you at least this couple a blessing?" the priest asked then. The bride did not look very happy either. Yuri cringed, she never really like the romantic department all that much, but one little speech could not hurt.

"Gwen?"

The older man shrugged, "It's your funeral."

"In case you haven't noticed we were forced to be chained together which is clearly the violation of the code!" Yuri snapped.

"What code?" said Gwendal. Yuri flicked her eyes towards the marrying couple, telling him to play along.

"What code?" occupants of the cathedral echoed.

"Uh..." Yuri faltered, thinking fast, "eto... The code of the Three Fukuros!"

"Tell them of the code if you please," said Gwendal, almost dramatically. He sweat-dropped, hoping that the Queen knew what she was doing.

"First you have to have a good stomach," said Yuri with a tone of superiority, "in order to be healthy for babies... Second, you have to have patience because making babies can take quite a while." _And she calls Wolfram a pervert_, Gwendal thought to himself.

"And finally a pair of gloves," Yuri announced, "one for each bride and groom, forming one-" Yuri was cut off as someone grabbed her hand and ran, pulling her and Gwendal along. It did not take Yuri long to realise that it was the bride...

'Oh the bride,' Yuri thought to herself, 'That's not...'

Realisation kicked her hard in the stomach.

NAAAANIIIIII?!!!!!

"You're absolutely right," the girl said, "No one should be forced into marriage!"

"Did I say that?" Yuri asked Gwen. The man just shrugged as he ran.

"A Mazoku right?" said the bride, "He looks like someone I know." She stopped then, almost tripping Yuri. Soldiers were everywhere, what are they supposed to do now?

Something, or rather someone, pulled her cloak. Yuri looked down to find a boy about six-years-old, "This way," he said.

The boy led them to a small shed just on the other side of town.

Once the coast was clear, Yuri let out a sigh of relief as Nicola, the bride, caught her breath, looking quite pale.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine, but I'm not sure about the baby..."

"Baby...?" said Yuri. _Please tell me this isn't a messed up relationship..._

"But the wedding..."

"It's not his child," Nicola explained.

"I'm a Mazoku child too," said the boy.

"How old are you?" asked Gwendal.

"Ten, and my name is Gilda."

Nicola looked at Yuri sceptically, "You're here for the Mateki aren't you?

"How do you know?"

"The father of my child said it was only matter of time," Nicola answered seriously as she took out a small cylindrical item from her clothing and handed it to Yuri. To her it looked like a saprono recorder but... "This isn't complete," she said.

"How do you know?" said Gwendal.

"Listen," she told him, she put it in her mouth and blew. Not a sound was heard.

"Who is the father?" Yuri asked Nicola then.

"Griscella Gagen Huber," she said.

Yuri noticed how Gwendal started at the name. "Gwendal?" she called looking towards her stern advisor only to be met with a truly scary face.

"I'm going to kill him!"

* * *

"Ryan?" asked Conrad.

"Hait," Anthony answered, "he mentioned he found the love of his life. Any idea what he means by that?" Of the men that escaped, only Ryan was missing.

He turned his attention back to Wolfram.

Conrad had to admit, looking at the scene before him, the sight of Wolfram covered with sand was quite amusing. It did not improve the blond's mood any. He was glad he got out off the sand-bear's lair alive without so much as a scratch. The last time he dealt with a sand bear nearly killed him twice. The second part was with Gisela.

"_What did I tell you about being careful, you Toad?" she criticized._

"_Oh," he snorted, "think you could've done any better, Slug? When a sand bear sneaked up on you?"_

_The talk back earned him a whack on the head._

Just thinking about it brought back his childhood as well as his academy days with Gisela. He shook his head from the memories and called out to his brother, "No need to be so sour, Wolf. I'm sure Her Majesty and Gwendal are fine."

"It's those two being together that I'm worried about, jyari!" snapped Wolfram.

_Childish Wolfram then. _"Why?" said Conrad, as he sweat-dropped.

"Why wouldn't I, jyari?" Wolfram snipped, "Gwendal likes cute things and Branwen accepts things too easily."

"Your her fiancé, Wolfram," Conrad admonished gently, "and though she doesn't accept it-" _fully, that is_, he mentally added, "she's not the type to hurt others on purpose."

They trekked on until they reached a shady sand dune. There was a town nearby, right at the border Suberia. There could be a possibility that Yuri and Gwendal have passed the town.

Wolfram flinched slightly as they entered the shade. That meant there was Houseki nearby.

While the men rested, Conrad scouted out for a bit. The nearby town might be able to provide them with water, but seeing there was Houseki nearby Conrad did not want to take any chances. The reason why no one except Yuri saw the sand-bear is because the Humans had set up the illusions using the Houseki to trap trespassers.

Conrad carefully scanned the sandy desert through the telescope he kept in his saddlebag. It enabled him to see him 500 metres to a kilometre within radius. He will have to thank Anissina later on for upgrading the telescope, apart from the town there was almost nothing else around the sandy Abyss as far as he could see.

Something caught his eye. Conrad focussed the telescope upon that particular area and nearly vomited at the sight as the sun caught the light of what looked like gemstones.

There was a mine. A Houseki mine. Pain shot through his torso.

No sooner had Conrad felt the pain, it left. Conrad gasped slightly. He had forgotten this pain. It had been so long since he had been near either Houseki or Maseki. Why both types of stones affected him through pain, he did not know. He only knew it was better for him to stay away from them. The only people who knew about his 'allergy' were Gwendal, his father, Dan Hiri, and Lady Celi. According to them, he used to bawl as if in pain whenever he was near the Maseki. His 'allergy' to the Houseki was discovered by his father when the rescued the Nameless Village in Dai Shimarron.

Conrad shook his head from those thoughts and refocussed.

Not far from was a barren field of little stones jotting out of the ground in awkward directions.

It took much from Conrad to not allow a tear out from his eyes. The stones he saw were tombstones... of children who were buried alive due to their Mazoku heritage. Living for about a century had not been easy on Conrad, no matter how positive he had tried to look at it. He knew he had a mother who loved him, he had two fathers to love – and two brothers.

Staying alive for during the life he led, during the academy and the war, – followed by many deaths – Conrad sometimes wondered if it was all worth it. Then Yuri came...

Yuri made his life worthwhile. Though she had Julian's soul within her, he did not see her as Julian. If anything, Yuri could have been Julian's daughter.

"Make camp, and wait until I come back," Conrad ordered as he galloped off. It was not long before Conrad heard some hooves behind him. He looked to find Wolfram catching up to him until their horses matched each other, stride by stride.

"I'm going too, jyari!" the blond called out.

Conrad grinned. "You're coming?" he asked, "That's rare of you!"

"Of course, jyari," Wolfram snapped, "Can't depend on you alone, jyari!" He snapped his mare's reins and galloped faster.

Conrad just shook his head as he urged Bane to gallop faster.

It did not take them very long before they reached the town. "I look more Human than you do," said Conrad, "Stay here." Wolfram nodded, though Yuri would say she did not see the difference, anyone in this world could tell the difference between Mazoku and Human. Conrad looked like his father, so he was at an advantage. He waited as Conrad spoke to the guard from the town. A word of surprise came from him.

"Eloping?"

* * *

"He's actually a great guy once you get to know him," said Yuri, "_Right_ Gwendal?"

Seeing the big man still rigid, Yuri thought it was a time for a change of subject. "Since there's no water," she said, "are there any fruits?"

Nicola took off her wedding ring and gave it to Gilda, telling him to use it to buy fruits from the market.

While the boy went to find food, Nicola related her experience with Huber. How he told her that he had sins he could not atone for. Apparently, Huber and Nicola grew very close. Due to their close relationship they became intimate, resulting Nicola now carrying a child: half-Human, half-Mazoku. Like Gilda.

Gilda's mother is, or was, Human. His Mazoku father had died before he was born. Because it was a crime in Suberia to fall in love with a Mazoku.

Yuri was not surprised that the life of a hybrid - if 'hybrid' was really the right word for it, but it was better than half-breed - Gilda rushed in then, quite out of breath.

"Gilda?" Nicola exclaimed as Yuri rushed forward to keep him from falling.

"Take a breather, honey," said Yuri.

"Can't.." Gilda panted, "Soldiers..."

"Come out!" shouted a voice, "We know you have the bride with you."

"Gilda," said Yuri hurriedly, "Do you have another way to escape?"

Gilda pointed at the trap door behind him. Unfortunately, you have to escape one at a time. "Gilda, take Nicola as far from this place as you can all right?"

"What about you?" Nicola asked as Yuri tucked the half of the Mateki into her tunic.

"Don't worry about us," she said gesturing her to follow Gilda. The boy ushered Nicola to the trapdoor before lowering himself.

"Ready?" Gwendal asked, as he and Yuri edged closer to the door. "Whenever you are," the Queen answered.

"Oh, I forgot," said Gilda, "I don't Huber's that bad of a guy any more." Gwendal looked at the boy sceptically, "He was the one who save me," Gilda explained disappearing into the hole.

"On three," said Gwendal.

"Open up, love-birds!" the guards yelled.

"Love-" Yuri started.

"-birds?" finished Gwendal.

A vein was popping on Yuri's head as Gwendal shivered slightly. Both of them? Love-birds?

A single word crossed both their minds:

EWWW!

They looked at each other and nodded.

"THREE!" they both yelled as they charged out. Gwendal, luckily, was able to fight with only his left arm and Yuri, forever thankful that baseball often required jumping and sliding to the home base, managed to leap through the air at ease

"We ought to give you more lessons on fencing!" Gwendal commented.

"You think so?" she asked, not looking where she was running Yuri tripped and fell, Gwendal saw that the guards were about to hit her with there long weapon sticks. Withou a second thought, he hurled himself over her, receiving the hits instead.

"There is no one else!" said one of the guards as he came out of the shed.

"We're the elopers you're all looking for," Gwendal claimed, as he got off Yuri. He was mildly surprised, she did not flinch under him. The stern man realised then that the girl he was protecting was not lying when she said she felt safe with her older brother. His eyes widened slightly as he looked towards her eyes. They were very different from when they where hiding in the shed.

There was fear and guilt in those black eyes. Eyes that did not belong to her!

"What?"

"Sorry..." she murmured, seeing a bruise form near his neck, "I... you didn't have to..."

"What do you have to be sorry about?" he asked exasperatingly. Yuri gave him a blank look. "Eh?"

"I only bent down because I dropped this," he said, showing her the dolphin in his hand. Yuri could not help but give him a slight smile as more guards surrounded them.

Author's note: again, Hard chap to write. Hoped you enjoy


	13. Oneshot 1: Slight Fever

Oneshot 1: Slight fever

"You got a slight fever, eh, hennachoko?" the blond teased as Gisela left.

"Hennachoko, yu na ero baa-chan!" she snarled. She calmed down then and said, "Gisela told me it was a slight fever, so I'm going to have to stay in bed for today..."

Green eyes softened sympathetically. "When did it happen?"

"While I was signing papers..." she moaned, "Or even this morning... I don't know." She looked a little green.

"Don't throw up on me," said Wolfram jokingly, "I may have to reconsider my offer. I have a feeling it'll make you better." Black eyes looked at him beseechingly. "I can't keep anything down," she moaned, "accept for the medicine and water." She made a face then, "That medicine Gisela gave me tastes like wine." Wolfram chuckled slightly, "It tastes like peas to me."

That made her giggle, a desired result. "Really?"

"Gwendal and Con- Lord Weller had tried to get me to eat my vegetables when I was younger," Wolfram explained, almost laughing at the memories where Conrad and Gwendal had tried to get him to eat his vegetables. He winced at the part where his high pitched voice kept shouting, "NO! NO! NO!"

"They successfully did managed but I draw the line with peas." Yuri laughed slightly, picturing Conrad and Gwendal chasing a little ball of energy around the dining room, trying to get Wolfram to eat his vegetables. "So why do you hate wine?" Wolfram asked.

Yuri pouted. _Kawaii!_

"It's bitter. A lot worse than sake-"

"Sake?" Wolfram interrupted. "Japanese rice wine," Yuri explained, "I hate it. Give me orange juice any day to that."

"Mmm..." Wolfram nodded, "I actually have something better than orange juice." The Queen actually grinned, feeling a bit better. "Do you now, sea sick man?"

"Hey, you be nice," Wolfram teased, "I thought you might like some ginger tea."

Another grin. "All right," Wolfram laughed, "I'll get it for you."

* * *

"You're a good cook," Yuri complemented, giving the cup back to Wolfram. "It's quite simple actually," Wolfram said sheepishly, remembering the number of times Julian had to show him how to make - changing the enviroment.

Yuri just lay down then. She looked as if she was trying to stay awake. It surprised Wolfram, "What's wrong?"

"You'll laugh," she said.

"How can laugh at anything that bothers you?" Wolfram asked, "Or even scare you?"

Yuri did not look convinced. WOlfram scratched his head trying to think of something, "Believe me if I told you that I'm afraid of the dark?"

Yuri glared at him, "You're joking."

"I don't joke about things like that," Wolfram shuddered, "Aniiue and Lord Weller will confirm it if you want."

Yuri looked at him thoughtfully before answering, "I had two nightmares last night."

Wolfram nodded, now they were getting somewhere. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"You won't laugh?"

"I may be a spoilt brat, but I don't laugh at things like nightmares," Wolfram protested, "I'm afraid of the dark remember?"

"That's not the same."

Wolfram stuck his toungue out, which the Queen returned. They were silent for a moment dbefore she continued.

"They were both about you..." she murmured.

_Eh? She was worried about me? _"Okay..." he murmured, urging her to continue.

"We were running." she murmured, "there was fire around us... suddenly a sword came into and cut your arm off.... I was about to scream when I heard someone else scream... there was someone holding you... I couldn't tell if it was Conrad or not...."

Wolfram frowned slightly, "How do you mean?"

"He has Conrad's uniform and he was holding you... you a had an arrow in your chest..." she inhaled deeply then at the horrific image, "but then his hair became long and white... and his eyes were red... he looked angry... it was so scary... there was fire and lightning too..."

"I sorry Branwen," Wolfram murmured, "but you do know it's just a dream."

Yuri still did not look convinced. It was then Wolfram saw that she was still a child. Her family was on Earth. She was also the baby like he was. He then thought of something. Conrad had done this for him when he was sick. "Will it make you feel better if I held your hand?"

Yuri gazed at him with frightened black eyes. "I-I think it would."

Gingerly she brought her hand out from under the blankets, allowing him to clasp his cool white hand around it. "Please," she murmured, "just in case," she paused for a moment, "Will be you here when I wake? I'm scared the dreams are real." WOlfram briefly wondered if that was the fever talking.

"Of course..." he murmured.

He held her hand long after she fell asleep. He kissed her slightly feverish hand. "I'll do what I can to protect and come back alive for you." He paused for a moment, "I promised Julian, I promised Wel- Conrart, and I promise you, I'll always come back alive."


	14. A Kept Promise

Chapter 11: A Kept Promise

"Why did I have a bad feeling about this?" said Wolfram.

_**Flashback**_

"_Why did I have to play the part of a woman?" Wolfram almost whined. Conrad would have liked to point out to Wolfram that his voice has yet to break but he knew it would just get him killed so he said nothing as he called out, "The coast is clear now," to the other two occupants of the cellar._

_Nicola and Gilda came out of their hiding place where Conrad and Wolfram narrowly rescued them from pursuing soldiers by pretending to be an indiscreet couple._

"_Ara..." said Nicola, "You mean the elopers? Yuri and Gwendal?"_

"_WHAT THE HELL?" Wolfram exclaimed, causing Conrad to clasp his mouth shut._

_**End Flashback**_

"It's a misunderstanding," Conrad explained. He still felt guilty for knocking his little brother out in order to silence him. Wolfram was out long enough until they found an inn to hide in. Were they in Shin Makoku, Wolfram would probably have tried to blast into him oblivion – _'tried'_, because he had practised dodging long enough to avoid the blond's fireballs.

"That's what Yuri said," Nicola agreed, "The elopers were actually me and Huber-" Wolfram's fist made contact with the stone wall, cracking it slightly, "Do you mean Griscella-kyo Gagen Huber?" he asked with a slight venom in his voice.

"Wolfram," Conrad warned gently as the woman paled. Wolfram was still seething but at Conrad's gentle warning he calmed down considerably. If one had the eyes, they could see a dark aura fading away from Wolfram's body. "Anyway," he continued, "We have to find Yuri before she has uh... _another accident_."

"I wouldn't call those _incidents_ accidents, Lord Weller," said Wolfram, "and I don't like the idea of Aniiue being captured."

"You worried about him?" said Conrad slightly amused. This was a side of Wolfram he had not seen since Julian died. Since he had _hurt_ him. Wolfram purposefully distanced himself from everyone since the war.

"Think about it, Con-Lord Weller!" said Wolfram, "Lots of people will be sad, if he does not come home." Turning towards Nicola he then asked, "If they have been captured what will happen?"

"Gwendal will most likely be in prison," Nicola explained, "but Yuri will be taken to the mines for criminal women."

"Gwendal first then," Wolfram almost shuddered, "Better face him first than Yuri."

"What about...?" Conrad began before registering what was said. They had to go after Gwendal first for two reasons:

1. Gwendal was not immune to the Houseki  
2. Yuri would kill them if they let Gwendal die

"You stay with Gilda and round up every other half-Mazoku families," Wolfram was telling Nicola as Conrad snapped back to reality, "Meet us at the mines by afternoon tomorrow."

"Promise?" asked Gilda. In answer, Wolfram took out a small rock and placed it in his hands. "This is my Promise Rock," he told the boy, "If you keep it close to you and promise to be a good boy, my promise will be insured." Conrad almost grinned.

* * *

Gwendal gazed at the toy dolphin... he could not protect the Queen. Even after she convinced him that she was stronger than she looked. He thought about the conversation he had with her the day before.

"_You're weird," he stated bluntly as the open pillion drove through the desert town._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You're a Queen," Gwendal stated, "You shouldn't have to worry about things like this. You can simply lounge about the castle and let us do the work."_

"_You can't keep me in the castle all the time even if you tried," Yuri said gently. __Gwendal frowned. He, like her, found that there was more to her than just a snippy kid. "Don't you have anything in interest? Gold, men, or gourmet food?"_

"_No," she said rather indignantly, "I enjoy baseball and violin."_

"_Then you ought to play on your violin and this baseball to your heart's content."_

"_Oh, but I have," the teen admonished, "For ten years."_

"_Nani ka?" said Gwendal, rather surprised, "Does the baseball require more than the Maoh's strength?" Yuri had to force a laugh down, once she explained what baseball was to Gwendal, she knew he would understand. "It doesn't always need talent," she answered, "you just need a passion for it. Like your knitting."_

"_That's just to help me concentrate," Gwendal grunted._

"_Keep telling yourself that, jiji" Yuri said teasingly, "the more you get yourself worked up about it, the less they'll look like animals. Besides I mean what I said the last night, it's not weird."_

"_And as much as I like gourmet food," she continued, "I would not live on people's tax money, excuse me for saying but I know parts of the history. If I didn't learn from their mistakes or blunders, that doesn't make me any different from them, now does it? I only need to use it in things such as charity, constructions and pay; things to make people's lives better. Anyway, is being a ruler synonymous to living off other people's tax money?"_

_Gwendal smiled slightly. It was true, what she said. He could name a few of his own ancestors who were corrupted by wealth. _"_My father taught me to be responsible in whatever I do," Yuri continued, "I don't know much about leadership, but I do know that leaders have responsibilities for those who follow them. That's why I wanted to do this job to the best of my abilities."_

"_Besides you'll stop me before I cause any real damage, right?" she said. Her eyes became solemn, "Promise me..."_

"_I promise..."_

The last thing he remembered from there was that he and Yuri were taken to the palace of justice where Houseki surrounded them. It weakened Gwendal to the extent that he had to lean on Yuri for support as they reached the judges.

His mind was slightly contorted then as the judges tried to force Yuri to kill him with a dagger. Much to his surprise, Yuri refused.

_The air turned chilly as Yuri spoke softly to the judges, "You are asking me to hate a race simply because they are different from my own?" Gwendal almost thought he felt this type of chill before._

"_Iku Gwendal," said the Queen icily, "This is clearly not the place to unbind us!" Gwendal nodded and led Yuri away. The world obscured as the soldiers closed in on them. He fell, hurting even worse barely hearing the Queen calling out for him until "YAMATE!" she screamed. He felt a small weight on him then and heard nothing more._

The conversation between Yuri and him just the day before replayed in his mind. She fought with him, quarrelled with him and even played pranks on him – no thanks to Conrart. _But_ she trusted him.

Looking back on what he thought of her, Gwendal found that she was not as much of a brat as he had originally thought she was. Of course, she had a blunt streak within her, but so did he and she was not as blunt as he was.

In way, she was a lot like Conrart when he was younger.

Now that he thought about it: she was as blunt as he was; cheerful as Conrart and loud as Wolfram. If Lady Celi had remarried for the fourth time, one would think Yuri was their sister.

Gwendal looked at the dolphin she gave him...

"_You don't think it's weird?_"

"_No._"

He had been afraid that she would scoff at his love for cute animals, but she did not. Seeing what she did to Stoffel's spy, and her threats of telling Anissina of his forced vacation, he had thought she would laugh at the prospect of it.

She even protected him from being hit by the sticks the guards used with her own body knowing he was in pain. _Who was this girl?_

Hearing footsteps, Gwendal hid the dolphin in his fist and remained immobile. Two shadows cast down into his prison, where Houseki stones were enbedded by the hundreds in the bricks surrounding him. From the shape of the shadows, Gwendal could tell they belonged to the Supera guards.

"He hasn't moved at all has he?" asked the first guard.

"Are you that stupid?" snapped the second guard, "It's so strong he can't even move."

"And the girl?"

"If she's lucky, she is sent to the mines," said the second guard, "otherwise they would cut the baby out."

Gwendal felt his blood boil. If they harm one hair of Branwen's...!

BANG! BAM!

Though he had an idea what happened, a dark eye brow raised in question as the younger advisor of the Maoh looked up to the cell door.

"Gwen?" called a familiar voice. Brown eyes peered into the prison cell.

"You took your time," Gwendal muttered.

"I'm just glad to see you're still in one piece," said Conrad, unlocking the manacles from Gwendal's wrists and ankles. Wolfram stood outside, making sure no other guards were there to pursue them.

"Mostly," Gwendal replied, wincing as Conrad helped him up. It was then he noticed how Conrad was professionally hiding his pain. "One would think you'd go after the Queen first." Conrad chuckled slightly. "I much rather have my epitaph say, _Lord Conrart Weller died saving his brother_."

"How about _died in his own stupidity_?"

"Less evil than _killed by his god-daughter_," Conrad joked.

"DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT!" Gwendal and Wolfram hissed, feeling a migraine forming. Conrad seriously needed help with his puns.

_Branwen?_ Gwendal thought to himself, _where did that come from?_

* * *

If Gwendal saw what they were forcing Yuri to do, he would be beyond furious. The night before, she was thrown to the criminal women's room where she met Norika. That morning, Norika helped her in the mines where they had to collect Celestial Stones which Yuri had recognised from the Palace of Justice. The strange thing was none of the women looked like the type to commit crimes. When she brought this up to Norika, the older woman replied, "We are considered criminals because we fell in love with the wrong people..."

"Mazoku?" Yuri grunted as she pushed a rock loose.

"Yes..." said Norika sadly, "because we fell in love with the Mazoku."

Yuri suddenly thought of Conrad and what she saw at the beginning of his departure to the Luttenberg Division. Things were no better in Human Lands. "It may be the culture, but I don't think it's right to force people not to love someone just because the significant other is different."

"You are a good child, Branwen," said Norika, she shifted her gaze beyond the mine then, "If my child was still alive, he would be ten years old this year." Yuri followed Norika's gaze and saw small stones studding out of the sandy field beyond the Houseki mine. She turned back to Norika; a tear was trickling down her face. Though Yuri herself was not a mother, she knew it was painful life sentence to lose one's child. Something about Norika made her squint. There was a familiarity between Norika and Gilda. What was it?

"Leave him alone!" a voice shouted, snapping Yuri out of her thoughts, "My baby!" Yuri looked back at the graveyard and saw two

"He's beyond help, wench!" one of the guards snapped, pushing the woman away.

"No!" the mother screamed, "Give him back! Give him back!"

"What's going on?" Yuri asked Norika, deepining anger began to burn within her. A baby's wail filled the air, making Yuri angrier than ever, "The baby's still alive?"

"It's a sad custom here," Norika explained, "They bury half-Mazoku and sickly children for reason of little water-" Blue eyes widened when a cloud sand whipped up as Yuri ran as fast as she could to save the baby. Whatever Yuri was doing she was not giving anyone a chance to stop her as she used her body to shield the helpless baby from the spear stabs.

"BRANWEEEEEEN!" Norika screamed, tears flooding down her eyes now. How could that girl give her life away when-?

A ray of light appeared right before the her.

"It is not my intention to shed blood, but you leave me no choice," said commanding voice, surprisingly belonging to gentle Yuri, "JUSTICE BE DONE!"

She was even more surprised when she saw a big sand monster rise from the ground, raised its hand and brought it down with such a force that it raised sand everywhere. Norika could not read the writing made within the handprint. One question was within her mind._ Who or what is Branwen?_

Yuri had lost all consciousness by the time the spear came in contact with her chest; its blade shattering into shards. She felt the air move around and the ground shook. She felt anger and hatred; a need for justice by blood. A distant voice echoed at the back of her mind.

_Yamero! _

She knew that voice...

_Stop it now!_

It was calling her...

_Yuri!_

Why was that voice so familiar?

_Your desire for peace... You cannot obtain that desire with fear and hatred! _

She felt the Maoh's power fading, as was the anger and hatred she felt within.

_It will only create more fear and hatred!_

She remembered the face it belonged to...

_That is not how you obtain peace! _

His name...

_Remember?_

His name is-

She felt herself speaking... then all was dark.

* * *

"BRANWEEEEEEN!" they heard as they hurried to the mine.

"It is not my intention to shed blood, but you leave me no choice," said an eerily familiar voice, "JUSTICE BE DONE!"

"Not good," Wolfram muttered as they reach the top of the hill. Gwendal was shocked with what he saw.

Though he had seen this side of her once before, he did not like the look of things over here. Particularly the sand monster and the killing intent he felt from the Maoh. Using that much maryoku in a Houseki mine and this dangerous intent to save, Yuri could very well kill herself and everyone in the surrounding area.

"_Besides you'll stop me before I cause any real damage, right?"_

He look at the sand monster. Sense of justice or not, this did not belong to Yuri. Prankster or not, Yuri was no killer. That innocent smile she gave him... he knew then that she was the right one to be Maoh!

Gwendal now knew what he must do. He stepped forward and slid down the sandy hill towards the Maoh ignoring his brothers' calls. He made a promise and he was going to keep it. She was not ready to kill...

"Yamero!" Gwendal called, staggering towards the frightening figure, "Stop it now!" The Maoh turned her attention towards him. _That voice was familiar... it was a voice of reason..._

"Yuri!" he called, staggering closer to the raging Maoh. "Your desire for peace... You cannot obtain that desire with fear and hatred!" The Maoh's power began to fade. "It will only create more fear and hatred!" Gwendal continued, "That is not how you obtain peace! Remember?"

Black slits gazed into deep blue. Somewhere inside the raging Maoh was the girl-Queen he served, the Queen he had promised to stop from doing any real harm to innocent lives. "Your courage hath reminded us of our desire to not only judgement but peace," said the Maoh as turned back into the the Queen, "We thank you..." Gwendal allowed himself to fall, clutching his side as the Maoh became Yuri once again.

"Troublesome," Gwendal muttered.

Author's Note: My dearest readers, I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I have been quite busy these past two months. Learning new things and all. I'm afraid it will be another two months before I will post up other stories, but I promise I will post up the next chapter of 'Greta's Father', 'To Hold the Sword Again', "A Girl Named Yuri Shibuya" and all the others that have multiple chapters the first chance I get. I thank you all for your support in my stories. See you all in September at the latest.


	15. No Regrets

Chapter 12: No Regrets

"_Julian?" a voice called. The blue haired Healer smiled, recognising the voice. Familiar footsteps reached his ears as they stepped forward onto the balcony._

"_Conrart..." he greeted. The boy, looking equilvalent to about sixteen Human years smiled and joined his friend. "The moon is beautiful tonight," said Julian conversationally. Conrart looked up at his friend. **How could Julian know-?**_

_Julian laid a hand on his head. It was as if he could tell that Conrart had another bad day due to the fact that he was half Human. "Even though I can't see it, like you, I can feel it."_

_"Eh? said Conrart, "What do you mean Julian?"_

_"Close your eyes," the Healer murmured. Though he was still confused, Conrart obeyed. "Point to an object that you can feel is beautiful." After a long five minutes, Conrart pointed._

_"Ah..." said the Healer, feeling the pointed finger, "Beautiful Wolfram," _

_Conrart looked and saw, by the moonlight, that he was indeed pointing at the flowers which Lady Celi had named after Wolfram._

_"How do you know?" Conrart asked. Instead of answering, Julian ruffled his brown hair. _"_I am certain you know it your self, Conrart, just as I am certain that day will come soon enough, Conrart," said Julian, "When they are more children like you, they will grow up happy. And HUmans and Mazoku will live together in harmony."_

_"I hope you're right, Julian," said Conrart, "Iie. I'll make sure you're right! Just watch!"_

_Julian simply smiled._

* * *

"Awake, young one," a voice murmured.

"Five more minutes, Oyajii," she murmured. The voice chuckled again. "Forgive me child, but I'm not your father."

_Aw, man_, Yuri thought. She was sure that voice belonged to her father, because it did not belong to any one of her men. The voice laughed slightly, Yuri felt a soothing hand on her cheek, "You have to wake up, you worrying everybody..."

"Yuri..." a distant voice called, "Yuri..."

Yuri blinked. "What...?" something green... green eyes...

Yuri screamed.

"M-m-m-matte Yuri..." as she grabbed his arm.

"ERO BAA-CHAN!" she screamed, throwing the blond against a rock. On lookers sweat-dropped; what they saw a little over an hour ago was likely not as embarrassing as this.

"Heika genki ne?" Conrad asked as he climbed up to them, giving his ever present smile to his little brother. "Urusai, Weller-kyo!" Wolfram retorted as he slowly peeled off like a paper doll. Conrad chuckled as he turned his attention towards his god-daughter, "Daijoubu Yuri?"

"Dai-" she began before coughing fitfully. Wolfram handed her a filled water-skin which she drank gratefully. "Mattaku," he grumbled, rubbing his sore head, "You can be one very painful person you know that?" She glared at him and said, "If you weren't so rude about my mother we wouldn't be in this mess."

Blond eyebrows shot up in confusion. "Say what?"

"You heard me."

"How does your sand monster have any relation about your mother?"

Yuri raised a dark eyebrow. "Nani ka?"

Wolfram dropped his head. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" she asked. Wolfram sighed and said, "You turned into your Maoh form again."

Yuri winced. "Any casualties?"

Wolfram shook his head, "Aniiue stopped you."

"Where is he?"

"Right there," pointed Conrad. "The guards ran away after you turned Maoh." It was then Yuri noticed how pale her godfather was, he looked as if he had been in a lot of pain.

Pain shot up her arm then. "Ite-te-te!" she exclaimed, clutching her arm. Wolfram winced, "From what some of them told us, you protected a child being stabbed to death. I had to take out a shard from your arm."

"Arigatou," Yuri murmured, she looked over to the group of women and several children, "The women and children?"

"They want to go back to Shin Makoku to live with their husbands," Wolfram explained, "That boy who saved you did a good job in finding this many people who were treated like rats here." He smiled then, "For you, I'll personally make sure they will live happily in Shin Makoku."

Yuri looked at him in awe. "Wolfram..."

Realising what he just said, Wolfram jumped up and said defensively, "I'm your fiance, of course I'd do it!" Yuri did not see it, but he threw a guilty glance at her as she smiled at his back. _What was this strange feeling? _Wolfram thought to himself, _Is this why people often do thing selflessly? It's a good feeling._

Little did he know, Yuri was admiring him secretly, _Since when has he had broad shoulders?_

Both Yuri and Wolfram pushed their thoughts away for another time as Conrad helped Yuri up then and said, "Shall we get going, Heika?"

"Hait?" said Yuri. The whole process took only ten minutes. Yuri searched for Norika, but could not find her. Yuri briefly wondered if she ran away because of the sand monster or she was in the crowd and she simply did not see her...

"Right?" Yuri called out, "Everyone here?" A crunch on the ground nearby answered her question. Yuri looked and found Norika digging up a grave.

"No," she exclaimed, "No, no, no!"

"Norika-san!" Yuri called, running over, "What's wrong?" Her new found friend looked at her with tears in her eyes and sobbed, "Branwen! My son! There's no indication of a body being buried here." She then punched the ground, "Gilda! Gilda!"

"Gilda?" Yuri exclaimed.

"Norika!" a voice called. Both women looked at the source of the voice. Yuri gasped when she saw Gilda walking towards them with an old man, she guessed to be his grandfather, by his side.

"F-father?" Norika gasped in surprise.

"Thank goodness you're alive," the gentleman said, "Now you can see your son."

"Mother?" Gilda murmured.

"Is it really you?" Norika asked.

"Yes, Norika," Yuri answered for the boy, "It is Gilda." The boy ran to his mother and hugged her. Though Yuri knew she was lucky not to have been separated from her own mother, she understood the joy of the reunion between mother and child.

"I hate to interrupt this happy reunion," said Conrad, walking over, "but we really have to go if we want more happy memories to come." Yuri nodded and helped Norika to her feet. Norika allowed Yuri to help but she did not lose sight of her son for fear he would disappear from her again. "Wolfram," she called.

"Hait," her fiance responded, running over and helping Norika.

Something in the dug up grave caught Yuri's attention then. Yuri saw a wrapped package. She picked it up and opened it. A small lean cylindrical object unfolded before her.

"Yuri?" Wolfram called.

"It's the missing piece!" Yuri exclaimed.

"What missing piece?" Wolfram asked as she put the two pieces together.

"Ta da!" she exclaimed showing the now complete flute to Conrad and Wolfram. "The Mateki!" Wolfram exclaimed, "Oh, I get it, Griscella-kyo must have heard Gilda crying, rescued him and placed the Mateki in the grave."

"He said that my name and address was amongst the swaddling cloth that clothed Gilda," the old man explained, answering the next question.

"That idiot!" Gwendal fumed, "Making us go through all that trouble when he could have left some clues!"

"Oi jiji," Yuri said playfully, "Now's not the time to be mad, Huber did after all find the Mateki."

"Hiding it in a place where no one would find it and saving a child, thus reuniting him with his mother," Gwendal stated, then smiled slightly, "Hmph! I guess it's okay, gaki."

"Ne?" said Yuri, tilting her head to one side, smiling. Brown and green eyes widened as their owners stared at each other, then back at Gwendal and Yuri. Who were those two and what have they done with the real Gwendal and Yuri?

* * *

They had been riding out into the desert back to Shin Makoku for about an hour before Yuri found the courage to voice her concern. "Is he mad about the whole thing?" Yuri asked her godfather. Conrad looked over to his elder brother and chuckled, "Gwen was born with that look; besides from your conversation just now, you both seem to have gotten used to each other."

"Now that I think about it," said Yuri, thinking back to the day before, "When I first met you three, I didn't think there was a single similarity between you, but then I noticed how you have the same smile." It was then she noticed he was slumping slightly. "You look rather pale," she told her godfather, "Are you all right?"

"It's nothing I can't handle," said Conrad, "I'll have Gisela check on me once we get back if that'll make you feel better."

A deafening roar was heard before them. Bain reared, forcing Conrad to hold onto his rein tightly and Yuri tighten her arms around his waist. "Whoa Boy!" Conrad exclaimed as Bain continued to dance on his hind feet. Just as Conrad calmed his horse down a shout came from behind.

"Any ideas?" Wolfram called from behind. They were at a disadvantage because they have more than twenty women and children to protect than just the Queen. They were not near enough to use Maryoku either and, thought he did not show it, Conrad was suffering from inner injuries of his own.

Unknowest to anyone, Conrad counted himself lucky he hadn't couching out blood yet.

Looking behind Yuri found an idea. "This might be a good time to use the Mateki," said Yuri taking out the flute, "Hold off the sand-bear while I take care of these guys."

"Hait!" said Wolfram and Conrad in unison. Yuri then took off running to the back of the caravans where the women and children rode as her men refocused on the sand-bear. They did not have time to hear Yuri play as they braced themselves for an attack from the sand-bear when a voice called out, "TAICHO!"

"Ryan?" Conrad called.

"Ryan?" Wolfram questioned.

"The soldier we were missing," Conrad explained, peering to find the said soldier. "Over here, taicho," the voice called.

"Oi!" said another soldier, "Get away from that thing baka!"

Conrad saw what his subordinate meant as he brought his attention back towards the sand-bear. Ryan laughed and patted the sand-bear. "Don't worry, taicho!" Ryan called, "Keiji won't hurt anybody."

Thunder and lightning was heard from a distance, and rain. Conrad looked to find it actually raining in the desert land and Yuri running to them. "I don't know how long that rain will hold," she panted, climbing upon Wolfram's horse, "but we better go now while we can!"

Wolfram looked guilty. "It'll stop ten minutes after the player stops."

_Uh oh_, Conrad thought to himself, _Three... two... one..._

"YOU'RE TELLING ME THIS NOW, KONO BAKA!" Yuri yelled, punching the blond and knocked him off the horse.

"Hey," Wolfram protested from the ground, rubbing his smarting jaw, "I got caught by that... that... SAND-BEAR, while you were announcing love to Gwendal! You CHEATER!"

"CHEATER MY LILY WHITE BUTT, YOU PANSY!" she yelled from the her side of his horse.

"NANI?" Wolfram yelled, "COME HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE, HENNACHOKO!"

"PANSY! PANSY! PANSY! ERO BAA-CHAN!"

"ERO BAA-CHAN YU NA, HENNACHOKO!"

"HENNACHOKO YU NA, ERO BAA-CHAN!"

"Uh, taicho...?" Ryan asked. He knew Wolfram was amongst the scariest of commanders, but it was surprising to find a young woman standing up to him and calling him 'pansy', old and a perverted.

"It's a game they play," Conrad explained cheerfully.

"CONRAD!" they both protested.

"Sorry, Wolfram, Heika," Conrad laughed, "I don't play that game."

Everyone sweat-dropped. _Smooth Conrad, real smooth way to ruin the moment!_

"Anyway," Conrad continued, seemingly unaware of the silence he caused, "We best get going."

"Allow me and Keiji to help, taicho," said Ryan. Within the next half hour, Conrad, Yuri, and Wolfram found themselves coughing up dust. If they were lucky, they would reach Shin Makoku before anyone did bite the dust.

Sunlight appeared before them...

* * *

"I'll be ready for you in a minute, Conrart," Gisela said, "Just let me finish with Gwendal." Conrad nodded. It was good to be back in Shin Makoku. Several of the women managed to locate their husbands. Those who could not locate them, were offered homes. Word has been sent to Huber's parents about Nicola, Conrad had an idea she would be safe with the elder Griscellas. Everything was done so fast, it was hardly more than an hour since they reached home...

"YURI!" came a panicked shout from the bathroom.

All pain forgotten, Conrad along with Gunter and Gisela rushed into the bathroom upon hearing Wolfram's panicked shout. A plug flung at them making all three runners duck.

Her clothes and hair were wet. Black eyes catatonic. Apparently, she was in the middle of a full bathtub when Wolfram found her.

"Yuri," Wolfram called shaking her slightly, "Daijoubu ka? Yuri?"

"I need to go to the Shinou temple," she said as if she had not heard him. Wolfram just nodded and helped her up, "Can you ride?" The Queen - seemingly have heard him this time- looked down at her hands, completely oblivious to Conrad's, Gisela's and Gunter's presence. Her hands were shaking, but she could not tell whether it was from shock or sadness. "Yuri, can you ride?" Wolfram asked again.

"I-I-I d-don't know..." she finally answered.

"Ride with me then..." he offered, surprising his, best friend, his brother and the Queen's elder advisor, this was another side of Wolfram they had not seen since the war. Yuri nodded dumbly, as Wolfram reached for a towel and started drying her gently. "Gisela," he called, "Could you get another set of clothes, please?"

"Right away," the Healer said, knowing something was wrong. "We'll ride with you," Conrad said. Wolfram just nodded said, "Don't push yourself," as he continued to rub the Queen dry with the towel.

Ulrike was little help. "Shinou Heika said you are not to return yet," the childlike priestess said. Yuri did not blame her. She looked up at the golden plaque, the symbol of the Original King. She said nothing as she lowered her gaze. She just bowed to the Genshi Miko and murmured, "Arigatou..."

They made theri way out then. Wolfram shook his head to Conrad, telling the older man that he would handle this. "Yuri, let me," he murmrued, as he reached out to help her mount his mare.

"URUSAI!" she yelled, slapping his hand away.

"Yuri?" he called again.

"Please," said Yuri as she mounted, "Leave me alone."

Wolfram merely nodded as he led his horse. Not leaving enough time for Gunter or Conrad to say anything. His left hand sent a signal to them, saying:_ Approach her later, I can't... _She kept her eyes cast down. It was then she noticed the red scratched hand, covered with bandages. A wave aof guilt replaced her depression.

"G-gomen... " she murmured, "for slapping your hand."

Wolfram gave her a sad smile, "Iie, betsuni," he murmured, "I'll take it easy this afternoon if you want."

"Hait," said Yuri meekly.

"Yuri," said Wolfram, "Don't force yourself, if you can't find the courage to do things. The last thing this country needs is an apathetic Maoh."

Yuri understood the hidden message. "Hait."

* * *

"I hate seeing Her Majesty this upset..." said Gunter as Conrad waited for Gisela. Because of such a hurry, Gisela had to leave Gwendal's side but returned after bringing the Queen dry clothes. Wolfram had excused himself to the library as Yuri walked to the gardens, saying that he had something to research on and it might be best since Yuri needed the space.

"Talk to her then," Conrad shrugged, he regretted the movement instantly as he winced. Being near that many Houseki, thankfully, did not have as near a harmful effect on him as it did with his brothers. It still hurt though. Conrad had pushed his pain to the back of his mind during the ride to the Shinou Temple and back. Truth be told, he thought he saw himself when he looked into those catatonic black eyes.

"Conrart," Gunter admonished, "I'm hardly the best person for her to talk to... as a godfather-" Conrad cut him off, "I'm saying Her Majesty needs a _father_ right about now."

"Are you certain?"

Conrad crossed his arms, not quite believing how his teacher could be so dense. "Like I know someone who once told Lady Celi that sometimes a boy just needs a _mother_." He waited for his lavender eyed teacher to register a memory, giving him a rare genuine smile. His smile told Gunter how thankful he was for telling Lady Celi that he needed his mother. "Will you talk to her?" Conrad asked after a while.

"She's your god-daughter..." Gunter repeated.

"Believe me, Gunter," Conrad answered, "I understand her position perfectly, but what she needs is a father... not a best friend and I've only played _mother_." Gunter forced back a laugh.

* * *

Yuri avoided almost everyone for the rest of the day. She didn't want to hurt anyone like she did to Wolfram. It was finally evening, and it was cold. The garden was bathed in the evening sunlight where she sat.

She sat there staring at the flowers, crying. Everything she went through in the last few days, from vegetarian sharks to crossing deserts to an angry advisor to messed up relationships to broken hearted mothers to befriending a sand-bear, not to mention finding how one of Conrad's men of all people to fall in love with an animal – a male one for that matter – was all overwhelming at about now. There was only so much a sixteen-year-old high school student could take.

Shin Makoku was her safe haven from high school where her home on Earth had been a safe haven from ruling a country. She began to think about how her father taught her baseball and helped her with violin, how her brother supported her in games when she was younger, how the elementary school children laughed with delight as she passed by the school gate to couch them baseball, how Murata always cheered her up after a hard day at school, and delicious her mother's curry was. Will she ever see her family again?

"Heika?" a voice called. The queen looked up to find Gunter.

"Gomen," said Yuri, wiping her tears, "I shouldn't be crying,"

"It's better than holding it inside," Gunter admitted, handing her a handkerchief. Yuri shook her head, accepting the handkerchief. "I shouldn't be wishing for home," she murmured, covering her face, "I chose to be Maoh, how could I have been so selfish?"

Gunter had seen long ago that despite the fact the Queen was a promising ruler, she was still a child in many respects. His lavender eyes softened, remembering what Conrart and Gisela were like when they were equivalent to her age. Conrart, who was on the rougher side of the matter, was not as open; and certainly not as feminine, but troubled and fearful just the same.

"Highness," he said gently, sitting down beside her, "we're all selfish now and then, in fact I had a student who was even worse than you were when he was equivalent to your age." He gazed towards the ruby-red clouds of the sunset, "That student had lost two precious things before he entered the academy. He refused to talk about his feelings but it was later I found all he wanted was to go home." He turned towards Yuri then, "He is not very different from you, but you simply refused to hide your true feelings."

He thought about Wolfram then, how good he was to her earlier. Gunter had expected the blond to scold the Queen for wanting to go home when she had a kingdom to rule.

"Besides," he continued, gesturing his hand towards the garden, "If you hadn't become Maoh, they would not have been saved." Yuri looked with widening black eyes to find Gilda, Norika and her father, and Nicola.

How long had they been there?

"It was a surprise for me to learn that you're the Queen Yu- I man, Heika," said Nicola.

For the first since they came home, Yuri smiled. Tears no longer threatened to fall. She talked a great length to Norika and Nicola about their happy new homes.

"I'm especially thankful for Lord Von Voltaire explaining the situation to Huber's parents," she said. Black eyes softened.

* * *

"Gwen," said Yuri, "may I come in?"

"Since you didn't insult me I don't see why not," Gwendal muttered.

"I use to wonder where Lord Weller inherited his recklessness," Gisela sniffed disdainfully, "I think I found my answer." She snorted as she glared at Gwendal sternly, "Don't take that injury lightly," she ordered him, "Three fractured

"Very well," Gisela then said, smiling. Yuri almost jumped out of her skin, is the Royal Healer bi-polar or something?

Yuri stared at the closed door for a moment. "Independent isn't she?"

"Agreed," said Gwendal as he carefully reached over to the side of his bed and handed her a small plush toy. It looked like a racoon.

"Kawaii," she squealed, "What is it?"

"Neko-chan," Gwendal answered.

"But why?"

Gwendal reddened slightly. "Well..." he flicked his eyes over to his sword. Yuri looked and saw the Bandou toy attached to it.

* * *

Gwendal laid a hand on his cheek hours later. _The Queen, of all people, had given him a kiss?_

It was not a lover's kiss. It was more of a... sibling's! The last person who gave him that type of kiss was Wolfram. He rolled over. After their adventure together, Gwendal decided that being under Queen Yuri was not going to be so bad after all.

Providing she behaves of course. And Wolfram.


	16. Cheering Up Yuri

Chapter 13: Cheering Up Yuri

Wolfram woke up to the sound of crying. A bolster separated the sides of the bed. Though they were engaged, Yuri was most unwilling to consummate until they marry – _if_ they marry. This was a rare night that she would let him sleep in the same room with her.

He slowly removed the bolster that separated them and crawled over to her. He could tell that she was still asleep. In the moonlight, her black hair spread across in graceful black waves. Where he donned a blue pair of pyjamas, she wore a beautiful white nightgown that contrasted her deep night hair. It was plain and did not show off much of her. Wolfram would have sat there and admired the Queen were it not for the tears that streamed down her cheeks. Gently, he brought her into his arms and murmured, "Yuri... it's only a dream..."

Her hand grabbed the cloth of pyjamas near his shoulder. "Wolf..." she sobbed, not fully awake, "I want to go home..."

"Yuri..."

"I know I'm being selfish but... but..."

Wolfram only nodded and held her. It hurt to see her cry... Yuri who always called him a pervert, who always hit him, who jumps around the castle and avoiding paperwork, wearing a bright smile every time she meets someone... to see her cry hurt so much.

"Everyone is selfish now and then," said Wolfram. _I'm a pretty good example of what is selfish_, he mentally added. "But it's okay, it shows you are... eh... responsible with yourself." _I can't believe I almost said 'Human'_.

"You can give all yourself," he continued, "but if you give too much, you won't be strong enough to stand."

For a long time all was quiet. "Wolfram?" Yuri whispered.

"What?"

"Thanks..."

In the moonlight, green eyes softened. "I'm your fiancé," he murmured, "It's what I do."

Yuri gave him a sad smile and leaned against him. Her tears quietened then and for awhile Wolfram heard nothing. "Are you done?"

When he received no answer, he looked to find Yuri asleep against him. He kissed her cheek then, just like a certain someone used to when he had doubts as he gently ungrasped her hand and lay back down into bed and crawled back to his side replacing the bolster to its orginal position.

"You're a good person, Yuri," he murmured to her direction, "and a good queen. I will always follow you."

He tried to get back to sleep, but could not. He lay awake, trying to think of a way to cheer Yuri up. True, genuine smiles do not last any longer than a few good seconds but it was better than seeing a sad Queen. Wolfram vaguely remembered the first time he was away from home but he did remember the war...

_How did Julian know he wanted to be home?_

It was then Wolfram thought of something!

Workload would pile later on but it was worth it. "Wolfram..." a voice murmured. Wolfram snapped out of his daydream and saw a hand on the bolster as if searching for his warmth. He gently grasped it telling her he was there. As he started falling asleep, he remembered the time she had a slight fever.

_Will you be here when I wake?_

* * *

"You do realise workload will pile up?" Gwendal said sceptically from his bed.

"I've already volunteered to train his men for the afternoon," Conrad answered, "and I'm pretty sure you don't want to deal with a hormonal teenager and her homesickness."

"She's homesick?" asked Gwendal. His brothers nodded. "There's a pattern between travelling between the two worlds," Conrad explained, "She gets something done here-"

"-Shinou Heika sends her back home," Wolfram finished. "But since he did not send her back yet-" Conrad added.

"-there must be some things here that she has yet to do," Wolfram finished again.

Gwendal let out a weary sigh and said, "Just don't get killed."

"Arigatou Aniiue!" Wolfram exclaimed, running shouting, "OIIII! KOHIIII!" leaving both his brothers in an amused confusion. It took a moment before Conrad regained his senses. "I'll take my leave now, Gwen," said Conrad. Gwendal nodded.

Once his brother closed the door, Gwendal allowed a smile to grace his lips, _how long has it been since his __**little miscreants**__ completed each other's sentences?_

* * *

"Wolf," the Queen protested, as she exited her bedroom with common blue dress and put on a disguise of long red hair and blue eyes, he had literally dragged out of the study room, "we have work to do today, I can't just simply ride off somewhere." What surprised her more was the fact that he was wearing common clothing of white tunic and was holding a dark grey wig. (Think Ariel and Eric, _Little Mermaid_) There was also that stupid knowing look on his face that meant he had something planned.

"This won't be long, Branwen," Wolfram assured as he lead her to the courtyard, "I've asked Aniiue and he gave permission."

Something caught her eye then, "OI KOHI!" she called out to on the Bone Tribes. If there was a creature Yuri loved, it was the Bone Tribe. They make her laugh and were helpful with carrying heavy loads around the castle. It was not the first time either that they rescued her from life threatening situations. Wolfram knew she was fond of them, that was why he had this day prepared for her – even if it meant work pile up.

As they came across a clearing, Yuri noticed a creature of the Bone Tribe that was different from the rest. It looked like the rest of the Bone Tribe, except for the fact it had skeletons of a horse with the traditional Kohi wings, "This is a cousin of theirs, the Pegasus-Bone Tribe," Wolfram explained, "Would you like to ride him with me? See Shin Makoku from high above?"

_Would she? How could she say no?_

"You ready?" he called as the Kohi-Pegasus started flapping its wings.

"Yes," said Yuri gripping his shoulders firmly.

"Hold on tight then!" he replied, as the Kohi-Pegasus reared and- "Whoa!" she exclaimed grabbing Wolfram's waist. She honestly did not expect this speed but it was exciting just the same. Covenant castle was suddenly very, very small.

"How's your arm?" Wolfram asked conversationally, as they ascended to the clouds.

"Better, thanks to you!" Yuri answered.

"Hold on then," he called before yelling, "Hyaah!" The Kohi-Pegasus ascended another hundred feet before dropping into a a five hundred feet dive. It slowed as mountains, trees and flowers appeared before them and shifted to a horizontal flight. Somehow this place felt familiar... but Yuri could have sworn this was the first time she saw this place.

"This is part of the Wincott estate," said Wolfram, "Both Con- Lord Weller and my teachers lived." He peered at a nearby castle.

"There's Delchias now waving at us," he explained before waving, "OIIII! DELCHIAS-SAMA!"

"Hello up there," a voice laughed. Yuri only had a chance to wave and glance before the Kohi-Pegasus flew away. The man at the top of the tower had blue hair with a white lock at the side, where had she seen that hair before?

"About my arm," she called as they flew away from the Wincott estate, "You could have been a Healer, why be a soldier?"

Wolfram hesitated, he had not expected to have this conversation with her. "There's someone I've sworn to protect. If I lose that person, everything I've worked for will be meaningless."

They were quiet for a moment before Wolfram shouted, "Hyaah!" telling the Kohi-Pegasus to ascend. "Here's the best part," he called as they ascended, "When I say jump, we jump, all right?"

"What?" she half-screamed, "Are you crazy?"

"Trust me..." he called.

She hesitated for a moment before shouting, "Okay!" They ascended even higher, and higher and higher until...

"JUMP!"

Yuri let go. Eyes closed.

A gentle hand grabbed hers, followed by a gentle voice. "Don't close your eyes, I won't let anything happen to you." Wanting to trust the blond, Yuri opened her eyes and saw the clouds pass by. Strangely enough she felt as if she was flying.

They were descending but Yuri felt as if she was floating down slowly the wind against her sleeves and hair. Wolfram kept a firm but gentle grip of her hand.

As the trees started appearing to their sight, Wolfram brought her close and gave a sharp whistle as the fell fast towards the lake.

Just as they were a fraction of a second away from getting wet. Wolfram lifted his free hand Yuri felt a sharp pull upwards as water started to fan around them.

"Whoa!" Yuri yelled, Wolfram held her waist as he held on to the hoof of the Kohi-Pegasus. Their hair blew with the wind as water fanned from their feet. Yuri never felt so elated, so free and so safe and loved...

Safe and loved?

She looked up to her accidental fiancé and nearly gasped. Against the sunlight and fanning waters, his green eyes concentrated and his hair of pure gold blowing in the wind he looked as if he was truly –there was no other way to describe it– _Prince Charming_! Was this wagamamapuu truly trying to cheer her up by showing her this amazing view?

Yuri shook the thoughts away as she wrapped her arms around, knowing he would never let her fall. Little did she know that he would take her to the Bielefeld estate where a festival was held. It would be there he would teach her to dance.

After that they would fly high in the skies again and travel to the the twelve lands and admire their beauty.

* * *

It was near sunset when they returned to the castle. Wolfram helped her of the Kohi-Pegasus. Knowing its duty is done, the Kohi-Pegasus reared and took off faintly hearing dual voices of the Royal couple shouting, "ARIGATOU!"

They were covered with leaves, grime and sweat but it had been a wonderful day. Yuri looked towards her fiance, his burning with the rosy gold fire of the sunset.

"Wolf?" she said shyly.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," she murmured, kissing him on the cheek. Wolfram blushed.

"Uh..." he stuttered, "No problem." Realising what she just did, Yuri blushed furiously and looked away.

"Well..." they said in unison, "see you soon..." and began to walk away from each other. Ten meters later they stopped.

She smiled at him, he smiled back. An unsaid promise between them.

* * *

"Well, Toad," said a certain voice from the shadows, "Show's over."

"You have to admit they are right for one another, Slug," said a second voice as they watched the Queen and her fiance part and went back to their daily duties. Conrad stood then and admired the garden where his brother and his god-daughter were standing only moments ago. He had an idea Yuri would give Wolfram a reward for such a day like this but he had no idea that she would kiss him. On the whole, they were turning out just fine... They just needed to be pushed further.

They started walking back to the castle knowing that people will stat looking for them.

Conrad stopped, remembering something. "Want to join me and Heika with our baseball game, Zelly?" Conrad asked scratching his neck slightly. "Connie, I have to prepare medicine," Gisela replied, toying with her hair behind, "The supplies are running low."

"Some other day then?"

"Maybe."

They separated then a question in their minds.

"_Am I even allowed to fall for him, Julian-sensei?"_

_"Am I even allowed to fall for her, Tou-san? Chichiue?"_

A/N: Again sorry it took so long... Dragon adventure will come up in two chapters


	17. Conrad Plays Cupid

Chapter 14: Conrad Plays Cupid

"Hyaa!" Yuri yelled, swinging her sword around, "Hah!" Conrad found that training her in sword fight proved to be much easier than anticipated. It was going to take time but she was fuelled with a fiery spirit that seemed to match Wolfram's, showing her godfather that she does not give up easily. Not to mention despite his being blind, Julian himself had been an exceptional swordsman to say the least. Not as artful to be sure, again due to his blindness and preference to healing, but acceptable. Conrad was only too happy for his friend to be able to see in this lifetime.

He had now begun to see how different Yuri truly was from Julian. She had his soul and some of his traits, true, but she was different. If anything, the closest she could be compared to Julian was the possibility of being his daughter.

A month had passed by, Yuri had become used to the life here and she loved it. Covenant Castle had become more lively with her around – particularly during the times when Prank Wars aroused. Her latest victim was him and he honestly enjoyed pranking her back. It was the same with Wolfram, but it was Gwendal she loved picking on the most. From what Conrad could tell, Gwendal was actually enjoying himself with those pranks.

The last one she did on Gwendal was making his hair curly. She sneaked into Gwendal's room one night with a small cup of water. Using the water she dampened the long hair and braided it.

The next political match with Gwendal brought back a month old memory to Gunter...

"_Will you talk to her?" said Conrad._

"_She's your god-daughter..."_

"_Believe me, Gunter," Conrad replied, "I understand her position perfectly, but what she needs is a father... not a best friend."_

Gunter hid a smile at the memory. Conrad still had a way to go. The Queen was a distraction of his feelings. He knew Conrad felt safe with her. Even his dark haired student could recognise that there are times when he could not be depended on for situations like that of a month ago when Her Majesty was homesick. Gunter had been a father, he would know how to handle her better.

Father or not, he wished there was some way he could end the political match Gwendal was currently having with Her Majesty which was rather silly really, something about bake and knit sale for charity? The quarrel went as far as to the extent where Yuri stuck her tongue out at Gwendal. There was dead silence then.

"Stick your tongue out at me again, you would wish I knew nothing of knitting," Gwendal said in his dangerously quiet voice. Her reaction surprised them.

"Is that a promise?" she asked seriously.

"Yes."

Yuri stuck her tongue out at him again much to everyone's surprise. Especially, since Lady Celi was present. She smiled a mischievous smile, "I wanted to learn how to knit any ways." She then sprinted off with Gwendal hot at her heels. "Get back here, Gaki!"

"Not a chance, Jiji!" she yelled back.

Conrad, Gunter, Gisela and Lady Celi chuckled. Only Yuri could get Gwendal riled up a lot if she wanted to. In other words, it would be a favour for Gwendal who would learn how to relax. She had seen his plushies; though they were cute, there was always a mistake of what they were. Wolfram was not present due to the fact that he was of riding with his men for the morning.

"I can never tell whether those two are good friends or fierce enemies," said Gunter wearily as Gwendal chased the Queen around the Castle. The soldiers of the castle were glad for this change, in the past history no one was permitted to play 'Chase the Maoh', unless you can count Gunter who was known to have restrained Lady Celi at times from being completely flighty. Gunter still had the bumps and bruises to prove them.

"Might I suggest something in a private meeting?" Conrad then announced. Confused looks from everyone currently present in the room were directed at him as he closed the doors of the meeting room.

"I have a proposition to you all," he said, facing them, "concerning her majesty."

"Oh?" said Lady Celi, noticing a twinkle in his brown eyes, "and what might that be, dear?"

"I'm thinking of doing an impossible and bringing two people together," said Conrad.

Everyone looked at him sceptically; surely he can't be thinking...

"Gwendal and Heika?" asked Gunter. In another part of the castle, both Gwendal and Yuri sneezed.

"Close," said Conrad, shuddering at the thought, "but I was thinking along the lines of Her Highness and Wolfram." Gunter thought for a moment on the subject. After Yuri kicked Wolfram out of the Royal Chamber for the third time, the rest of the castle had had it. Anyone who knew Yuri and Wolfram well enough, knew that they were meant to be. They were perfect for each other.

Yuri was water where Wolfram was fire. She was North where he was South. East and West. The list just went on and on, to the extent that everyone knew that Yuri had Wolfram wrapped around her finger and Wolfram fiercely claimed her as his own. If only they could just admit their feelings for each other.

On one occasion, they fought until the whole castle heard. Even calling on their elements until Gunter and Gwendal separated them. Just that morning was the third morning Conrad had to pull the blond out of a foot deep Wolfram-shaped hole in the wall.

"Taicho," said Yosak wearily, "They both would dead within a week of their marriage."

"You haven't seen the affections they had upon each other," said Conrad, remembering Yosak was not present in the room where he, Wolfram and Yuri were held captive, "On one occasion, Her Majesty had called him cute. And just last week, Wolfram allowed one afternoon lack of work to cheer her up from her homesickness."

"KAWAII!" Lady Celi squealed.

Gunter remembered the quick change in Yuri's behaviour in the past week, how quickly she got over her homesickness. _Wolfram did that?_

"How about it?" Conrad suggested, "Bringing them together?"

"Why not?" Gunter asked.

Gisela nodded, smiling, "I'm in, Toad."

Yosak flicked his blue eyes from Conrad to Gisela... Knowing the coming weeks would simply be _delicious_.

"All right," said Conrad, "here's the plan, when Wolfram returns this afternoon..."

_Later... that afternoon..._

Yuri was walking alongside Gunter with Conrad and Yosak as her protection. While around the corner, Wolfram just came back after a good ride. He was not in Favour for seeing Yuri straight away. Granted, he knew Yuri was grateful towards to him for cheering her up not to long ago but that did not mean they were finally getting along. Not to mention how her punches still hurt. He wanted to listen to her talk anyway. It was not everyday one sees Queen Yuri in the garden with a blue sun-dress.

"Which song is that Conrad?" Yuri was saying.

"You the one in uh..." he said thoughtfully, "That you played with the Mateki?"

"I think I remember..."

Though they had a fight earlier that day, Wolfram did not want to miss the chance to hear her sing. Or play her violin.

_**Yuri:**_

_Sigh not so, ladies; sigh not so  
__Men were deceivers ever  
__One foot in sea, and one on shore  
__To one thing constant never_

_Then sigh not so, but let them go  
__And be you blithe and bonny,  
__Converting all your sounds of woe  
__In hey noni noni..._

_Sing no more ditties, sing no more  
__Of dumps so dull and heavy  
__The fraud of man was ever so  
__Since summer was ever leafy_

_Then sigh not so, but let them go  
__And be you blithe and bonny,  
__Converting all your sounds of woe  
__In hey noni noni..._

"Ah," Gunter sighed, "by my troth an excellent song."

"And an ill singer, Sensei," Yuri laughed.

"Had she been a dog that howled," Wolfram muttered, "they would have hanged her."

Wolfram shook his head when he saw Yuri head back into the castle as she had paperwork to tackle with Gwendal. It was another game between them which they did once a week. Every Wednesday they each would equally divide the mountain of paperwork and would race against each other on who would get the paperwork done in the fastest time. The loser does majority of the paperwork over the next week. Wolfram found it pretty silly and undignified of Gwendal to play the game – but then, it has been a long time since Wolfram actually saw his brother having fun.

He took out his water skin and drank its content unwittingly hearing the conversation between the three men left in the garden. "Come hither, Gunter," Conrad was saying, "what was it you were saying? That Yuri Heika is in love with my brother, Wolfram?" Wolfram choked on the water and sprayed it all over his mare who neighed at him indignantly.

"Sorry!" he apologised, rubbing her nose to calm her, "Sorry." Once the mare calmed down, Wolfram edged closer to the garden to hear more. Wondering at the same time if Yuri actually loved him. He peaked at the side of the hedge to find Conrad pacing as if he was thinking deeply on the matter.

"I know Heika said she was not looking for a boyfriend now," said Gunter as Conrad paced in deep thought, "but it's most amazing that she would so dote on Wolfram, whom up until recently – not counting this morning – she seemed to have all but disliked."

"Maybe she doth but counterfeit," Yosak was saying flippantly.

"Great One! Counterfeit?" Gunter exclaimed scornfully, "There has never been greater passion than one can discover it?"

"Faith like it not," Yosak nodded in agreement.

Conrad stopped pacing. "Why?" he asked Gunter, "And how?"

Gunter hesitated for a moment. "You heard Gisela tell you how."

"She did indeed, taicho!" said Yosak quickly, resisting the urge to slap his own head.

"How," Conrad asked, "I pray you?" Desperate, Gunter brought Conrad's and Yosak's heads together and said something in a low voice.

Once they pulled away, Wolfram saw the awe in Conrad's brown eyes. "You never cease to amaze me," said Conrad wearily, shaking his head dismally into his hand.

"I'm your teacher, it's what I do," Gunter replied teasingly. He sighed then, possibly thinking about Yuri. "She keeps saying she's too young, but she just couldn't tear her thoughts away from him," the white haired advisor continued, "But she said she would die if he knew, or to swoon her or even make her love known."

Conrad and Yosak nodded in agreement. Wolfram could only stare in astonishment. Was that kiss that she gave a week before more than just one of appreciation? He brought his mind back to the present to hear more of what they had to say.

"Taicho," said Yosak seriously, "I'm not saying this to offend you, but there's no way out is there? That's why she calls him uh... 'ero baa-chan' quite often, no? She doesn't want him to know for fear he was taking advantage of her lack of knowledge to the customs.

"I love my brother," said Conrad seriously, "but as you know he has a contemptible spirit." He sighed then and said, "I wish he would look at himself on see how he does not deserve a good lady..."

"Well," said Gunter finally, "enough of this idle talk, we have work to do!"

"Soldiers to train," added Conrad as he stood, one arm over Yosak's shoulder. And so they left the area and Wolfram to give thought of what was said.

"If he doth not dot upon her after this, I'll never trust my expectations," Yosak sniggered once he was sure Wolfram was out of earshot, entering the castle.

"There is one way to find out," said Gunter, rubbing his chin.

"How?" chorused Conrad and Yosak.

"Let us send her Majesty," Gunter suggested, "To call him in to dinner... and have Lady Celi and Gisela talk about Wolfram's, ahem... _suffering_."

Conrad and Yosak were red from suppressed laughter. Yuri was soooo going to kill them if she found out.

Wolfram sat on a foot stool deep in thought of what Conrad and Yosak had said. He was unsure about Gunter, but he was knows that particular noble was not a gossip. Not to mention they had the truth from Gisela herself. He and Gisela were good friends, she only hid things from him if it had deemed necessary.

"They had this truth from Gisela..." he murmured to Micah, his mare. He heard a rock being crunched making him jump and saw... "Ahh! Here comes Yuri!" he exclaimed, he looked at her then, "By this day is she ever a beauty!" He returned to the stable then and continued brushing his horse. Waiting for a familiar... "Oi, ero baa-chan!"

"Yes?" he said pleasantly though the double black did not look very happy to see him. "Against my will," the Queen growled, "I've been asked to bid you to come in to dinner," turning with a huff.

"Yuri," Wolfram called, making her face him once again, "I thank you for your pains."

Yuri scowled. "I took no more pains to tell you than for you to thank, for if it had been painful I wouldn't have come."

The blond raised his eyebrows then, "You take pleasure then?"

"Yea," she said sarcastically, "As you would upon a sword's point."

Wolfram laughed, thinking it was a joke as he continued to give Micah a good brush.

"You are not hungry, Lord Von Bielefeld?" she snapped, obviously thinking he was not responding to her, "Fare thee well." She stormed out then.

"Against my will..." Wolfram mused, "There's a dual meaning in that. But if I were to show that she won my heart, I'll show her all right!

"I'll show that I can be tactful," Wolfram promised himself, he raised his hands in triumph, "I'll show them! They don't know the real Wolfram Eli Rufus Von Bielefeld." He sobered then, "I have to let down my mask faster than I thought." Micah just snorted in answer.

"I wasn't asking you!" he snapped teasingly.

_As Yuri passed by Lady Celi's garden..._

"But are you sure that Lord Wolfram is in love with Queen Yuri, Lady Celi?" said Gisela. Yuri almost dropped motionless.

"So says Yosak-kun," Lady Celi answered happily, "and my dear son, Conrart. You have seen how much she has grown in the last few weeks haven't you? She's practically catching Wolfie's eye though he swore he would never love."

Yuri blanched. _She was the first to catch Wolfram's eye?_

"I agree," said Gisela, "She may look strong but she is weaker than Lord Conrart anticipates. No doubt she is getting stronger, but you do know that Wolfram protects her whenever he could."

"It is so very true," Lady Celi laughed, "He likes people to think he is selfish when really, he is... oh, what's that word again? Protective!" Gisela merely nodded quietly. "She has to know the truth sometime," Lady Celi murmured, she shook her blonde head as if she were sorrowful, "but it seems she would not understand."

"Why don't they tell her, Lady Celi?" asked Gisela innocently, "Surely, being the Maoh she is, she came from a loving world. Lord Wolfram would surely understand. It's better than to keep him in suffering."

"Great One, no," said Lady Celi, "I ought to tell Conrad that Wolfram should not suffer like that nor should he expect Her Majesty to love him back."

Yuri almost ran out to them and to yell at them to give her time.

"Why Lady Celi?" Gisela asked again, "Lord Weller said himself that true love comes sometimes only once. It is my belief that he would not keep anything like this from her, or even Lord Wolfram."

"How can they? They constantly disrespect each other," said Lady Celi sorrowfully, "I've seen the improper way my Wolfie swooned after the Queen, not giving her one bit of privacy; where she is blinded to his love."

"And her heart is far too young to understand Wolfram's," the ex-Maoh continued, "She has yet to understand how wonderful his love can be."

"Mother?" Conrad's voice called.

"My goodness, is it lunch already?" exclaimed Lady Celi.

"We'd better go in Milady," said Gisela calmly, "If Heika does not find us soon, she will wonder what we are up to."

Once she was sure Yuri was out of earshot, Gisela let out a hearty laugh. Followed by Lady Celi. Conrad, who was waiting for them near the terrace, lifted his eyebrows in question. "She is limed I warn you, Conrart," the Healer laughed, wiping her eye, "She definitely will kill you, but we've got her!"

"If it be true, then Love comes in halves, my dears," Lady Celi laughed, "Some cupid kills with arrows, some with traps."

"What was that about free love?" Conrad asked in an innocent voice. At this, Lady Celi turned red, "None of your business, dear."

In the garden, Yuri was chewing on what she heard only moments ago. Lady Celi obviously trusted Gisela, -likely because she no daughters to talk of this matter- but the fact that Wolfram, who cheered her up just the not too long ago was yearning to let his love for her to be known, even after they had a fight earlier that day.

"I must try to be more patient!" Yuri promised herself. She felt elated inside. The revelation she had while accidentally eavesdropping on Gisela and Lady Celi made her realise the past experiences with Wolfram – when he was not being a pervert. She remembered the ginger tea he had made for her when she had a slight fever; and he _had_ acted as if he understood her pain of not being able to go home, and cheering her up a few days later.

Yuri hurried off to finish lunch and study with Gunter where Wolfram hurried with his mare, before training with his soldiers. As he walked into the courtyard, Wolfram thought of ways to keep the Queen entertained, to show her that he accepted her love. There had to be something that Yuri would enjoy even if it meant torturing him. _Ah, well_, he mentally shrugged,_ I could always get back at her..._

He snickered at the memory of her laughing face after he faced palmed her with cream pie.

Pie...

Oven...

Coals...

Fire...

Of course! Why hadn't he thought of it earlier?

He nearly whooped at the brilliance of the plan. He had to tell her after supper! Surely, she wouldn't resist!

The blond didn't notice the Queen was glancing at him through the window of the study as Gunter droned on about the cruelty of King Slaughter.

_After supper..._

"There are dragons in this world you say?" asked Yuri, pouring over an old book Wolfram fished out from the library they were currently studying in.

Wolfram had only one thought in mind then: S.U.C.C.E.S.S!

"Hait," said Wolfram, adjusting his reading glasses before turning the page, "Since the papers for this week are almost done, I thought that we ought to go and see one."

"Let's see what Conrad and Gunter think," she replied as she straightened the papers. Conrad had been giving her hints lately that she ought to go out of the castle sometime during her stay. In many ways she agreed with her godfather, even if the other castle tenants do not – particularly, a hesitant Gunter Von Khrist.

"You want to see a dragon?" asked Gunter.

"Please, Gunter," she asked with puppy dog eyes, "They're practically non-existent on Earth..." Gunter became rather uncomfortable. _Had Gisela taught Her Majesty that technique?_

HE COULDN'T RESIST SAD PUPPY DOG EYES FROM GIRLS!

"Oh, all right..." he sighed, "but I am coming along, after last time I don't trust the three of you to be alone."

"That's a jibe at Wolfram, right Sensei?" Conrad asked innocently. Yuri pulled Wolfram's cheeks before he could retort. Luckily for him, it was more out of jest than offence.


	18. Two Dragons and A Swordsman

Chapter 15: Two Dragons and a Swordsman

"Look Wolf," she exclaimed, "a fish."

"Of course there are fishes in the river, kono hennachoko," said Wolfram, taking a bite of his sandwich . _Why was Yuri pointing out the obvious?_

Yuri sighed with disappointment. "You're not the least bit romantic."

Wolfram smirked slightly, his hand itching towards her the rim of her shirt. "You want me to be romantic?"

"Not that romantic, kono ero baa-chan!" said Yuri heatedly, hitting Wolfram on the head. Gunter and Conrad just shook their heads in amusement. By the looks of things Conrad's plan did work, slightly.

Brown eyes flicked towards their owner's white clad teacher. "Did you notice it?" Conrad asked quietly. Before entering the forest, they had disbanded a few elaborate traps. Dragons were an endangered species, therefore they were protected by Shin Makoku.

"Aaa," Gunter replied, lavender eyes serious, "we're not the only ones here. Keep your eyes open. They are most likely poachers."

"Hait."

"And for goodness sake, don't overtire yourself," Gunter sighed, "Gisela is not in the mood for having another injured commander in her hands." Conrad looked towards his teacher, amused, "She asked you to watch out for me?"

"More like hoping everyone gets back in one piece," Gunter grunted.

_**Flashback**_

_Gunter passed by his daughter's office where she heard her voice – thrice as loud as the last time she was angry. He peeked in to find her fuming. Only a few minutes ago she had a sweet '__**I'm going to kill him**__' smile when he and Conrad told her about the day out._

"_Dragons?" she repeated to herself, almost in disbelief, "Why did it have to be dragons?" she picked up a scalpel then. "Those idiots better get back in one piece or two Commanders will be losing their manhood!"_

_Gunter gulped and walked away slowly, muttering to himself, "Definitely Julian's student isn't she, Gareth-sensei?"_

_**Flashback end**_

They were on their merry way again shortly after. Walking on through the unstable forest grounds. Yuri was having a harder time then her men mostly because this was her first forest excursion. She was glad to taken Gisela's advice and wore boots. Conrad had told them of a dragon's nest near a cliff. Getting to the cliff was hard, climbing up the cliff was harder. Particularly, since the slopes were slippery. Wolfram himself nearly fell if Yuri hadn't caught his hand at the right moment.

"Don't let go!" the blond yelled.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" she retorted through clenched teeth.

"We're here," Conrad called.

"All right!" came from Yuri, while a distant, "YAAAA!" came from Wolfram as said man tumbled down the slope. "Oops!" said Yuri innocently, she had not meant to let the blond go.

"Please tell me that was an accident?" Conrad sighed wearily, eerily reminded the number of times Gisela dropped him while in the academy. Gunter had to chuckle remembering the times Julian did the same thing to him.

* * *

"Honestly Wolf," said Yuri as she pried a splinter from his palm, "it was an accident."

"I'll believe it when you _don't_ drop me next time," the blond muttered, cringing as the Queen pried the splinter free. Conrad signalled them to come closer as Wolfram massaged his sore palm.

"Let's not get too close," said Conrad as they edged closer to a ledge. Yuri walked up beside him and saw the nest, no dragon in sight however. She looked down, saw why she should keep a distance and shuddered as she stepped back, asking shakily, "Why?"

"Well..." a dark shadow loomed from behind him before he could continue. _Yep, today's my lucky day_. Conrad thought wearily to himself.

"Um... C-C-C-Conrad?" Yuri stuttered, trying her best not to be scared as she and Wolfram clung to each other. The dragon sniffed and gave out a roar from behind Conrad. Gunter placed himself before Yuri hands raised in preparation to use his Wind Affinity before Conrad raised his hand to stop him.

"No need to panic," Conrad said as if he had it all under control. Gunter, Yuri and Wolfram were surprised but Conrad ignored them as he turned towards the dragon who roared at him. Conrad scrunched his nose slightly at the smell of the dragon's breath but it could not be helped – dragons polish their teeth with brimstone. He looked up to the beady red eyes of the purple dragon then and smiled. "Halo Belle!" he said cheerfully, "What a pleasant surprise! I didn't think you're the dragon we would be visiting today."

One thought went through the Royal Couple's minds then. _Is he suicidal?_

The dragon just loomed closer, knocked Conrad to the ground and... started licking him frivolously? Black and green eyes widened while lavender ones gave an amused twinkle with a matching smile as they watched Conrad struggle with the dragon.

"No! Belle!" Conrad laughed, "Stop it! HA HA HA! It's good to see you too! Okay! okay! you win!" It was only then the dragon let him up. Though he was soaking wet with dragon spit, Conrad simply looked up at the beautiful purple dragon and smiled. He scratched the dragon under her chin and started speaking to it as if she was a dog, "Who's the good girl? Yes you are! Did you miss Papa Connie while you were gone?" The dragon just purred with delight.

"Ahem!" Wolfram harrumphed, letting Conrad know there were others who were also there to see the dragons. Yuri giggled as Conrad regained his composure. "Everyone," he introduced, "meet Belle. Belle meet my friends and family, Gunter, Wolfram and Yuri."

"Will she let anyone touch her?"

"Just so long as you don't threaten her or her child..." he hesitated for a moment, "If she has one." Yuri took a deep breath. If her godfather said the dragon was all right, he should be right. She tried to remember what her father told her. _Show no fear..._ Shoma had told her, _show no fear..._

Tentatively, she held her hand out. The dragon growled slightly as she moved closer. Yuri moved slowly and carefully. She didn't dare to blink as she edged closer and closer until her hand was an inch away from the dragon's nose.

The next thing she knew, Belle reached over picked her and flew away from the cliff. Yuri tried hard not to scream when she saw a deep pit beneath her as the dragon hovered over to its nest where it landed her on soft dry grass. Something moved among the grass. The Queen's eyes widened when she saw what it was.

"Yuri," she heard Wolfram call, "Daijoubu?"

"Come on up," Yuri called, "she has someone here whom she wants us to meet."

* * *

"Belle?" said Wolfram incredulously, once all three men were in the nest, "Of all the names?"

"It seemed fitting at the time," said Conrad.

"I think it's beautiful," said Yuri, scratching the big dragon under her chin, "It suits her very well." She cuddled the little blue dragon that crawled up to her, "And her baby's really cute too."

"Would you like to name him?"

"I think I'll call him 'Pochi'." Suddenly, Belle growled looking all ways accept the nest. Pochi cuddled close to Yuri and started to cry. "What is it, girl?" Conrad asked the mother dragon, "Do you smell something?" Instead of replying, the dragon nudged Yuri to the edge of the nest.

"Houjutsu user nearby..." Wolfram grunted, wincing.

"Yuri," said Conrad urgently, "Hide."

Belle flew off as Yuri bent down and crawled into the mess of twigs, bringing Pochi with her. She held on to the baby dragon tightly as she hid among the dense twigs that built up the dragon's nest. From a small gap she could see her men fighting a group of what appeared to be poachers. Wolfram took on a red haired woman, possibly the strongest of them as she was using Houjutsu against him.

Her cronies thought they could take on Gunter until they had their clothes ripped to shreds and tossed aside by his Wind Affinity. Yuri had never really seen her advisor in combat but now she knew despite of his pampering her the silver haired noble was force to be reckoned with. _Well_, she though reasonably to herself, _he __**is**__ Conrad's teacher._

Conrad dealt with a skilful swordsman who seemed to have been travelling with the poachers. His sword looked more like the ones in video games that Yuri played with Shori as children. He did not look like a poacher... "Where is the Maoh?" the swordsman exclaimed, "I know I saw a Soukoku somewhere." Conrad did not answer but continued to fight.

Belle hovered over them and breathed fire making the Houjutsu user retreat. Her cronies ran after her while Wolfram chased them.

The swordsman, seeing Wolfram run after the Houjutsu user, took the chance to attack him from behind. "Wolfram, look out!" she yelled. The blond looked just in time to block an attack that brought him down and had his sword knocked off his hand quite a way. The swordsman, seeing the blond unarmed, took the chance to strike a fatal blow...

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Conrad yelled, jabbing the hilt of his sword against the swordsman's side. The swordsman fainted instantly, Conrad's eyes narrowed at the swordsman before turning his attention towards his younger brother.

"Wolfram, are you hurt?" Conrad asked

"Just my pride," the blond muttered, looking away, "you didn't have to do that."

"People do crazy things when they're scared for someone," said Conrad, offering his hand, "your father taught me that."

"Hmph!" the blonde snorted as he allowed Conrad to help him up. He then realised something, "Where's Yuri?"

"I'm still up here Wolf," she called, poking her head from the nest. Pochi started crying then, making Yuri instantly turn her attention to him. "Yosh, yosh," she soothed, "Oh, poor baby's so scared. It's okay the meanies are gone... the meanies are gone..."

"You'd better come down," said Wolfram just as Pochi calmed down, "who knows when the poachers would come back for the baby."

"Um..." Yuri stammered, looking over the edge, "I can't."

A blond eyebrow lifted. "Why? Are you hurt?"

"No."

"What's the problem then?"

"Eto..." she murmured, "Climbing up is easier than climbing down?"

"Oh," said Wolfram, realising what the Queen is implying, "Hold on! I'm coming up."

"No worries here!"

Needless to say, the next half hour found Wolfram with a Queen on his back who happened to be afraid of heights while Gunter and Conrad tied up the swordsman. It was also then Wolfram found out that whenever Conrad related what the late Gareth Von Bielefeld said, _he was not joking._

"KYAAA!" Yuri half-screamed, holding on to Wolfram and the baby dragon tightly as the blond slipped on the climb down, "If this is revenge, I didn't drop you on purpose!"

"For Shinou's Sake, woman," Wolfram grunted, "would you stop panicking!" it was then they noticed Conrad and Gunter trying to contain their laughter.

"URUSAI!" they yelled in unison.

_

* * *

_

It was raining. He woke to find himself in a pool of blood.

_A lifeless arm held him protectively. He sat up hoping the truth was all an illusion. He look towards the owner of that arm, leaned towards the man's chest and heard no heartbeat. His brown eyes had tears as he held the lifeless body of a man... The blue eyes of the man was empty... Gareth Von Bielefeld still had yet to see his unborn child!_

_The boy closed his eyes and held stepfather tightly, screaming, "TOU-SAAAAAAAAAN!"_

Conrad woke with a sharp pain in his chest. "Ite-te-te!" he grunted. He breathed deeply trying to calm down using the technique his stepfather taught him. A familiar image of a young man with light brown hair and bright blue eyes entered his mind. He remembered then.

This time of night of the day marked exactly 82 years since Gareth Von Bielefeld died – died protecting him. Ironic enough, when noon comes, it would mark the anniversary of when Conrad himself left for Luttenberg Division.

Conrad just sat there, deep in thought. _Why did that dream had to come now of all times?_ He closed his eyes tightly in attempt of self control. He had never known a gentler step-father as Gareth Von Bielefeld. _Tou-san Gareth is dead! He is never coming back!_

The dream he had just now was a nightmare he had not seen since his trip to Earth.

After Gareth, Lady Celi never married again.

He looked towards Gunter who was sitting by the fire. Though it was vague, Conrad still remembered when the silver haired advisor was a little younger than Wolfram. He then looked towards the younger members of their group.

Alford was sleeping peacefully albeit of being tied. Earlier that evening the young swordsman woke. Wolfram sat sleeping not far from Yuri and the baby dragon. From the way Wolfram was sitting in a protective position, Conrad wondered if his brother was truly asleep.

It had taken sometime for Conrad to realise that he was part of a long line of teachers and students.

Williad Von Voltaire, Gwendal's father, had been Gareth's and Lady Celi's teacher. Under Williad's tutelage, Gareth had come to love Lady Celi like no other woman; at the time, however, Williad and Lady Celi were engaged.

Lady Celi was probably about Wolfram's age when Gwendal was born, give or take a few years.

Strange as it may seem, Williad and Gareth were still teacher and student when they met young Dan Hiri Weller of Dai Shimarron. At the time, Dai Shimarron was not exactly as hostile as it is now but Dan Hiri was a bit of a runaway lord.

Conrad did not know much of the detail between the fathers. He only knew that they befriended each other and all but loved Lady Celi.

Once he was old enough Gareth went into the role of a teacher as well. Gunter and Julian had been his students. Gunter in turn became Conrad's mentor where Julian had taken Gisela and Wolfram as students. There were time when Conrad, like everyone else, wondered where they would go from there. Many nobles go through their lives without being a teacher.

When talking about the happy times she had with her husbands, Lady Celi would sometime joke, "Instead of finding the one, I actually found the three." Conrad often smiled at that, did she ever tell the truth?

Conrad looked at Wolfram again. How did their mother do it? How did she decide between the two men? Could it be possible that Lady Celi did not know Gareth loved her at the time?

Conrad almost snorted at the thought. She may seem ditzy, but he knew that she was covering the pain of losing all three of her husbands.

Losing one of her children would not help either. Conrad realised that mistake –even though Gisela insisted he had little choice– when he went to Luttenberg, he made a promise to himself soon after he returned from Earth to never hurt her, or Wolfram, in that way again. Gwendal did not have much of a choice because he was one of the ten nobles, Wolfram was training under Julian to be a field medic. Like everyone else, Conrad never fully understood why Wolfram had abandoned field medicine to be a soldier.

"You all right?" Gunter's voice pierced through his daydream. He looked to find Gunter looking intently at him from the fire.

"I'm fine..." Conrad murmured, "It's just a dream."

Gunter frowned. "How are you, physically?"

"I guess I overdid it again," Conrad replied, "Gisela had warned me about this, as did Julian and Healer Foren." His teacher nodded. "Take it easy tomorrow then unless it's truly necessary."

"Hait..." said Conrad as he lay back down, "wake me when it's my turn to watch."

"Aaa," said Gunter.

* * *

"You have to eat something," Yuri was telling the swordsman, trying to get him to eat the beef jerky in his hand. The swordsman just turned his head away, refusing to even look at her.

"Ano," said Yuri conversationally to the swordsman, "Why did you attack us yesterday? And why are you even refusing any food from me? It's not because I'm ugly is it?" Only now the swordsman turned back to her, flushing red with anger and embarrassment.

"The Maoh is evil!" the swordsman exclaimed, "What other reason do I need from that?"

"Me?" Yuri pointed at herself as Pochi cuddled up to her, "Evil?" She and Wolfram looked at each other and chuckled slightly.

"This hennachoko?" Wolfram mocked, jabbing his thumb towards her, "That'll be the day."

"There's a leech by your foot," she informed him.

"GYAA!" Wolfram yelled, jumping and landed into the river. He glared dangerously at her, but it difficult for Yuri to be scared of him due to the fact that he had a lily pad on his wet blond hair.

"You. Are. Evil," he said slowly.

Yuri flashed a grin at him as she cuddled Pochi. "I'm the Maoh, what?" she whined, looking at Wolfram with puppy dog eyes. Wolfram just laughed as he picked himself up and rejoined her.

Gunter, Conrad and their prisoner sweat-dropped. If Lady Celi or Miko Shibuya were here they both would have squealed, "KAWAAAAAAIIIIII!"

"Are they always like this?" the swordsman asked no one in particular. "The more they spend time together," Conrad informed him, "the more they irk each other." _and the closer they get..._

The swordsman glared at the baby dragon. "Why are so adamant to protect that thing?"

"Answer my question first swordsman," said Yuri coldly, "you don't seem to be the type of person who would kill things for pleasure unlike those poachers we saw yesterday. Don't you know dragons are endangered? It's not going to benefit you much anyway."

"Why would answer a worthless brat of a Maoh who doesn't know how to rule a kingdom?" the swordsman retorted. He just said the wrong thing. The next minute found the swordsman at the tip of Wolfram's sword on his nose. Green eyes flaring dangerously at him. "I don't care if you think the Mazoku are evil or not _Human_," the blond said in a deadly quiet voice, "but do not think I will spare your life if you insult my fiancée again, am I understood?"

The swordsman took his time, registering Wolfram's warning and admitted defeat. "Actually," he confessed slowly, "I was with them because they told me they had family member who is gravely ill. Only a dragon's heart could heal it."

"I hate to dampen your fantasy, swordsman," Wolfram pointed out, "but that is all lies."

"What?"

"Dragons are hunted because of the prices people will bargain for their blood, bone and flesh, not for the healing powers as they have none," Wolfram told him, "and despite your sword being the sword of heroes, I can tell it's made out of dragon tooth and cooled in dragons' blood for the strength it displayed yesterday. You think you came from the line of heroes, you actually came from a line of poachers!"

"Wolfram..." Yuri said reproachfully, "don't add salt to the wound, he feels bad enough already. Besides, he thought he was doing something good. He just needed to be pointed to the right direction."

"Oh fine!" Wolfram huffed, "but if he makes a move on you or Liesel, don't think I would sit tight and watch."

The Queen looked at him, confused. "Who's Liesel?"

The blond looked at her disbelievingly. "The baby dragon? You can't expect me to leave him and call him 'Pochi'."

"And why not?"

"It's not as majestic as 'Liesel'," he huffed.

"Yes, _dear_," she exaggerated, obviously he thought 'Pochi' was not a good name for a dragon. Wolfram twitched slightly. The swordsman looked like he was trying to hold back laughter just by watching them.

"I think introductions are in order," said Yuri as she cut the ropes that bound the swordsman's wrists, "I'm Shibuya Yuri, my friends call me Yuri or Branwen, what's your name?"

"Alford McKinnon," the swordsman replied, "my friends call me Al."

"All right, Al-kun," she said brightly. Teal eyes widened. _Al–Al-kun?_

"Since you're our prisoner for now," said Yuri, handing him a beef jerky, "it's better if you cooperate and come with us."

* * *

"So how did you know, or even find, Belle?" Yuri asked her godfather as they made their way through tall grass, Pochi riding on her head, Conrad carrying Al's sword and Wolfram and Gunter taking the rear. From what Conrad could understand of his dragon-friend, Belle would find a place to hide for the night while looking for a new nest and finding her baby again.

"I didn't find her, she found me," Conrad answered her question, chuckling slightly, "Just a few years ago, Gwen sent Yosak and I on a mission to the dragon reserves to count the number of dragons that were here. We were ambushed by poachers and got separated. My leg was broken so I could not move.

"Belle, who was a young dragon back then, approached me," he continued, smiling fondly at the memory, "She had an injured leg as well. While I waited for Yosak, Belle gave me her warmth, it was that night that I gave her that name. 'Belle' was the first thing that came to mind."

"Speaking of which," said Yuri, "shouldn't we be looking for her?"

"Dragons, like many animals, are able to recognise the scent of their young," Wolfram answered, "Even if they are far away."

"Spoken like a Historian," Conrad complimented, turning towards them, "We've walked for enough for now, let us rest for a bit."

As they rested, Al observed Conrad. He had heard a story of a great swordsman from his father. So great that he had defeated the older McKinnon with a single stroke. "The swordsman was one with an air of a soldier," his father had said, "but eyes that pierce your very soul without pain." He never understood what his father meant until he met Conrad.

Those brown eyes of his actually pierced through his very soul without pain; the green-eyed boy soldier had a hint of a sharper effect. "Who is he really?" he asked Yuri.

"Lord Conrad Weller," the Queen answered, "Captain of the Shin Makoku army and the greatest swordsman in the country."

"You seem to be very close to him," Al observed. Black eyes softened as their owner watched her godfather rest. "He's also my godfather." It was she noticed his teal eyes narrowing. "What's wrong?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but was he ill as a child?" Al asked.

Yuri looked confused. "Why do you ask?"

"Whatever it is, it should not be of any concern, Heika," said Gunter before Al could answer, "our main concern now is to take McKinnon to the next village and take the baby dragon to a new nest." Yuri had a feeling her advisor was hiding something but did not pursue it. Now that Al pointed it out she looked at her godfather, noticing his breathing was quite laboured and how tired he looked. _Did he have another bad night last night?_

A roar was heard from a distance. Pochi started crying again. "Yosh, yosh," Yuri soothed, before turning towards her men. "What's wrong with her?"

"Velma, that red haired Houjutsu, user must have gathered some egg remains from the nest and used her Houjutsu to anger the dragon," Al informed them, "if they get near a village there will be trouble. Not to mention the dragon herself would get killed."

Yuri's eyes widened as she looked down at Pochi. The baby dragon would not have a chance if he looses his mother early...

"Not if we get in there with a plan," said Gunter.

"It's not going to hurt Belle, is it?" Conrad asked worriedly. He knew for a fact that mothers, no matter how docile the creature, Human or Mazoku manner, can turn quite violent when their young is in danger. Belle was no different. For that alone, he feared for her.

"Don't worry," Gunter promised.

* * *

Belle roared as she neared the village. Part of it was already on fire but the dragon did not care, all she wanted is her baby back. Velma sneered as she threw the makeshift baby dragon away. "Soon," she sneered, "That dragon will be in my grasp, and the money from it."

"I hate to rain on your parade," said a familiar voice, "but you will have to fight me first." The poacher turned and saw it was the boy whom she fought the day before.

"I can do it as easily as I did last time, bishounen," Velma sneered, "I know for a fact Mazoku can't withstand Houseki crystals." The blond returned the sneer with a smirk as he unsheathed his sword.

The dragon hovered over the town ready to unleash her wrath when a voice called to her, "Here! Your child is here! He is safe!" Belle looked over to find Alford holding her baby and letting it go so he could show her that no harm had come to Pochi. Belle flew down away from the town towards Alford, safely away from the poachers. She nuzzled Pochi before giving Alford a lick. "You're welcome," said the swordsman, mildly surprised, "now that your child is safe, can you trust me to lead you away from the town and poachers?"

The dragon inclined her head.

Conrad meanwhile kept Velma's cronies busy with sword fight, buying time for Gunter and Yuri.

Wolfram panted as he took refuge beside a low wall; he was rather satisfied that Gunter's plan had worked out so far but he was still rather unsure of how long he could withstand the Houseki. Though technically he was still in Shin Makoku those Houseki crystals still hurt.

A near blast forced Wolfram to run and found Conrad having trouble himself. It wasn't until he was back to back with Conrad before he wondered how much time was needed until Gunter gave his signal to Yuri.

"Why don't we use swords rather than jutsus to settle this?"

"You know, Wolfram," said Conrad, "it isn't courteous to fight with a woman."

"Lord Weller," said Wolfram, "since when is gentry an issue in battle?"

"Point."

Ceasing the chance, Velma and her cronies disarmed both men. Looking mildly surprised at the lost of his weapon Conrad asked, "Hey, Wolf?"

"What?"

"Could us both getting disarmed be my fault?"

"I never thought I'd see the day the greatest swordsman of Shin Makoku would be disarmed by a petty Houseki wielder," Wolfram lamented.

"Au contraire," Conrad stated playfully, "Gunter is actually the greatest swordsman, for I have yet to defeat him."

"Would you two stop ignoring us?" Velma yelled, irritated that she was ignored over two swords. Only now the brothers turned their attention towards Velma and her cronies, knowing Alford was already leading both Belle and Pochi to a safe place. Gunter had given his signal. Wolfram frowned at the Houseki wielder. "Might I suggest you look behind you before you do something to make the Maoh mad?"

"Nice try, Bishounen," Velma sneered, as her cronies laughed, "but I saw no Maoh yesterday..."

"Well," said Conrad casually, "Since you disarmed us what do you plan to do once you find the dragons?"

"Since you're about to die, I will tell you," Velma sneered, "We're going to kill Alford McKinnon, and both dragons, and all the meat, bones, and hide will be sold for money."

"No remorse?" Wolfram asked seriously.

"None whatsoever."

Then the Houseki crystals broke. "N-Nanii?" Velma stuttered.

"I don't believe you've met our Queen," said Wolfram. The air surrounding them grew colder as Velma turned and found the Queen of Shin Makoku walking towards her. "You tricked a good man into your evil deeds and went so far as tricking dragon into burning an innocent village. You do this for your own greeds?"

Conrad grabbed Wolfram and jumped out of the way as vines sprouted from the ground beneath them and entangled Velma and cronies. The poachers almost screamed in fear. Yuri was not fully in her Maoh form but her composure of fear did not change. "Need I repeat myself?" she asked, "Need I repeat, like the Maohs before me, to distance yourselves from the dragon reserves?"

Velma panicked and said hurriedly, "N-no th-thank you..."

"Then you shall leave," the Maoh commanded, wind, clouds and rain circling around the town, dousing the fire. "Warn the other poachers they shall face the wrath of the Maoh should they so much try and hunt another dragon."

"Yes, Hei-Heika," Velma stammered as she and her cronies high tailed into the forest, triggered a trap and nearly died of fright when Belle roared at their general direction.

* * *

"Well, I must say your plan worked out quite well," Conrad complemented his teacher. "Why do you think the academy hired me?" Gunter replied.

"I always thought it was because you were an old bore," Conrad replied, taking refuge behind Belle as Alford roared with laughter.

"Nani?" Gunter yelled, "Come here and say that to my face!"

"That's my bro- I mean, Lord Weller to you," said Wolfram as Yuri giggled the their antics. The blond winced then holding back the urge to clutch the shoulder Yuri was treating.

"You all right, Wolf?" she asked worriedly, "Are there any other injuries I should be worried about?"

Wolfram gave a boyish smile as Yuri bandaged his arm, "I wouldn't deserve to call myself your fiancé if I wasn't." She smiled affectionately at him. "Idiot."

Little did they a hero-in-training was looking at them intently. He was somewhat seeing what was called: love. There was no other way to describe it.

"Since you understand now," said Yuri, "I don't think it will hurt to show you Belle's new nest."

"Belle?" said Al, understanding for the first time this 'Belle' they have been talking about. He looked towards the mother-dragon, "Is that her name?"

"Hait," said Yuri, "Conrad named her."

"I think it fits, Lord Weller," Al complemented.

"Arigatou," said Conrad.

"Speaking of dragons," said Wolfram, "Are we sure we want to take _Alford_ to the new nest?"

"He just saved both dragons and town, Wolf," Yuri argued, "That alone should be enough to earn a title of a hero."

"Even so-" Wolfram began before he saw Al kneeling before him. "Lord Von Bielefeld," he said, holding his sword up to him, "I swear upon sword and honour, I will keep my silence." Green met teal.

"Then you shall have my element's protection," said Wolfram, "So long as you swear to secrecy." Teal eyes looked him with uttermost seriousness, well aware of the honour of a rare protection. "I swear."

"Would you like to learn Yuri?" Wolfram asked, "There are times when some things require the protection of the Maoh's elements."

"Why not?" Yuri shrugged, walking over.

"All elements of fire," Wolfram murmured laying his hand upon the hilt of the Sword of Heroes, focussing, "Protect this man from the dangers of his secrets; help him endure the weight of his burdens..."

"What is he doing?" Conrad asked.

"A blessing of some sorts, many would call it _**The Protection**_," Gunter murmured, as the hilt of Al's sword began to glow red, "because Wolfram is bonded with fire, he is asking all elements of fire to help Alford keep his promise. As you know, all elements have a different colour fire is to red, water is to blue, wind is to white and earth is to yellow. So long as Alford keeps his promise, the elements will protect him from harm to those who wish to force it out of him." He chuckled slightly, "I didn't think he would use it again."

"Eh?" Conrad asked.

"Gisela told me he had placed the same protection upon her twenty years ago," Gunter answered, as Wolfram continued with his blessing, "He said it as long as he was alive, it would protect her."

"But why?"

"There was a raid in the Healing Camp twenty years ago," Gunter explained, "Gisela was almost killed, he gave her '_**The Protection**_' because he said and she quotes, 'Just because that guy's a half-breed doesn't mean he should lose his friends'." He looked over to Conrad. A small smile formed in his lips as he watched brown eyes widen and looked towards Wolfram and Yuri and knew exactly what his student was thinking: _Is Wolfram blaming himself for not giving the same protection to Julian?_

Gunter held back a sigh. Whether or not Wolfram could give the Protection, it would not have prevented Julian's death. "Yare, yare," Conrad sighed wearily then, "no matter how I try, he always seemed to end up being me."

"You on the other hand, always end up being your older brother," said Gunter gently, "In your words, 'people do crazy things'."

Conrad had no reply to that.

That evening, they brought Belle and Pochi (or Liesel, as Wolfram preferred) to their new nest. Exchange promises to meet again were made when Alford remembered something, the story of a swordsman who defeated his father his father in a duel within a single stroke of a sword.

"Lord Weller," he called, "There's something I need to ask, were you the swordsman who defeated my father?"

"I did engage in a duel with formidable swordsman that went by the name McKinnon," Conrad answered, "who carried the same sword as you do now somewhat 30 years ago."

"Then I have a new goal in mind," said Alford, "I will not only train hard enough to defeat the Maoh in a sword-fight (Yuri swear-dropped at that) but also the man who defeated my father."

Conrad smiled. "I'll be looking forward to it."

* * *

"Do you think it worked?" Gunter asked Conrad while they were in Gwendal's office.

"Let's just wait and see..." Conrad coincided, only now Gwendal looked up from his paperwork.

"What worked?" Gwendal grunted. From past experiences, whenever Conrad was planning something with mischief, it often ended up the wrong way.

"Well..."

"Conrart," Gwendal growled, "What are you up to?"

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU'RE ENGAGED TO HER?" came Yuri's voice from the dining room.

Silence.

"YOU BLUE BEARD!" they heard just outside the office.

"Ma-matte Y-Yuri...!" they heard then, just down the corridor.

As the Earth saying goes: Speak of the Devil.

Conrad fought the urge to gulp as he heard flesh hit tree. He had forgotten about Raven's niece, Elizabeth. He had forgotten that Stoffel was visiting. "Well..."

"YOU PERVERT! YOU-YOU JACK-ASS! ERO BAA-CHAN!"

"ERO BAA-CHAN YU NA HENNACHOKO!"

"HENNACHOKO YU NA ERO BAA-CHAN!"

"WHY ARE YOU CALLING MY LOVE A PERVERT, YOU MANIZING MONARCH!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS BAKA BISHOUJO!"

"HUSBAND STEALING HARLOT!"

"COME HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"

There were calls of the elements then and... BOOM!

"It did not work," Yosak sighed, mentally adding the term 'blue beard' to the list of _Earth_ questions he had.

How many did that make now...?

Twenty?

The red head shook his head having lost count.

"We best pull them apart before they destroy the castle," Gwendal muttered as he stood from his desk. He then glared at Conrad who whistled, seemingly undisturbed by his elder brother's wrath. If looks could kill, Conrad knew he would likely have been dead by now.

How was he supposed to know that Stoffel was joining them this day? Bringing Raven's niece with him?

A/N: Sorry it took so long. This chapter was very long and very difficult to write, particularly the fighting scenes, I'm still try to control those. I hoped you enjoyed it though.


	19. Bearbees

Chapter 16: Bear bees

(A/N: Violence and actions done in this fic are purely animated and imagined, do not try this at home. Seriously, you could get yourself and others hurt.)

Meeting Elizabeth again after a number of decades almost killed Wolfram.

Yuri was all but against meeting Stoffel again. She did not mind Raven so much, but Stoffel was someone she wanted to avoid. "Do I have to see that, excuse me, dunder-head again, jiji?" she asked Gwendal earlier. They had decided long ago to use their game of Chase-the-Maoh as a diversion when Yuri needed to speak to him alone. Gwendal had to cough to keep himself from laughing at her nickname for Stoffel.

"Language, Heika. While I agree with you on this, gaki," said Gwendal, "Blatant favouritism is not exactly how a Maoh is supposed to act." Yuri made a face at that. The conversation took place right before the lunch of Conrad's attempted matchmaking; which remained unknown to them. Stoffel had brought Lady Elizabeth to see if Yuri would accept his favour by making Elizabeth, Raven's niece, her Lady in Waiting. Elizabeth was quite beautiful. Yuri felt she would be prettier if she smiled more. The trouble began when Wolfram entered the room. When she claimed as her fiancé just before dinner.

After that little spat however – involving water dragons and fire lions, add a couple of broken swords – Yuri and Lady Elizabeth got to know each other better; after dinner, they were talking to each other as if they had been friends for years – not before they each flung Wolfram against a stone wall.

They came to a conclusion. "You're the first woman I know that he's been attracted to."

Yuri looked at her, surprised. "I thought he's always been a pervert."

"That's Wolfram-nii-sama," Lady Elizabeth laughed, "but really, though we were once engaged, he had never once looked at me." Lady Elizabeth's eyes softened then, "Take care of him, Heika."

Conrart, like the affectionate big brother he was, pulled Wolfram out of a foot deep hole.

"Troublesome Women!" Wolfram muttered as he allowed Conrad to fix the crick in his neck. A stiff pop from his neck gave the indication that crick was gone.

"I know," Conrad acknowledged, thinking about the women he met in his own life – including Gisela and his mother. Particularly, Gisela... Especially that SLUG!

Yes, Lord Conrart Weller found Gisela to be the most troublesome woman he had ever known. After Lady Celi and Anissina, of course. What confused him was that he found her the least troubling as well. He also felt... _safe_.

_Whoa! Where did that come from?_

_That Slug? Safe?_

Conrad almost run his hair a frenzy. Gisela was anything but safe, and kind and... Gah!

**Gisela! Gisela! Gisela! **

Little did he know, at that moment, Gisela was thinking: **Conrart! Conrart! Conrart! **

That TOAD, the most troublesome man she knew – after Gunter. He was her worst patient and often almost drove her around the bend. At the same time though, she always felt safe. There was one particular sunny day that she was beginning to wonder exactly how safe Conrart was, especially when she found him unlocking the Haunted Guest-house. The castle tenants have said of rumours of evil or un-rested spirits inhabiting the house. Some say a vampire occupied it. Whatever it was, Conrart unlocking it was very suspicious.

"Conrart, what are you doing?"

Conrad jumped at her voice. He had thought the area was empty. "I... uh... I needed to investigate something," he said. The Royal Healer lifted a green eyebrow, "You're horrible at lying." She had known the man ever since she was adopted by Gunter and even as a soldier his attempts at lying was less than adequate.

"Fine, I'll show you," he said, inviting her in, "but be care-" a loud crack interrupted him. He turned to find Gisela holding on desperately to the rotting wood floor, her green eyes big with fear. "Conrart!"

"Hold still!" he yelled grabbing hold of her arm and pulled only to hear another loud crack and falling into the deep darkness.

"WHOA!"they yelled, expecting to hit hard ground but were found bouncing back up again a number of times before being crawled over by worm-like beasts. "Conrart," Gisela called from uncontrollable laughing, "What are these?" Trying to contain his own laughter, Conrad answered. "Uh, baby bear bees?"

"More secrets?"

"One could say I hid them here so they would not to be killed."

Sinewy white strands blinded them then.

Conrad did not know how long he had been asleep as he ripped open the cocoon. There were more cocoons around him. "I guess this means it's almost time," he murmured to himself.

One cocoon was far larger than the ones that surrounded him. Bearbees are animals that grew up when love is around them.

"Toad?" Gisela called.

"Over here, Slug!"

* * *

"Well?" asked Wolfram, showing the Queen her finished portrait.

"Nghh..." Yuri moaned slightly, while being a lover of art and music, Wolfram's (cough) talent (cough) was questionable. Abstract art was one thing, Wolfram's painting... er... and the smell of the monkey poo in the paint nearly made Yuri faint. P.U.!

How Wolfram got it all over himself was another story. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," she called, glad for the distraction. A familiar very pretty, and _very_ pregnant woman came in then.

"Nicola..." Yuri greeted.

"Your majesty," Nicola greeted, making a curtsey as much as she could. To which both Wolfram and Yuri reponded.

"What are you doing back here?" said Wolfram, "I thought you were living with the Griscella's..."

"I was looking for Gisela-sama for my monthly check-up," Nicola responded.

"How's the baby?" Yuri asked.

"The baby's doing fine," Nicola answered, smiling affectionately as she patted her swollen belly. Curious black eyes followed the hand. "Does it feel...?" she murmured, then stopped. It was an embarrassing question. "Hennachoko!" Wolfram hissed.

"Hennachoko yu na, ero baa-chan!" Yuri hissed back. Nicola just looked at them and said, "You never felt a child before?"

Both Yuri and Wolfram shook their heads. Nicola smiled sweetly, "Would you like to?"

"Eh?" said Yuri, stunned, "E-eto..." Wolfram stammered. Without receiving an answer, Nicola clasped her hand around Yuri's and brought it to her belly; she did the same with Wolfram's hand.

Yuri and Wolfram felt embarrassed by her gesture. They both had a hand on her stomach. The child within her was moving...

"The... the baby's moving..." Wolfram breathed.

"It's-it's... miraculous..." Yuri breathed. For a moment... just a moment... she hoped, one day, that she would be a mother.

"Good luck with your meeting with Gisela when we find her," Yuri said after a while.

Nicola gave her a confused look. "Haven't you seen her?"

"No, we haven't," Wolfram replied, "We were waiting for Con- Lord Weller," he narrowed his eyes in confusion, "Gisela is missing too?"

"Hait," said Nicola, "I was suppose to meet her twenty minutes ago but she never came." Yuri and Wolfram looked at each other. Conrad missing was one thing, but GISELA?

* * *

Gisela felt a chill run down her spine as she ripped open the sinewy cocoon that covered her. She felt lucky none got into her hair. Egg-like cocoons filled the chamber as her dizzy head registered her surroundings. A certain reckless man was missing. "Toad?" she called.

"Over here, Slug!" he responded, she walked over in the dim light only top find him hugging one of the cocoons. He looked and saw her looking at him as if he were crazy. "Let's face it," he snorted, "you've caught me doing worse than this."

"What exactly are you doing then?"

He turned to her and began explaining. "Bear-bees are creatures born and grew with love. If you give or let them feel your love while they are still in their cocoons they will grow strong. And when they are fully grown they'll migrate for about a year and come back to lay their eggs." He gave her a sheepish grin then, "I have a feeling my nazukego and my brother are very suitable for this part, even if they are fighting right now."

Gisela winced. "I just hope they behave."

"Come on, Zelly," said Conrad playfully, "they're not that stupid."

"Oh," Gisela replied, playfully poking him in the chest, "and are you saying we are, Connie?"

Conrad was about to respond when... "What's that sound?"

"WHOA!"

"Wha-!" both Conrad and Gisela exclaimed before something landed upon them both.

* * *

They met in front of the old guest house, or the Haunted House as the locals and the castle tenants called it, looking for the Slug and the Toad. No one had seen them since lunch. Yuri was considering the possibility that they eloped. She did not like the idea at all, because:

1. Conrad was not the type.

2. Gunter would kill any man who laid a hand on Gisela.

3. They _hated_ each other

"Found them yet?" Yuri asked.

Wolfram shook his head. "You?"

"Nuh uh." It was then she noticed that the door to the supposedly Haunted Guest House was slightly opened. "Uh Wolf," she asked, "question: is that lock supposed to be opened?"

He looked and paled. "N-no..." he shuddered, "Yuri, you don't think...?"

"I hope they're not doing what I think they're doing," the Queen murmured as she opened the door,"Conrad's not the type... I thin-" she fell before she could finish her sentence.

"Yuri!" Wolfram yelled, grabbing her collar with every intention to pull her up. Unfortunately, he lost his balance as well and slid downwards with the Queen in a yell, "WHOA!"

"Wha-"

The fall was short.

"Umph!"

"Ite-te-te..." someone moaned under her.

"Conrad?"

"Yuri?"

"Gisela?"

"Wolfram?"

Yuri looked over to where her fiance landed - on top of Gisela - wondered why she did not like Wolfram in that position; her godfather was of the same opinion towards Gisela, "Ano..." Conrad started, "don't you have to be married to be in that position?"

Blushing with embarassment, WOlfram and GIsela jumped and yelled. "URUSAI BAKA MONO!"

A certain cracking sound came from behind them followed by a squeal, "Nogisu!"

"What?" Gisela, Wolfram and Yuri gasped as they became surrounded by what looked like a bear with bee wings, and bootoms. Conrad smiled. "Bear-bees," he explained simply.

"Kawaii!" Yuri squealed, hugging one.

"Arigatou, nogisu," said an apparently quite large one. Conrad grimaced as he caught the scent of monkey poo on himself. _Uh oh..._

"Um... Gisela..." said Conrad looking rather uncomfortable.

"Yes?" she said suspiciously. When Conrad was looking uncomfortable, he _did_ something.

"Don't be angry?"

"Why?" Yuri asked.

"Well Heika..." said Conrad, trying to be collective, "We, that is to say the four of us, are their parents."

Yuri and Wolfram fainted.

* * *

"Decided to start a family early eh?" said Gunter, mildly amused, "And with my daughter." Yuri and Wolfram came around an hour before, shuddering at the idea that they were parents alongside Conrad and Gisela to a nest of bear-bees. Gisela, needless to say, was more than mildly annoyed. Particularly since she was late to Nicola's appointment.

"For the thousandth time!" said Conrad in exasperation, "It was an accident!" he still had bruises from the _killing_ Gisela gave him earlier. He raised a brown eyebrow at his teacher then, "Or is this your way of describing karma?"

"Why Conrart!" said Gunter with mock hurt, "Whatever made you think that?"

The question caused his student to lift an eyebrow, "The matchmaking?"

"I highly doubt it," was the only answer he received from his teacher. Outside the room Yosak smirked as he played aimlessly with some rusty nails. Yuri and Wolfram were not part of the plan but it worked. Conrart was not the only matchmaker in the castle.

Little did they know, the royal family was going to get bigger in the next couple of weeks. Surprises never seem to end when Yuri's around.

A/N: 'Nazukego' - godchild. Sorry about the delay. On this chapter... let's just say I got the episodes mixed up. I'm pretty certain you who's coming in the next chapters.


	20. Little Assasin

Chapter 17: Little Assassin

Yuri stared out into the sea with much on her mind. There had to be a first for everything she knew but, she thought almost disdainfully while looking towards Wolfram. Yesterday's events were pretty ridiculous; yet at the same time it was beyond serious.

"This is the first I got attacked by a kid," she murmured to herself. The Queen tried to remember what happened but there were holes in her memory. She was safely riding back to Covenant Castle after nearly dying of boredom at the reopening of Stoffel's estate and hell happened. At least it was better than Stoffel's speech, when you don't get nearly getting killed. Seriously, did that man know nothing but talk?

Her boredom had been saved by Ryan and his uh... _companion_, Keiji, and Lady Celi's wedding announcement. The wedding announcement was really Lady Celi's diversion to talk to Raven personally – even Yuri knew that. On the whole it involved an underground adventure where, not surprisingly, the Queen waited to be rescued by her fiancé and her godfather. To her surprise, Gwendal needed rescuing as well.

"_It's not that funny, gaki!" Gwendal protested for the third time as they approached his estate. Yuri honestly tried to stop laughing but it could not be helped. Gwendal Von Voltaire, the scariest commander of the Shin Makoku army, had to have a Sand-bear rescue him. Said Sand-bear had carried a rather disgruntled Gwendal with in his mouth by the scruff of his overcoat._

"_Wouldn't you be laughing if it happened to me?" she asked then. Now Gwendal was having hard time keeping himself from chuckling as Conrad and Wolfram roared with laughter at the mental image of Yuri hung by the collar from a sand-bear's mouth and glaring at them._

"_I request a leave of absence, Heika," he said then, "there are some things that needs my attention in my estate."_

"_You're just saying that because you're abandoning me to paperwork," Yuri stated with an impish smile. Gwendal returned that smile with a smirk, "You said it, not me." He then rode off to his estate, leaving the Queen's party in three to continue along back to the capital._

However once the turned around the brush towards the capital... everything became a blur since she heard someone call out. "MAMA! MAMA!" Then, a glare of a sharp object caused Ao to rear high, Yuri could not remember what happened next apart from feelings of fear and dread and the sound her heart beat.

"YURI!" someone called, "YURI!" The voice brought her from the dark; a strong, gentle arm held her; one arm around her and the other on Ao's reins. "Hold on," Conrad was saying through the blur, "I'll get you out." She vaguely remembered Wolfram rearing Micah and galloped towards the direction the figure ran.

"Don't kill him!" Yuri called after the blond. Pain shot through her body. "Ite!"

"Easy..." Conrad soothed as he gently removed her ankle from the saddle but she fainted from the pain of her ankle. The rest she heard when she woke up in the royal chamber.

_Wolfram came back minutes after with a struggling child in his arms. "The wound did not seem too bad," Conrad reported as he bandaged Yuri's foot, "It only seems to be a sprain but we're going to need Gisela to check on it to be certain."_

"_If it caused her to faint, I would agree," Wolfram sighed, "Knowing Yuri, she might say this child would have not done it without reason. I'm going to put her in prison until she decides what to do with __**her**__."_

_Brown eyebrows shot up. __**Her?**_

_Conrad looked closely at the child who finally stopped struggling under Wolfram grip and found the __**he**__ is really a __**she.**_

"_Isn't that rather light for that high a crime?" he asked; any attempted assassination against the Maoh was never taken lightly. Wolfram smirked, knowing his brother was testing him. "In all honesty, Conrart," he answered, "You would do the same in my shoes. Besides, Yuri did order me not to kill."_

"_True enough."_

_The blond sighed then. "I swear we're growing soft because of this hennachoko."_

"_Hennachoko yu na, ero baa-chan!" Yuri exclaimed in Conrad's arms. Both men looked and saw that the Queen was still unconscious. Wolfram shook his blond head, muttering, "I'm in trouble," and took off to the Prison Tower._

As for now, they were heading to a neutral territory called Silvecrad, famous for its hot springs; Gisela had tipped them off that Gunter was planning to lock up a room with only him and Yuri so they could have only lessons together over the two weeks that it would take Yuri's ankle to heal. Not even Conrad wanted to think about the torture of it all. Leaving a note to say that she was going vacation, Yuri boarded the next ship out.

Despite the fact she was grateful to Wolfram for awaiting her judgement about the little would-be assassin, Yuri did not fully appreciate him following her and getting seasick at the same time. It was not like she was going to cheat on him. "Next thing you know, he'll accuse me of cheating with a nut-case," she muttered, glaring at her fiancé who was throwing up for possibly the twentieth time since they boarded the ship.

"Would that make you a fruit?" said Conrad.

The Queen stared at her godfather, hoping she heard wrong. "Pardon?"

"I said, would that make you a..."

"Oh," said Yuri forcing a laugh, "I get it!" She would later wonder if her godfather's strange sense of humour needed fixing or, considering he _was_ Julian's friend, had picked up the punitis. Either way, Conrad was definitely _NOT_ a good joker. They stood there for a few long moments before Yuri dropped her voice and asked something that has been at the back of her mind of late. "I'm curious what's with Wolfram and his Promise Rock?"

Brown eyes looked at her curiously. "How do you know about that?"

"Gilda told me that Wolfram kept his promise when we came back from the desert last time, something to do with a Promise Rock," she answered. Conrad looked embarrassed as he smiled indulgently at his brother. "You know something of it," his god-daughter said accusingly though rather amused. It was rare to see Conrad smiling happily at a memory, and being embarrassed at the same time.

"Actually," said Conrad, scratching his cheek, "it was a childhood oath between us. We were quite close at the time. I gave him a rock when I came home one day injured – trust me, you don't want to know...

_Conrart was peacefully unpacking his things when "Koonichan!" a voice called from behind him. Before Conrart could turn around he was hit with a blond ball of energy making him cry out. The ball bounced backwards slightly and scampered to his front. "Daijoubu?" said a small voice worriedly._

"_I'm fine Wolf," Conrart grunted, grasping his arm._

"_No you're not," the little blond prince protested, gently patting the arm, "You said you would be worried if I hid things from you, why do you hide things from me when it makes me worried too? How will I know if the next time you're alive?" Conrart knew the life of a soldier was a tough one. As a prince and an aristocrat, no matter how little your talent lies in it, sword-fighting and soldiering was quite essential __**and an occupational hazard**__._

"_Ano..." he started before he remembered something, "Wait here." He looked into his travel bag then, looking for the item that he had found during his last adventure with his father. He smiled as he took it out and presented it to his little brother._

"_There," he said triumphantly, putting a blue and pink rock into Wolfram's hands, "This is our Promise Rock, the next time I go out, I want you to keep this, so that I'll always remember to keep my promises, ne?"_

_Big green eyes brightened. "Ne!"_

"Which reminds me," Conrad said as he finished the story, "What's in that case that you are so adamant about bringing and being careful with?"

Yuri lifted a black eyebrow and looked at the case her godfather indicated. "Oh... I forgot," she said as she limped over and opened the case, revealing...

"It's that kid!" Wolfram exclaimed in surprise. Conrad, however, was amused, "What did you tell the guards, Branwen?"

"That she's an important guest – a princess," Yuri answered cheerfully, "Wolfram did after all bring her back to the Capital instead of slaying her on sight." She chuckled darkly then, "Ero baa-chan has a soft spot for children!"

Wolfram stuck his tongue out. "What idiot would travel with his would be assassin?"

Annoyed, Yuri pointed at herself and said, "This idiot, ero baa-chan."

"Ero baa-chan yu na, hennachoko!"

"Hennachoko yu na, kono baka," Yuri muttered as she bent down to observe the girl, "You should keep your voice down too. I want to know why she was taking such drastic action. Why she was trying to kill me. No child this age should be capable of killing." Her dark eyes softened then, "It seems to be a pity to wake her."

Wolfram's green eyes softened as well. An image of a sleeping Conrad came to his mind; he waved it off thinking that it was because of the similarities between Conrad and this little girl. Unruly brown hair, tanned skin and strong cheekbones. "She's sleeping peacefully too," he murmured.

"Peacefully?" Conrad frowned. He bent down next to the little girl then and laid a gentle hand against her forehead, his face creased with worry. "We have to get her into the cabin," he said hurriedly, wrapping the small girl in his overcoat before cradling her, "She has a fever."

* * *

"Ngh!" the girl moaned. Blurry brown eyes opened as Yuri wiped a cool wash cloth into her hot face.

"Shh..." Yuri soothed. The little girl jumped and would have fallen off the bed if Yuri had not caught her. "Easy," the Queen soothed, "you have a fever. Conrad and Wolfram are getting the medicine." She gently laid the little girl back down into the bed. The girl obeyed without protest. Because of the fever she was too tired and hot

"Are you the Maoh?" she asked.

Yuri nodded as she rung the wash cloth from the cold water. "I am."

"You don't seem evil."

"Glad you think so um..." Yuri started, realising she did not know the girl's name, she then found a tattoo on the girl's shoulder, "Izula," she read, "Is that your name?"

The little girl shook her head, "It's Greta."

"That means 'Pearl'," Yuri told her, gently laying the cool wash cloth in her hand over the girl's head.

"Does it?" Greta asked, "What does yours mean?"

"Lily flower." Yuri felt a sense of de ja vu as she talked to this little girl. It was as if she remembered a young voice always asking questions and laughter. The same laugh that Conrad possessed, only Conrad's was deeper and, dare she think it, sadder. Yuri remembered her earlier conversation with them. Yuri had an idea Conrad knew the tell-tale signs of a fever from all the babysitting he did with Wolfram.

Greta coughed then, returning Yuri mind to the present. "I'm sorry," she almost whimpered, "I'm just really thirsty."

"Oh honey, don't..." Yuri soothed, "Everyone gets thirsty when they have a fever." She filled a glass with water before turning back to her charge, "Can you sit up?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Here," Yuri soothed, putting a gentle arm around the girl's shoulders, "Hold on to my hand tightly." Greta held Yuri's hand as tightly as she could as Yuri gently propped her up.

A green glow emitted from Yuri's hand then just as Wolfram and Conrad came in with the medicine. Seeing the scene, Wolfram almost dropped the glass bottle. For a moment he thought he saw Julian in front of him again, healing a patient. Yuri was just as surprised, she knew the light well enough to know that it was a Healing jutsu seeing Wolfram and Gisela using it more times than she could count but she had never thought she had the power as well.

Wolfram laid the medicine on the bedside table, excused himself and hurried to the edge of the ship to vomit. Moments later he felt someone rubbing his back as another vomit attack hit him; he did not need to turn around to see Conrad standing beside him. Said Commander of the Shin Makoku army knew his brother was not vomiting from sea-sickness.

* * *

Yuri was quite glad when they reached their destination.

"Thank goodness," she exclaimed "Since Greta got better we can all go to the hot springs." She looked down at the blue lump at her side, "Baa-chan? Still alive?"

"URUSAI!" Wolfram exclaimed, "I'm the only one who's sea-sick here!"

The little girl looked worriedly at the Royal Couple.

"Don't worry, fawn," said a voice by her side, "They're always like that."

Greta looked behind her to find Conrad looking kindly at her.

"What's a 'fawn'?" she asked then.

"It's what you'd call a baby deer," Conrad answered. Something told him that this little girl was from a desert and had not seen many animals, or plants for that matter from what his god-daughter explained earlier.

"The one with antlers?"

"Hai."

"Are they cute?"

"All young ones are cute," Conrad told her, "just as you are. I won't call you that again if you don't like it."

"N-no," Greta stammered, "I do... I just never have been called anything like that before." Conrad looked at thoughtfully before asking. "Would you mind having that for your nickname then?"

"Did you have one too?"

"Hai," the man said cheerfully, "Mine is 'Cub'."

They continued talking about animals until the Royal couple stopped arguing and started walking.

* * *

The walk to the hot springs was pleasant enough thus far. Greta's eyes brightened slightly at all the things to see. There were stands and stalls of food and such. Wolfram had to distract Greta when he saw one stall selling condoms and yelling other things that ought not to be heard in the presence of children. It was lucky the eight-year-old did not understand what the stall owner was yelling about, though Conrad had the right mind to try lead an angry Yuri away from a killing spree.

To Yuri's delight however, they discovered that there was ramen in this world. Wolfram found it funny how such simple food could lighten the Queen's mood. They passed by the casino as they headed towards the hot springs. It was lit with what look to Yuri, like electric lights.

"What a waste of Houseki," Conrad commented. Two women come over to them, asking if they want to have _fun_, Yuri would have punched the daylights out of them for suggesting something dirty in front of Greta but noticed they were not in the best conditions themselves. Wolfram noticed the scars around their wrists and ankles. "Who is the owner of this place?" he asked quietly.

"A man called Lobster," one of the women answered. At Wolfram's questioning green eyes she answered, "We've nowhere else to go, not since it rained in Suberia." Wolfram frowned. The only time he knew it rained in Suberia, – or was it Supera? – was when Yuri played the Mateki so that they could get away. He did not like the idea that Yuri unknowingly caused a flood.

His frowned deepened as he looked towards the fight near the entrance of the casino. A stout man, possibly Lobster himself – he had a lobster on his shoulder – was arguing with a man about money. The gambler took out his dagger only to have it flung away from Lobster's bodyguard. There was something about that masked bodyguard Wolfram did not like.

Wolfram stole a glance at Greta, the cute little girl made no sound as she stared at the masked man. A hint of cold dread went down his spine.

_Wait a minute, did he just think of her as cute?_

The masked man seemed to be looking at them menacingly before turning back into the casino with his master. The blond could not tell whether he was looking at him, Yuri or Conrad. The look in Greta's eyes was rather disturbing as well.

"You saw something?" he heard Conrad ask.

"Nothing of concern," he muttered. For some reason, the dread did not go away. Particularly when he noticed Greta was distracted by the bodyguard. He liked it even less when he remembered smirk form on the bodyguard's face.

* * *

Yuri came out of the changing room with Greta where they had changed into purple swimsuits the inn had provided for them. Conrad had to admit, if Gunter was here, he would have fainted within seconds and Greta looked very cute in hers.

Curves were all Wolfram could think... how in the world did she hide that perfect body underneath her uniform?

THUD!

Conrad looked to where his brother was moments before. "Wolfram?" Yuri called, looking down, "Oh, for Heaven's sake!" There was Wolfram, with a goofy look on his face and blood running down from his nose. For the first time since they met, Greta giggled.

Yuri had to smile. Trust Wolfram to entertain a little girl with his perverted mind.

Wolfram noticed how the girl quietened again in solace as they reach the hot baths. While he was glad Yuri's ankle was healing he was still very wary of this new stranger. Yuri insisted that she was a harmless little girl but Wolfram could not help but be suspicious of her ever since they left the casino. There was something about her eyes that told Wolfram she was up to something. Whatever it is, he was certain it did not bode well for everyone.

* * *

Greta could hear the soft sound of Conrad's footsteps silently fading away from her room they left her in.

"So you need to see Ryan, huh?" said Yuri, "Well, give him my best." She heard a door open and close. The Queen and her fiancé stayed up talking for minutes longer before all was quiet. For a long time, Greta lay in bed. Making sure the Queen was asleep, Greta crept to the door. Yuri had been nice to her and all but she had to see _him_.

"You're obviously not going to the bathroom," a firm voice stated. Frightened brown eyes turned.

* * *

"An old acquaintance is in town," said Ryan, his brown eyes serious. Conrad almost smiled. He could clearly see the man was trying to be careful. Many people knew his story. While it was true some things are hard to forgive, there is still a choice to move on. It one of the few things a wise man had taught him while he was on Earth. One day he will have to relate to Yuri his adventure on Earth. He looked quizzically at Ryan who was currently facing the 'pains' of love – if you called having your head trapped in a Sand-bear's mouth part of the 'intimate' process that is.

"Which one?"

Ryan scratched his head as Keiji released him, trying to find the best words to use in this matter. "Would 'relative' say anything?"

Conrad's eyes narrowed. _This is bad..._

"I might suggest you leave quickly taicho," said Ryan, "And maybe not say anything to Wolfram-kakka." "I might say the same thing," said a voice Conrad did not expect to hear in Silvecrad of all places. He turned only to be greeted with a flash of blinding light. He _thought_ that voice sounded familiar.

"Heathcrifte-sama," Ryan exclaimed, "Taicho, this is the man I was telling you about, the one who will free Silvecrad from the tyranny of Lobster."

"I have every intention of freeing the land and making the economy better here," said Heathcrifte, smiling, "It's pleasure to finally meet the famous Conrart Weller, even if it is the second time." He shook hands with Conrad, "If you are here, I'm supposing Brom is here as well?"

"I don't mean to question your authority, taicho," said Ryan sceptically, his eyebrows raised, "but isn't dangerous to bring Brom."

"Not so long as I and Wolfram are around," Conrad answered. 'Brom' or 'Branwen' had become a code in reference to Yuri.

"Shall we go back to the inn first?" asked Conrad, "I may have to leave a note for my friends that I would be staying out longer than I thought."

"So long as I get the pleasure of meeting Brom again," Heathcrifte laughed, "I've been hearing interesting stories about him."

* * *

"You're obviously not going to the bathroom," Wolfram stated. Frightened brown eyes turned towards him. The fact that she was trying to sneak while both he and Yuri were asleep was enough proof to him that the little girl did not trust them enough to tell what she wanted to do. Wolfram could empathise with that, children like Greta were naturally distrustful of others

"I n-need to see someone..." she stammered, "I kn-know I saw him earlier." The look in those brown eyes reminded Wolfram he was dealing with a child rather than a full grown soldier.

"Just so long as you stray from me, understood?" he said. Greta nodded.

They were not walking very long when Wolfram realised he still knew nothing of this little girl. Even Conrart had voiced it. What eight-year-old kid is capable of murder?

"I want to ask you something," said Wolfram, getting Greta's attention, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Okay..."

"Who are you really and where are you from?" he asked, "And why did you try to kill the Maoh?"

"Well," she said hesitantly, "Yuri trusts you so... okay..." She then began to tell him how she had felt lonely and had been told that the Maoh was evil. Her parents, the rulers of Suberia, were not her real parents but rather her aunt and uncle who had neglected to give her a much needed love. She had thought by killing the Maoh, she would gain their love. "But Yuri does not seem to be a bad person..." she said, "She sneaked me all the way here and called me cute... so did Conrad..."

"That my fiancée and my brother to you," said Wolfram, though he had much on his mind. Greta really was a princess

She stopped and looked at her surroundings, "Right here." Wolfram looked and found that it was the same casino that they saw the commotion earlier that evening. There was a different pair of thugs from earlier. "We'll have to take the back," Wolfram whispered. He did not like the look of those thugs and lying low seemed to be the best thing to do at that moment. The back alley was long, dark and empty save for a few stalls meters apart. It led to the back door though; unfortunately, there were thugs there as well.

"Hide here," Wolfram ordered Greta, making crouch behind one of the empty stalls. Greta obeyed as he prowled quietly to the back door and knocked the thugs unconscious. Sometimes having Shin Makoku's top spy for a friend has its benefits. No killing yet, which was likely a good thing. He slowly opened and the door and what did he expect?

More thugs.

It did not take Wolfram long to knock them out.

"Are they dead?" the little girl asked as Wolfram motioned her to come in. "Iie," said Wolfram, "Yuri made me promise not to kill anyone until they were brought to justice," he smiled at her then, "I'm glad I did."

"I don't understand," the little girl said.

"Greta," said Wolfram in a serious but kind voice, "You know you're under Yuri's protection, right?" The little girl nodded. "Being under the protection of the Maoh means you're under my protection too," Wolfram continued, "If I have to I will give my life to ensure you're safe. Do you understand?"

"Okay," said Greta.

"Besides," he shrugged, "no one should be allowed to make a cute little girl like you cry,"

Utter happiness shone in Greta's eyes then before she tackled him into a hug. "I wish you and Yuri were my mummy and daddy." Wolfram was so surprised he did not know what to say. Many times he heard how people wished he was more mature, more like his father, or even Julian or Gwendal. Some of them knew him from the day he was born. This little girl, who knew very little about him, wished he was her 'daddy'?

"Let's get going then," he said. He felt a dread growing inside as they walked down the long corridor, up the stairs into the darkness. This was among the times Wolfram wished Maryoku was not limited to Shin Makoku but he went on, one hand held securely to his sword while the other to his charge.

Eventually, they came up to a door. _An office_, Wolfram thought questioningly to himself. He slowly turned the knob and opened it. It was dark inside. Frightened, Greta pressed her face into his thigh. Wolfram patted her head, assuring her he would not let anything happen to her as they walked through.

The door creaked. Wolfram turned around finding the door closing as maniacal laughter filled the room along with candle light. Wolfram held Greta close to his with his sword in hand. "Welcome, Lord Von Bielefeld," said a familiar voice among in the dim. Wolfram knew that voice he looked up to the find masked bodyguard he and Greta saw earlier that evening.

"A Mazoku and a cute little girl," said the sneering voice of Lobster, making Wolfram turn towards him, "Today is truly my lucky day."

"Lucky?" Wolfram questioned. He would have berated with himself for being an idiot but he had to keep his mind clear to protect Greta. "Lucky because there are huge demands on Mazoku slaves now," Lobster sneered, "and a place in this house for a new member." Wolfram remembered the condition of the women earlier, he would die before Greta suffered the same fate.

"Keep your filthy hands away from her!" Wolfram growled, unsheathing his sword.

"Fine then," Lobster shrugged as his bodyguard stepped forward, "If it is a duel to the death you want, you shall receive it."

"Greta," Wolfram murmured, "stay out the way as much as you can." The little girl nodded and stationed herself away from Lobster. The masked bodyguard stepped forward as Wolfram readied in a defensive stance.

"Von Bielefeld-kyo," he sneered.

"I stand by what I said before," Wolfram growled, his green eyes shining with anger.

_Wolfram snarled. His fists were clenched. Huber stood, head bowed and bound in shackles before him, Gwendal and Lady Celi, but seemingly nowhere near remorseful. The lack of emotion infuriated Wolfram. "First you dishonoured Lord Weller, now you let Julian die?" Wolfram could barely hold back his tears. It was only a week before Julian had sent him home; it was only the evening before, Julian's body was brought back to the capital._

"_How much lower are you planning to bring us?"_

"_That's enough, Wolfram," Lady Celi spoke, "This does not only concern you, it concerns the whole of Shin Makoku as well." She continued when Wolfram made no movement, "Is it really worth your strength to vent your anger with when nothing more can be done?"_

_Wolfram clenched fists tightened._

"_Sumanai, Heika," he ground out, "my patient is waiting for me, I requested to take leave of myself." He did not notice his mother looking at him sadly before answering firmly, "Request granted, Lord Von Bielefeld." Wolfram bowed and made his leave to the entrance of the throne room, passing by Huber._

"_I will never forgive you," said Wolfram in a low voice that only Huber could hear him._

"Why do you even insist on protecting that filthy half-breed?" the masked man growled with a sneer, unsheathing his own blade, "Don't tell me he's grown weak after twenty years."

"Teme!" Wolfram yelled, charging forward.

The door crashed open then.

"Yamero Huber! Wolfram!"

A/N: Thank you so much for your patience. I really hit a writer's block this but the next chap will come in a few days. As for why Greta is 8-years-old in this fic, I'm writing a seqeual to this fic, and she's just to cute to grow up. Hope you liked this chapter. Ooh... b4 I forget, check out the link of Julian Von Wincott's picture I've put up in my profile


	21. Julian Watches All

Chapter 18: Julian Watches All

"_Yuri..." a familiar voice called, "Yuri..."_

Yuri moaned slightly. She was not ready to wake up. Honestly, where had heard the soft kind, fatherly voice before?

"_I've known you for a very long time, Yuri..." _said the voice again. _"Though I have to say you've only known me for a short time..."_

"_Go away..."_ Yuri murmured.

"_Child, I know this is a bad time... but you must wake."_

"_Why?"_

"_Your fiancé and the little girl you care for are in danger."_

"Wha-what?" the Queen yelped waking up with a jerk. She looked to the bed next her and found it empty. One could only imagine Yuri's panic when she found both her fiancé and the little girl gone. "You still haven't recovered and you're trying to run from paperwork already?" a familiar voice joked.

"Conrad," she exclaimed, relieved, "Is Wolf with you?"

He looked at her blankly. "No, I left him here with you."

"I woke up to find him and Greta gone."

"What's that idiot up to this time?" Conrad muttered to himself in exasperation. It made Yuri wonder if Conrad had met her older brother rather than her father. Shori had said the same thing about her every time she was up to mischief. Not to mention Conrad was also rather perturbed with the fact that Wolfram had left her alone.

"It is interesting to have met you here of all places, Brom-san," shaking her hand, "Or should I say, Yuri-san."

"Likewise Heathcrifte-san," she said.

"We haven't been properly introduced," he said as he bowed and kissed her hand, "Prince Heathcrifte of Cavalcade at your service."

"Queen Shibuya Yuri of Shin Makoku at yours," Yuri responded with a curtsey. When the air became serious again, she wondered about Wolfram and Greta.

"I think I know where they are," said Conrad, "Wolfram was talking to some... _ladies_ earlier and..."

* * *

"You think it has something to do with that bodyguard Greta was staring at earlier?" Yuri asked when they told her the location. It was a ridiculous idea. Wolfram may be an idiot but he takes whomever she desired to protect with top priority.

"Don't worry, Nazukego," Conrad assured her, "Even if they are not there Greta would be safe." The statement made the Queen curious. "How do you know?"

"I know my ototo," Conrad said, winking.

* * *

"This is where we saw the fight earlier," Yuri murmured.

"Lobster's casino," said Heathcrifte, "I'm beginning to see why Ryan expressed his concern." Conrad nodded and noted the two thugs at the front door. "We'd better take the back."

They silently went around the back and found unconscious bodies off more thugs, "Wolfram was here," Conrad murmured as he knocked out a thug who beginning to wake. Yuri winced at the sight. "I don't need to ask you, do I?"

"He usually leaves a body of evidence," Conrad shrugged. "And if I am right," he continued, "the masked body guard we saw earlier is Griscella Gagen Huber."

"Huber...?" Yuri mused, "Gwendal's cousin?"

He gave her a short nod.

"What would he be doing here?"

Though Conrad had an idea, he responded, "I can't tell you that yet."

With Heathcrifte leading the way, they silently made through the hallway silently until they came across a staircase. "I'll go up first," Conrad murmured. Yuri could tell that there was something about this place that made her godfather's nervous. It was not until they reached the top of the stairs that they heard familiar voices.

"Lucky?" they heard Wolfram question, causing them to edge closer to the door. Conrad and Heathcrifte had their hand on their swords. "Lucky because there are huge demands on Mazoku slaves now," Lobster sneered, "and a place in this house for a new member."

"Keep your filthy hands away from her!" Wolfram growled, the sound of a sword being unsheathed was heard then. Yuri, Conrad and Heathcrifte could not tell whether Wolfram was referring to the Queen or Greta...

"Fine then," Lobster sneered. The heard heavy footsteps then, someone else was in the room with Wolfram and Greta! "If it is a duel to the death you want, you shall receive it."

"Greta," they heard Wolfram murmur, "stay out the way as much as you can." A pitter-patter of steps was heard as they drew near the door, but not near enough were the heavy footsteps started.

"Von Bielefeld-kyo," a new voice sneered.

"I stand by what I said before," Wolfram growled.

"Why do you even insist on protecting that filthy half-breed?"

"Teme!" Wolfram yelled.

Conrad burst in though the door then. "Yamero Huber! Wolfram!"

"Yuri!" Greta called running to her. Yuri bent down and embraced the little girl, happy that she was safe. The Queen checked Greta for any physical injuries which was quite difficult to do with the little girl holding on to her tightly. She looked up to find the reason the little girl was frightened. Conrad already had his sword out in defence.

"Huber, please stop this madness!" Conrad called again.

The masked bodyguard looked behind him. "Oh, now I see," he sneered, "He's become more vulnerable for the past twenty years."

"Conrart, Yuri, look out!" Wolfram yelled, as the Bodyguard charged towards the Maoh's godfather.

"Yamate Huber!" Greta yelled.

A flash of light blinded Yuri before Heathcrifte pulled her and Greta back as the sound of metal clashing rang in the air. Yuri looked to find the Masked Swordsman and her godfather locked sword to sword. The air tensing between them as a deadly duel began. It was then Conrad proved to everyone in the room that he was not the best swordsman of Shin Makoku for nothing.

It was not the first time the Masked Swordsman pulled a dirty trick but Conrad was always able to deflect it. Sparks flew into the air and surprisingly did not cause anything to burn. Conrad did nothing in offence but continued to defend. It was clear that he did not want to fight.

Their swords locked again. Conrad looked into the lone green eye that was staring at him maliciously. As a trained soldier and commander of the Shin Makoku army, Conrad could tell that Huber was exhausted and wanted to die. His thoughts trailed back to Nicola; how the woman was now pregnant to Huber's child and she had helped them return the Mateki and find Yuri in Suberia. He thought of Huber's parents. Though he knew little of Griscellas, he knew they would hurt far more deeply if Huber were to die in his hands.

And Greta... this man gave the little girl hope. He gave her friendship. Something he had hungered for when he was equivalent to Greta's age. A friendship he had not found in anyone until he met Gisela, Yosak and Julian.

_Griscella Gagen Huber was not going to die in his hands!_

Conrad struggled against the weight Huber was pressuring against him. Conrad knew that somehow he had to knock some sense into the suicidal man.

"Huber," Conrad grunted, "can't we reason with this?"

Heathcrifte stood before the Queen and the little girl, hand on the hilt of his sword, ready for a duel. "Iie," the masked man snarled, "I either die by your sword or you by mine." He then drew back and charged at Conrad to the full extent.

"Huber, onegai yamate!" Greta called again.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Wolfram's voice screamed over the clashing of swords. He then leapt into the air behind Huber, his flaming golden hair flying back to the force of the wind as struck the man with his sword. The mask man only had enough time to behind him before he knew what happened.

With a final stroke the mask broke revealing a man with long dark grey hair. He fell to the floor. Wolfram's bright green eyes looked towards Yuri, who held Greta, breathing hard through his anger. "I didn't kill him," he murmured in a dangerous voice.

"Huber!" Greta yelled worriedly, squirming free from Heathcrifte's embrace and kneeling next to the man who had befriended her. Conrad kept his sword unsheathed in case Huber was using Greta to fake his injury. He seethed his teeth. This man did not deserve to live! He had hurt his family! He tried to kill him and Yuri!

But he had befriended a lonely Human child... and fell in love with a Human woman... Twenty years was a long time; perhaps, just perhaps, Griscella Gagen Huber's view has changed. Conrad could tell that the man did not give it his best when he attacked. He looked towards Wolfram. What he saw made him shiver.

Wolfram was not done yet. Yuri could not see his green eyes, but the eyes she saw just now did not belong to the wagamamapuu she was engaged to. It belonged to a very, _very_, angry man. Minions came and tried to attack the blond but Wolfram deflected them without effort. "You will free the women you have kept here," said Wolfram, "all of them. All of the land you own and those who are under your control."

"Huh!" Lobster exclaimed, stupidly hiding his fear behind his pride, "Why should I when I have my guards who can-" the tip of Wolfram's sword poked lightly at his throat creating a small oozing cut.

Yuri could only watch in horror. A hand lay on her shoulder. The Queen looked to find her godfather shaking his head as she readied to move. His sad brown eyes told her that it was best to keep quiet. "If you value your life, you will hand everything to Heathcrifte," Wolfram murmured darkly. The casino owner looked fearfully at the blade near his neck, reached into his desk drawers. He dared not try to call upon his other thugs for he knew he was treading on thin ice.

"Their freedom," he whimpered, handing the important papers to Wolfram.

"Now get out of my sight," the blond spat. Lobster let out one last whimper and disappeared into his desk.

He handed the deed to Heathcrifte without a word, gently ushered frightened Greta to Yuri and carried Huber out the door. "Prepare to return to Shin Makoku," he said to Conrad without looking at him, "we're leaving tomorrow."

Greta started to cry in Yuri's arms as soon as left the room. Yuri was shaken herself but all she could do at the moment was stroke the girl's downy brown hair and murmur words of comfort. The Queen noticed her godfather's fists shaking. "Conrad?" she called softly.

"Don't worry," her godfather assured, trying to keep his anger from his voice, "It's nothing to do with you."

"Come Branwen, Weller," Heathcrifte said then ushering Yuri and Greta out the door, "It's been a long night, and we all need to sleep."

* * *

The ride home was quiet. It seemed to Yuri it would take forever to get back to Shin Makoku. Over the few nights they were on the ship, Wolfram neither slept nor ate but kept an eye on Huber. Conrad had sent Gwendal a message about their returning but was rather pensive about Gwendal and his men being at port. He was not entirely sure how his elder brother would react when he finds out that Yuri and Wolfram were persistent on keeping Huber alive. Conrad knew Yuri believed in second chances but Wolfram? Why was he keeping Huber alive?

"Is he going to be okay?" Greta asked as they docked.

"I've checked his body for vital signs," said Wolfram, speaking for the time since they left Silvecrad in Heathcrifte's hands as the watch the sailors lower Huber's stretcher to the land, "So long as he gets proper treatment, he's not in any immediate danger."

They were soon met by Gwendal's men just as the ship doctors carefully lowered Huber onto the dock. Yuri for the scowling face of her stern advisor. Knowing Gwendal, it was not going to be an easy homecoming.

"Griscella Gagen Huber!" a terrible voice came from the crowd. Out of nowhere, Gwendal ran towards the stretcher where Huber lay; his sword raised and poised to kill.

"Gwendal, no!"

It was not Yuri who spoke, it was Conrad.

"Step aside!"

"I said no!"

"Weller-kyo," Gwendal growled, "I'm not telling you as a brother, I'm telling as a superior!"

"Even if you're my brother and superior," said Conrad, his voice soft, "I forbid you to kill in front of a child." His face held the same soft expression that he had held from the time Yuri met him. The Queen could not tell whether he was sad or angry, but she could tell that he was carrying a great weight upon his shoulders at that very moment.

Gwendal twitched in anger.

"Gwendal," he warned gently. His name alone was enough to tell him to look around. His dark blue eyes travelled down to Yuri's side. The child that had tried to assassinate her only a few days before was holding her hand. He turned back to Conrad and glared at him. Conrad refused to back down. In fact, he hardly moved at all.

Gwendal sheathed his sword and turned his back towards Conrad.

"Send for Healer Von Khrist and keep the prisoner under guard!" Gwendal ordered his men. Conrad spoke to no one on the way back to Covenant Castle.

* * *

Nicola and Gisela were the first to greet them followed by Gunter. Everyone stayed clear from the brothers as they walked through the gates. Yuri kept the little girl close at all times.

"Oysh!" a voice beside her creaked, Yuri looked to find an old stable man holding Ao's reins, his bushy eyebrows hiding his eyes. "This isn't something one sees every day, particularly taicho."

Yuri sighed. "What do you mean, Yosak?"

Silver eyebrows shot up, revealing his blue eyes. "How did you guess it was me?"

"You're not entirely careful with your wording," said Yuri as she dismounted, "and _this_," she gestured to the three silent commanders, "happened before?"

Silver eyebrows hid the spy's sky blue eyes once again and pinched the bridge of his nose. Yuri had known the spy long enough that Yosak only does that everytime a painful memory came up; unlike Gwendal's migraines, Yosak's flashbacks were very rare. "Last time they were like this, a friend had died." He sighed tiredly then and looked up to the sky as if he were expecting rain. "That's a story for another day, botchan." Yuri nodded as she helped a confused Greta down from the horse.

* * *

Yuri spent time with Greta as the brothers cooled off from one another and Gisela healed Huber with Nicola's help and the assistance of the maids.

"Greta," Yuri asked as they headed to the infirmary later in the afternoon, "when this is all over, how would like to live here?"

"Meaning...?" Greta asked uncertain of what the Queen was talking about.

"Would you like to be my daughter?" she asked again, "Wolfram told me about your story. You just wanted to be loved don't you? That's why you called me 'Mama', so that people would think a I gave birth to an illegitimate child."

Greta nodded guiltily.

"While that was wrong, I understand your reasoning," Yuri continued, "You will have to forgive for being young and inexperienced, but I will do the best I can to be a good mother for you."

Greta looked up at her with tears of happiness shining in her eyes. "And I'll do my best to be the best I can to be a good daughter."

Yuri bent down and hugged the little girl. "That's my girl..." she praised.

"Mama..." Greta murmured, hugging Yuri back.

"What do you mean by that, Gwendal?" a familiar voice shouted. Yuri looked up in surprise, since when did _Wolfram_ call Gwendal by his name?

They looked. Yuri never thought she had seen Wolfram any angrier than he was then. His green eyes were alight with fire. "You know perfectly well what, Wolfram," said Gwendal, unfazed, "You were there yourself."

"URUSAI!" Wolfram snapped. He closed his eyes in self-control and clutched his sword, which shook in his anger. Gwendal said nothing. Yuri held on to Greta in fear. This was twice in one day both his younger brothers opposed him. Of all the times she knew Wolfram, she had never known him to talk back to Gwendal – neither did Conrad. From the way he reacted to Gwendal's reasoning, it was something truly painful. Ever so quietly she led Greta away, not wanting Wolfram or Gwendal to know they were listening.

"Why does everyone hate Huber?" Greta asked Yuri as they approached Infirmary Wing. "Even I don't know the full story," Yuri answered, "but whatever he did, I'm sure it can be resolved." She hoped she was right.

"All I know is that he did something terrible," Greta told her. Yuri looked down in question as Greta continued, "He was in so much pain, Mama. When we talked in the dungeons of Suberia, he keeps saying how he killed a good man and hurt an innocent person, and how much he wished for death. He also wished he could be near his loved one again. That's Nicola, right?"

Yuri answered with a sad "Yes."

"What if he dies, Yuri?" Greta asked worriedly, "I don't want him to die." Yuri knelt down and held Greta close. "I can't promise anything, but I can tell you that he is under the best care at the moment."

A door creaked open then. Yuri and Greta looked up to find Gisela exiting Huber's room along with the maids. Yuri nodded to Greta and allowed the little girl to approach the Royal Healer. "Is Huber okay?" she asked.

"Hai," said Gisela gently, "his fever has been stabilised and he is sleeping peacefully."

"Honto?"

"Mhmm," Gisela nodded, "He has the best medicine with him right now." Greta looked inside the room and spotted Nicola sitting beside the bed Huber occupied, holding his hand. She looked at Yuri pleadingly. Yuri just smiled and said, "Go ahead."

"Thank you, Mama!"

"So the rumours are true, heika," said Gisela teasingly, as she closed the door, "she is your daughter."

"Once I adopt her," said Yuri sheepishly. Gisela smiled, "I see your ankle has healed, Heika."

"Eh?" said Yuri before she remembered the purpose of the trip to Silvecrad in the first place, It was then Yuri saw that she did not have the cane with her. "Oh, right. With what's been happening lately I completely forgot about it."

Gisela chuckled at the Queens antics. "Gisela," Yuri said then, becoming serious, "Can you tell me something?"

"Of course, Heika," the healer replied, "What is it?"

"I want to know about the war that happened years ago," said Yuri, "to Huber. I just got the gist of it from Greta and Yosak but from the brothers, I highly doubt they would tell me."

"Did Wolfram call Gwendal by his name?" Gisela asked. Though surprised with Gisela's astute guess, Yuri nodded. She could see that Gisela had seen this type of situation before. Gisela just looked at her with her deep green eyes and motioned the Queen to follow her, leaving Nicola and Greta alone with Huber. They walked past the gardens, where Yuri noticed Conrad standing quietly alone.

"Leave him be," said Gisela when she noticed the Commander, "I don't think he wants to talk to anyone but Julian right now."

"Julian?" Yuri queried, rather surprised, "I thought..."

Gisela did not even look at her as she answered, "You see the flowers he's standing over?"

Yuri peered and saw her godfather standing over white flowers with inner blue petals and silver stigmas. "They are called 'Julian Watches All'," Gisela explained. She then led the Queen to another garden. Not a soldier was in sight, Yuri figured it was safe to ask for now. She had to know what was hurting her men. What could cause such a rift between the three brothers altogether?

Gisela turned around to face her and nodded, ready to answer any question the Queen had. Yuri took a deep breath. "What is the story?"

"I don't know much about their relationship," Gisela began, "but Julian was very important to both Wolfram and Conrart." She paused, "That pendant Conrart gave you... once belonged to him." Yuri looked at the tear drop shaped jewel in her hand. _It once belonged to someone important to Conrad?_

_Why did he give it to me then?_

"They use to call him, 'Shiroi Julian'," Gisela went on, "There was a time when even Lord Von Voltaire smiled." The Healer then told Yuri how the noble Von Wincott twins, Julian and Delchias, seemed to be the only nobles Conrad trusted. Delchias had been his childhood fencing teacher, where Julian... one could say the friendship between them was not something one saw every day. One thing was for certain, it was likely Delchias who helped form the friendship between Conrad and Julian because...

"_Ne ototo," Delchias was saying to his twin, "are you sure you know what you are up against?"_

"_A certain wagamamapuu named Wolfram Von Bielefeld," Julian replied patiently, packing one last book into his trunk, "At least that's what I heard they call him."_

_There was a knock on the door then. "Enter," Delchias called. Julian closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the footsteps that entered the room. They were light, footsteps of a trained soldier, just finished at academy._

"_Korewa, korewa..." Delchias said with amusement as the stranger entered the room, "still the same gaki I used to trip over in the sword fights years ago..."_

_There was a small chuckle of a boy. "Genki, Sensei?"_

"_Aa," Delchias laughed, "Genki, let me introduce you to my twin brother, Lord Julian Von Wincott. He will be heading to Covenant Castle as a tutor for your brother." Delchias then turned towards his twin, "Julian, this is Lord Conrart Weller, my student and Lady Cecilia's second son."_

"_Well met, Lord Julian," said the young voice._

"_Describe him to me please, Delchias," Julian requested. Though Julian knew from his brother's letters of young Conrart, he had an idea that much had changed from then. Delchias began to describe Conrart features. Looking equivalent to a sixteen year old Human; regal features with brown hair and brown eyes; (_**A/N: Think Wolfram with brown hair and eyes**_) and rather small for his age. _

_It would be a few years before Julian and Conrart became the best of friends – before they trusted each other completely. In fact Julian trusted Conrart so much he gave the boy his pendant as a sign of friendship._ "Julian-sensei must have known Conrart would never allow him to burden himself with the Protection," Gisela murmured, "so Julian-sensei gave him the next best thing: the pendant Conrart gave you."

"_This will keep you safe," Julian told the boy, as he fastened the pendant._

She then told her of Wolfram's relationship with Julian. How it evolved into a friendly rivalry, how they would fight until the whole castle heard and how they drove each other up the wall. Yuri almost smiled; she did not need to be a genius to see the relationship between Julian and Wolfram was no ordinary teacher and student. From what she saw in the Makyo and both the Von Khrists' explanations, it was a deep friendship as well; and, for some reason, very similar to the relationship between Conrad and Gunter.

Though he did not show it openly, Yuri could tell that Gunter cared very deeply for Conrad. Julian seemed to have cared just as much for Wolfram and Gisela. After the war twenty years before however, Wolfram seemed to have changed. "Though many people knew of it," Gisela murmured, "Wolfram hardly spoke of it to anyone; after the war, he seemed more..." she paused, trying to find the right word, "angry."

The statement confused Yuri. _Wasn't hot temper a Bielefeld trait?_ "Angry how?"

"Forgive me, Heika," said Gisela, "But have you noticed how he is treating everyone lately, particularly Conrart?"

"Now that I think about it," said Yuri, "He hadn't called Conrad 'filth' since the first time I met him." There was a moment of silence between the two women. "And Conrart?" Gisela asked. The Queen took a moment to answer. "He seems to have grown closer to his brothers." Yuri sweat-dropped then, "Was that my fault?"

Gisela had to laugh. For all the qualities the Queen had, in many ways she was still an innocent sixteen-year-old, "Partially." The Healer composed herself then, sobering as she turned back to the story at hand. "Before you came..." she said, "Wolfram looked like he wanted to die."

"What most likely brought them together as friends were the fact they both had a disability," Gisela continued, "Julian was blind where Conrart was born without maryoku." The healer then told Yuri exactly how Conrad earned the title, 'Lion of Luttenberg', filling in the pieces her step-father had left. Yuri's eyes widened. Huber was the one who had question the honour of the half-breeds, thus questioning Conrad's honour.

No wonder everyone hated Huber!

No wonder Gwendal and Wolfram were angry!

How could one forgive the man who dishonoured your brother?

But then...

"That can't be right," Yuri protested, "Conrad loves Shin Makoku!"

"I know," Gisela answered, "but at the time, Stoffel had the position of Prince Regent. He controlled everything and left no room for Lady Celi to object," she took a deep breath then, "not even otou-sama's words would cut through. A while later, Stoffel sent Conrart, Yosak and other men of their position to Luttenberg." It was then that Yuri saw that the kind and happy Gunter she knew now had actually housed much loss from the war. Many of the soldiers that had fought in that battle were his students who graduated from the same academy as Conrad and Gisela did.

She remembered the scene she had witnessed in the Makyo.

"_Watch where you are heading, boy," said Gunter..._

"_Since when do you listen to Stof-"_

"_I KNOW MY PLACE!" Conrad thundered..._

"When Conrart and Yosak came back..." Gisela rubbed her eyes as tears threatened to flow, "they refused to talk about it. Conrart was more than half-dead, it was as if he had little will to live; almost everyone gave up hope for him except for Wolfram."

"_You'd better not die on me, baka," Wolfram murmured softly as he wiped Conrad's hot face and neck with a cool wash cloth._

"Wolfram... did that?" Yuri asked.

"I think Julian-sensei knew the one thing Conrart needed was Wolfram's love then," Gisela murmured.

"You mean...?"

Gisela nodded. "Wolfram forbade everyone from mentioning that he looked after Conrart. Even now I don't understand why. I would have done it myself but Julian-sensei insisted that Wolfram went home," she paused for a moment, "Adelbert was away with his army when Julian-sensei, Wolfram and I were assigned to the division led by Lord Griscella. It was a failed division. We were raided as well by Dai Shimarron's soldiers. Wolfram was hurt in that raid." Her green eyes looked towards a flowerbed of '_Beautiful Wolfram_'s. "He was hurt from protecting me."

"_Just because __**that guy's**__ a half-breed, doesn't mean his friend should die," Wolfram grunted, clutching his bleeding head._

"Sensei had sent Wolfram home then," she sighed then, "from what he told me, they had a pretty heated conversation."

"_You'll be short-handed!" Wolfram was protesting as Julian bandaged him._

"_Hold still, Gaki," Julian grunted, "You're needed home any ways."_

"_Fine, Jiji," Wolfram huffed, "you'd better be alive by the time I come back." Only now Julian stopped._

"_That's one promise I can't keep."_

"_You made me promise with this ring," said Wolfram, "Why can't you promise?"_

"_This is a time of war..." Julian tried to reason, but Wolfram refused to listen. "I'm not the only one who will be sad if you die! Think about Conrart!"_

_Julian felt the determination emitting from his student's bright green eyes, sighed and said, "I'll do what I can."_

"Although the number of losses where fewer compared to Conrart's division," the healer continued, "it came with a high price, involving Julian." Yuri nodded, allowing the Healer to continue. "Since Wolfram went home to look after Conrart we became shorthanded; Julian-sensei overused his maryoku to the extent that his body could not regenerate." Yuri had an idea what she meant. Green eyes began to fill with tears. "I could only watch him die."

"_JULIAN-SENSEI!" a teary Gisela called as the young blind healer breathed his last breath, "JULIAN-SENSEI!"_

"When we brought his body home..." Gisela continued but could not finish, putting her face in her hands, "You wouldn't understand Wolfram's grief unless you were there."

_A well known bell of the dead rang waking Wolfram from his position on a straight back chair. The bell rung twice more as he began to recognise the room he was in. The war was not over and he knew that bell would not have rung unless... Wolfram jumped from his chair knocking over the vase of flowers he had placed in the room the day before._

_He ran out of the castle, not heeding any calling of his name, down the palace steps passed the guards down the straight road as the bell struck again._

_**Oh, Shinou... please no!**_

_He only stopped as a slow and heavy march headed up to him... A grey horse... Julian's horse... dressed in black, pulling a shrouded body behind a rather crude open hearse. The Von Wincott emblem emblazoned upon the black cloth..._

"_SENSEEEEI!" Wolfram screamed, as Julian's shrouded body passed._

"Lord Griscella was banished shortly after, for false accusation at the cost of many lives, dishonouring the Maoh's son and leading a failed division at the cost of a Noble's life," Gisela finished, "Adelbert, believing that the Mazoku are sheep for following Shinou and refused to help Julian, went into exile, promising never to return."

She paused for a moment.

"I don't know if it is still hurting him, but I do know Wolfram never forgave himself for not being there with Julian-sensei," said Gisela, "It would likely be the same with Conrart, or worse." Either way, Wolfram could have lost either Julian or Conrad. Yuri looked at the pendant in her hand. A new kind of respect within grew towards Wolfram Eli Rufus Von Bielefeld. It left her wondering... How could someone stay selfish, or spoiled, after losing so much?

She remembered the look in his eyes back at Silvecrad. Was all that selfishness, that wagamamapuu attitude, a façade?

* * *

"_SENSEEEEI!"_

He had a frown on his face; even after 20 years, Wolfram's scream was still clear in his mind. He would know that scream anywhere. He had heard his own men scream out the names of a fallen friend in the Luttenberg Division. It was more than enough to start the tear flow in his delirious state, knowing that a dear, dear friend had died. He vaguely remembered seeing a broken vase on the floor, with scattered flowers of 'Conrart Stands Tall' and 'Julian Watches All'.

A tear slowly crawled down his moonlit cheek. Talking to 'Julian' had not helped very much. Julian had said to him that he would always have his listening ear. Even if Yuri had his soul – and possibly his listening ear – Conrad felt it was stepping out of line to burden his god-daughter with his problems.

A movement caught his eye. Conrad looked up to find the beautiful figure of his god-daughter. "Branwen," he murmured, "Shouldn't you be asleep?" Yuri just looked at him with pity in her eyes. Her godfather knew that look; there was no point hiding now. He sweat-dropped, realising how much that expression of hers was like his own. It was like looking at himself in the mirror, except the glass was more polished. In actuality, he knew, he was really looking at a person whom he had come to love as a cross between a daughter and a sister. He sighed slightly, "You heard about my past, eh?"

Yuri nodded.

"Well," said Conrad, uncomfortable that his god-daughter was unusually quiet, "I suppose you would have to know sometime."

"Gomen," Yuri said quietly, "I didn't even consider yours or Wolf's feelings." Conrad raised an eyebrow. It was rare that his god-daughter, who was normally so confident in everything she did, was being submissive. "Do you regret saving Huber's life?" he asked. In answer, Yuri shook her head. "I think Huber's a good man," she told him, "I know he did not like Humans before and I know he had done terrible things, but I think he's changed."

"I'll agree with you on that," said Conrad, "Before he would not have loved or even befriended a human."

_And I wondered why he needed protection_, Yuri thought to herself.

"Nazukeoya," she said then, "Think Wolf would forgive him?"

Conrad did not answer.

"_I will never forgive him."_

"I can't say, Nazukego," he told her quietly.

Stupid question, they were beating around the bush. Both godfather and god-daughter knew they were avoiding the topic in their minds. "Why is Huber so bent on killing you?"

Conrad took a deep breath before he answered, "Because I existed."

Author's note: I know I made Delchias older than Conrad here and his fencing teacher when it was vice versa in the animé; but when I first wrote this fic, I did not realise that Julia was the eldest child rather than the youngest until I watched the 3rd Season. So by making Delchias and Julian twins, Julian as the younger twin, there would be less confusion.


	22. Huber's Salvation

Chapter 19: Huber's Salvation

"_Huber..." a voice whispered from the darkness, Huber looked up to see a face he thought he would never see again._

"_Why are you appearing now?" he asked the man whom he knew to be dead for the past twenty years._

"_Don't die, Huber..." was all that the blue haired healer murmured before disappearing into the darkness._

"_Wait," Huber called, "Julian! JULIAN!"_

Griscella Gagen Huber woke then. He sat up to find two dark figures sleeping at his side. His surroundings indicated that he was in a comfortable room. Squinting he saw one of them had curly hair. He was happy that she was still alive but he had never expected seeing her walk free. The person beside her... Nicola, her stomach...

Huber felt his heart wrench with guilt. What kind of Mazoku in the right mind would use a child to kill a Maoh, let alone knock up a woman leaving her pregnant with a half-breed child?

His mind drifted to a certain Conrart Weller.

He had hated Humans... Hated them...

He had hated half-breeds all the more and had sent many to their deaths... bringing Julian Von Wincott with them...

Wolfram Von Bielefeld... the pain and anger in those bright green eyes... back when Julian died,

_I will never forgive you..._

The killing intent within those eyes...

The fear the dark eyes of the Maoh...

'Gomenasai, Greta,' he thought as he crept out of bed and disappeared into the dark.

_I have to die..._

_I will die in __**his**__ hands..._

_That will be my salvation..._

* * *

"Run that by me again?" said Yuri, hoping she heard wrong.

"My existence had been nothing but a thorn by his side," Conrad explained simply, trying to suppress all the memories that were currently trying to cloud his mind. The sound of his god-daughter's voice kept them at bay.

"You're going to have to explain to me what you are talking about," said Yuri, "the only thing I can understand from that is the fact that Huber loathes you, half-Human or not."

Conrad's eyebrows quirked in amusement, "I thought you understood by now that half-breeds, excepting you, are not well liked in Shin Makoku."

A vein appeared on Yuri's forehead, "Save me that lecture Nazukeoya, that can't be the sole reason Huber would hate you."

"I defeated him in our first sword fight?" Conrad offered.

"Seriously?" his god-daughter asked, crossing her arms.

When all he saw was disbelieving black eyes, he knew he was not getting his point across.

"Yuri," Conrad tried to explain, "You have to understand, being a half-breed about twenty years ago was at times was a death sentence. Though I was royalty, most of my life I was under Gwendal's protection. Yosak works under Gwendal, so in a certain way he is more protected than I was. Even when I was under Gunter's protection at the academy, I was targeted. By that time, some nobles, particularly proud ones like Huber were either trained swordsmen or assassins." He paused for a moment. "I got this on one of Huber's assassination attempts," he said then showing a barely visible scar beneath his jaw line.

"And the one over your eyebrow?"

"I got that from Luttenberg," he said, "pretty nasty experience. Back to main topic though, there are nobles here who do not agree with your idea of peace. Some of them want war. I was not supposed to tell because neither Gwendal nor Wolfram wanted you to worry but war nearly broke out a few times while you were away."

"But you, Wolfram, Gunter and Gwendal do," she murmured feebly. While she had realised from the very beginning that the road to peace was not going to be easy, she did not think it would be so bad that war could have broken out.

"That's just us," said Conrad, scratching the back of his head, "Gunter can be an open box when he wants to. Gwen treads lightly, where Wolf... well, you know how he is with kids."

"What's that about me and children?" said a familiar voice.

"Wolf," Yuri exclaimed, "I thought you were asleep."

"I couldn't sleep. I have nothing better to do," Wolfram shrugged. His eyes however told Conrad a different story. Before he could ask Wolfram what was in his mind a shrill voice echoed te halls.

"YUUURIIIII! WORUFRAMUUUU!"

"Greta?" Yuri called, "what's wrong?"

"Huber's gone!" Nicola voice called out, answering her question.

"Wha—" the blond started before he saw a sharp object reflected by the moon descending quickly to Yuri's head. "GET DOWN!" he yelled, pulling Yuri and Greta out of the way, Nicola screamed as Conrad pulled her away.

The moon illuminated the attacker's cold murderous face. "Huber!" Nicola screamed, "Stop!"

Huber raised the huge blade and attacked again. This time however he was blocked by Conrad. Blood made it's way slowly

"Wolfram," Conrad yelled, gently pushing Nicola towards his brother, "protect them with your life!"

"Hai!" Wolfram yelled.

_K'so! I should've made sure the armoury was locked_, Wolfram berated with himself. Huber withdrew from Conrad's and headed straight to Wolfram. He raised the heavy blade, ready to strike. Everything fell with a clang and a treble within the air as Huber's sword clashes with Conrad.

"Enough," Conrad yelled angrily, "You're fight is with me!"

"So precious weakling, the new Queen is weak that she cannot protect herself?" the man sneered.

"Leave Yuri out of this!" Conrad growled venomously.

"TEME!" a new voice growled. Yuri turned around just in time to see her younger advisor running towards his cousin in evident anger.

"Gwendal wait!" Yuri exclaimed but the advisor paid no attention, rushed past the Queen and punched Huber straight in the face.

"You dare to come back alive?" Gwendal thundered, "You coward. You dare came back alive

He raised his sword then, ready to strike until two figures threw themselves upon Huber.

"Yamate!" Nicola and Greta yelled.

Greta stood before him at the point of Gwendal's sword, her brown eyes sad but defiant as Nicola used her body to shield Huber.

"What are you doing?" Gwendal thundered at the little girl, ignoring Yuri's protest of him speaking in such a way to a child, "He tried to kill the Maoh–"

"So did I! I tried to kill Yuri! And I kicked Wolfram!" Greta yelled before he could continue, Nicola took the chance to lead Huber away, "All my life I've been told that Mazokus were bad! That the Maoh was the worst of them!" she let out a hitched sob, "But then I met Huber, while he was my uncle's prisoner... he's the only one he would talk and listen to me! Then I started liking Yuri and Wolfram..."

"Wolfram is like a daddy!" Greta exclaimed, "he said he would always protect me as long as Yuri does!"

"Greta..." Yuri murmured as she walked forward, brought the little into her arms. Greta broke down and cried into the Queen's shoulder.

"And-and he told me I-I was cute..." she sobbed, hugging Yuri back, "I cry e-every time I think about it. Yuri said she loved me as a daughter... Please, don't kill Huber!"

Conrad could not read his brothers' expressions, but he had a bad feeling someone was going to die this night as Gwendal took off running towards the direction Huber escaped...

* * *

"Nicola..." Huber gasped.

"Do not saying anything..." she murmured gently as she led him to a balcony before finally facing him. "You have to run from here," she said urgently.

"I have to die in Weller's hand," her lover growled.

"Stop!" Nicola almost screamed, "You don't have to die in anyone's hand!"

"I've caused nothing but pain," Huber growled, "even you. I do not deserve to live."

"Then let me end your pitiful life right here and now!" said a cold voice, "I will even fight you with my left hand." Huber almost sighed with relief. He pushed Nicola away, causing her to stumble and she would have fallen if Yuri had not run up next to her advisor and caught the heavily pregnant

"Gwendal," she called as the swords locked, "Yamate!"

Sparks flew as the swords clashed and grazed each other. Just from watching, Yuri watched with awe as she watched her advisor fight. If he was this deadly with only his left hand... who knew how much damage he could with his right, or even Maryoku?

Their swords locked once, Gwendal saw something he never thought he would see in his lifetime: a tear forming in the cold green eye of his cousin. _So it's true..._

"Please stop!" Nicola wailed into his consciousness, fighting against Yuri's grip.

Gwendal and Huber fought and edged closer to the balcony.

"Is that all you have?" Gwendal yelled.

With one strong swerve, Gwendal pushed Huber over the edge.

"No!" Huber heard Nicola scream before he blacked out. Then, he felt almost weightless, as if he was still in the air but held securely. The sound of flapping wings told him he was saved by something that flew.

"Nice work, Kohi!" he heard the Queen say but was too dizzy from his fever to understand the words. He then felt cool hands holding his arms firmly as they guided his gravity pulled body to the ground.

"Go easy on yourself," said a familiar voice, "You almost gave us a heart attack, troublesome idiot." Huber opened his good eye as Wolfram rested him against the wall. The sounds of flapping wings and teeth chattering made Huber realise that one of the Kohi had saved him. He turned his attention back to the green eyes of his cousin's youngest brother.

"I thought you wouldn't forgive me for what I did," he murmured. Wolfram looked towards him indifferently and sighed. "I will never forgive you for what you did to Sensei," he said, "but that doesn't give me the right to kill you." There was a moment of silence then as everyone ran towards them from the stairs, "What gave me the right to kill you was your direct attack on the Maoh's godfather." Everyone but Conrad sweat-dropped at this._ Just say you care about Conrad already!_

"While I will never forgive you for the past, I cannot keep on hating you," the young Commander continued, "and you cannot keep on hating yourself. Julian would not have wanted that – for anyone. Besides, someone we both know once said, 'Sometimes you fall and shatter like glass, in the end it is you who decides bring the pieces back together, only then others will follow'." Different shades of green locked. _No one_ knew it was Huber himself who told Wolfram that.

"Huber!" a shout came. Huber saw a brown blur before he found himself hugging Greta and Nicola.

"Besides," Yuri's voice came as she joined them with Gwendal and Gunter at her side, "You befriended a little Human girl in need of friendship and saved a half-Human child in the desert of Suberia."

"What would Nicola and the baby do if you die?" Greta asked then, sobbing into his chest, "I know you still haven't forgiven yourself for what you did but you're sorry right?" She turned towards Gwendal then. "He found the Mateki right? Isn't it enough for him to say sorry?"

"Yes," said Gwendal, turning towards his cousin, "You have finished your mission, searching for the Mateki which is now residing in the castle and spending twenty years in isolation. Now, from here on now you will what you wish with your life, even pledge to the Maoh." Huber looked towards Yuri, her black eyes, kind and gentle, as she inclined her head showing that she forgave him.

Nicola was too happy to say anything, she just clung to the father of her child and cried.

"I hate to break this reunion up," said Gunter suddenly, "but it's high time all of us got to bed." He turned towards the once assassin, "You still remember how angry Gisela gets every time a patient is reckless, no?"

Huber blanched slightly, as did all the other men.

"To be honest Gunter," said Yuri, cracking her knuckles, "I have one more thing to do before we go to bed."

Having an idea someone incurred the Queen's wrath again, (Surprise, Surprise...) Conrad took a small step back and asked –just to be safe–, "And what is that, Nazukego?"

Several veins pulsed on her head as she made a grab towards an unfortunate blond. "This."

"Hey! What the –?" Wolfram exclaimed, "WAAAAAAAAAA! No! Yuri! Not here! I-te-te-te-te!"

It was then Huber and Nicola understood why Wolfram was very much afraid of Queen. "Beds empty! No note!" Yuri was yelling, "Have you any idea how worried I was? You and Greta could have gotten killed!"

"OW! OW! OW! OWOWOWOW! OW! I'm sorry, Yuri! OW!" Wolfram muffled through his pulled cheeks. Even the Bone Tribe took a step back. Greta just looked on with surprise. She turned towards Conrad then and asked, "Is this normal?"

"Quite."

"Uh... Conrart," said Gwendal, "don't take this the wrong way but I hope we never have any daughters."

"No, Gwen," Conrad sighed wearily as Yuri continued to pull Wolfram's cheeks, "I understand perfectly."

Nicola giggled, familiar with the royal family's antic before she gasped and clutched her stomach.

"Give... Birth..." Nicola gasped.

"Give birth?" Wolfram yelled.

"Nani?" Yuri exclaimed, rushing to her side. She took off her vest, knowing Nicola was not going to give birth right away.

"Gunter, Gwendal!" she commanded, "find Gisela! Wolfram, wake the maids and prepare the hot water! Conrad, get her to her room!"

When she saw none of them moving, she gave Huber a reason to fear her, "NOW!"

"HAI!" the men exclaimed.

If Conrad was surprised by the tone of her voice he did not show it.

"Hold on, Nicola," Huber murmured as Yuri helped him to his feet.

"Mhmm..." she whimpered in Conrad's arms.

* * *

"Wolfram, we need more hot water!" they could hear Gisela order through the door. Wolfram and yuri were inside for support, as was Greta. Yuri could not bear too see a friend alone in pain and Wolfram had been Gisela's colleague ever since Julian took them under his wing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Nicola screamed.

"Keep it coming! Keep it coming! Keep it coming!" they could hear Gisela's voice.

"Breathe Nicola!" they heard Yuri then, "Breathe!"

"I can see the head," said Gisela, "All right Nicola, just one more push."

A baby's cry was heard throughout the castle then.

The door opened to reveal a very stressed but happy Queen. "Come in, Huber," she said softly, "Come in and meet your daughter."

* * *

Laughter was heard from the garden.

A frown marred Wolfram's beautiful features. He was not particularly jealous of Greta but he still found it unfair that Yuri fell in love with the little girl and had wishes to adopt her within a month where he had spent fruitless months devoting himself to her, being the good fiancé he was.

He sighed, knowing it made sense that children were more easily trusted in comparison to perverted soldiers like him. He could not help being jealous either, that Yuri would adopt Greta when he had planned to do so himself. Why then did he feel ease at heart just by watching the Queen and the little girl bonding?

Was this what it felt like to be a husband? Or a father?

Was being a fiancé simply more than romance?

He certainly had never felt this way about anyone. He looked towards his sapphire ring. He knew he had to accomplish _it_, but why oh why did _it_ involve loving Yuri? What if he hurt her?

Wolfram knew with dread that the answer was too simple: Conrart would kill him!

He barely acknowledged the presence of said man approaching and observing him. He was still annoyed that Conrad had gone and tried to make Yuri feel more at home by building a baseball stadium. It worked tremendously. Wolfram however wished he knew beforehand. And anyway, what was so entertaining of throwing a small white ball back and forth?

Conrad, on the other hand, turned to the view that currently had his younger brother's attention. Pushing back a sigh of exasperation Conrad leaned against a pillar. Both Yuri and Wolfram have proven many times to each other the worth of their positions. Yuri was the Maoh and, dare he think it, a bad-ass one at that. She was very much like her element, kind and soothing with a warm heart while cold and unforgiving with cool hands; very much like Wolfram who had the warmth of a fire on cold nights, combined with his dreaded fiery anger and the best Healer in Shin Makoku, next to Gisela. Their mutual love for this little girl was the greatest proof that he had seen. There was one small problem though...

"When are you going to swallow your pride and tell her?" asked Conrad observing his brother watching Yuri and Greta walking together hand in hand along the terrace. Yuri had been taking Greta around the castle and they had just passed by the garden. It seemed very clear that Yuri wanted to adopt this child. Conrad remembered the argument Yuri had with Gunter the day before.

The tattoo she had found on Greta's shoulder on their way to Supera may have been the girl's mother's name but it also meant that she was the future ruler of war torn country called Zuratia. A war a few years before had torn the country apart and killed Greta's mother. It was because of that war that Greta had been living in Suberia with her neglectful aunt and uncle. It was politics all over again. This time, surprisingly, Gwendal stepped in:

"_Gunter, I had to deal with politics when I was equivalent to her age and believe me when I say I regret it. She is still a child; if she stays with her foster parents, Zuratia may very well cease to exist."_

"_Besides," he added with a huff, "Heika's popularity may increase with the knowledge that she adopted a Human."_

Popularity meaning that other countries would not cause them trouble any time soon.

Gunter had agreed then. That was two days ago, when the sun rose to welcome Huber's and Nicola's newborn child to the world. Though Conrad was a little worried of the child's future, at the very least he had a loving family. As for Greta...

Today the adoption paper were ready, but was Wolfram?

_**Can you feel the love tonight?**_

He remembered what Greta had said.

"_And-and he told me I was cute..."_

_**The peace the evening brings...**_

"I know your feelings for them, Wolf," Conrad continued upon receiving non-hostile silence from his brother, "And I have to ask, do you truly hate Humans?"

A sigh escaped Wolfram's lips before the blond responded with a barely audible, "No."

_**The world of love**_

"Yuri is not going to always be by her side," Conrad told him then, "Shinou will send her back to Earth leaving you as Greta's only other parental figure."

_**In perfect harmony...**_

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?" Wolfram growled. Conrad raised an eyebrow. "As the Maoh's fiancé," the blond continued, "It's my duty to be Greta's father figure. I promised her that she will always find safety in my arms. And I promised Yuri that I would protect Greta with my life."

_**With all its living things**_

Conrad smiled, satisfied with Wolfram's answer, "As expected from my brother." He affectionately pulled Wolfram over then and gave him a noogie then causing the blond to struggle and laugh. How long has it been since they had been this close?

They laughed together moments longer before walking towards Gwendal's office where the official adoption papers would be signed. "Think I would be able to adopt her alongside Yuri?"

Conrad raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Don't know till you try."

_**So many things to tell her**_

"Oh," Conrad added as they walked down the corridor, "and drop the mask. It would be beneficial for the three of you."

_**But how to make her see?**_

Wide green eyes stared at him. "You knew?"

"I've known for quite sometime, Wolf," said Conrad seriously, "How long have you been hiding?"

"Twenty years."

"If you plan on being a father, it's best to drop it," Conrad continued, "I don't think Yuri would want to deal with a female version of you."

_**The truth about my past?**_

Wolfram sweat-dropped. "Koonichaaaaaaaaan!" he moaned, "Do you know exactly how scary that is?"

_**Impossible!**_

"Your first few decades weren't too bad," Conrad teased as he ruffled the blond's hair. Brown eyes became serious. "Are you sure you want this? Keep in mind that Greta's a Human." Green eyes widened when he realised what his brother was saying.

_**She'll turn away from me...**_

By the time he was Gwendal's age he would seem no more than thirty and Greta...

Greta would probably no longer be with them...

Conrad knew the pain of losing a Human parent...

Wolfram knew if he agreed to this, one day he would experience the pain of losing his child.

* * *

"They are ready, Heika," said Gunter, documents in hand.

"In a few minutes, you'll be my daughter," Yuri told Greta assuringly.

"Before you sign that adoption form, I have something to say to you," said a familiar commanding voice. Yuri sighed in exasperation as she looked up to find a familiar blond at the doorway, answering with a weary "Yes?"

_**He's holding back, he's hiding...**_

Wolfram paled, looked away, and muttered something under his breath. Yuri frowned, wondering if she heard right. "Could you repeat that?"

_**But what I can't decide**_

"I—" he gulped, before shouting forth, "I LOVE YOU!"

"NANIIIII?" everyone in the room yelled.

_**Why won't he be the king I know he is?**_

Outside the office, Toad and Slug smiled at each other, rather smug. _Success!_

_**The king I see inside?**_

Wolfram went beat red. "I love you!" he repeated. Yuri blushed slightly as Wolfram continued, taking her hands into his, "Everything I did... I want to marry you, though that slap was accidental, I love you and always will. I want us to raise Greta together." Greta's eyes widened. That morning she woke thinking that she was going to have a mother, but never did she imagine... a father too?

_**Can you feel the love tonight?**_

"Even if you disagree I don't mind simply being an uncle to her or even a personal guard! I will swear my life to you!" he faltered then, not quite believing he had said aloud, in front Gwendal and Gunter as well of all people.

_**The peace the evening brings**_

There was an uncomfortable silence then. "Do you accept?" he asked timidly.

"Oh, Wolf," she said softly, a feeling lifted from her chest, "I love you, too."

_**The world of love**_

Silence seemed to ring throughout the room before Gwendal stood up from his desk. "Since it is official," he said, smiling, "I think an engagement ceremony is in order." He paused for a moment, "And a congratulations in order

_**In perfect harmony**_

"An engagement ceremony?" Yuri asked.

"It's a tradition," Wolfram explained, "when the Maoh proposes, it's not always confirmed that he or she would stay with the betrothed; but if the proposed agrees," he paused then, bent down to on knee and kissed the hand that had slapped him not too long ago, "an engagement ceremony is held to announce the Consort."

"Meaning, you'll be Prince Consort?" Greta asked.

_**With all its living things**_

"Yes," said Wolfram, bending down to eye level with his new daughter, "And once Yuri and I marry, we'll be a family."

"Can I call you 'Papa'?"

Wolfram's grin widened. "Yes, I would very much like that."

* * *

The night was clear. They were alone in the garden.

_**Can you feel the love tonight?**_

Streaks of red, blue, green and other colours of the rainbow appeared before them. It startled Yuri at first, making her cling to Wolfram who chuckled slightly before Yuri explained to him that the fireflies in her world did not have various colours.

Two of them, one blue and the other orange, flew around their heads.

_**You needn't look too far...**_

"Connie once told me... in old Mazoku tradition when two fireflies of different colours fly over two heads: it means true love," Wolfram told her.

She sighed as she leaned against his chest. "Really? You know when I first started loving you?" Yuri murmured.

"When?"

_**Seeping through**_

Black eyes looked towards him impishly. "That night when I woke up on your lap in the brig."

"Really?" he chuckled, as he guided her to a bench, "I truly started loving you when you made the cat sound while we were hiding from the pirates." Yuri laughed then sighed, leaning against him. "Now we have a daughter," she murmured.

"Yes," he answered bringing an arm around her.

_**The night's uncertainty**_

"I like your heartbeat," she murmured. He grinned at her impishly. "Is it saying 'Yu-ri; Yu-ri; Yu-ri;'?"

That made her laugh.

_**Love is where they are**_

He saw the look of discomfort on her face. "We can wait for a bit longer if you want..."

"Well... I'll be considered an adult when I'm eighteen or nineteen,"

"I'll wait as long as you need me to," he promised without need of explanation.

"But what if I..." she started but faltered.

Wolfram's arm never los its gentle grip. "Yes?"

"Oni-chan took a psychology class–"

"The study of the mind?"

Yuri nodded. "–and he said that I'm at the stage where I am looking for myself and will be going on like that until I'm at least twenty-five."

"Well," Wolfram murmured, scratching the back of his head, "Ulrike told me that..."

"_Nani?" he asked, "Why's the old man telling me such a thing?"_

"You, of all people, called Shinou Heika 'Old Man'?" Yuri said incredulously. She did not blame him of course. Shinou can be annoying.

"Let's just say we have issues and leave it at that," Wolfram huffed.

"Okay," Yuri shrugged, "So what did she say?"

"Well..."

"_Shinou Heika not only approves of this coming marriage of yours," Ulrike told him, ignoring the 'old man' comment, "he also said that your love for her will turn the wheel of time, just as the birth of your brother, Conrart Weller."_

"So even Conrad turned the wheel of time just by existing?"

"Hai," said Wolfram, "it's really weird. But let's think about that another time... Are we sure about Greta? Don't get me wrong, she is a wonderful little girl but think we're getting ahead of ourselves? She is a princess and she has to be raised properly."

Yuri thought for a moment before answering. "Even if she is the Princess of Zuratia, Greta needs a home, a loving home. We can provide her that, and so can Conrad and Gwendal."

Wolfram's green eyes became impish. "With Gisela?"

Yuri cocked her head to one side in question. "Conrad or Gwendal?"

The blond grinned. "Conrad, of course."

Yuri giggled. "Think we should tell them?"

Wolfram thought for a moment. "Let's leave that to Yosak."

A/N: I'm still uncertain about romance, so you'll have to bear with me. FINALLY. I never thought I would get this chapter done! Hope you enjoyed.

_**Extra:**_

_**Conrad:  
**__**And if he falls in love tonight  
**__**It can be assumed**_

_**Gwendal:  
**__**His carefree days with us are history**_

_**Conrad & Gwendal:  
**__**In short our Pup is doomed**_


	23. Memories and an Engagement Ceremony

Chapter 20: Memories and an Engagement Ceremony

"Ero baa-chan yu na, hennachoko!"

"Hennachoko yu na, kono baka!"

'And again with the cheek pulling in 3... 2... 1...' Conrad thought as Wolfram shouted out in pain. "I-te-te-te-te!"

It was five full seconds before she let go of him. "I'm not talking to you!" said Yuri as she stomped off.

"I'll never understand women," Wolfram muttered. Conrad had absolutely no idea what had occurred between them, but he knew it would always be resolved – once they both cool off, that is.

"I know mother said you'd have men flocking after you," Conrad teased, taking a small bottle from his pocket, "but..."

"Oh, shut up!" Wolfram retorted, accepting the pain relieving lotion from his brother.

The scene made Conrad think about his journey to Earth – his first journey to Earth. And the first time he got chewed out by a Soukoku named Shibuya Shoma. "You may want to make up with her before the afternoon," he told the blond then, "you still have to take Greta to town."

"Aa," the blond answered quietly. He observed Conrad then, "You look a little tired, why don't you go rest before we head to town this afternoon?"

Conrad looked sceptically at his younger brother. He was not feeling tired at all. Wolfram sighed, "Gisela said..."

"That again?" Conrad groaned, "I'm not weak you know."

"I know," said Wolfram, "but-"

"Fine, fine, fine," the brunette consented, "I'll take it easy, but if you're going to town, Gunter said-"

"I know, I know," said Wolfram, "it's not like I'm taking Greta and Yuri to a tavern or something."

Conrad shuddered. "Don't even joke about that."

"You're as bad as Gunter," Wolfram snorted.

"Don't compare me to that old coot!"

"You are his student," Wolfram shrugged, adding with a sing-song voice, "and soon to be his son-in-law."

"Me and Gisela?" Conrad said incredulously, "we're friends, I can't marry her."

"Oh, please," Wolfram snorted, "Like I don't see the way you look at _each other_."

"Get to your girls before I carve 'ero baa-chan' on your butt," said Conrad with a raised eyebrow. Wolfram laughed and ran as Conrad kicked to his direction. They parted their own ways then; Wolfram to his men and Conrad to his office.

* * *

He sighed as soon as he closed the door of his office. He walked over to the shelf where he kept his treasured items. A teddy bear from Gwendal, a carving of a bear from Yosak, a pressed flower from Gisela, a mitt from Shoma, and finally, a rubber duck from Yuri. Though Yuri did not realise this was her gift. She was only about three months old when she gave it to him.

"Hmm," he hummed to himself as he observed the mitt, "needs repairing." He opened one of the drawers of his desk then and took out a pair of glasses, a needle and a spool of strong thread. Like Gunter and Wolfram, he was far sighted and needed glasses to do small jobs like reading and sewing.

He stopped when he saw his Earth initials sewn into the strap of the glove: C.W.

He smiled then, remembering a certain man who taught him to live his life to the fullest. His god-daughter was lucky to have him for a father. Though he remembered little of what happened after the battle was won at Luttenberg, he vaguely remembered someone caring for him while he was sick. Until today, he did not know who it was. He remembered being awake enough to be aware of Julian's passing. Yosak had told him that there were people who would cry if he died.

He closed his eyes, reminiscing.

At the time, Conrad would have thought only his mother would cry. Now... he wondered... would Yuri and Greta cry if he died? Would Gisela? Was Yosak referring to himself? Or Gwendal and Wolfram?

He had been called to the Shrine shortly after he healed. Oddly enough, his Healer always came in just as he was falling asleep. On the day he was summoned, the Healer had left a note saying that he should be well enough to be on his own and to be careful as Luttenberg had done a number on his immune system and was likely going to take five years to bring it to the level he needed for soldiering.

At the Shrine, Ulrike presented him with the canister and told him of his mission. He asked why she had chosen him, seeing that being a half-breed he could have an interior motive. Ulrike looked at him sadly and wondered aloud, _"What happened to the happy little boy I once knew?"_

_Conrart would have liked to say that he died the day his father passed away, but he could not bring himself to upset Ulrike even more. She was after all following the will of Shinou Heika. "Besides," said Ulrike, "someone we both know had said to Shinou Heika just before he died, 'I trust that person to make the right choice'."_

_Brown eyes widened. __**Julian...**_

"_I accept," he murmured._

"_Be safe then," Ulrike murmured, "Little Bear."_

* * *

_He was transported to Earth shortly afterwards where he met a man who spoke a strange language. This man had black hair and eyes. Conrart did not trust him at first on the account he could not understand Earth-language. It was not until the man held up a canister containing a soul; not so different from the one he was carrying with Julian's soul that Conrart knew he could trust this man._

_The man gestured him into the carriage that moved without horses. He pointed at himself and said, "Jo-se." He pointed at the carriage and said, "Car."_

_Conrart understood then. This man, Jose, was a friend._

"_Jo-se..." he tried. The other man smiled then. _

* * *

_He looked sceptically at the pair of wires with soft covering. It looked like something Anissina would have invented. It was not until Jose played music on the radio that Conrart understood that it was only meant for hearing._

_Jose gestured him to lie down while he listened. Conrart compiled so without complaining. The words that entered his ears seemed to be music that flowed through continuously. He entered a void where words came together._

_The void disappeared when a pair of hands gently took the ear-pieces away. Conrart opened his face to find himself face to face with his new found friend. "Can you understand me now?" Jose asked._

"_Y-yes," Conrart answered, "though he understood the language, talking proved to be a bit more difficult. "You are Jose, right?"_

"_Dr Jose Rodriguez at your service," the man said then, "I am a paediatrician."_

"_Conrart Weller, at yours," Conrart replied. _

"_Conrart?" Jose said, "Oh man, I got your name wrong, I thought it was 'Conrad'." _

"_Doesn't matter," Conrart, now Conrad, murmured, "people often have problems with it anyway."_

"_Well," Jose said hesitantly, "Since it doesn't matter to you..."_

"_Paediatrician?" Conrart wondered, remembering what the CD player said, or recorded, "A healer for children?" He then handed his 'charge' what he would later identify Conrad as an ID card, passport, bankcard, pretty much every essential he needed on Earth – including, a whole wardrobe of clothes._

"_Somewhere along those lines," Jose answered._

"_By your black hair and eyes, you must be quite powerful to have people trust you with children."_

"_Oh, these?" Jose asked, "Actually, in comparison to Shin Makoku, people with black hair and eyes are quite common on Earth. More than half of the Mazokus here don't even know they are Mazoku." He walked towards the map then. "We are here in America, Arizona..."_

* * *

"_So you're here to deliver the soul of the next Maoh, eh?" Jose said, never keeping his eyes off the road. "I'm delivering a soul myself, Bob told me he's to go to Shin Makoku when he's old enough."_

_They stopped to rest for while._

"_Interesting," said Jose, "yours doesn't seem to have any regrets."_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_From what Bob, the Maoh here, told me when he gave me Christine's soul," Jose explained, gesturing to his own canister, "when the soul seems solid and perfectly spherical they have no regrets. Though he did tell me that, Christine's soul was only partially spherical when he delivered it to her parents. That was possibly forty years ago." He sighed then, "Such a pity, she was good woman, smart too. She was always seemed to be searching for something, but at the same time she seemed to be happy."_

_'That's what Chichiue told me...' Conrad thought to himself, 'always searching, but ever managing to find happiness.'_

"_What about yours?" Jose asked then._

"_He..." Conrad started, "he had a family... a godfather... and two students..."_

"_And obviously you as a friend," Jose commented._

_Wide brown eyes looked to the paediatrician, wondering how he knew. "It's the way you looked at it," Jose explained, "he must have been very important to you."_

_Conrad gave him a tight smile. "His name was Julian."_

* * *

_Conrad had searched for four years without success; he toyed with the idea of knocking up a girl and leaving the soul with her but he knew Julian's ghost would haunt him for the rest of his life if he did that. Jose was not having much luck. One day, the Maoh of Earth, Bob came in_

"_There is someone Bob wants you to meet," said Jose, "he thinks this guy's the man for the job. His wife just found out she's pregnant with their second kid. You'll be meeting them at Chez Paris. I would recommended you wear a suit."_

"_Why would I want to go swimming?" Conrad asked._

_Jose sweatdropped. "Not that kind of suit."_

* * *

_Conrad's first opinion of the man was 'hennachoko'. Shibuya Shoma did not look like a man with a backbone. That was until Shoma slammed his hands onto the dinner table and said, "If you show that apathetic face to my wife and child, I will make sure neither will ever enter Shin Makoku."_

"_Why should I not show this apathetic face to her?" asked Conrad._

"_Because I made a promise to an important person," Shoma replied shortly. They glared at each other for a moment. Shoma was very unsure if he even wanted the man before him even near Miko. _

"_Look this isn't getting us anywhere," Shoma said, "why don't I take you to a baseball game this weekend?"_

_Conrad's eyebrows shot up. "What is baseball?"_

"_You don't know baseball?" Shoma asked, shocked – but at least he got a reaction from the guy. "Tell you what, I have tickets to the next Red Sox playoff, I expect you want to know more about my family, ne?" he stopped for effect and got none, "my wife will be making curry that night too."_

_Conrad just looked at the man as if he was nuts._

* * *

_The baseball game was a whole new experience for Conrad. The Red Sox won on account that the baseball was caught by Conrad before it nearly land on his head allowing them a home run._

"_How are you able to do that?" Shoma asked._

"_I've always been able to sense danger," Conrad told him, smiling slightly, "my mother told me it was a gift."_

"_Well," said Shoma, a little amused, "You have certainly changed."_

_Conrad looked at him, rather surprised, "How?"_

"_You're more relaxed than when I saw you that night," Shoma told him._

"_I thought about what you said," Conrad admitted sheepishly, "and you were right, the apathetic face I had is quite scary, I almost thought I saw my brother."_

_Shoma looked at him with curiosity. "You have a brother with a scary face?"_

_Conrad gave Shoma a pained look. "Only when he's really mad, but other times he has a scowl." he imitated Gwendal's scowl making his new found friend laugh, "There were times when I wondered if he was born with that look." He paused for a moment, "I also discovered something else last night after our talk."_

"_Eh?"_

"_One thing better than feeling hurt for a loved one, even if bereavement takes time, it is to smile at the happy memories," said Conrad, smiling a true smile for the first time since the Luttenberg Division._

* * *

_The curry had been delicious. Miko even let Conrad hold Shori for a bit. For some odd reason however, two-and-a-half-year-old Shori did not take Conrad very kindly. 'No want! No want!' he kept yelling until, Miko took him back from Conrad._

_Even Shoma was confused. "Normally, he's friendly with everyone," he said as Miko brought Shori out of the room._

"_And I didn't even put on my apathetic face," said Conrad. They both laughed then._

"_Might I ask who is this person?" Conrad asked then, "The one you made a promise to?"_

"_He was Miko's brother," Shoma explained, his black eyes held a faraway look about them, "He died a few years ago in a car accident."_

"_When our son was born..." Shoma paused for a moment, his black eyes turned from grief to joy, "we gave him Shori's name."_

"_Why?"_

"_Even I don't know," Shoma shrugged, "Sho-chan just looked like him." He paused for a moment, "It was then I understood what Shori-kun was saying when he told me, 'If you love someone, you let them go; if they come back to you they're forever yours'"_

"_What if they never came back?" Conrad asked, thinking about his current relationship with Wolfram. Shoma gave him an assuring smile, as if he was comforting a friend, "I asked him the same question." He inhaled deeply then, "If it never comes back, then it was never yours."_

"_He betrayed my trust once as well," the Earth Mazoku sighed, "For a long time I hardly talked to him, when I finally talked to him again I discovered that some things are never meant to be forgiven, but it is a choice to hate."_

"_The one thing I love most about Miko," Shoma said, "is her fighting spirit. It's something I hope all my children will inherit. If they were more people with her courage, the world would not be in so much fear."_

* * *

"_Hey now," said Jose, "you look different, a bit more relaxed somehow."_

"_Let's just say my life has been turned around for the better," said Conrad, "The Shibuya family seems to be a nice family to grow up in."_

"_Shibuya?" said Jose, "They're a close friend to the Murata family. That's where I'm bringing Christine." He gaze in the soul he was in charge of, now soon to be separated._

"_I'm going to be sad when I part with this one," Jose murmured as Conrad joined him on the bench. "I know what you mean," Conrad murmured, "I'm going to say good bye properly this time..."_

"_How?"_

"_Something I should have said while he still alive." Conrad held the canister in line with the setting sun, allowing the sunlight to shine through. "Shine on," he murmured to the soul, "Shine on like the sun, someday you'll lead people to a brighter future..."_

"_That was beautifully said," said Jose as he gazed at the moon, and held up his canister to it, "where the sun is absent, the moon shall appear, to guide those who feel left in darkness."_

_**Eight months later...**_

_'The new Maoh would be born any day now,' Conrad thought to himself. He had intended to visit Shoma and was currently sitting in a taxi on the way to the hotel when he saw Miko on the side road with Shori in hand and clutching her stomach in the other._

"_Please stop here," he told the cabby, "she's a friend."_

"_Miko!" he called, "Daijoubu ka?"_

"_Conrad?"_

"_Let's take you to St Mary's!" he said, getting out lifting a pouting Shori and her bag and getting the three of them into the car._

"_It is such a hot summer," Miko complained as the cabby drove to St Mary's Hospital, "and this child is not making it any easier. But if eat ice-cream, I would get sick."_

"_A very good friend of mine once told me that children who are born in summer are strong since they can take on the heat."_

"_In that place?" Miko asked carefully. Shoma had warned her it was best not._

"_Yes," Conrad nodded, "also the month of July is known as Yuri."_

"_July is Yuri..." Miko mused. "You know while I was dating Shoma, he told me that he was __**one**__ himself." She laughed then, "I thought his children would have wings and asked him if he were to ever have a child, to show him or her to me. I never expected he would ask me to bear his children – Agh!" she clutched her stomach trying to withstand the pain._

"_Mama!" Shori exclaimed worriedly._

"_Just breathe," Conrad assured her, "if you have to give birth have no worries, I was there when my brother was born."_

"_Really?" Miko panted._

"_One of the happiest moments in my life," Conrad confessed, "It's great being a big brother."_

* * *

"_This one doesn't have wings either," Miko sighed. She was sad that Conrad could not come to see the child he had named, but at the very least he looked after Shori until Shoma came._

_Shoma laughed at his wife's fantasy. "People usually would more concerned if the baby is healthy or not." He picked the little bundle from her crib, bent near the bed so his son could look at his new baby sister. The little boy scrunched his nose and said, "She's small."_

"_Yes, but once she's big enough she can be your playmate," said Shoma, "and we can teach her how to play baseball."_

"_Honto?" Shori exclaimed quietly, observing the baby. Shoma nodded as he handed the baby to his wife._

"_Conrad helped me here," she said, accepting the tiny darling, "He gave me the perfect name for her too."_

"_What would that be, yomei-chan?"_

"_Yuri," Miko murmured, "her name is Yuri."_

"_Lily, eh?" Shoma mused._

"_And July."_

* * *

_The family did not see Conrad for almost three moths afterwards. Shoma had said that he busy, getting ready to go home. It had been five years after all._

"_Well," said a familiar voice, "fancy meeting you here."_

"_Conrad," "thank goodness you're here. There's someone I want you to meet."_

"_Matte!" a little boy's voice cried, catching Miko's attention. The matriarch of the Shibuya family looked and caught sight of her son going further away. "Sho-chan," she called, "not so far!" She looked towards the baby, then to Shori._

"_I'll watch her," said Conrad._

"_Thank you," Miko whispered, as she went off to get her elder child._

_He looked into the stroller, observing the beautiful baby girl within. She squirmed while she played with her rubber duck. She squealed as she met his gaze, almost as if she knew him all the while._

"_Hello little one," he murmured, "I finally get to meet you."_

_She squealed at him, as if pleased while waving her toy._

"_I have to go soon, but I will be waiting for you," he told the little girl, "your majesty."_

"_Who knows," he continued, "Maybe someday, you will be the sun to those who are in need of hope."_

_He thought back on what Adelbert had said about Julian's smile. "Maybe then you will give eternal sunshine with your smile," he added._

_The little girl laughed and waved her duck at him._

"_Would you like to hold her?" Miko's voice called from behind him. He turned to find Miko returning with Shori and his ball in her arms. Before Conrad could answer, a shout came from the toddler. "NO! NO! NO!"_

"_Sho-chan," Miko told the little boy sternly, "You be nice, you've seen Conrad many times before..."_

_The little boy wriggled out of her loving arms and stamped his foot. "Sho-chan don't like! Sho-chan don't like!"_

_The mother sighed. "I'm sorry," Miko apologised, "he got used to being an older brother quickly than Shoma and I anticipated. He makes a fuss every time someone apart from Shoma and me holding her."_

"_It's all right," said Conrad, "that means he'll be a good big brother to her."_

_The baby kept on laughing and waving her duck at him._

"_I think she wants you to have that duck," Miko murmured, "strange, she doesn't even let me hold it."_

_Conrad raised and eyebrow and looked down at the little boy beside her. Though he was holding his ball, he looked angry. Angry at him for even being near his baby sister. Shori would have kicked Conrad's shin if his mother was not watching. Conrad just simply gave him a friendly smile and said, "I promise I bear no harm to your sister."_

"_Pwomise?"_

"_I promise."_

_Reluctantly, Shori shrugged and said, "Okay."_

"_Thank you."_

_Conrad turned his attention to the baby, still waving her duck at him and unaware of her luck of having an overprotective older brother. He gently clasped his hand around the duck. Yuri let go then and waved at him much to her mother's surprise._

* * *

"_You'll see her," Jose assured him._

"_I know," said Conrad, adjusting the belt of his uniform,"I'm just glad to know she will be raised in a good family."_

"_OI! CONRADO!" a voice called. Conrad and _

"_So this is what you look like in uniform," Shoma commented._

"_More or less," Conrad shrugged, "I'll be getting a new one soon..."_

"_He's been promoted commander," "he'll be leading his own troops quite soon."_

"_Heh!" Shoma commented, "I'd say a congratulations is in order."_

"_Not as much of a congratulations as being a daddy again," Conrad commented. Shoma laughed._

"_Oh, before I forget, here are some things to take back with you," said Shoma, handing Conrad two baseball mitts and a baseball. _

"_Arigatou," Conrad said, smiling, "and congratulations, on the birth your beautiful daughter."_

"_Thank you," Shoma returned, "for bringing her to us. Miko and I will raise with our best."_

"_Don't forget, Shori," Conrad chuckled, "I hear he's an overprotective big brother." Shoma laughed._

"_I hope to see you again someday soon," said Shoma, shaking Conrad's hand._

"_Aa," Conrad agreed, "Let me know the result of the latest Red Sox play off then, ne?"_

"_Aa," Shoma nodded._

He was pulled out of his thoughts when his niece called him, "Uncle Conrad!"

'Uncle?' Conrad thought to himself, 'Got to get use to that...' "Yes, Greta?" he responded, taking off his glasses.

"Mama and Papa are about to go out," she said then, "are you coming?"

"I'll be down in a minute, Fawn," Conrad told her, smiling.

"Okay," said Greta closing the door. Conrad lingered in his office for moments longer as he replaced the baseball mitt. Who would have thought leaving the soul of the next Maoh in the hands of a hennachoko would bring peace to the land?

Now that he thought about it, how was he going to tell Shoma that his daughter was getting married?

Conrad briefly wondered how Shori would react.

* * *

Over the few weeks that followed in Shin Makoku, things gradually began to change since Yuri and Wolfram confessed their love for each other; and because of this, Shinou often let Yuri stay for two weeks or more at a time and allowed her to be with her kingdom and her daughter. As time passed, each of the castle tenants began to realise their love for her in their own way – even Gwendal began to look forward to their constant political matches.

From time to time, whenever he was around, Yosak would dress up just to amuse her. She spent a lot of her time with Wolfram as well. Sometimes, for the fun of it, they would disappear from the castle, just to be alone. Of course they would sneak back in. From the way Conrad acted at times, he knew what they have been up to. Yuri was kept quite busy now – especially since her engagement ceremony was coming up very soon. She had to learn how waltz.

Wolfram taught her and, for the fun of it, taught their daughter as well. Hearing Greta laugh as Wolfram danced with her and lifting her into the air reminded Gunter of the time when he taught Gisela to dance. In all his years, he had never thought the 'daddy look' would appear with Wolfram. Now the blonde was quickly turning into a fine doting father. Seeing Greta's thrown into the air by Wolfram's strong arms also reminded him of the times he himself threw Gisela into the air when she was ten-years-old and the times Gareth Von Bielefeld was still alive. The memory of Gareth tossing little ten-year-old Conrart into the air appeared into his mind.

_Sensei, _he thought to himself, _you must be proud to find how they've grown into fine young men._

He noticed the ring in Wolfram pointing finger. The ring that once belonged to Julian. _You too, Julian..._

Wolfram was nervous. He tried to calm down by remembering the times he had with Julian while he dressed. Some it were rather painful experiences, but majority of them were happy memories. He worried about Conrad when he went to Luttenberg. He was certain that boy – Brom, was it? – gave the flowers to Conrad. It was strange though he never saw that boy again... even Julian kept quiet about it. At first he thought Brom had died but when he saw Yuri make that same expression she looked at the flowers...

Now he knew that the boy was Yuri.

A flashback came to him then.

"_This is a time of war..." Julian tried to reason, but Wolfram refused to listen. "I'm not the only one who will be sad if you die! Think about Conrart!"_

_Julian stopped healing then and sighed. "Promise me something then..."_

Wolfram gazed at his ring, never forgetting his promise and never regretting it.

"Wolfram," Conrad called from the other side of the screen, piercing into the blond's daydreams, "Are you ready?"

"H-hai!" the blond called, fastening his belt. Wolfram came out then, dressed in royal blue trimmed with silver. His boots and belt were black with silver buckles. Because he wanted to follow Yuri's example, but because this was a royal engagement ceremony the material he used was of the finest quality, strong and elegant.

Though they knew he was nervous, Gwendal and Conrad have never been prouder of him as they were then. Only yesterday, Wolfram was a cute squirming baby, screaming his little lungs out. Now he stood before them as a fine young man, soon-to-be Prince Consort.

"How do I look?" Wolfram asked his brothers. It was clear their little brother was uncomfortable. Well, Wolfram _was_ the first to be engaged.

Gwendal rubbed his chin before he stepped forward and loosen his brother's collar murmuring, "Take it easy." Conrad then stepped forward and loosened the belt. "You'll do fine," he murmured into the blond's ear then. There was a knock on the door. "Enter," said Gwendal.

Dorcascus came in. Wolfram held his breath as the soldier announced, "The guests await, my lords." Gwendal, Conrad and Wolfram walked straight and tall into the hall.

"Announcing Maoh Heika Shibuya Yuri," said Gunter, stepping aside.

There were gasps throughout the hall as the queen made her appearance.

_**(Background music, 'Beauty & the Beast')**_

Wolfram held his breath as she descended. Yuri looked very beautiful this night, her velvet dress was deep blue in colour that left her shoulders bare, and simply decorated with sliver moon flowers on white short silk sleeves, large white ones around her waist and tiny ones upon the deep blue hem of the skirt. It dressed her beautifully. If Conrad had thought she resembled a sun goddess, she looked rather like a moon goddess this night. White moon flowers in full bloom decorated her hair which fell in black curled waves upon her fair shoulders. The only jewellery were the pendant Conrad gave her and the sapphire earrings Wolfram gave her only two weeks before but her beauty shone beyond all that, like the sun.

Wolfram stared at the beauty in front of him before Gwendal nudged him to descend. The blond cleared his throat and descended, getting closer to his bride-to-be. As he stepped closer, he saw that while she looked calm, she was as afraid as he was.

_**Certain as the sun,**_

The last step... they stood staring at each other for a fraction of a second, realising just how much they both want to run away. They smiled and relaxed. Wolfram bowed as Yuri curtsied. He then offered his hand.

_**True as it can be**_

Yuri accepted her fiancé's offered arm as they descended the stairs together. Everyone in the room thought what a wonderful couple they looked.

_**Barely even friends,  
**__**Then somebody bends, unexpectedly...**_

They graciously greeted their guests. Many of them were surprised at the difference Wolfram displayed than they had last seen him. They hid their awe as the couple proceeded to the dining room where food awaited them.

_**Just a little scare**_

Conversations passed around the table, again many were surprised by Wolfram's change in character. And many were impressed on how grown up their young queen was, particularly a man who looked almost like an older version of Wolfram.

_**Small to say the least**_

His blond hair and green eyes were darker than Wolfram's. He came over, a smile spread across his face. "Your Majesty," he greeted, kissing her hand, "Wolfram has told me so much about you."

She looked towards her husband to be. "My uncle," explained Wolfram, "Waltorana Von Bielefeld."

"A pleasure to meet you, Lord Von Bielefeld," she murmured.

"The pleasure is all mine," said Waltorana, "you have done more than you think." Yuri wanted to ask what he meant but did not have the time as other guests called for her attention.

_**Both a little scared**_

After dinner, Wolfram offered to accompany her to the dancing hall.

_**Neither one prepared**_

Wolfram's heart swelled as Yuri placed a hand on his shoulder.

Yuri's heart began to beat really fast as the blond lay a hand on her waist.

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

Conrad nudged Gwendal who crossed his fingers to the musicians as a sign to start the waltz.

_**Ever just the same**_

The music started as they waltzed. It seemed to be a miracle that had happened.

_**Ever a surprise**_

Both Wolfram and Yuri did not notice they were alone on the dance floor. Their eyes were focused on something else: each other. Wolfram; tall, gold, and dashing. Yuri: beautiful, graceful and pure as her name.

_**Ever as before,**_

They danced knowing how much they loved each other. They ignored almost everyone present. They had not even noticed the others around the dance floor or even Conrad and Gisela chatting at one side.

_**Ever just as sure**_

A glow came from them. Brightly enough, as if they were prisms joined together to form a star.

_**As the sun will rise!**_

Yuri kissed his cheek.

_**Tale as old as time  
**__**Tune as old as song**_

Blushing slightly, Wolfram looked towards his brothers. Conrad winked while Gwendal gave him thumbs up.

_**Bitter-sweet and strength**_

His brow against hers. Wolfram slipped an amber ring into her fourth finger where she slipped a similar ring into his.

_**Finding you can change**_

The rings signified an official engagement.

_**Learning you were wrong**_

They stopped as the waltz ended and looked at each other for a long moment.

_**Certain as the sun,**_

Their lips came closer and closer...

_**Rising in the east**_

Gunter and Lady Celi blubbered all over themselves.

_**Tale as old as time**_

Yuri and Wolfram blushed. Gwendal started clapping, followed by Conrad to save the royal couple from the embarrassment of Gunter's and Lady Celi's display. Everyone clapped for the couple. Being the Queen and future Prince Consort, they bowed to the applauding guests.

_**Song as old as rhyme**_

Yuri was naturally disappointed that her first kiss was not to be this evening, but she had found the man of her life and that's all that matters.

"Lords and Ladies," she announced, "I give you my Prince Consort to be... Lord Wolfram Eli Rufus Von Bielefeld."

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

Wolfram then led her to a lonely balcony as the guests started to gather and talk while the maids brought refreshments to the guests.

_**Tale as old as time**_

The moon was out, the stars were bright. Yuri had to know something. Teenagers normally would claim their first love, but she was certain her love for Wolfram would last forever. "Would you always love me, Wolfram?" she murmured, "Even if I were not the Queen...?" Wolfram knew what she meant. There might come a day when she would not be the queen any more... and because of that, the Shinou may very well leave her on Earth.

_**Song as old as rhyme**_

"Always," he murmured, bringing her close, "As long as we love each other, no matter how far, we are only a heartbeat away from each other."

_**Beauty and the Beast**_


	24. Sliced

Chapter 21: Sliced

_It was near midnight. Julian and his team of Healers had only just arrived to report to the division led by Lord Gagen Huber Griscella with his two students: Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld, the third son of the Maoh, and Lady Gisela Von Khrist, the Maoh's Advisor's daughter._

"_Are there any casualties thus far?" he asked the Leading Commander._

"_Quite a number," he said turning around. Wolfram clenched his fists at the sight of the man. Griscella Gagen-Huber was the cause of Lord Weller's lost honour, he knew; but Julian knew as well allowing his short tempered student to cause a rumble when the division is very near enemy lines. That was not something he and Gisela would want to witness._

_He deftly felt for the ring that was no longer on his finger. Wolfram had accepted the responsibility. He did not need another added to his shoulders especially when there was no guarantee that neither Gwendal or Conrart would come back home alive._

"_What are our orders?" Julian asked._

* * *

_Gisela woke from her sleeping position as the sun rose to greet the new day – rather bloody day ahead for the Healers. She looked over to the younger of her two long time friends. She had heard from Gunter what Conrart had said before he left with the Luttenberg Division. Remembering what Conrart was like during the academy, she could only imagine what it was like from a younger brother's perspective. It was not good either._

_It was common knowledge that healers in training worry about their family members especially when their day to day occupations were hazardous – anything from mining to spying. Lord Von Voltaire was not as much of a worry as Conrart. Gisela thought sadly as she remembered the state of both soldiers and their amours: peak poor. Conrart was sent to his death._

_What was amazing though was how Wolfram had asked one of Julian's henchmen, Brom she believes to deliver the flowers to them. He just wanted his big brother home..._

"_He just didn't want you to see him in pain..." Gisela murmured, as Wolfram gave her the morning stew, "he knows it hurts you to see him hurt."_

"_He's an idiot then," said Wolfram, standing. He looked towards the East as the sun rose. "He once told me that he would be worried if he saw me hurt, but he would be more worried if I hid things from him."_

"_Demo..." she murmured, then stopped. Wolfram looked at her. She continued, "I don't know your relationship now but I do know that he wasn't hiding when he said that."_

"_Eh?"_

"_What did he say before he left?"_

"_That he knows his place," Wolfram told her sadly, "It's time I learned mine." He sighed exasperatedly then, "Where is my place if his following useless orders from that useless man?" Gisela knew he was referring to Stoffel Von Spitzberg. The man was infuriating from the moment she met him. He did not like the fact that Gunter had made her his heir. _

_It had been his loss because Gisela never liked him either._

"_Gisela," the blond said then, "Can you keep a secret?"_

_Gisela frowned in confusion at the sudden favour but nodded._

_Wolfram told her about the ring and how Julian entrusted him with a very important secret. "It must be very important since he entrusted you with the ring," Gisela murmured, understanding how some secrets should be kept, "and Conrart with the pendant." Wolfram just stared blankly at the fire before him as a rooster crowed from a distance._

"_What's with the face?" she asked then, knowing he was troubled._

"_Nothing," the blond snorted, "I just hope that pendant is protecting him like Julian says it would."_

"_Heh!" said Gisela, giving him an older sisterly playful poke on the head, "Because you're worried about your big brother?"_

"_Urusai," Wolfram snapped, "Because Hahaue would be sad if he-" he did not finish his sentence. Instead he sighed and stood, heading towards the medical tent, "The Ao-jiji is going to nag if those herbs aren't ready by for the next batch of soldiers. I'll see you in the tent."_

_Gisela giggled silently and looked towards the west, the direction of Luttenberg. She hoped dearly that Conrart was safe. "You should've been more truthful, Toad. He's just like you were at his age," Gisela murmured to herself._

* * *

_Within a week into the camp, Julian, Wolfram and Gisela had much on their hands with the pile up of bodies and injured soldiers. The medical tent was full of moaning and hurting soldiers. At night there was always someone who needed comfort, or a drink, or a face wash, or embalmed and shrouded. Wolfram knew his mother was worried sick about him just as she was about Lord Weller._

_That late evening found Wolfram and his team having a short tea when a messenger came riding madly into the camp. Wolfram and Gisela recognised him to be Anthony, the emblem on his shoulder showed he came directly from the Maoh. "What is the meaning of this?" Lord Griscella demanded, "I told Lord Von Spitzberg I would report to him within the week!"_

"_I'm looking for Wolfram-kakka," he said, "I bear a message from the Maoh!"_

"_I am he," said Wolfram, coming from the ranks._

"_Stay and give it to him later," Huber instructed. _

"_But it is urgent!"_

"_General," said Wolfram, knowing things are about to get ugly, "I will-"_

_Huber looked at him coldly. "Know your place, Healer Von Bielefeld."_

_Wolfram felt his temper rise. **No ****one!****No ****one ****says ****no ****to ****an ****urgent ****letter ****from ****the ****Maoh!** "Lord Griscella, I am speaking to you as your prince," Wolfram growled in a low voice, "not your medical staff, I. Will. Receive. The. Message."_

_Everyone around them knew when a royal figure speaks out his authority, it was best to obey. Particularly if the person was a direct relation to the Maoh. "As you wish, Prince Wolfram," said Huber scathingly, returning to the commanders' tent._

_Wolfram muttered a string of curses under his breath. Julian's hand made it's way to Wolfram's shoulder. The blond looked towards his teacher who was shaking his head. "Save your breath, and receive the letter."_

"_Stay awhile Anthony," said Wolfram, leading the messenger to Julian and Gisela, "I have a message for the Maoh as well."_

"_Yes, Prince Wolfram," Anthony murmured, handing the boy the scroll assigned to him. Wolfram took off the blue ribbon and opened the scroll. His eyes hardened as he read his mother's letter. _

"_What's wrong?" Gisela asked._

"_I'm needed home," Wolfram murmured, "Lord Weller's injured."_

_Before anyone could say anything a shout came from the other side of the camp. Wolfram stood and looked, his green eyes widened._

_It was a raid!_

"_Anthony," he commanded, "Get Gisela and Julian into the medical tent now! Defend that tent with your life!"_

"_Hai!" Anthony yelled as Wolfram unsheathed his sword running towards the camp. Dai Shimarron's soldiers. Wolfram's blood boiled. These. Men. Had. Hurt. Lord Weller!_

_Wolfram ran forward with the rage of a lion and fluidity of fire as he slain and burned as many of the raiders, watching his comrades and fellow Healers fall around him._

_Once the last raider was killed Huber looked around and asked, "Anyone of them left?"_

_A scream tore into the night. Wolfram turned to find one soldier had managed to sneak past them, had just wounded Anthony and was preparing to strike Gisela who stood frozen at the entrance of the medical tent._

"_Gisela!" Wolfram yelled. Everything happened in a flash then. One moment he was standing over the body of an enemy, next he was standing before Gisela, receiving only a cut of a blade as he sent Gisela's would be killer to a fiery death._

_Wolfram breathed harshly as burning flesh entered his nostrils. He barely heard Julian coming out and exclaimed, "Yokatta Gisela, you're safe..." He patted Wolfram's shoulder then, "Maa, Wolfram," he chided almost light-heartedly, "wasn't that a bit much?"_

"_Check on Anthony," Wolfram all but growled. Gisela just stood staring in disbelievingly at the angry boy before her. His green eyes were no longer a pair of innocent green, but fire blazing green. The only other person who had that look was Conrart. His knees buckled, Gisela caught him before he fell to the ground. "You idiot," she said gently, applying healing maryoku to the wound, "putting yourself in danger like that when your brother needs you."_

"_Just because that guy's a half-breed, doesn't mean his friend should die," Wolfram grunted, clutching his bleeding head. He looked towards her to find her in tears. He immediately assumed she was thinking about the raid, and the number of Healers that have died._

"_Don't cry Gisela," he murmured, "No one else is going to die. I promise."_

* * *

"_You'll be short-handed!" Wolfram was protesting as Julian bandaged him, "You shouldn't send me home for two months!" Gisela and Anthony had promised to do his packing while Julian tended to his head wound._

"_Hold still, Gaki," Julian grunted, "You're needed home any ways."_

"_OW!"_

"_THAT'S WHY I SAID HOLD STILL, BAKA!"*_

_*A/N: Deja vu much?_

"_Fine, Jiji," Wolfram huffed, "you'd better be alive by the time I come back." Only now Julian stopped._

"_You made me promise with this ring," said Wolfram, "Why can't you promise?"_

"_This is a time of war..." Julian tried to reason, but Wolfram refused to listen. "I'm not the only one who will be sad if you die! Think about Conrart!"_

_Julian felt the determination emitting from his student's bright green eyes, sighed and said, "I'll do what I can. But you must promise me something as well."_

"_And what is that?" Wolfram asked suspiciously. Julian told him.._

"_NANI?"_

"_Promise me, Wolfram..." Julian insisted._

_Wolfram looked at his teacher thoughtfully for a moment before answering. "I don't know if I can keep a promise but I can take a Student's Oath."_

"_Something like that should not require a life's sentence," Julian told him sternly._

"_Just feel lucky I'm Conrart's younger brother," Wolfram growled, glaring at his ring, "the duty your grandfather left you shouldn't have been a life sentence either. Once this war is over, I'm giving the blasted ring back to you."_

_Julian knew now that there was no way out. He smiled then, remembering a certain man who used the exact same voice when he and Gunter bickered. "You are definitely his son..."_

_Wolfram looked his teacher, confused. "Sensei?"_

_Julian stood then, features hard and cold. "If you really feel that way..." Julian said. "I will conduct the Student's Oath. But you must swear to secrecy until such a day comes when you should tell the truth or pass it on."_

"_I swear."_

"_Kneel then."_

_Wolfram went down to his knees and dipped his bandaged head before his teacher. A beam of light surrounded them. White, pure and dangerous. "Wolfram Von Bielefeld," Julian murmured, "do you to take this Oath as my Student?"_

"_I do."_

"_Will you keep this Oath to yourself and reveal to no one unless time is most certain?"_

"_I do."_

_A tattoo, swirling like water, appeared near his hairline and disappeared into his hair. Wolfram stood once facing his teacher with seriousness._

"_You must guard yourself," Julian told him then._

"_I will, Sensei."_

_Julian brought him close then, surprising Wolfram. "Sensei?"_

"_I am proud to call myself your sensei," Julian told him then, "we'll definitely meet again, as long as you believe, I will never leave you."_

_Near tears, Wolfram hugged his teacher back. "Don't leave Gisela alone, 'kay?"_

"_I won't."_

* * *

_Being back home would have been good if someone you were familiar with was not hovering over death. It was even worse when your childhood Healer was more worried about your sanity. "Foren," Wolfram growled in annoyance, "I appreciate your concern but I can handle Conrart. We still have one other patient to attend to."_

_The old healer looked at him nostalgically and said, "You're every bit as stubborn as your father. He never gave up on Conrart either."_

_Wolfram allowed his green eyes to soften. "So I've heard," he murmured, "don't worry about Lord– Conrart. It's my duty as his brother."_

"_Just so you know Wolfram," said Foren, before he exited the room, "You're father would have been proud of you." He jerked his head to Conrad's direction, "I know he is." The healer exited then, leaving the young prince with his unconscious brother._

_Wolfram sat by Conrart's side with a huff. He looked over to the older boy. Pale, in deep sleep and still very much in danger. He remembered his conversation with Yosak only the day before as he healed the red headed recruit._

"_**I'm sorry I had to bring him home this way..." Yosak coughed, cringing with pain under Wolfram's deft fingers. Both he and Conrart had been given emergency treatments. Conrart had been carried back to his bedroom where Healer Foren was checking over his injuries. "You should be more concerned about him."**_

"_**I trust Foren with my life, as he with his. If he did anything to Lord Weller, he would be dead in five minutes. Besides, you did what you could. Lord Weller would have asked me to check on you first," said Wolfram, as he tied one last bandaged. He then gestured the red haired man to turn over to check over his spine. The red head compiled without complaint. "And don't you ever be sorry over things you cannot control!" he growled then, "there's something you're not telling me and I need to hear it."**_

_**Yosak flinched hesitantly. Craning his head towards his best friend's younger brother. "He looked like he wanted to die..." he told him then, "I could not find any other survivor..."**_

"_**There is a saying those who abandon their mission are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash," Wolfram told him, running a healing hand through Yosak's hair, "You did not abandon your friend, he is more than half-dead and yet you brought him home in hope he would live."**_

"_**He won't die," Wolfram promised.**_

_**Silence fell upon them as Wolfram finished healing and bandaging Yosak's head injury.**_

"_**This conversation stays between us," he told the red head, "Lord-," he stopped himself, sighing, "Conrart does not need to know about this."**_

_**Yosak gripped his pillow in a tight fist. "Hai."**_

"_**Get some sleep," Wolfram said then, exiting, "you're going to need all your energy to heal these wounds."**_

_Conrart shivered slightly. It did not go unnoticed by his brother. Wolfram shook his blond head awake as he wiped Conrart's fevered brow and neck with a cool wash cloth. "Don't you dare die on me, baka," he murmured. Every now and then he would gently raise Conrart's hot hand to his forehead and apply some healing maryoku – giving the older boy as much life as possible. It brought the temperature down somewhat, but there was only so much a Healer of sixty-two years could do._

_He simply could not believe how everyone thought that Conrart was going to die. Wolfram, however, refused to give up on him._

_Conrart only whimpered once from the pain._

"_Shh..." Wolfram soothed, running a gentle healing hand through his hair, "I didn't leave you... you'll never be alone again, I promise..."_

* * *

_Things were far worse back at the camp._

_It was the third time that day Julian almost collapsed to the ground. Things have become very short-handed ever since Wolfram left but the blind Healer knew his student would never forgive himself if Conrart died. They had went through without Wolfram before and they could do it again. Besides, if he died here Lord Griscella would be blamed for his death._

_The division had failed._

_Gagen Huber may have been a fool, but Julian knew somewhere inside that man was a good man. _

"_Agh!" he gasped, his knees buckling. He felt Gisela immediately rushing to his side. "Julian-sensei," she said worriedly, "you should be resting, you promised Wolfram..."_

"_I'm fine, Gisela," he murmured before she could continue._

"_We're moving out!" Lord Griscella called out as he tried to stand. Gisela was about to protest but Julian held her shoulder, "Don't worry," he murmured, "I'm strong enough."_

"_Julian-sensei..." his female student murmured. Julian grinned at her, "Have some faith in your sensei."_

"_If you say so," she said, as Julian stood and walked to his grey stallion._

_The road was wearing. Soldiers helped one another. Julian was so tired, he had to ride his horse. However, he found himself feeling weaker and weaker as the hot day passed. The stench of blood became worse as did the moaning of the men. He could not keep his eyes open or concentrate on his horse. Then he felt his hands loosen and his mind spinning. For the first time in his life a bright light appeared in his vision..._

_'Sayonara,' he thought to himself, 'minna...' _

_He felt the soft grass, taking in the sweet smell his only regret was that he did nor fulfil his promise to his student. The last thing he heard was Gisela calling out to him. "JULIAN-SENSEI!" Gisela called again applying as much healing maryoku as she could while the young blind healer breathed his last breath, "JULIAN-SENSEI!"_

* * *

_A well known bell of the dead rang waking Wolfram from his position on a straight back chair. _

_The bell rung twice more as he began to recognise the room he was in. The war was not over and he knew that bell would not have rung unless... Wolfram jumped from his chair knocking over the vase of flowers he had placed the day before. It fell in a crash. scattering 'Conrart Stands Tall's and 'Julian Watches All's all over the floor._

_A single tear rolled from his cloth covered eye. "J-Julian..." he murmured feverishly._

_He ran out of the castle, not heeding any calling of his name, descended the palace steps and passed the guards down the straight road as the bell struck again._

_'Oh, Shinou...' he thought pleadingly, 'please no!'_

_He only stopped as a slow and heavy march headed up to him... A grey horse... Julian's horse... dressed in black, pulling a shrouded body behind a rather crude open hearse. The Von Wincott emblem emblazoned upon the turquoise cloth... _

"_SENSEEEEI!" Wolfram screamed, as Julian's shrouded body passed._

"Sensei!" Wolfram cried out, sitting up. He looked around the darkness, panting. Realising that he was safe in the Royal Chambers he face palmed, "Damn it! Why did it have to come now of all times?"

He fingered the scar and felt for the tattoo that remain hidden in his hair. He calmed himself down thinking about his girlfriend. Yuri had returned to Earth almost two days before. Luckily she was able to say goodbye this time.

_"Hopefully I'll be back soon," she had called out to her new family as the water surrounded her, "Take care while I'm gone."_

Not wanting to disturb his sleeping daughter, Wolfram quietly got up from the bed. It was cold, he put on a robe over his dark blue pyjamas. He looked out the window to find it pouring heavily as if the sky was mourning as he was.

There was a knock on the door.

"Papa?" Greta's voice mumbled sleepily.

"Stay in bed, sweetheart," Wolfram told her gently, making his way to the door, "this shouldn't be long." He did wonder though, what could be so urgent that someone would wake him in the middle of the night?

He opened the door fully expecting to find Conrad since both Gwendal and Anissina where at the Voltaire estate but instead he found... "Dorcascus?"

The comical soldier did not just looked afraid, he looked serious. He panted, his sweat mixing unhealthily wet his cold wet uniform. "Kakka," he panted, "you and Lord Von Khrist are needed at the Shinou Temple. It's about Yuri-Heika."

"Yuri?" Wolfram exclaimed.

* * *

Returning to Earth had been a surprising event for Yuri, but she could not help but be happy. She was in love! With Wolfram Von Bielefeld! She was literally jumping for joy though everyone thought she was drowning in the dolphin show.

She could not wait to be eighteen. When she turns eighteen she will marry! She hoped very much to go to Shin Makoku soon so she could be with her family there. And to have Conrad and Gwendal as her brothers!

And Greta as their first child!

Nothing in the world could be better, she was certain – not even a three day trip to the beach with her team. The coach invited Murata along as well. But when Murata heard there was going to be girls at the coast...

"Bikinis..." Murata drooled.

"When I agreed to bring you, you ought to have warned me you were a pervert," said a strict voice, "how am I going to explain to the kids that my best friend likes to ogle at girls?"

"You should consider wearing a bikini too, Branwen," Murata chuckled, gesturing at Yuri's blue and green one piece.

Though perturbed that Murata had not listened to a word she said, she continued to lecture. "Murata, I'm trying to set a good example to the kids, wearing a bikini would only serve to tell them that it's all right to ogle."

"Yuri-nee-chan!" one of them called them, "We're loosing our ball."

"Let's go Mummy dearest," Murata laughed, "the children are calling us."

"Murata. I swear," Yuri warned as they walked down to the shore, "one more 'Mother' reference directed at me-!" She did not finish as they had reached the children. She looked over to the ball and saw that it was stuck among the rocks and was for out into the sea where the children should not go.

"This is why I said you shouldn't play the ball very near to the water," she told them sternly, putting on her teacher mode.

"Gomenasai Yuri-nee-chan," they chorused.

"Next time when I say something, you have to mind it," she sighed, "I'll go get the ball, you stay here with Ken-nii-chan, ne?"

"Ne!" the kids chorused.

Yuri waded into the water towards the ball. Waves were getting stronger as the tide continued to come in. She finally reached the ball which was only ten feet away from the shore but the water was up to her hip. "Okay, kids," she called back, throwing the ball, "cat-" she was pulled under water then. "Ack!"

"Yuri-nee-chan!" the little girl screamed in terror as a huge wave engulfed her.

"Branwen!" Murata called, diving in after her.

* * *

Everywhere was dark and... smelled of wine?

"What the...!" Yuri yelped as she tossed about.

_Alcohol..._

'Honestly,' she thought to herself, 'I hate wine.' She looked around and found herself ina brewery. Yuri sighed with annoyance, could the Old Man's jokes get any worse?

The door opened then. "Heika?" called a familiar voice. Yuri felt relieved. "Gunter!"

"Mama!" a young voice called as a small figure ran towards her.

"Greta," she greeted hugging her daughter. Another figure arrived at the door, he pulled his hood to reveal himself. "Wolf," Yuri breathed.

"Hey, beautiful," he called, smiling. He gave her a light peck on the cheek before putting on a serious face, "We have to get you to safety."

"Did something happen again?" Yuri asked seriously, "Is that why you called me?" her fiancé shook his head. "We didn't call you," said Wolfram, "something did but it wasn't us."

"Then..."

"Yuri," said Wolfram hurriedly, "Even though we're still in Shin Makoku, some of the Human countries are planning something. Particularly, Dai Shimarron."

"Shouldn't I be here then?" Yuri interrupted, holding Greta tightly. Wolfram understood, he knew she wanted to be there where her men were, and to insure her daughter's safety but there are far more pressing matters now. "As much as I would like to say 'yes', your safety is top priority now," Wolfram explained, "we have to get you back to Earth." He handed Yuri some travelling clothes and a heavy jacket. "And as nice as the view is, these will protect you from the cold."

"Not in front of our daughter, you perv," she chided playfully before ducking behind the counter to dress.

They rode in the rain. Greta rode with Wolfram where Yuri rode with Gunter. Both men were stiff with anxiety. If they were in this much danger, why bring Greta?

"I'll take care of him," Wolfram assured, "Get to the cathedral quickly!"

The arrow was in his left sternum...

"No!" he murmured, thinking of Conrad and Gisela. He covered the older man's face, "Goodbye Gunter..."

After hiding Gunter, Wolfram ran as fast as he could to the cathedral. Just as he arrived, he narrowly avoided another arrow. He looked behind for a brief moment before he noticed another set of arrows shooting through the air. Wolfram wasted no time and went in.

"Where's Gunter?" Yuri's voice called as he closed the doors. "He'll be fine!" said Wolfram urgently, placing a board over the lock. Who knew the enemy would move in this quick?

Being in the cathedral, fights are forbidden as it was supposed to be a place of sanctuary. Wolfram ran past his girls to the altar and laid the sheath of sword near the bowl of Holy Water. "Shinou Heika," he prayed, "with your permission allow me to fight."

A loud BANG resonated throughout the hall.

Wolfram almost swore.

"Splash the water against the painting," he instructed the Queen, walking before them and stood in a defensive stance, "send Greta to Gwendal."

"Hai," said Yuri. An explosion from pushed the royal family closer to the altar. Greta screamed, Yuri used a maryoku shield to protect them. Wolfram knew then he had no choice but to create a wall of fire to delay the oncoming enemy. The enemy fought fire with fire with their hand held cannons.

Many of the enemy were not afraid. Wolfram knew they were ready to die. As a swordsman and a student of Shin Makoku's Greatest Swordsman, Wolfram knew better than to underestimate them as he danced with his blade and fought the fire of the enemy with his own.

"Papa!" Greta yelled as Wolfram deflected the fireballs.

"Hurry!" Wolfram called, whirring back to the four swordsmen. From the flames he created his Elemental Blade. Elemental Blades are as hard as steel and light to the users. It is a very dangerous technique as it lowers the energy of the user by half and enhances the users element to a greater extent than can be controlled at times. Wolfram however paid no mind as he continued to move with the whirling fire to protect his loved ones.

Yuri, though fascinated at the beauty of it all, knew that getting her daughter to safety was top priority, so grabbed Greta's hand and brought her near the altar. She dipped her hand into the Holy Water and splashed it upon the painting. The painting began to sway in colours like water.

"Think of Gwendal's garden, and it will get you there," she told Greta, "tell him to get her as quickly as he can."

"B-but..." Greta protested, "What about you and Papa?"

"Your father and I will be fine," Yuri assured her daughter, she then tossed the little girl into the painting. When it was solid again she splashed the water against it and hit her head against the wall before she had time to call for her fiancé.

Dazed, Yuri looked up just as Wolfram's arm was cut off.

Time stopped.

_This __is __a __dream_, Yuri thought to herself as Wolfram edged closer to her, _a __very __bad __dream..._

"Wolfram!" she gasped as he leaped back to her side. Her mind cleared. She had to get that bloody stump treated. She tugged his right arm, shouting, "Wolfram, come on! Jump!"

The blond, however, did not budge. Instead, he turned and smiled at his lover, "Don't worry... as long as you believe, I'll never leave you." He pushed her into the painting, murmuring, "Never forget that I love you."

"WOLFRAAAAM!" her scream echoed throughout the building, into the night.

"Forgive me," he murmured, as the painting became solid again. He turned back to his pursuer. It seemed they are very much bent of having him killed.

"Come on!" the fire user yelled, building up his maryoku and dove back into the fire.

* * *

All was quite at Voltaire Castle in spite of the rain. Gwendal and Anissina were walking near the pool where Yuri came for the second time. What a day that was, for them. Anissina was literally glowing in the moonlight and had managed to corner him again. Gwendal just smiled down at her fondly; he began to wonder how much longer he could keep up with this. They had a surprise earlier that evening. Were they really ready to move up to the next step?

Gwendal started as he saw the familiar little figure of his niece coughing and sputtering. "Greta!" he called running towards her, Anissina close behind him.

"Gwendal! Uncle Gwendal!" Greta called.

"I'm here!" Gwendal exclaimed worried, Greta showing up from water without Yuri was a bad sign, "What happened? Where are your parents?"

"Wolfram... Gunter..." she panted, "Yuri... Fire..."

"Take a breather and tell us everything," Anissina told her gently, pulling the wet little girl into her embrace. Greta took a deep breath and told them everything, from the time Wolfram received news that Yuri was in danger to getting Yuri to leaving Gunter behind to disappearing from her view. "They thought it was safe so they brought me along."

"Why does everyone I love have to die?" she cried as she hugged Gwendal.

"Greta..." Gwendal soothed, "If Yuri was here, do you think she would blame you?"

The little girl thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"All right," he said then, "this is what we'll do, I'm going with your Uncle Conrad to the cathedral, and we'll try to bring news to you. Now I want you to go with Anissina to my chambers and stay there until I and Uncle Conrad get back."

"Okay," she murmured, trying very hard not to cry.

"That's my brave Little One," he praised. He brought her close again. "We'll be right back," said Gwendal, "I promise."

"Anissina," he said to the gear head, "you know what to do."

"Yes, Gwendal," she said lifting Greta and rushed towards his personal chambers while Gwendal hurried to find his captain.

"Anthony," he called to his captain, "ride straight ahead to the capital, do not stop until you see Conrart, tell him to gather his and Wolfram's men and ride East Cathedral immediately."

"Yes, my lord," Anthony said, turning heals and heading straight to the stables. Minutes later he left with the Voltaires' fastest horse. Gwendal worried as he climbed his horse with a few other of his trusted men.

'Pup... Gaki... Gunter...' he thought to himself, 'please be alive.'

An enduring half an hour later, a worried Conrad met him as they both made their way to the East Cathedral. Their scouts each informed them how a cathedral was engulfed in fire and a Noble was found, probably dead. "Gwen," Conrad asked worriedly, "What's going on, where's Wolf and Gunter? Where's Yuri?"

Gwendal was not looking forward to this at all. "Connie..." he started, "We-we have to get to the East Cathedral."

Conrad stared. The last time Gwendal used that nickname his father had died. "Where. Are. They?" he demanded.

* * *

Yuri moaned. It was the fourth time Yuri found herself on a boy's lap. For the first time she had hoped the lap belonged to Wolfram. "Awake then are you?" said a familiar voice. Yuri opened her eyes to Murata's blue lenses and bleached hair; she looked to her side to find herself on a shore. She wondered if she was back on Earth. Or in Shin Makoku.

Then she remembered. She knew by now Gwendal would have called his troops and are now heading to the East Cathedral – likely with Conrad. When it involved Wolfram, both Conrad and Gwendal were there ready to fight. But who could fight death in the face and win?

Reality hit her then. "Murata?" she exclaimed.

"One and only," the boy laughed, "any idea where we are?"

"We're not in Japan are we?" she asked.

"Japan's not tropical, Branwen," Murata answered jabbing his thumb towards the plants behind him. Yuri looked and found that the plants were indeed tropical. The white hibiscuses reminded her of _Beautiful __Wolfram__–_ _Not __here_, she thought to herself. _Wait...__if __this __not __Japan, __that __means __I'm __still __in __the __Alternate __world, __I __can't __be __seen __with __black __hair __and __eyes_. Murata was safe since he bleached his hair and sported a pair of coloured lenses. What would she give for a pair of those and a coloured wig right now.

"Murata," she said, "Can you lend me your cap and sun glasses."

"Sure," said Murata cheerfully, handing them over, "As long as you lend me your coat."

"Of course," she said, handing him her coat.

After walking some distance they came across a fishing village. The whole way Yuri looked about her for a familiar face. Though the chance were likely a 1000 to 1, she hoped Yosak would be here to help her out. It was not that hard to see with the sunglasses; she kept hoping that her hair would remain hidden.

"We don't know where we are at the moment," Yuri told her best friend, "I do know someone who might help, providing we find him." She was thankful she did not skip that one geography lesson with Gunter. Judging by the cool air and the plants surrounding them throughout their walk to the port, Yuri would estimate a guess that they were near Cavalcade. Or, where Al last contacted her, Acada.

They found a job at port in loading merchant ships. Yuri and Murata carried sacks of grain and boxes of goods. At one point, Yuri helped herd the sheep onto the ship. When the sun was high in the sky, they managed to collect enough money, according to the shipment manager, to get to Cavalcade. Problem was, the next ship does not leave until the next morning.

"What are we going to do about food meanwhile?" Murata asked. Yuri's stomach growled as if to state his point.

"Here," a voice laughed beside her, "I have plenty."

Yuri looked to find an afro haired old man giving her and Murata a sandwich wrap each. She was about to decline when he pushed it into Murata's hand and said, "Eat it." Yuri sighed and accepted the sandwich. She slowly chewed on the sandwich, having nothing to eat all day could have an impact on the stomach she knew.

"You and you're boyfriend don't seem to be from here," the old gent said cordially, "Where are you from?"

"You must be mistaken, sir," Murata laughed, "She's not my girlfriend," he looked around him then, "and we're from a place... that seems to be far away from here." Meanwhile, Yuri was rather red in the face. Now she remembered what she forgot. _Damn__breasts!_

She cleared her throat before the conversation about her being a girl went on. "Where are we?"

"This country is known as Caloria," the old gent replied, "You young uns' ain't from aroun' 'ere are ya?"

"You could say, we've been marooned here," Yuri said, "Is there any chance you may know the leader of this land?"

"I wouldn't count on it," another old gent said, "Norman Gilbit had not seen anyone since his accident three years ago." He jabbed his thumb towards the castle on top of the mountain, "Cooped himself up in the castle, he did."

"Just the same though," Yuri said, "we would like a closer look. Thank you very much for the sandwich." She began to count her money when the afro haired gent stopped her, "Keep your money, if you're marooned as your friend had said, it's best to pay back the next time we meet."

"If you say so," said Yuri, putting the money away, "thank you again."

'How did you land here of all places, Botchan?' the afro haired gent thought to himself as he watched Yuri and Murata walk towards Caloria's castle, 'you hang in there, I'll let Conrart know you're here.'

* * *

"Forgive us," the guards said, bowing to an utterly confused Yuri, "We did not know you are of the Wincott descent."

"How do you mean?" Yuri asked.

"Is that not the Wincott symbol in your pendant?"

'This is Wincott's emblem,' Yuri thought to herself, looking at the pendant, 'no wonder it had belonged to Julian.' "Oh.. at ease," she said, "I have no wish to expose myself. If you please, my companion and I are lost and we seek audience from the master of this land."

"Of course, ma'am," the guards said as they led her and Murata in.

"I'm sorry to pull you into this, Murata," she murmured as they led them to the front door.

"Why are you sorry?" the boy said cheerfully, "This is rather exciting, it's like the Middle Ages."

Yuri sweat-dropped at his declaration. _Old __man..._

An old man, a butler whom the guards referred to as Baker-sama, waited upon them. The guard told him they need to meet the master. The butler nodded and led them to a dining room. He served them tea with bread and butter before excusing himself to invite the host.

A masked man came in. "I apologise for my master," Baker said, "you see, the accident he had a few years ago disabled his voice box and disfigured his face. Hence he wears a mask."

A loud knock resounded in the room before Yuri had a chance to ask anything, the intruders allowed themselves in before Baker could answer. Yuri's blood ran cold when she recognised one of the intruders: Adelbert!

Talk about bad timing. The man with the ponytail was new to her.

"Well, well, well," said the man with the ponytail, "It has been sometime, Norman."

"Lord Maxine," the butler protested, "we are currently serving guests-"

"There are some disturbing rumours about you, Norman," Maxine sneered, ignoring Baker, " but then, you wouldn't speak about it would you?"

The masked man refused to look. String of near invisible wires seem to come out magically from Maxine's wrists and held tightly around the host's throat and upsetting the table. "Or are you hiding something?" he sneered, pulling away the mask. Both the teenagers' were bulging out of their head, for the person behind the mask was not a man but a woman!

"I thought so," Maxine sneered, "You are no man!" He tightened the wires, "Who are you that hides behind a man's position?"

"Flynn-sama," Baker exclaimed, rushing foward to free his mistress from Maxine, but the cruel man just kicked him down. "Stop it!" Yuri wanted to yell but she clenched her teeth in anger, knowing she would only worsen things; especially if Adelbert recognised her voice.

"I am Flynn Gilbit," the woman choked out, "my husband, Norman Gilbit, died in an accident three years ago. I was left childless. Because of the regulation that only men were allowed to rule Caloria, I hide behind this mask and cloak."

"Wise choice," Maxine sneered, letting Lady Flynn go slightly. "Now tell me, who did you sell that Wincott poison to?"

"Leave her alone!" Murata yelled.

"Stand down!" she ordered him, "you don't know this man!"

"You seem to be better at hiding than I anticipated double black brat," Adelbert sneered.

Yuri paled. 'Busted!'

"So where is your fiancé now, huh?" Adelbert sneered, "Drunk enough so that you could elope with this man?"

Yuri saw red.

A butter knife whizzed past the blond's head, missing his ear by a centimetre. "Leave him out of this!" Yuri growled. Next thing she knew, Adelbert was holding her by her shirt, his face very close to his own. "It seems Conrart gave you the pendant," he growled, "Sad to say it suits you quite well."

"Branwen!" Murata yelled.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Yuri spat.

"I see you had not wasted your time," Adelbert sneered inching closer to her, "that amber ring really suits you. Too bad your precious godfather will receive it first along with a lock of your hair."

"Do you honestly think I would just sit and not do anything?" Yuri said, kicking Adelbert in the stomach. But Adelbert still did not let go.

"Branwen," Murata murmured, standing there as if he did not know what to do. Yuri hated to think of what was going through his mind right now.

"Not bad for a dying brat," Adelbert sneered, slowly unsheathing his sword, "I will enjoy killing you slowly so you can kick all you want."

"Slowly?" Yuri scoffed, "you must be getting old."

Before Adelbert could react, he heard some distant shouting. "Dai Shimarron's soldiers," he muttered, letting Yuri go, "You're lucky to escape this time brat."

"I'll be ready next time," she said in a a husky voice.

"Darn," Maxine growled, letting Lady Flynn go, "time to split." He and Adelbert escaped through the window. "You okay?" Murata asked, concerned.

"I-I think so," Yuri murmured, slightly shaken, "How's Lady Flynn?"

"We are fine thank you," said the butler.

The soldiers came in then, barking orders for everyone to stay still. Yuri would have complied so to avoid any more trouble but her mind went blank when she saw that the soldiers had hand held canons. _Wolfram..._

_His arm sliced off._

_He smiled. "As long as you believe, I'll never leave you."_

"No, no," she said, her voice becoming louder, "NO!" until it became a scream, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Branwen!" Murata exclaimed. Water twisters began to form from the spilt tea and created a boiling tsunami. The soldiers tried to fire the hand held cannons at her but Yuri destroyed the cannons with the high pressured water element. She created an Elemental Sword from the boiling and and sent jets and great amounts of tea to wash out the soldiers.

Tea was all over the place. A forcefield shield surrounded Murata, Baker and Lady Flynn as all the tea poured out the Dai Shimarron soldiers out of the window. The tea then washed itself away and the forcefield faded. Murata looked for his friend to find her lying face down on the floor. He ran over to her side and gently. Her face showed signs of great exhaustion in her sleep, but there was great sorrow as well.

"Branwen," Murata murmured, holding her close. Two rivers of tears trickled from her closed eyes, "Wolf..." she murmured softly.

Murata had little time to wonder who this 'Wolf' fellow was as he heard footsteps behind him. "Such power," Lady Flynn gasped, seeing the girl clearly for the first time.

"I suppose you want to kill us now," Murata said darkly, brushing away strands of hair from Yuri's face. "since the like of us are not allowed in most Human lands."

"We will need her power," Lady Flynn said.

"Why do you want her power any way?" said Murata, tightening his hold around the unconscious girl, "Power? Money? The World?" the was a silent pause, "because there is no way in Hell I'll leave my best friend alone."

"Shou Shimarron is planning something and she is the trump card..." Lady Flynn told the boy. Murata still did not look at her. He stood as he carried Yuri bridal style and said, "You will have to go through me first before you can abuse her powers."

"Shibuya is kind," he added darkly, "but I am not as kind as she."

"Believe me," said Lady Flynn, "I do not wish to exploit her."

Murata's frown deepened. "I'm listening."

* * *

It took a long time for the soldiers to control the fire. There was nothing left of the building. Gwendal made a point that it was smart from both Yuri and Wolfram to their daughter to him when he found four wrapped bodies. Thankfully not one of them belonged to Yuri or Wolfram. The cause of death however had Wolfram written all over them.

"Your excellency," said a soldier, "There are no signs of her Majesty."

"That should mean Yuri isn't dead," said Conrad. He sighed with relief before he noticed Gunter on the litter. "Is he still alive?"

"Sir," said the another soldier, "It seems that he is poisoned by the arrow that pierced his wound and using maryoku to prevent his body from absorbing more of the poison." Though worried, Conrad nodded, allowing the men to take his teacher away.

"Lord Von Bielefeld?" Gwendal asked, knowing that something was not adding up. Yuri was not back on Earth or Ulrike would have sent news; and though Wolfram had killed the assassins he was nowhere to be found. The green uniformed soldiers looked at each other and faltered, "Well..." Anthony murmured as his comrade brought a cloth draped tray before them. Conrad's eyes widened. He pulled back the cloth, hoping he was wrong. On the tray was small thin arm he knew: Wolfram's arm! Hoping to spare the captain from any more pain than he had to endure the soldier said quickly, "We will find a canister for it..."

"Wait," Gwendal instructed as he removed the rings from the finger and dropped them in Conrad's hand. A clear treble rang in the air. "Conrart," he said, "Don't be like me."

As he stared at the rings, Conrad gasped and breathed harshly trying to control the black waves of anger and anguish surging within him as he clenched the rings – Wolfram's amber engagement ring, and Julian's sapphire studded white gold ring. Those years of loneliness, the scars in his heart...

His father, whom he admired for most of his childhood...

His stepfather, who believed in him...

Julian, among whom he shared the greatest of friendships...

And now his baby brother, whom he protected and loved with all his heart...

Yuri's smiling face flashed in his mind.

Her happiness.

Her joy.

Her smile at the night of the engagement ceremony. For his god-daughter to lose that smile was... and Greta... "AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

"ARGH!" he screamed, as Gwendal walked away, "AH! ARGH!"

No one noticed a tear escaping from Gunter's eye as Conrad continued screaming.

"BRANWEEEEN!"

"WOLFRAAAAM!"

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

His voice echoed throughout the silent valley as it has never before. Surprising the nearby soldiers. Overflowing anger, loss and anguish.

Lord Conrart Weller had finally screamed his heart out.

A/N: Don't hate me *hides behind a shield*. You'll understand why later on. I promise.


	25. Bright Stars and Floating Sheep

Chapter 22: Bright Stars and Floating Sheep

Before we start WAHOOOOOO! 79 favourites, 109 reviews and 28, 000+ hits. Thank you so much for your patience and your love for this story!

* * *

"Be the change you want to see in the world," – Mahatma Gandhi.

The palace of Caloria was quickly being occupied by Dai Shimarron soldiers as a lone dark carriage rode away in which Lady Flynn Gilbit had the boy and the Maoh with her.

Baker had taken it to heart when the late ruler, Norman Gilbit, had asked him to protect his wife. Lady Flynn hoped the soldiers did not kill him; if she knew Baker, he would not let Dai Shimarron know where they were heading to. She looked at the two teenagers across from her. The boy had the girl's head on his lap.

Despite his calm appearance, Lady Flynn could feel the protective aura surrounding the boy as if he had a lifetime experience of war, but he seemed to not know how to fight. His battle with words, she discovered, was just a scratch upon the surface of the many levels of his core whereas the girl... she herself was a mystery. There was a something about this girl that told Lady Flynn she could trust this girl; but it seemed impossible. This was the first she met a Mazoku, a Soukoku no less.

Murata, on the other hand, had much on his mind. He looked down to his best friend; Yuri's hair was once again covered with a hat and her eyes, sunglasses. From her reaction to the hand held cannons, she had a traumatic experience prior to meeting him on the unknown beach. _Back __here __again __am __I_, he thought to himself, _guess __I __won__'__t __be __able __to __hide __it __much __longer_. He looked at the pendant around Yuri's neck and sighed. _How __many __more __do __we __have __to __bury?_

Little did they know, a memory was replaying in Yuri's dream:

_The afternoon was warm but the breeze was pleasantly cool._

_It was two days before the engagement ceremony. Yuri and Wolfram sneaked out of the Castle for a private picnic; just the two of them. They would have kissed then were not for the rules of chastity. For in Shin Makoku, an unmarried Maoh must be chaste his or her lips clean of another's lips until the day of his or her wedding, or the engagement ceremony at least. The kiss symbolizes a married Maoh, by law and the cosmos._

_Gunter had explained to her when two maryoku users kiss for the first time, their bond with their Maryoku is sealed as well. In Lady Celi's case, when she first kissed Dan Hiri Weller, her maryoku brought them both together. So when they – Wolfram and Yuri – kiss, they would be considered cosmologically married, if not lawfully. There was a preference over the years that the Maohs' first kiss would be on their wedding day as there had been breakups before._

_Wolfram, however, cherished the idea of how lovers on Earth kissed plenty of times before their actual nuptial, and at times consummate. Yuri, much to his amusement, openly refuses to consummate until the night of their wedding. Even if they shared the same bed and dreams. But two years was quite some time..._

_That particular afternoon, Yuri sat on the picnic blanket as she relaxed comfortably against the tree that shaded them from the afternoon sun. Wolfram was resting his head on her lap. While Yuri normally abhors such physical contact, somehow it felt right with him._

"_You know," Yuri murmured, "if we could do away with all the riches around us... if I were not the Maoh... just a girl with no dowry... would you have given me a second glance then... do you think we would live happily?"_

"_Just you..." Wolfram murmured, "Just... happy you..." Yuri looked down to discover that Wolfram had fallen asleep on her lap. _

Yuri woke just as the carriage stopped, remembering the numerous times they have tried to kiss since their engagement but something always came up. Whenever they found a chance, an interruption would occur. They had settled for chaste pecks on the cheek afterwards – after Wolfram and Yuri nearly boiled Yosak to death. Was it fate's way of telling them that everybody in the castle know they were trying to get closer before their wedding day?

Yuri thought of the wedding with much heaviness upon the realisation that the day would never come; but she knew Wolfram would have wanted her to continue the best she can for his family, their daughter and the kingdom. Lady Flynn directed them around the docks and sneaking aboard a cargo ship destined for Dai Shimarron.

Lady Flynn explained to her then, why she needed her. Dai Shimarron may be an enemy of Shin Makoku, but Shou Shimarron's ruler, Saralegui, appears to be more lenient upon the matter; the trouble was Shou Shimarron only takes things into their own interest. Yuri briefly wondered what type of king Saralegui was.

The voice came again. _"__Watch __yourself!__"_

_Who-?_ she thought before turning to find three thugs looming lustily over her and Lady Flynn.

"Hey cuties," one of them sneered, "let's have some fun."

"I'm not entirely sure if your idea of fun is equivalent to mine," Yuri said coolly, turning into a defensive stance. Lady Flynn had explained when they boarded that the men were prisoners of war and were shipped to Dai Shimarron. They were not just any prisoners; they were captured by Dai Shimarron and were forced to fight a war with them. Because there were not enough ships to carry all the prisoners, they had to use a cargo ship; that however did not make them any less perverted, Yuri just discovered.

"Good, we like em' feisty," his friend purred, grabbing hold of Yuri's arm, another made a grab for her breast. Yuri clenched her teeth and prepared to fight, a few kicks in the groin ought to do. What would she give to see Gwendal's pained look again to watch her do so.

"Branwen!" Murata exclaimed, trying to keep the thugs away but was thrown back. Suddenly, one of the sheep leapt out of the herd and kicked the perverts in the face and groin. The thugs made a grab for it only to be kicked in the chest. The ball of wool then jumped and stood defensively before her as Dai Shimarron soldiers. Once everything was in order, the sheep nuzzled her thigh affectionately.

Yuri giggled and patted the soft wool on the sheep. She saw a white 'T' mark that lined the sheep's face. "I shall call you... T-Zone," she said, "You like that?" The sheep just licked her cheek. As good as it was to have a protective companion Yuri could not help but feel sorry for the prisoners. She watched the prisoner endure much pain as Dai Shimarron soldiers forced them back into place and could see the pain of many of them.

She remembered Gisela's story of Conrad in Luttenberg. From what Yosak had told her, her godfather just wanted to go home; and she knew, twenty years ago, Wolfram had wanted him home as well.

"You're quite a little fighter," said an old afro haired prisoner, patting a sheep, "This guy was able to sense danger."

"So it seems," said Yuri. The old gent just smiled. Yuri wondered slightly if he was a brother or distant relative of the afro haired gent who shared his sandwich with her. She did not have time to ask as the guards pulled him back.

"GET BACK IN LINE!" the guards commanded, hitting him with the butt of their spears.

"Please," Yuri pleaded, "don't hurt him, can't you see he's old."

"Lay off, tramp!" the soldier sneered pushing her away.

"But-"

"Don't worry, little flower," the old gent assured, waving her off, "I'll be fine." Yuri began to protest but Lady Flynn shook her head, indicating it was no use. Yuri sat back down beside the woman and watched in silence as the clouds passed by. Murata sat on her other side to be sure he could protect her from more thugs.

"You're a strange one," Lady Flynn murmured after a prolonged silence.

"So I've been told," Yuri replied with a weary smile.

"Believe me," said Murata jokingly, "she's been called worse."

"Why does Shimarron require soldiers?" Yuri wondered aloud. "A most excellent question," Lady Flynn said sarcastically. None of them noticed a dove flying from among the sheep. "It's for a war with Shin Makoku," the leader of Caloria continued darkly, "you're the trump card of preventing this, Branwen-san. So you and I can make Norman's dream come true."

The Queen of Shin Makoku was not certain if she liked where this was going. "I did not exactly agree to this," Yuri told her, "while I am grateful you did not turn us over to Dai Shimarron. I still don't understand why you are adamant of heading into that country itself, being what it is to you; giving them the Wincott poison, only to get it back by using me, a carrier of the Wincott symbol."

Lady Flynn narrowed her eyes. "Do you think I'm being selfish then?"

"I'll tell you this," Yuri told her under her breath, motioning the older woman to lean closer, "the leader of the Mazoku would say that you are only thinking of your people."

"I have to ask though," Yuri continued, sitting back, "why would Dai Shimarron want the Wincott poison? The Wincott family still live, so they would be able to combat the poison." Lady Flynn seethed her teeth, "For the Forbidden Boxes." Yuri's eyes widened. The Forbidden Boxes! Gwendal told her it was a myth!

But then, so were Morgif and the Mateki... and Huber did mention they mentioned something about a Forbidden Box when they gauged his left eye out. Yuri winced at that, she could sympathise with her advisor's cousin. Partially losing one's sight was never easy. Lady Flynn's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"There's a question I have to ask you as well," Lady Flynn told her, relaxed, "I heard that the current ruler is a double black, and is actually no more than a child by Mazoku standards, though to Humans she is physically a teenager. Is that true?"

"I'm afraid so," Yuri sighed with a hint of sadness, remembering her feelings the first time she actually did a duty as the Maoh, "but I also heard that she would do anything to stop the war. Her people had suffered enough loss as it is."

Green eyes lit up with hope. "Honto?"

"This particular ruler hopes to bring peace to her people, and has been called weird because of it," Yuri explained, "everyday she hopes and prays that the day will come her people would not be feared by the Humans. There is a man whom she sees as a father and a brother, her godfather; he is a beautiful outcome of both Mazoku and Human, yet people chose to see him as a curse because he belongs to neither. She often admires him for the strength, the kindness, the love and the humility he kept despite his troubled past. For his sake and the example his ancestor, she hopes to see the day when Mazoku and Humans would stand together as friends."

A memory appeared in Lady Flynn's mind: it was the first time she met Norman – before she knew he was the ruler of Caloria:

"_This particular ruler hopes to bring peace to his people, and has been called weird because of it," Norman explained, "everyday he hopes and prays that the day will come when his people would not have to fear the Mazoku. He heard a story of a man, Dan Hiri Weller, who has a half-Mazoku son. For that child, the man saved a Nameless village of half-Mazoku residents. This ruler admires that man a great deal, for he sees little to no difference between Humans and Mazoku, and he hopes to see the day when Humans and Mazoku would stand together as friends."_

"Masaka..." she murmured, startled, "Could you really be-?" she dared not say it, for fear she was wrong or Dai Shimarron soldiers overheard. Yuri lowered her sunglasses slightly, revealing her jet black eyes and nodded. Lady Flynn's bright green eyes lit up with happiness then, "There's still hope."

"That's why I gave the Wincott poison to Dai Shimarron," Lady Flynn murmured, "to free Caloria from any more of their oppression."

Canons fired out of nowhere. "Aw, man!" the afro gent whined to himself, "Conrart's gonna kill me." Luckily that comment was unheard by Yuri.

Yuri ran to the side of the ship and seethed. A Shou Shimarron patrol ship was firing at them. "Not good!" she hissed.

More cannons fired, making the ship rock from side to side. "Shou Shimarron soldiers must have notified them," Lady Flynn exclaimed.

The mast fell. Yuri knew she had to do something quick. She saw a lever just nearby and had travelled by ship enough times to know what it was for. As crazy as it seemed, it would likely be just the thing her men would do!

_Or __at __least __Yosak_, she mentally added with a sweat-drop.

"Branwen," Murata yelled frantically, holding fast to the ship's railing, "Getting captured is not my idea of spending Spring vacation!"

"Not on my watch!" said Yuri.

'_Ask __Flynn __if __she __can __swim __first...__'_ said the unknown voice; though confused, Yuri turned towards Lady Flynn then and asked, "Can you swim?"

"N-no..."

"Hang on to me then and for goodness sake, don't panic!" she ordered. Green eyes widened for a moment and did as she told and latched herself to the young Queen. Yuri pulled the lever then and tumbled along with Murata and the sheep and prisoners of war. With Lady Flynn in tow, Yuri resurfaced without problems. "Murata?" she called, looking for her friend, "Murata!"

"I'm right here Branwen!" he called swimming over.

"We better stay together," Yuri said then, feeling sorry she had probably drowned T-zone. To her surprise, instead of sinking, the sheep turned into floats. "Baa!" a mouth nudged at her elbow. Yuri turned to find T-zone. "Mushikashi!" the sheep brayed, as if offering his help again.

"Thank you, my friend," she said grasping his wool. "Hold on to him," she then told Lady Flynn and Murata. They did not need to be told the second time. "Come on," she said to her new found friend, "Can you swim fast?" In answer, the sheep raced top speed across the water making the three in tow hold on tightly.

* * *

It surprised Gunter when Anissina explained that his soul had been temporarily transferred a doll that can fly and shoot laser beams, but there was something more concerning in the matter...

"HEIKA!" he screamed in his Chrysanthemum form, which was a few octaves higher than his own voice but thankfully not as loud, "WHERE IS SHE? HEIKA!" Then he stopped and remembered... "Wolfram? Did Wolfram get Heika and Hime to safety?"

Gwendal clenched his fists. "He... did not make it..."

"No!" he gasped. It was as if he was hearing Gisela's story all over again before he adopted her – her parents hid her from a raid of Dai Shimarron soldiers, both of them were killed. "Conrart!" he said, as concerned as the doll's voice could get, "How is he...?"

Gwendal was rather surprised that he would ask about Conrart, he frowned, "You heard him?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," said Anissina, her blue eyes sad, hand near her stomach, "That's the first in a long time I saw pure emotion from him." She hit a fist against the stone wall of her lab, making Gwendal and Gunter cringe. Her red hair hid her sky blue eyes. If there one thing scarier than Anissina needing lab rats, it was an angry and protective Anissina – especially when Conrad was involved.

"Why did it always have to be him?" Anissina whispered dangerously, "Great One, hasn't he been through enough?"

Gwendal and Gunter knew as a fact that Anissina loved Conrart as a little brother. She had practically helped Gwendal raise him and Wolfram from the time they were babies. Anissina was also Conrart's babysitter when Gwendal had duties of a noble.

"Calm down," Gwendal said calmly, "You can't keep protecting him, Anissina... and your condition..."

"Don't bring the baby into this!" Anissina fumed.

Gunter's eyes widened. "Uh... Anissina..."

"What baby?" said an unfortunately, familiar voice.

It was then Anissina, Gunter and Gwendal realised that they were not alone in the room.

* * *

They took shelter in a cave nearby the shore.

Yuri peeked slightly at the entrance to find the ship they had been aboard only half an hour before taken away by Shou Shimarron's patrol ship. The Queen sighed with relief and, again, wondered what type of monarch ruled that certain land. Talking about Shimarron was a sore subject among her men, even with Gunter, so she asked nothing of it, now she wished she had. Pushing distressed thoughts away, Yuri realised she and her companions were still wet from their swim, so she gathered wood and started a fire the way Gwendal had taught her. She did not notice the awe within the green eyes of Lady Flynn.

Much was crossing the mind of Norman Gilbit's widow.

This young lady with black hair and eyes seemingly much younger than herself was a ruler of a much hated nation. Maohs, she was told, were heartless, cruel and sinful beings; but if Norman were here observing the girl as his widow was at this very moment, he would not see a monster. Instead, he would see a girl whose wisdom exceeded her age; a girl who puts the lives of others before her own; a beacon of radiance emitting warmth and coolness with her calm presence.

The fire started blazing, emitting warmth throughout the cave. Murata turned around and shut his eyes while the women dried themselves. It was about thirty minutes before they redressed and allowed Murata the same privacy he had given them. Just as he took off his vest, Yuri tensed and stood suddenly.

"Bran-" Murata started, the Queen put a hand over his mouth and hushed him. From her pocket, she produced a pocket knife she recently started to carry around. The sudden change of aura surrounding Yuri surprised Lady Flynn. The calm atmosphere disappeared and was replaced with the tense wariness of a trained soldier as the girl before her slowly stood and silently made her way to the cave entrance.

A shadow caught Yuri's eye. She stood quietly as its owner stepped lightly to the entrance of the cave. Yuri hid her surprise when she saw who he was.

It was the same afro haired old gent who shared his sandwich with her. Normally she would be glad to see a familiar face but under the present circumstances, it would be foolish to trust someone you have only known for lunch – especially since he appeared miles away from home.

Blue eyes blinked with surprise when he saw he was caught in a trap, by a knife's point.

"State your purpose," she warned in a low and dangerous voice that not even her mother would recognise. Even if he was strong, how could an old man follow her all the way out here? They stared at each other for a moment, the pocket knife near his throat. She looked into his ice blue eyes and briefly wondered where she had seen that shade of blue before.

He shuddered for a minute under her wrath before grinning and said, "Room Service!" in a nasal voice. Yuri stood frozen for a moment before she dropped the knife, leapt and hugged him, squealing "YOSAK!" much to Murata's and Lady Flynn's surprise.

"Well, well, well," he laughed softly once she calmed down, he took off his moustache and wig, revealing his red headed good looks, "I've had many greetings but this one's especially an honour, kiddo."

"You were that grandpa?" Murata asked with astonishment.

"Yup," he said with a cheeky grin. This apparently was too much of Yosak for her. First he was Ms Biceps, then the burly maids, now a grandpa! What could he be next? She found herself laughing for the first time that day... and stopped as she composed herself.

"Murata," she introduced, picking up her knife and pulling Yosak into the shelter, "This is a dear friend of mine, Yosak Gurrier. Yosak let me introduce you to my best friend on Earth, Murata Ken."

"And this is Lady Flynn Gilbit of Caloria," he finished, bending down and kissed the hand of the older woman. "That was very brave of you to take your husband's place when no woman is said to rule Caloria."

"You knew?" Lady Flynn asked in surprise.

"He isn't called Shin Makoku's greatest spy for nothing," Yuri laughed, "Boy, you certainly fooled me this time."

"Now that's something I haven't heard in a while," Yosak chuckled, "Your godfather owes me a new pair of boots now."

"You betted on me?" Yuri exclaimed in mock offence, "A woman?"

"Botchan, how could you? Your most beloved spy?" he said feigned hurt, "we betted that I would be able to fool you before the year is out."

"Right..." Yuri said in impish distrust.

"Which reminds me," the spy said as he sat down, "what are you doing all the way out here?"

"I guess you could say I had trouble," said Yuri, suddenly remembering Wolfram. Yosak sobered then. It was not unusual to her if he knew what had happened. "What happened?" he asked, "I hadn't been told you were coming."

She looked at him, tears flooding her black eyes. "A lot."

"You'll feel better after you let it out kiddo," Yosak assured, "I promised your godfather and your fiancé I'd watch out for you. They're likely looking for you right now." Yuri really did not want to do this now, not when she knew Wolfram was not able to look for her; but she had to fill him in. She sat down with a sigh and began her story, "It started when I _landed_ in a brewery..."

* * *

To say Conrad was disgusted was wrong. Furious, yes, but not disgusted. For the first time in his life, he yelled at Gwendal. "YOU! OF ALL PEOPLE? YOU COULDN'T PICK A BETTER TIME! WHO WAS THE ONE TO FORBID YURI AND WOLFRAM FROM KISSING?"

"We were planning to tell you all when Yuri gets back," Gwendal said. He knew there was no use hiding. Anissina was pregnant with his child; twins according to the Healer Foren. The old Healer had been disappointed with them both, he never felt lower than he did looking into Conrart's angry brown eyes. He had wanted to find Yuri first and then announced their engagement and their wish to be married soon but...

Conrart stepped back and took a deep breath, "How far a long is she?"

"A month..."

A moment of tense silence followed Gwendal's answer.

"I'm not going to talk to you right now," Conrad said, not turning to him, "seeing I can't find fault. Since when have I ever been able to anyway?" He stepped outside and, surprisingly, did not slam the door.

This action made Gwendal wish Conrad did find fault.

"I can't remember him this angry," Gunter commented.

Gwendal did not look at him. "Gunter," Anissina murmured, very near tears, "we have to remember he and Gwendal just lost a brother."

"I'll go talk to him," Gunter offered, exiting through the open door. Anissina guessed he knew Gwendal needed her more than anyone, and someone had to knock some sense into Conrart.

She looked towards Gwendal then, "I'm so sorry."

Gwendal covered his eyes in his hand. "Not your fault..." he murmured shakily. Anissina had not seen her lover break down like since he had heard Conrart had been sent to the Luttenberg Division and came home, near death and Wolfram injured in a raid. She wished she could do something to comfort Gwendal. From learning he was going to be a father, and losing his youngest brother on the same day... she brought her arms around him. "Please Gwendal," she begged, "I know you need to cry, just let it go."

* * *

"Please Gwendal," he heard Anissina beg, "I know you need to cry, just let it go." Conrad almost sunk to the floor in a storm of tears... Gwendal crying was a very bad sign...

"Conrart?"

He look up to find Gunter gesturing him down the hall, stood up straight and followed. When they were far enough from the meeting room Gunter turned towards his student and just said, "Let it out."

Conrart simply punched the wall to his left, cracking the brick slightly and slid down the same wall slightly, trying very hard not to allow his knees to fail him. Even in his chrysanthemum form, Gunter thought with sadness just how small Conrart looked, even as a gown man, curling himself slightly like he did when he found Gareth dead.

It was heartbreaking; Conrart had not looked this small since Dan Hiri died. "Conrart," he sighed, "I feel you have been too hard on your brother..."

"Why does it even concern me?" the younger man asked in a choked voice, "I'm not the one he needs right now."

"This is not about _Anissina_ as well is it?" Gunter asked, "You're taking out your frustration over things you have no control over."

"Shut up! For once in your life just leave me alone!" Conrad growled, "I know I don't have maryoku, and I know my body can only tolerate so much but it was my job to protect Wolfram. Now he's dead and never coming back! I should have known a half-breed cannot be loved."

"Conrart, this has nothing to do with you being a half-Human or your existence..."

"You're wrong, Gareth died because of me, Julian died because he gave me protection," Conrad growled, his voice becoming louder, "and now Wolfram died, because you know why? I BROUGHT HIM AND YURI TOGETHER! I delivered Yuri's soul and brought her here!"

"You need to calm down," Gunter said then, raising his doll arms in defence. He knew he just said the wrong thing when his student clenched his fists. "Calm down?" Conrad murmured darkly, his voice slowly getting louder, "Calm DOWN? I've hurt people, Gunter! I've even hurt my own mother."

Gunter took a deep breath; maybe what Conrad really needed now was to find the Queen. "Regardless of everything," Gunter said, "your step-father died because he wanted to protect you. Julian's death was not even close to your fault, yes he gave you his protection but he did it because you are precious to him.

"I should be the one protecting," Conrad snapped, "not the other way around."

Conrad leaned heavily against a wall, a hand over his eyes; trying desperately to hold back tears with the image of Wolfram's arm fresh in his mind.

He felt the presence of a noble he knew well standing before him and groaned mentally. He had no time for this.

"What. Do. You. Want?" he growled, looking up sharply at Wolfram's uncle. Waltorana regarded him calmly, knowing the younger man was about to lash at any insult. Normally, it was fun to poke at someone in their state of anger; but Lord Conrart Weller's current state of anger was far greater than that. It was an anger stemmed by bereavement.

He looked calmly into those angry brown eyes, the last time he saw eyes like those he was looking at himself in a mirror shortly after Gareth's murder. "If you want to look for the man who murdered my nephew," Waltorana stated, "I won't stop you. You do realise however, you still have a god-daughter who is in need of you right now."

Realisation hit Conrad in the stomach then: he had to find Yuri!

"_I know I don't have to ask this but I'll ask anyway," said Wolfram, "Will you and Aniiue protect Yuri and Greta if anything happened to me?"_

"_Always," Conrad promised, though he highly doubted anything would happen to the blond._

_He was wrong._

"I take my leave of absence, Lord Von Bielefeld," he said, standing straight and tall, "please do what you can for Lord Von Voltaire." The older man nodded. Conrad looked towards Gunter then, "I apologise, I should have remembered my duty."

"There is no need for one," said Gunter, sighing with relief, "the important thing now is to wait for Yosak's letter and be sure you know where you are heading."

"What are you planning to do now?" Waltorana asked, stoic. Though he did seem smug now that Conrad's mind is focussed on his duty as a godfather.

"What Gareth would have done," Conrad answered, "I'm going to look for my god-daughter."

"Before you go, Lord Weller," Waltorana stated, "I have to ask you something."

Conrad's eyebrow shot up in question. "Yes?"

"If you had the power of the Maoh," Waltorana asked, "what would you do with it?"

Conrad stopped, thought and looked at Waltorana. Why would a Noble ask a half-breed that type of question – or him, the brother of his murdered nephew?

"I would use it to protect my precious people, and Shin Makoku," he answered without missing a beat, "never for my own benefit."

Waltorana's green eyes regarded Conrad for a moment. "There is a ship heading towards Caloria, my sources have told me of a certain power they felt there. Though it may be best if you consult with Ulrike first."

"Arigatou," said Conrad. He walked further down the hall before breaking into a run.

Once Conrad was out of hearing range, Gunter sighed with relief. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me," Waltorana said dismissively, "I was an older brother too."

Gunter regarded him slightly. "You still haven't found–"

Waltorana shook his head, "There are many people who have the same features as you describe." Waltorana had originally created his spy network to search for the murderer of his younger brother, Gareth. Even after eight fruitless decades, there was still no trace of the murder from that night. Only Gunter knew the full story. For some reason however, Gareth's student seems to be hiding something. He looked questioningly at Gunter's chrysanthemum form. "You know you will have to tell them the truth about Gareth," the noble said then, "I only know because–"

"I hate to interrupt you," said Gunter seriously, "but walls have ears. And Conrart is not ready yet."

"Gunter," Waltorana pressed, trying to hide his worry albeit amused he was discussing this with his late brother's living student in a doll form, "I saw a flicker of it just now."

"I made a promise to not it let out until Conrart is a hundred," Gunter told him as angrily as he could, which was not very convincing either, "and that's three years from now."

"What are you planning to do until then, seal it?" Waltorana asked, "We both know how well that went, especially you." He dodged the laser beams that shot from Gunter's eyes. "That's only because that murderer took away something precious from Gareth-sensei!" Gunter snapped, "I won't have that repeated through Conrart; he's too much like both his fathers. If I have to go that far, I hope I can do so without killing him. All we can do now is wait."

Waltorana let out a frustrated sigh. Why did every, single, person Gareth grew close to become as stubborn as he was?

* * *

Yosak's blue eyes softened with empathy as Yuri finished. One so young and small, yet so strong; she had yet again proven to him that she was a worthy leader. A leader he would one day tell his descendants he had been proud to follow.

He knew she knew there would be time for tears later. For now they had to find a way to get back home. He knew only Conrart could comfort her now, and seeing her daughter would give great comfort. Maybe later, he would find the man behind Wolfram's murder; Yuri was not the only one who needs that closure.

"I understand your loss," Lady Flynn voiced. He and Yuri looked at her. No one really noticed Murata sitting quietly by himself and listening.

"Eh?" Yuri said.

"You know only men were allowed to rule Caloria," Lady Flynn told her, "my husband had died leaving me with no children." She stared into the fire, her green eyes soft with nostalgia. "He had many dreams, Norman," said Lady Flynn, "including ones of peace."

"Lady Flynn," Yuri said, remembering something, "you mentioned something about the Forbidden Boxes..."

"The Forbidden Boxes?" Yosak exclaimed, "Don't tell me Gunter-kakka didn't tell you about them?"

"Ano..." said Yuri sheepishly, "I might've skipped that lesson."

"Every bit of taicho's nazukego," Yosak teased mock wearily. "I would tell you about them now but I have to check the area, see if I can get some food."

"Just be careful, Red," Yuri begged.

"Have a bit of faith in your favourite spy," Yosak said lightly, though he knew what she meant. Stepped out of the cave then and disappeared.

Yuri, Murata and Lady Flynn sat quietly for a moment. "I'm sorry for your loss..." Lady Flynn voiced again, "If anything _he_ would have wanted to be by your side now."

"That guy can be pretty stubborn," Yuri agreed.

Before anything more was said, they heard footsteps approaching; Yuri stood immediately and steadied her pocket knife. "There's no one else in there!" they heard Yosak protesting.

"Shall we close off the entrance then?" a new voice sneered.

Yosak's silence was answered with more footsteps. Yuri knew better than to holdout a pocket knife. It was what Gwendal had called a tactical surrender; if there was no way out best to surrender until your opponent makes a mistake. She pocketed the knife and raised her fists. Glad for the lessons Wolfram had given her, and her mother. Yosak reappeared with blue clad soldiers holding him captive. "Gomenasai, botchan," Yosak apologised, "I ran into difficulty."

"Not your fault," Yuri told him as she gestured, Lady Flynn and Murata to stand. The soldiers tied their hands behind them and removed Yuri's cap and sunglasses. Her black hair flowed down to her shoulders as her jet black eyes stared angrily at her captors. They ignored the glare and marched all three of them out to their leader.

To their surprise, the soldiers let go of them and surrounded them. Yuri knew that meant that the leader was approaching. She saw a lone approaching them. Recognising the man, Yuri held an arm before Lady Flynn, telling Maxine he would have to harm her before he could lay a hand on Lady Flynn. He just stopped and studied them with a smug look on his face.

"Well, well, well," he sneered, "Looks like Adelbert was right. You are a double black brat, Maoh."

* * *

"I'll find her, Wolf," Conrad murmured, his hand upon the canister in which his brother's arm is kept, "Even if I have to die trying..." He lit some candles before leaving. Somehow the presence of the arm did not seem right without a bit of light – or even fire, for that matter.

For some reason, he felt as if Wolfram had not been dead at all. Conrad pushed it away, thinking it was due to disbelief. The disbelief was likely stronger because Wolfram was his brother.

He just received Yosak's note, confirming Waltorana's spy network. Yuri was in Caloria and unharmed, the Daikenja finally made his presence as well. Knowing his god-daughter, Yuri would find a way to get back to Shin Makoku. _Or_, he added mentally with a sweat-drop, _get __into __trouble_.

"Anthony," he asked his brother's soldier who almost passed by him, "will you hand this to Lord Von Voltaire? He should be in discussion with Lords Von Khrist and Bielefeld in the meeting room."

"Yes, Commander," said Anthony. Conrad then changed his attire to his white and blue travelling jerkin and made his way down to the stable, straight to ready his horse. Bain looked at him with curiosity, sensing the change of aura from his master's normally calm presence. "Hey boy," he told him, "we got to find Branwen."

Bain let out a snort. For the first time that evening Conrad chuckled. "Yes, she's in trouble; and no, it was not her fault." Bain whinnied then.

"Micah told you, eh?" Conrad asked. Bain nickered in answer.

"That's why we're visiting Ulrike," Conrad answered, fastening one last strap, "I have little to absolutely no idea where she is. I'm just glad Yosak's watching out for her." He mounted the gelding then and rode into the night to the Shinou Temple.

He did not expect to be met with trouble at the temple, especially with Ulrike of all people. The priestesses had tried to persuade him otherwise, but no one could stop him from entering the shrine, not even Gisela who was currently trying to hold him back.

"Ulrike, please!" he called, banging the door, "I have to find Yuri!"

"Conrart," Gisela pleaded, "please calm down. You're frightening her." Conrad stopped and breathed.

"Please, Ulrike," he pleaded, lowering his fists, "I don't know where to look. If there's something wrong I'm willing to listen. You've always told me that you would listen to me; so please, if there's something wrong I'm ready to listen." The door opened then revealing a very sad priestess. "I cannot promise," the priestess told him as she allowed him and Gisela in, "but I will try."

"That is all I ask for now," Conrad told her gently, "Waltorana told me his sources had sent word that Heika is in Caloria, Yosak had just sent the same. I need to confirm that is true..."

"Conrart," said Ulrike apologetically, "if it had been true... she is no longer there."

"How-?" he began to ask before the priestess stopped. He looked to find something he had never seen during his many visits to the temple. There was a pedestal that he had never seen before. Within the pedestal are stars, one shone more brightly than the others.

"Is that-?" he started before Ulrike shook her head.

"That star is not Yuri-heika, Conrart," she told him, "it is your mother." She peered into the ball of stars, "Lady Celi seems to shine near Dai Shimarron,"

"You can tell where they are as well?" Conrad asked, surprised. Being frequent visitor, like Gisela, he was used to the surprises – and the occasional men's work. He normally came to the temple not to seek faith but to seek refuge from the bullies. Gisela was a frequent for a different reason, Julian visited here often because of faith, believing in the will of Shinou Heika.

"That's right," Gisela said then, grabbing Conrad's attention, "Celi-sama had sent me a note recently, requesting for youth herbs. She's currently visiting her *ahem* _love_."

"Great One," Conrad groaned, "another at a time like this?"

Just then, another star appeared into near Lady Celi's like a shooting star, shining blue and brighter than any other star.

"That's Yuri!" Conrad exclaimed. Both women's eyes widened at Conrad exclamation.

"How can you be certain?" Ulrike asked.

"I know that energy anywhere," Conrad confirmed, "does that mean Yuri is in the Shimarron regions?"

"Possibly," said Ulrike, "I would suggest you trace her footsteps in order to find where though."

Conrad relaxed then. "Hai. And thank you for everything." He bowed and left the Shrine as quickly as he could. He had to find Yuri, and he has to act fast.

"Ulrike-sama...?" Gisela all but gasped, remembering stories of the late Lord Conrart Von Spitzberg, Lady Celi's father, "Could it be-?" Ulrike simply smiled. "He has always been like that, Gisela," the Genshi Miko confirmed, "being able to see and hear things even I cannot comprehend. His grandfather Spitzberg as is the fathers of the previous Maohs are the same."

"So his child...?"

"Hai," said Ulrike gently, "a child of his will be the next Maoh."

"_Julian __told __me __something __weird __about __Lord __Weller,__" __said __Wolfram,__ "__but __even __I __noticed __myself __he's __able __to __hear __and __see __things __no __one __else __can. __That __why __he __was __able __to __protect __me __when __we __were __children, __even __in __his... __**delicate **__state.__"_

"_What are you implying Wolfram?"_

"_I have to protect him," said Wolfram, clenching the hand that now held Julian's sapphire ring, "no matter what, I have to protect him with my life."_

It was almost as if Wolfram knew he was going to die. At the very least he had died with honour – protecting what was precious to him. A man has his pride – as does an older brother. Gisela knew she should never mention anything. If she was right, he was asking her to watch over Conrart in his absence.

"I take my leave as well, Ulrike-sama," she said then, bowing, "I have to leave very soon."

Ulrike nodded and waited until Gisela was safely out earshot. She looked at the ceiling where the stars where just as she used to when a small boy with brown hair and eyes came to talk to her about things that were bothering him.

"Stay safe, Bear," she murmured, "the Queen needs you more than ever now."

* * *

"Is Bain almost ready?" Gisela asked. They were currently waiting for two more companions, Dorcascus and Keenan, to come. Conrad had to humour his teacher at times. Ever since the raid at the Healing Camp twenty years before, Gunter would not allow Gisela to go anywhere without company – until she finds a suitable husband at least.

"You didn't have to accompany me," he told his companion.

"Someone's got to keep an eye on you," Gisela said, "Who knows what'll happen?"

"I'm not that same delinquent, Slug," he rebuked darkly.

"Oh, I know that Toad," Gisela soothed, "but I'm heading in the same direction anyway."

"I thought I'd find you here," said a familiar voice. The two friends looked to find an old man at the stable of the door.

"Foren..." Conrad murmured. Healer Foren was amongst the few he trusted. He had been a great friend to Williad Von Voltaire and was Gwendal's personal healer; as the years passed by, he became the Royal Healer after Gareth. After Julian passed away, he took Gisela as an apprentice. Under his tutelage, she earned the title of the Royal Healer.

"Yeesh," Foren joked almost creakily, "you're making it hard for me old bones. Runnin' everywhere and gettin' injured." As much as he liked Foren, Conrad was nowhere near in the mood for jokes. "Gwendal sent you, didn't he?" he said bluntly, "and please come out from behind that door, Anthony or I'll have the horse nearest to you kick your nuts."

"Busted again," Anthony joked, hoping to shed some light over the commander he used to babysit when Gwendal was busy. Conrad glared at him. The red haired, grey eyed soldier was a friend from Gwendal's childhood; he was also Conrad personal babysitter when Gwendal was busy doing his duty as a Noble.

"You're serious, Bear?"

Another glare. "If you're here to convince me to get back to Covenant Castle," Conrad said quietly, "you'll have to drag my dead body back first."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Anthony defended, "I just came to make sure you're in the right state of mind. I know from experience how reckless you are. Gwendal-kakka only wanted us to give you a message."

"Conrart," said Foren, reaching into his pockets with a sigh, "Please don't be so hard on him; he's in as much pain as you are. And don't get killed, he cares about you very deeply and wants nothing more than to shoulder your pain alongside you." He walked out of the stables then, towards the castle. "You take care of yourself, Bear," said Anthony. "You too, little butterfly," he nodded towards Gisela. The soldier then followed the older Healer.

"Make sure the candles are lit!" Conrad called after them.

Anthony gave him a peace sign. Conrad relaxed slightly, opened the vellum and read the letter.

_Bear Cub,_

_I know by now you are nearly on your way to retrieve Branwen and I won't stop you. Not this time. She'll need your strength more than anything now._

_I know what I have done deserves little reason for your forgiveness, especially at a time like this. Let me tell you now Anissina and I had been very careful and love each other very much. Did you actually think half of the time I was running away from her she was using me as her lab rat? When we found out, we decided to be married as well. We meant to tell you and Wolfram as soon as Branwen returned._

_Please be safe. I nearly lost you twice, I cannot bear to go through that the third time; not when Wolfram is no longer with us. I cannot bear losing another brother. Find Branwen and bring her home._

_Your loving brother,_

_Gwen_

Though Conrad knew Gwendal's words were true, he could not help thinking how bad things would go from here on – an even worse feeling told him that Yuri has to mend it. What was more surprising, Gwendal let him go.

"Let's go, Gisela," he said, grabbing Bain's reins. Gisela almost gasped when she looked into his determined brown eyes.

She hadn't seen those eyes since his father died.

A/N: Thank you all so much for your patience, things will get intense from here. Hope You're all happy with this chapter.


	26. The Wrong Key

Chapter 23: The Wrong Key

Wolfram: YOU'RE LATE!

Yuki: I got lost on the road of life, plus I had projects due!

Wolfram: Liar! The first part of that excuse came from a scarecrow with silver hair and you know it! As for Projects... it's your own fault you know...

Yuki: *death glare* Remind me to kill you in another story...

Conrad: Ano Yuki-san, not that I wouldn't do so but did you have to make me an emotional wreck?

Yuki: Both you and Wolfram are too much alike, it only seems fair.

Wolfram: Why me though?

Yuri: Yes, why did you make a female me fall in love with Wolfram and not someone from Earth?

Wolfram: What was that HENNACHOKO?

Yuki: (sweat drop) Ano... It just happened? Since it's an AU, different things are bound to happen. Plus sometimes characters create themselves. That was my experience, at least.

Yosak: Just curious, ojo-san, what were Von Khrist-kyo and Von Bielefeld-kyo talking about in reference to taicho?

Yuki: You're 30 chapters too early for that.

Wolfram: At least give us a hint!

Yuki: Nope.

Yuri: Can we get on with the story? I wanna see how the girl me is doing.

* * *

"Is it really wise to let Lord Weller go off on his own to look for Yuri-Heika?" Waltorana asked.

"I agree with Waltorana, Gwendal," said Delchias worriedly, "Conrart shouldn't be travelling in his state. There was a reason Wolfram did not bring him to insure the Queen's safety."

"She's his god-daughter," Gwendal reminded them, "and he is very fond of her just as she is of him. Sometimes I feel I am seeing Dan Hiri whenever her safety is in concern. When Wolfram is not around, it's his job to protect her. He would only run amok if I made him stay. Besides, if anyone could find her, it would be him." It did not take a genius to see that Conrart fathered over the Queen.

The real question was: who was really protecting whom?

Waltorana and Gunter remembered Dan Hiri quite well. A banished swordsman of Dai Shimarron with no lands so to speak. Lady Celi had offered him sanctuary, a home, and finally a family. Two years after they married, Lady Celi, now Queen Cecilia, gave birth to Conrad.

Gareth Von Bielefeld, despite his upbringing, was a very good friend of Dan Hiri's. Dan Hiri had entrusted Celi's and Conrart's safety to Gareth when he went away. Conrart was barely ten-years-old then. Once a year though, he came back to take his son on an adventure. When Gareth died, Dan Hiri had little courage to face his wife. When Wolfram was born, Dan Hiri protected the boy for his friend.

Gwendal remembered very sadly the last time Dan Hiri came to Shin Makoku. He and Conrart had brought back people of Human and Mazoku descent from the Nameless Village in Dai Shimarron to the outer rim of Shin Makoku. Even then they were not safe, bandits attacked them almost on a daily basis. Despite knowing young Gwendal's hatred for him, Dan Hiri had asked the young noble to accompany him on his last adventure. That was also the first time Gwendal met Yosak who was small and lanky in comparison to his tall muscular form in present.

They had defeated the bandits with great victory, but Dan Hiri Weller, old and tired, breathed his last breath that night. Though Gwendal had hated Dan Hiri, he had no desire for the man to be dead, not when Conrart needed a father the most. It was a truly painful experience. Dan Hiri made him promise to help both Conrart and Wolfram to be stronger.

Now they've lost Wolfram.

"We better depart soon," Gunter told them then, "now that Yosak relayed to Conrart about heading to Dai Shimarron." Waltorana and Delchias were called to the castle to discuss further on what to do for the kingdom. It was better not to cause mass panic among the people. When Yuri became Queen, they were at the brink of war finding no hope until this gutsy young teenager spoke out for both Humans and Mazoku.

Conrart had a good head start because they knew if anyone could find the Queen, it would be him. Waltorana was to accompany them because he was Wolfram's family. Delchias was to stay behind and help Anissina run the kingdom. A shudder ran down the spine of every single man in the room. _Who in the right mind would let a crazy, hormonal, pregnant gear-head run the kingdom on her own?_

"On that," Waltorana stated, "Is it solely because Anissina asked Delchias' spawn to free your soul?"

"Pray, do not mention it," Gunter shuddered, eyebrow twitching. Anissina had discovered that he had been poisoned with the Wincott poison. Gunter had heard of this poison from Julian while they were still under Gareth's tutelage. He did not think he would to be under its influence. Julian was probably rolling in his grave with laughter by now.

Who knew Gunter had to rely on a little boy of all people to be revived?

An individual from the Wincott family had to release the body by command. Anissina had asked Delchias' son to release him, but instead of releasing him Lindsey asked him to fight Gwendal. His body lost though and Lindsey had called him useless. _Julian is most definitely turning in his grave, roaring with laughter_, Gunter decided.

"Gomenasai, Gunter," Delchias apologised, as he had done many times for his twin, "Lindsey… takes after my side of the family…"

"One would have thought I'd be immune to it by now," Gunter grunted, making Delchias laugh nervously.

"Is Mama okay?" said a small voice. The four men looked to find the little princess at the door of the meeting room carrying a doll Wolfram had bought for her not long ago. Greta had been brought to Covenant Castle earlier that day when Anissina found she was needed. On the news of Anissina's pregnancy with Gwendal's child, luckily unlike her uncle, she had been happy. _Oh, the bliss of childhood innocence..._

Though she did ask, "Hadn't Huber made that mistake?" No one wanted to answer that.

Waltorana walked over and picked her up, hugging the little girl with the love he knew her father would have given her if he was still alive. "We are unsure," he murmured, "but your Uncle Conrart is looking for her now."

Greta looked thoughtfully at her granduncle and the other men in the room. The day had been horrible to everyone. Wolfram's death had not been easy at all and Yuri was nowhere to be found. "He's her godfather, he'll find Mama," she said confidently.

Gunter smiled, remembering how Gwendal often commented how Conrart was equally as smart when he was equivalent to her age. Even Wolfram commented on the similarities between the little girl and her younger uncle. Not even Delchias could deny the similarities between the little girl and his ex-student. But still... only eight-years-old and already knowing the horrors of being a princess of a much hated kingdom and a loss of a father were very hard on her.

"Kakka! Kakka!" Anthony called, rushing through the door, "I'm sorry but you have to see this! It's Wolfram-kakka's arm!"

Before anyone could say anything, Gwendal was already running down the corridor followed by the others. They turned to the corridor towards Wolfram's office where they passed by a surprised Anissina. "Gwendal," she called, "what is going on?"

"Anissina," he hesitated, his bereavement had taken much from them both, "I don't–" he sighed again, "something has happened." He then led her to Wolfram's office where they had placed his sliced arm. The sight was shocking in itself. Gwendal wished this was all a bad dream. Waltorana felt like burning something.

"DAMN IT!" Gunter bellowed, breaking an unoffending table with his fist.

Delchias only stood still in shock. _Who would be so cruel hearted to do this?_

Anissina gasped, hands clasped over her mouth. Gwendal clenched his fists in self-control.

The canister was open. Wolfram's arm was gone!

* * *

Yuri had never felt so glad for the travelling boots Wolfram had given her at the brewery. She felt very sorry for her travelling companions though...

Though he was doing his best not to show it, Yosak was very weary from carrying T-Zone, as was Lady Flynn who was walking before her. Yuri wiped away the sweat from her forehead; she could not really decide which was worse: the desert sun or the barren heat of the wasteland they were currently forced to walk across. The land around them was bare and barren. There was a look about it that felt savage to Yuri, as if wars had been fought here.

"Look what I found Von Grantz!" Maxine boasted up ahead.

"The double black, eh?" Adelbert sneered, pulling Yuri's rope so close they were nose to nose, "Heh, you're more beautiful than I remember. Makes me wonder how Weller was able to resist you."

"Leave him out of this," Yuri growled, "your quarrel is with me."

"Is that a challenge?" he snapped, raising his hand to slap her.

"Don't touch her!" Yosak growled before Adelbert could strike.

"Ho!" Adelbert scoffed, "You're here too, Gurrier? I expected something more dangerous."

"You'll get something dangerous if you intend to kill that girl," the red-head growled. Yuri hid her surprise. She had never seen Yosak display this much vehemence towards anyone other than Adelbert. Did Adelbert do something that scarred the spy so deeply that earned him the deepest place in Yosak's black book?

"Huh!" Adelbert scorned, letting Yuri go, "Afraid your precious Commander would cry again?"

"Why I oughta–!"

"Yosak, don't," Yuri ordered, standing, "It's not worth it."

"That's right, Gurrier," Adelbert sneered, "obey that brat like the good dog you are. Not like Weller is any better."

"I'll be frank Adelbert," Yuri told him coolly, "If I were not tied up, I would not hesitate to attack you since you dared insult my godfather again but leave my friend alone."

"Well, well, well," Adelbert sneered as he turned his horse, "I look forward to it, providing you don't die today." He rode off, leaving them with his horses dust. Yuri seethed as they walked on. She could feel Yosak's anger radiating from his fuming form. She remembered the Adelbert she saw in the Makyo, the Adelbert who was concerned about Conrad's safety and Wolfram's sanity. _What happened to you, Adelbert?_

They were placed in a shed and locked them in with little food and water. They still had their shackles on.

"You can dream about killing him later," Yuri told him, as Lady Flynn braided her hair loosely to make the heat more bearable, "What this whole deal about the Boxes?" Yuri knew it was best to get the spy thinking about something else.

He sighed then and started the tale, "The Forbidden Boxes were created during the reign of Shinou Heika, sealed inside them are four parts of a very scary being – according to Historians, Mazokus of the time refer to it as Soushu. No one really knows where it came from, all we ever really know about it is that if released, it will bring darkness and destruction within its parameters."

"Define parameters," Yuri beseeched, though she really did not want to know...

"The whole world," Yosak told her softly. He continued the story then, "Noble Mazoku families had been in care for the Boxes but they got lost in time. Each of these boxes has a key... a required body part."

Yuri felt cold. The brothers came to mind for some reason.

The door shed unlocked. Soldiers came in then. "Lord Maxine orders for the audience of Maoh Heika and Lady Gilbit," one of the soldiers ordered.

"Red," she whispered, standing, "If anything happens to me I want you to take care of Murata here until he gets back to Earth, and tell Conrad and Gwendal… I'm sorry…"

"Heika…?"

"Get a move on!" the soldiers ordered, pulling the young Queen by the collar. Yosak clenched his teeth but did not say anything. Murata winced as the door slammed close.

"Think they will kill her?" Murata asked, "From what I understand, they'll be using one of those Boxes using if they've obtained the key. If Branwen were to be in the parameters…"

"Not if I have anything to say about it, Geika," Yosak growled taking a small metal device from the sole of his shoe, "her godfather is my best friend, I rather bite my own tongue off than allow those worms to kill another of his precious person!"

"We have to get Shibuya out of here," Murata said as Yosak unlocked his own shackles, "I have a bad feeling she's a lamb for slaughter."

"Gei–" Yosak started before Murata put his hand up. "It might be better if I'm called Murata Ken for now," Murata told him, "I promise, I'll reveal everything I am afterwards." Yosak nodded and unlocked his shackles.

They managed to escape the shed without much trouble, though they also found that T-zone was heavier than he looked. Once they were all out and off the roof, Yosak looked around and found a guard patrolling near them and watched until the guard is close enough to knock unconscious.

"Stay behind here with T-zone," Yosak instructed him, "I'll get her out."

"Be careful," Murata told him.

* * *

"_Remember Conrart," Gareth said, "always have the things you hold precious near, and let them go when its time." _

"_Does that include the baby?" Conrart asked. Bright blue eyes regarded him seriously. "Is the baby precious to you?"_

"_Yes..." the little prince said carefully._

"_Then it does include the baby," Gareth answered, "Just as you and Gwendal are precious to me."_

"_You're precious to me too, Tou-san," Conrart said, hugging his stepfather, "I want to protect you too."_

"_Someday maybe," Gareth chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair, "and that's a promise. You may have someone as well who would want to protect you. It may be the baby himself. Until then you have to protect him."_

The dream ended as a he heard a seagull's call.

Conrad opened his eyes to the blue sky from his seat on the bench. He looked over to the edge of the ship, half expecting to find a familiar blond vomiting from sea-sickness. How long had it been since he had that conversation with Gareth?

Eighty-two... eighty-four years maybe...

_Tou-san_, Conrad thought to himself as the wind gently caressed his hair, _what do you think of me now? Unable to protect your son?_

"Conrart," a familiar voice called, "you should eat,"

"Uh?" he started. He looked to find Gisela holding two trays of lunch; one of them being offered to him. "Oh, thank you," he murmured, accepting the tray. It was simple part of the squid the sailors caught and smoked somewhat reminded him of the barbecues he had while he was on Earth.

Seeing her friend gazing off into space, Gisela regarded him worriedly. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Conrad sighed. "Yes... no..." he shrugged then, "Maybe..."

Gisela nodded. The last time he acted like this was when Julian died, eating was very much out of the question unless someone told him he should eat.

They ate the squid in silence. Gisela observed the man before her. They had been there for each other rather discreetly when Julian died. She was with Julian until the end; he stood strong even after Luttenberg almost killed him. The recent incident that had likely taken Wolfram's life had nearly killed Conrad.

"You've become stronger," she said.

"Eh?"

"Before you weren't very brave to share your feelings," she murmured, delicately referring to his breakdown only the day before. Conrad looked away, his hand on the pocket of his tunic where he kept Wolfram's rings. "It's just..." he started, then stopped, unsure if he could find the right words of how he was feeling at present.

"Yes?"

"There are two people I have to protect," Conrad explained, taking the rings out, "I felt useless when I lost one of them once," he paused for a moment, "now I lost him again." He sighed then and ate another piece of the squid.

"Normally, I would know when they're both in trouble. Why didn't I feel anything that night?" he said, his fist clenching around his brother's rings, "Now Greta's faced a trauma and there's no guarantee that I can bring her mother home safe or even find the people behind her father's murder." He clenched his fist around his fork, "Who knows how Yuri would react? I'm the one who suggested on bringing them closer... only to have Wolfram taken away from her and their daughter. I've always known when they needed me. Why-why didn't I feel anything that night? How could I have been so weak that I could not sense there was danger that night?"

Gisela's hand made its way to his clenched fist, making him look towards her. He looked into her eyes that carried the same wisdom as her father had. "That's one question I can't answer," she murmured, "but you must know that you are never weak, not to their eyes."

Conrad sighed, "Ever since I came back from Luttenberg, I feared that everything I did would come back to haunt me, and the cost would be more than I can bear*."

*A/N: from Mel Gibson's '_The Patriot_'

"I cannot say anything to justify Wolfram's death," Gisela told him, "but I do know... you would have done the same thing. You wished it was you, didn't you?"

"I would do anything to protect Yuri's innocence," Conrad murmured, "she grew in a world far different from this one... a world she did not have to fear being half-Mazoku, besides it was my duty as a godfather."

"As it was his duty as a fiancé and a father," Gisela argued gently, "Wolfram knows you would do anything to protect them... his girls..." she paused for a moment to let the words sink in, "he knows you and Gwendal to protect them in his stead. To protect them as you had protected him. So long as you believe in her, she will come through. She's very much like you."

"That's what I worry most," Conrad chuckled, "If she was anything like I was at the equivalence of sixteen, she's more or less in trouble by now."

"TAIHENDA! CONRADO-KAKKA! GISELA-SAMA!"

"Dorcascus?" Conrad asked, setting his food tray aside, "What's wrong?"

"Keenan's no longer on board," said Dorcascus.

"What do mean?" Gisela asked, "Did he fall off the ship? We should warn the captain-"

"Iie," Dorcascus said then, "I've known Keenan long enough to know that he won't let a giant squid best him, what's more he was one of Adelbert's men… he may have joined the other side by now."

"Why do you say that?" Gisela asked worriedly. Conrad could see why Gisela was worried, it was very unlike Dorcascus to call someone a traitor.

Dorcascus clenched his fist, "One of the lifeboats is missing."

Conrad frowned. He remembered a tube Keenan was carrying, it looked big enough to fit _an arm_. Conrad let out a shuddering breath in realisation. He was nearer to Yuri than he realised!

"Where's the next port?" he asked.

"Caloria," Gisela replied, "why?"

"I have an idea where Yuri is," he replied. He looked towards the horizon.

_Hang in there, Nazukego,_ Conrad thought to himself,_ I'll find you…_

* * *

"The army is ready to move out," Anthony informed them.

"Good," said Waltorana, "Insure the navy as well."

A flash coursed into Gwendal's left causing him to raise his hand unconsciously and nurse his eye. _Damn it! Why now of all times?_

"What's wrong, Gwendal?" Delchias asked.

"Nothing," Gwendal muttered, though he too wondered what that was all about, "just my eye started hurting for no reason."

"Are you certain you are–?"

"We have to get both the Queen and that arm back," Gwendal stated firmly, leaving no room for arguments, "Who knows what destruction it would cause fallen into enemies' hands and into the wrong Box if that legend should arise. If we can find the arm, we might be able to find the Queen."

"Delchias," Gunter called, "protect Shin Makoku." Delchias only nodded. "Bring them home."

* * *

Yuri felt like crying but she ran keeping her speed on par with Yosak's. They had a chance to escape and were forced to leave Lady Flynn. By now, Adelbert and Maxine would probably know.

She was thankful for the training she was given by Wolfram and his brothers otherwise her stamina might not have lasted this long… outrunning horses was no mean feat.

One soldier tripped Murata and held a sword to his throat.

"MURATA!" she screamed.

"Run," he called, "get out of here!

A horse galloped between them, making Yuri shield her from the upturned dust. Yuri sensed a killing intent and moved away just in time before Adelbert could run a sword through her.

"Adelbert…" she growled.

"Shinei," he said simply. Yuri did not flinch and stood in a jiujutsu stance while he cantered his horse to her direction. She remembered her fifth class in karate and had her sensei how she would be able to apply it to real life.

"_How is karate going to save my life, sensei?" she asked._

"_Karate are created for those who facing against weapons," said her sensei while Shori trained on the other side of the dojo, "The first thing you do is to show your opponent you do not fear them even if you do."_

"_That's what Papa says, but how do I do that?"_

"_Never avoid eye contact," her sensei told her, "when you make eye contact, and you know your enemies well, you'll be able to predict their next move."_

"You wish to die, brat?" he asked as she looked at him without moving.

The Queen still stood her ground as he swung his sword to her head. She leapt, missing the blade by inches. "I'm not leaving anyone behind!" she yelled. aiming a kick at his wrist, disarming him.

"This is not a dance," Adelbert yelled. Another soldier appeared out of nowhere just as Yosak disarmed three more opponents. "Botchan!" he yelled in warning. Yuri only had enough time to duck through the horses legs before swords swung at her. Her hair was not so lucky. Taking a death bet, she threw her hands up grab the swords.

She fought down a yell when the swords sliced the skin of her palms. The swords sliced through her braid, cutting it in half. It fell to the ground as the strands she still had undid themselves as she forced the sword away from herself. She rolled as Yosak pulled her away from the hooves.

The spy disarmed the other swordsman.

"You didn't have to save me!" Yuri snapped at him as he turned to face her, "I'm capable—"

"Baka!" he yelled slapping her, "Don't you understand! You nearly got killed! Your life is more important than—" Yosak stopped when she looked at him again in anger. Tears were pouring down like two rivers from her eyes looking at him in sad anger. Angry at him for leaving Lady Flynn behind, for putting himself in danger; her fingers squeezing into her bloody palms.

"I like it this way," Adelbert sneered, "I still have a score to settle with you."

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" she screamed.

"Tut tut, Little Bird," Adelbert goaded, "You should consider the life of your spy and your friend, unless you want to die that badly by my hand."

"It's because of Julian isn't it?" she snarled, looking at him with a deadly glare. Adelbert started, blue eyes narrowed as the Queen bared her fangs, "Just so you know, now we are even."

Adelbert's sword moved was so fast Yosak did not have time to reflect.

"BOTCHAN!"

"BRANWEN!"

A thick tree fell and shook the ground around them. Yuri, however, stood unmoved. "Don't ever mention that name in my presence!" Adelbert all but growled.

"Botchan," Yosak warned, "It may be better if you keep quiet for now." Yuri only nodded but kept her angry black eyes towards Adelbert.

"It's your choice to surrender or die…"

"We surrender," Yuri said without hesitation. The soldier holding Murata hostage brought him over to her and Yosak while he gathered his companions. Murata did not say anything. There was really nothing to be said. All three of them nearly gotten killed.

"Gomenasai…" Yuri murmured, "for bringing you into this…"

Murata kept quiet, deep in thought. His silence made Yuri scared to touch him. How could she blame him?

"Branwen," he said finally, "don't cry."

"Botchan…" she heard Yosak murmur, placing a hand on her shoulder. She shivered. No one had ever slapped her in anger. She knew why Yosak had done so; he was angry because he was scared and worried, and she had not made his job any easier. Whether or not her life is more important than his, she could not run away again. She faced him again, her head bowed in apology.

"I'm sorry," she murmured to him, as the soldier collected themselves around them, "I know you were only doing what was best for the kingdom—"

"Hey," he soothed, "hey, don't apologise." He looked at her hands, tore the sleeves of the uniform he was wearing and bandaged them, murmuring, "Whether it was right or wrong, I should have known you did not want any of us dead… not after what happened." He sighed then. "There is a saying those who abandon their mission are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash."*

*A/N: A saying borrowed from _Naruto_. *sweat drop* '-_- I forgot to write that down... the chapters before... Gomen.

"Who told you that?"

"A smart blond by the name of Wolfram Von Bielefeld," Yosak replied, smiling with a bitter-sweet memory in his mind.

"_I'm sorry I had to bring him home this way..." Yosak coughed, cringing with pain under Wolfram's deft fingers. _

"_He won't die," Wolfram promised. "This conversation stays between us," he told the red head then, "Conrart does not need to know about this."_

_Yosak gripped his pillow in a tight fist. "Hai."_

* * *

"They caught you?" Lady Flynn gasped as they joined her in the waste land where a platform stood. On top of it was a covered box. The prisoners of war were on the other side of the platform. Yuri frowned in thought remembering the conversation she and Lady Flynn had with Maxine.

"_You idiots!" Maxine exclaimed mockingly, "Don't you know who this is? This is the Queen of Shin Makoku. But then she doesn't look like much, does she?"_

"_Leave this girl alone," Lady Flynn protested. Yuri said nothing but allowed the guards to guide to the table which was inlaid with good food. Adelbert stood at the _

"_You have nothing to say Heika?" "At least eat, we have prepared this meal especially for you and Lady Flynn."_

_Yuri sat still, never taking away her gaze from him._

"_You are free to take my life," Maxine sneered, indicating the sharp knife near her plate._

"_That is for time to decide," Yuri told him calmly, _

"_We shall decide that," Maxine answered, "after we open the Box. We'll see if you're still alive by then." With that he left the room with Adelbert in tow._

It was then Yosak came in and threw her over his shoulder as if she was a little kid.

"No," said Yosak pleasantly as Yuri returned her mind to the real world, "Botchan here simply refuses to leave anyone behind."

"But–"

"Besides," he said sheepishly, "a certain blond might haunt me if I abandoned a pretty lady."

Yuri rolled her eyes. "Men!"

"Hey, you be nice," Yosak chided playfully, "This isn't the first I had to save you're hide."

"SILENCE!" a voice boomed.

"TODAY IS THE DAY WE SHALL START A NEW ERA," Maxine exclaimed, "AN ERA THAT WILL BRING GLORY TO SHOU SHIMARRON AND DOWN WITH THE MAZOKU!"

"This is one guy worth killing," Yuri muttered.

"Botchan," Yosak whispered, "I would agree with you but I hope you're joking."

"Keenan," Maxine's voice boomed, "The key, if you please."

Yuri peered at Keenan, the newcomer, he held a tube of some sorts. Whatever was in that tube must be the key for the Box.

Maxine raised the tube above his head, declaring, "With this we shall rule the world!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Yuri finally voiced. Startling everyone. She was looking at someone, not at Maxine but the man behind him: Adelbert. Her furious gaze unnerved him somewhat.

'_Why does she look at me when she wants to say something?_' Adelbert had asked himself.

"There has to be a better world," the Maoh was saying, "in a time where one day the humans and the Mazoku will be living in peace with each other. Side by side. Hand in hand."

The area quietened with her words.

"It may take time," Yuri continued, "but I'm certain that an era will come. Not an era of war but one of peace! It does not have to be in this lifetime, but I'm certain that era will come one way or another."

Lady Flynn looked at her with awe. The Queen of \shin Makoku just stood there, her hair all a mess, her attire muddy, her hands bandaged. The look on her face… it was the same look Norman had before making a speech… It was a look of a leader… she could see why people would follow this girl.

No one noticed Murata smiling with pride.

Yuri's stare became more intense then, "You understand, don't you?"

Adelbert's blue eyes widened. _Julian!_

'_Why?_' Adelbert asked himself, '_Why is she so much like him?_'

"HA!" came a laugh, "HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

Adelbert made a hand gesture towards Keenan and slinked away slowly. Knowing how this was going to get ugly. "You have courage for one your age, I'll grant you that," Maxine sneered, "but your pitiful idealism sickens me."

"War and hatred are like bottomless whirlpools or relentless cyclones," Yuri warned, "they drag everything in their path along with them. Hurting people and wasting away resources."

"War brings glory to a man!" Maxine argued.

"It brings shame, guilt and tears!" Yuri countered.

"Brings countries together!"

"Tears families apart!"

"ENOUGH!" Maxine bellowed, "We will conquer Shin Makoku," he unveiled the unknown object, exclaiming, "Using this!"

Yuri had to force down a scream of horror that rose from her heart.

* * *

Upon arriving in Caloria, they had news from Baker that Lady Flynn had taken a cargo ship to Dai Shimarron. From what he heard, the same cargo ship was taken to Shou Shimarron for some reason.

Baker had even mentioned about the Wincott poison. Conrad wondered vaguely if Gwendal and Anissina found how to combat the poison. He had a vague idea Delchias and his father, Odell, would know what to do. Baker had offered to give it to Conrad but he refused, saying that Lady Flynn should give it back to Shin Makoku on her own time.

A prisoner of war told them of a party of two women and a boy.

The younger girl seemed to have a bit of muscle on her. He knew this location. Wolfram had mentioned that one can hear war cries here. It was a truly terrible place. Yosak had obtained little information about the new King of Shou Shimarron, only that it was best to stir clear from it. Normally, he would follow Yosak's advice in terms of travelling but stakes were too high for half-Mazoku cautious travel.

There was blood on the ground; mostly drips, indicating that no one was killed. Foot prints were in abundance. From what both Conrad and Dorcascus could tell there were two different types of animals running around – both of them had hooves. And finally, a braid of black hair.

Conrad knew the length of braid anywhere!

Even if there was little blood to indicate the evidence, horror filled Conrad's heart. He was about to voice the finding when the ground began to shake, knocking him and his companions to the ground, then screams and thunder. It sounded as if it was coming from the ground and telling him something.

Black and purple lightning polluted the skies as blood red clouds ascended from far distance. The ground shook more and cracked separating him from his companions. "Taicho! Gisela-sama!" Dorcascus yelled timidly, "Stay down!"

Spires and spikes burst fourth at a distance.

'_What was that feeling?_' Conrad asked himself. For safety reasons he should stay down but his heart is telling him otherwise. _'Help me, Wolfram.'_ he heard.

"Yuri!" he gasped. Conrad shook his head free from thoughts. His god-daughter needed him!

Ignoring Gisela call, he ran to the lights.

He jumped upon one spire after another, hung on to them when a blast of dark force waved through the land and avoided sliding and falling into cracks because he would have been crushed inside them.

He hoped he was not too late.

* * *

The key to unleashing to whatever was sealed inside the Box was Wolfram's arm!

There was no ring upon the hand of this arm. Tears welled Yuri's eyes once again. THEY HAD STOLEN THEM! WOLFRAM'S PRECIOUS THINGS!

"_Who gave it to you?"_

"_What?" he asked, snapping out of his daydream; their daughter was sleeping, her head on his lap._

_They were spending an afternoon together as a family. A picnic. Wolfram was going on a month long patrol in a few days, might as well take the chance to spend time with him. Greta has obviously had no objections. Both Yuri and Wolfram found quickly the downside to adopting a child was to find every spare time they had for her and how difficult parenting really is._

"_That sapphire ring," she told him, "the person who gave it to you must be very important to you since you wear it often."_

"_Actually," he murmured hesitantly, laying a hand over the ring, "yes... it is my precious thing given to me by a precious person, my sensei, Julian Von Wincott. I'll tell you more about him someday."_

_Yuri could see that she had touched a sad subject therefore did not pursue further into the matter. It was supposed to be a happy day._

"That arm is not even a key," Murata spoke out then, "Put the wrong key in the wrong Box consequences will be devastating to say the least. The box that you have now requires an eye."

"Ha!" Maxine sneered as he placed the arm within the box, "Do you take me for a fool boy? We have tried an eye!"

Yuri did not understand why Huber came to mind just then.

Maxine opened the box and placed the arm in.

"Brace yourselves!" Murata told the others, griping Yuri's arm.

"Murata, wha–"

Flashes of purple filled the sky as black, green and rust clouds. Murata pulled Yuri with him and gestured Yosak hurriedly to follow with Lady Flynn. They took shelter behind a large rock where T-zone had ran behind at the start of the destruction.

"What's going on?" Yuri asked. She could feel evil radiating from the box. A blast of dark force and screams of the unfortunate soldiers of war dying a painful death answered her question. Yuri wondered if this is what rang in both Yosak's and Conrad's ear during the Luttenberg division.

"I said just now," Murata yelled through the force, "That arm is not even a key! Put the wrong key in the wrong Box is bad but put an object that was never a key, you're creating another Hiroshima and Nagasaki!"

"Oh no!" Yuri exclaimed.

"What is Geika talking about Botchan?"

"Yosak," Yuri told him, "I really, really hate to say this but there's no other way to put it... LUTTENBERG!"

Yosak swore, knowing that Yuri was saying this was bad – _**REALLY BAD!**_

Lady Flynn screamed. Yosak grabbed her and Yuri where T-zone grabbed Murata shield them. Yuri was afraid very afraid… If only Conrad was here–

No, she shook her head, she can't keep relying on him. She saw what happened with Wolfram. No one was going to die for her sake again!

There was only one way to settle this.

"Yosak," she ordered, "stay with Lady Flynn and T-zone."

"But–"

"That's an order!" she yelled.

"Don't die then," he murmured, "please, don't die."

"I'm Luttenberg Lion's god-daughter," she said with confidence, standing, "I won't die." She showed him her pendant then, "Not when he's protecting me."

"Good luck," he said then.

"You're just going to let her go out there on her own?" Lady Flynn said incredulously.

"Yuri-Heika is too kind hearted," Yosak chuckled as another blast of killing force passed over their shelter, "She knows she's the only one who can take the arm out, because she was the fiancée to the owner of that arm. The only way I can protect now is to believe in her,"

The two teenagers trekked through the black storm towards the purple light. Yuri felt her sleeves ripping. Another blast of dark force emitted from the Box.

Murata used his body to shield her while hiding behind a ledge. Yuri could tell that he did not have much strength left to walk.

"Stand down," she murmured, "you'll only get killed."

"Branwen, don't get killed," said Murata, clasping her shoulder, "don't fall!"

Before Yuri could comprehend what was going on. A flash of energy coursed throughout her body like a wild fire. Her hair grew longer, she could feel herself changing.

Maoh Heika Yuri, had finally emerged.

"So this is what you look like in that form…" Murata murmured to himself. Yuri simply nodded as she walked out into the clearing.

Yuri trekked on in pain. The Maryoku she possessed protected her somewhat, but it made no difference. Dark blasts were becoming more frequent and more painful. She thought of how her godfather endured worse than this and pressed on.

Closer…

Closer…

She reached it… she could hear it screaming.

She forced her feet to climb the stairs, reaching the box as another blast radiated

Yuri used all her strength to open the lid on for it to crash down onto her thumbs making her yell out in pain. She held back tears and tried again, this time using her legs for support.

The lid would not budge.

The box seemed to scream as she used all her strength to pull the arm out remembering Gunter's words. _The will to protect enhances the strength of Maryoku..._

Yosak...

Murata...

T-zone...

Lady Flynn...

She had to protect them!

Out of one last desperate hope, she called out in her mind. _Help me, Wolfram._

She mustered up her strength once again, pushed off the lid, dove her upper body into the box and slowly pulled the arm free. A flash of light surrounded her. She felt herself thrown back into an abyss of white as the beam of light that surrounded her shot up to the sky.

It was over. Then, blissful darkness…

_I'm coming Wolfram…_

Yuri was surprised to find herself alive; she breathed hard and found herself hanging onto a ledge by one bloody painful hand. The hand was holding onto Wolfram's arm tightly. She felt heavy and tired. Neither her aching hands nor the arm were making things any easier. Whether the rings were on the fingers or not, this was the arm that had protected her and her daughter. "No matter what," Yuri muttered to herself, "I'm not letting go of this arm."

The ledge crumbled.

A/N: I'm not fond of cliff-hangers either, but they do make stories interesting. Sorry, I'm late this was a very hard chapter and I had a lot of work meanwhile. hope you liked it.


	27. Silent Agony

Chapter 24: The Silent Agony

Yuri: You cut the chapter off at the very last part!

Yuki: I hate cliff hangers too.

Yuri: And Waltorana came in too early!

Yuki: And that's a problem, why?

Wolfram: Please tell me, you're not going to make Conrad emotional in this chapter.

Yuki: Hello, did you see his reaction when he thought he had lost you?

Wolfram: Aa… no, I was half-dead at the time!

Yuki: Imagine how he would feel, if he knew you dead and only found your arm with the rest of your body gone!

Conrad: Might I point out I keep my emotions in check?

Yuki: Only in front of Yuri. And ever since he has rescued you, you've become more trusting of others.

Conrad: I thought you can't read body language.

Yuki: I can see hints of auras, it's different. Now can we get on with the story?

* * *

She did not scream.

She had no time to.

A hand had grabbed hers. She looked up to find the last person she had thought she would see at that moment. Her godfather held her hand, not daring to let go. "Conrad!" she exclaimed, "What if you fall?"

He smiled softly. "Then I'll land first to catch you."

All Yuri could do was stare as he pulled her up. "Hold on, Nazukego, I got you," he called as he used his strong arms to lift her up to him, "One, two, three..." with one final jerk, he pulled her up the ledge and caught Yuri easily landed upon him. He lowered to the ground when he realised that she did not have the strength to stand.

"A-Arigatou..." she stammered, sitting up and pulling herself away. "Don't worry about it," said Conrad lightly, as he leaned back in his position, "I'm your godfather, Heika. It's my job."

"HEIKA YU NA!" Yuri snapped tearfully, "YOU NAMED ME! IT'S 'YURI'!" Conrad looked at her with mild surprise at the outburst but allowed his eyes to soften, showing the Queen he was ready to listen. She looked into his kind brown eyes but could not help but feel a wave of depression flow through her body as she clutched Wolfram's arm, trying to suppress her tears and failed.

The tall man looked down towards his god-daughter and noticed Wolfram's arm in one hand. '_What's Wolfram's arm doing here?_' he asked himself. He remembered that Keenan had abandoned ship and saw the connection right away. Keenan had stolen that arm and brought it to... to open one of the Forbidden Boxes.

It was true that one of the Four had agreed for his arm... but that did not mean that Wolfram was the key... did it?

Conrad shook away the thought and focused on his god-daughter. She was pale, shaken and obviously distress. Conrad was lost for words when he saw her bandaged hands bleeding onto the arm. It was the first time he could not find ways to comfort her. He could not because he was not the one who lost a fiancé.

"Yuri..." he murmured. She grabbed him and buried her face against his chest.

"Oh Branwen..." he murmured, holding his god-daughter. He felt her hands clutching his shirt as she hid her face into his broad chest. "N-nazukeoya," she hicupped, "is-is Greta safe?"

"Yes, Nazukego..." he murmured, "Gwendal is with her."

"I'm sorry Conrad..." she sobbed, "I'm so sorry,"

Conrad sighed and pulled her close. "Branwen..." he murmured, running a hand through her butchered hair, "just cry…"

Yuri bawled. She cried out her heart, her fear, her anger. Everything she had been through the past two days.

Even though the timing was wrong, Conrad could not help but be proud of her. It was the first time she had been in this world without him, Gwendal or Wolfram and she had survived two days without their protection. She had been brave; very brave and very strong.

"Taicho!" a voice called. Conrad looked up and quickly relaxed.

"Taicho!" he heard Yosak call, "Botchan!"

"Branwen!" an unfamiliar voice called.

"Conrart!" he heard Gisela call, "Heika!"

Yuri however, kept crying. He could not blame her. Losing her fiancée before her eyes, with the worry of her daughter's safety with having to hide and facing enemies head on without swords and finally watching the arm of her love creating a natural disaster was no mean feat. _Who could be so cruel as to use that arm to open a Forbidden Box before her eyes?_

Conrad just sat there and looked at them as he held his god-daughter tightly. From the looks on the faces of Yuri's company they were glad he was there to allow her to cry. She needed to cry. It was only another few minutes before she finally calmed down.

"Our friends are here," Conrad told her softly, letting her know it was all right to cry.

"Minna…" Yuri murmured as she stood and wiped her eyes. Gisela just ran towards them and brought her arms around Yuri, holding her tightly as if she would never let go again.

"G-Gisela?" Yuri exclaimed, surprised. The Healer had done much but she was not known to be touchy-feely. The healer realised what she was doing. "Gomenasai!" she gasped, "I was so worried and-" to her own surprise, Yuri hugged her back. "It's good to see you," the Queen murmured as she pulled away. It was then Gisela noticed her bloody bandaged hands and bruised thumbs.

"Great One," Gisela exclaimed, "your hands. I'll heal them as soon as we're out of here."

"I won't let you go so easily," said a voice nearby.

Yuri almost clung to Gisela, helpless when she saw who spoke. Maxine was still alive!

"I'd like to see you try to take this girl!" Gisela challenged, pushing Yuri protectively behind her.

"M-m-me too!" Dorcascus stammered fiercely, unsheathing a dagger.

Conrad, however, had other ideas... _This man made his god-daughter cry!_

"You made Yuri cry," he said in a husky voice. Though Yosak did not hear it very often, he knew Conrad long enough to know when it was better to back away. Whenever Conrad's voice dropped to that level, only three words were best described:

Conrart.

_Is_.

**P.I.S.S.E.D**!

If Conrad was angry, best to back away. If Conrad was pissed, better hope you were not the one who crossed the line of no-return – and Maxine had crossed the line of no-return.

Yosak reached out and pulled the Queen and the Healer to get behind him and pulled Dorcascus away as Conrad disarmed the Shou Shimarron soldier. Though Yuri felt her godfather's dark aura, she was confused when Yosak pulled her behind him, "Red?"

"Trust me, botchan," said Yosak seriously, "you don't want to be near him when he uses that voice." It was then Yuri realised why her godfather was dubbed the Lion of Luttenberg.

Two pairs of brown eyes looked at each other. The ones nearer to the ground had a sword point in between as their owner shivered with terror. If he had disbelieved stories of the fearsome Lion of Luttenberg, he certainly believed them now. He awaited a killing blow. Conrad raised his sword to decapitate him.

"CONRAD DON'T!" Yuri yelled, struggling against Yosak's grip as Conrad swung his sword.

Within the second it was over.

_**Later... much later...**_

The faces of the Shou Shimarron soldiers were very red as they tried their best not to laugh at their unfortunate leader whose ponytail was now an afro and tied with a pink bow, and his face decorated like a lady with makeup.

Maxine was fuming with humiliation.

_Maxine discovered he was still alive. Apparently, Conrad had stopped short enough to just nick Maxine's neck. The Shou Shimarron soldier released a breath did not realise he was holding. Conrad still looked at him with unfathomable anger in his brown eyes with the blade of his sword still near his neck._

"_Enough blood has been shed," Conrad said quietly, "you are left in the mercy of my liege lord, the Maoh." He turned to Yuri, his brown eyes still burning with anger. "What shall we do with him?" he asked, "As fiancée to the owner of that arm, you have a right to decide his fate."_

_Yosak loosened his grip around Yuri knowing it was now safe. The Queen looked at Maxine coldly before replying, "Knock him unconscious first." Unsurprised, Conrad nodded, and hit Maxine's head good and hard. "Yosak," she called to the spy, "Do you have any makeup with you?"_

"I'll never forgive that brat for this..." Maxine growled.

* * *

"I feel so much better now," Yuri finally voiced as they boarded a ship back to Caloria, relieving her men. Though she was satisfied with the execution of Maxine's pride, she remained silent throughout the trek back to the ship. Yosak, Murata and Lady Flynn made a mental note to never _ever_ touch things that were precious to the Maoh – or even make her cry in the presence of Conrart Weller.

Even on the ship she was silent, though it was safe to approach her. Gisela had checked her moderate injuries, including healing her cut hands until not a scar was seen. It relieved Yuri somewhat, her parents would never believe her that the marks were really calluses from holding bats and pitching baseballs. Lady Flynn was very surprised by the hospitality shown to her. Yosak even made it his job to accompany her – much to his best friend's suspicion. It also took quite a while to convince Conrad that Murata was Yuri's friend. Murata presented Conrad with his student ID to confirm, understanding after what Conrad saw it was best to keep Yuri as safe as possible.

"Just who are you really?" she asked the boy beside her. Things were not adding up; Murata understood the language, able to transfer his power, and managed to convince Yosak and Conrad that his hair colour was originally black giving him the indication he was a double black. Not to mention Yosak called him, 'Geika'. The only person she had such a title was the reason why double blacks were important in Shin Makoku. The person was known as Soukoku Daikenja, one of the originators of Shin Makoku and Shinou Heika's right hand man. But the Daikenja lived four thousand years ago…

"I'm Murata Ken," the boy said jovially, "your best friend on Earth."

"You know what I mean, Murata Ken," she said, "don't think I haven't noticed: you practically understand the language spoken here; Yosak calls you 'Geika', the only person who's qualified for that is the Daikenja himself and he died four thousand years ago; you gave me a maryoku boost to make the Maoh come out and you practically act like an old man. I've known you since kindergarten and this is a side of you I've never seen. So I repeat, just who are you really, Murata Ken?

Murata winced. Whenever Yuri used his full name – twice –, it meant pain.

"To be honest with you, Yuri," he said seriously, "I _was_ the Daikenja. I'm guessing you know him from the portrait hanging down the main hall before the ballroom, the man beside the portrait of Shinou Heika." Yuri nodded, allowing him to continue.

"When I… Iie, the Daikenja died, he vowed to continue his life searching for something, being reborn into many different people in many different occupations to find that something, sometimes even putting aside family to obtain it" he paused for a moment, "that something always slips from my grasp just when I thought I found it."

"It must have been awful for you," Yuri murmured, only just realising the lonely life Murata had.

"Not at all," said Murata, "It's actually like watching a drama film of Shin Makoku, living out lives and many different people... I –well, more like my soul, eventually went to Earth and found how Earthlings lived." He grinned then, "And let me say the girls there are pretty too."

"So you really are a dirty old man," said Yuri impishly.

"Aw come on, Bwanwen," Murata whined playfully, using the sad puppy eyes trick and pouted, "why awe you soooo mean?" Yuri giggled at his antics. This was why she was friends with Murata in the first place; from the time they were kids, he always knew how to cheer her up. They defended each other from bullies, would study together, they would even drive her brother nuts together. _Now_, she thought, as silence loomed over them again,_ we are in Shin Makoku together_. Despite the surprise, it felt good to have someone on Earth she could discuss Shin Makoku with.

"_He'll_ want to talk to you," Murata said after a prolonged silence, "he needs your strength as much as you need his." Yuri nodded. Murata walked away then. The Queen waited for her godfather to come out from hiding.

She continued to watch the sunset, toying her ring. It was quite similar to the sunset of her first dance, the only thing missing was her fiancé.

_**I'm so tired of being here,**_

"Wolf..." she murmured.

"_Yuri," _she remembered him telling her later that night,_ "As long as we love each other, no matter how far, we are only a heartbeat away from each other."_

Her godfather's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Feeling better?"

_**suppressed by all my childish fears**_

"Yes," she answered, not wanting to have this conversation now – especially not with Conrad.

_**And if you have to leave,**_

"_He was like another mother to me," Wolfram said. "He was always there when I was afraid..."_

"I couldn't always save him," said Conrad as if he read her thoughts, "There was a time when I was separated from him..." Yuri turned towards him, this was a piece of information she knew he had never told anyone. So, it relieved her that he was sharing this piece of memory that had left a scar in his heart.

_**I wish that you would just leave**_

"I was alone at the time," Conrad continued, "and faced... much difficulty." Yuri nodded. She had been the Queen of Shin Makoku long enough to see the prejudice Conrad faced.

_**Your presence still lingers here **_

It was unfair.

_**and it won't leave me alone**_

No one should ever have to go through pain like that...

_**These wounds won't seem to heal,**_

No one should ever have to bury their youngest brother. Yuri wondered how Shori would feel if she had died. Would he cry for her?

_**this pain is just too real**_

"Gunter was there for me in the academy at Mother's request... and Gisela," Conrad voiced after a long pause, "It helped a little... but Wolf..." he could not continue. Yuri laid a gentle hand on his hardened arm and nodded. Though surprised that Conrad revealed part of his pained history, she understood her three men better – understood her godfather better.

_**There's just too much **_

She wished she was tall enough to hold Conrad in her arms and allow him to cry, just as he had done. Lady Celi or Gwendal would. She could not understand his pain, but at least she could empathise... at the very least, she could feel his pain.

_**that time cannot erase**_

Tears escaped from her eyes before she could stop them.

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

She thought of her brother.

She could see now that Shori was like Gwendal and Conrad in his own way; always holding her, loving her... protecting her. Yuri would give her life to bring Wolfram back… not just for herself but for his brothers, his mother… for their daughter; but she could not imagine the tears Shori, or even her parents – or Greta – let alone Conrad, Gwendal and the kingdom would shed if she died or how Wolfram would blame himself.

More tears came.

How unfair it was to have more people cry over you when there is one other whose life is as significant as your own.

_**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**_

Noticing his god-daughter's tears, Conrad quickly apologised, "Yuri, I'm sorry... I..." Yuri shook her head and sobbed, "These tears are for you..."

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

Naturally, Conrad was confused. "What do you mean, Branwen?"

"You're so sad, you couldn't even cry," Yuri explained, not meeting his brown eyes, "So I'm crying for you."

Conrad just stared at her, stunned.

_**But you still have **_

Crying? For him?

_**all of me**_

He pulled her close, half wishing he could cry. How is it that she was so strong for him when he himself was struggling to be strong for her?

He had made up his mind to never allow her see him cry and he would not turn back on it.

* * *

"They're really close aren't they?" Murata murmured.

Yosak chuckled. "It's not the first people thought they were father and daughter, or brother and sister."

"It almost seems that Lord Weller's happiness stems from his want to protect what is precious to him…"

"Iya, Geika," Yosak told him, "Taicho's the one being protected… Yuri-Heika refuses to let anyone hurt him. Taicho always seem to plant his feet on the ground whenever she comes to this world. It's almost as if he felt he could afford to be selfish. He gives it all to protect her innocence, she puts in everything to protect his smile. The funny thing is, neither really noticed it. They would have simply said they got each other's back."

Murata simply nodded as he and Yosak watch Conrad and Yuri standing strong for each other. _You haven't changed all that much, Conrart… neither have you, Julian…_

* * *

The country of Caloria could not be in a sadder state than it was. Yuri felt a wrench in her heart she knew she should not feel. She felt it because it was the Mazoku who created those Boxes, it was the Mazoku who trapped whatever was inside that Box; the arm that was used as the key belonged to a Mazoku as well.

The look on Lady Flynn's face was heart breaking as well. It was a look of a devastated leader. Yuri knew then she had to help Lady Flynn. It was the least she could do since Lady Flynn did not hand her over to Dai Shimarron. They divided themselves for the people; Conrad was in charge of finding any survivors or help from the dock, Yosak was to go look for survivors and help bury the dead, Dorcascus and Gisela were to heal the weak and injured, Yuri and Murata were to gather the children and supply them with the needs for the night.

"Onee-chan," a little girl asked, "Will that scary earthquake happen again?"

Yuri smiled softly and hugged the frightened girl, "Don't worry," she murmured, "I'll make sure it won't."

"Branwen! Branwen!" she heard Dorcascus call, "There's a ship heading here!"

"Do we know where they're from?"

"Brun is checking their flag," said Dorcascus. Yuri nodded, "I'm on my way."

"Brun," she called running up beside her godfather, "Are they friends?" Before Conrad could answer a curtain of white and silver blinded her. "HEIKAAAAA!"

_Yep, they're **friends**..._

"Good... to see you... too... Gunter," Yuri gasped. Scratch that! She was ecstatic! Gunter wasn't dead!

Gwendal and Waltorana were there too! And Morgif!

The sword was just so excited to see his master safe he just bounced from Gunter's grip onto her and kept kissing her. Yuri just laughed. She missed that perverted sword as well.

"Am I ever –" she began then stopped, remembering something, "Wait! If the three of you are here, then who's running the kingdom?" Gwendal looked uncomfortable. Black eyes widened. "You didn't?"

"Did I have any choice?" Gwendal asked, jabbing his thumb towards the elder advisor, "Gunter here wanted to make sure all of you were all right. Plus Delchias is helping her."

"Oh," said Yuri, "If Delchias is with her, I guess it's not too bad." Her eyes darkened then, "But if I come home to find a mini-mad-scientist on the castle doorstep, I'm giving you a month's worth of vacation," she threatened, hands on her hips.

"Duly noted," Gwendal replied, crossing his arms.

"I'll explain it to you later," Yosak promised Lady Flynn, seeing the confused look on her face. Yuri turned towards Lord Waltorana Von Bielefeld then. "Not to be rude, Waltorana," she said, "but I'm guessing you being here has something to do with family?"

"Someone _**we**_ both know did ask me to protect you when he's not around," the Noble shrugged. All the protection was giving Yuri a headache.

"Mazoku?" someone exclaimed.

"What are they doing here?"

"Are they attacking us?"

_Another headache_, Yuri mentally moaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Another diplomatic mission, eh brat?" Gwendal asked mildly.

"Can it, gramps!" she muttered as the crowd continue to... is _complain_ the right word to describe a mob of Mazoku-haters?

"Stop," Lady Flynn commanded, "They are here to help, Maoh-Heika herself stopped the earthquake from causing further damage." The crowd became quiet but no one moved until the little girl Yuri comforted earlier that evening came forward toward her.

"Onee-chan?" the little girl Yuri talked to earlier asked, "Are you really a Mazoku?"

"Hai, a Maoh no less," said Yuri without a hint of hesitation. Waltorana knew there was no use hiding but that did not mean– eh? Did that little girl smile?

The little girl _did_ smile. "Then I'm not afraid," she exclaimed, "You promised that earthquake wouldn't come again." Yuri gave a soft smile, "And I will do my very best to keep that promise." She looked towards the people of Caloria then. "Minna, I offer you help from my kingdom, please accept my apologies for deceiving you all earlier," she told them, "We are only here to help."

The soldiers were quickly divided up into divisions and areas, in places such as food preparation, health care, survivor search and children.

"Heika," said Gunter once the army and the crowd dispersed, "What happened to your hair?"

Yuri ran her hand to her hair completely forgotten it had been sliced rather messily. "It was in the way."

"And it's downright messy," Gwendal pointed out.

"Don't tell me you're still sore about the afro," Yuri said. Several guards had their hands on their mouth trying very hard not to humiliate their commander. Even Gunter and Waltorana had a hard time keeping a straight face.

"You left before I even noticed," said Gwendal flatly, his eye twitching.

"Touché," said Yuri with a smile as Conrad laughed. Gwendal smiled back. Murata gazed at the two, amazed. The two brothers had some sort of tension between them he was sure Yuri had noticed, but it dissipated through laughter over her hair. Though they had lost someone important to them, they still managed to smile at each other indicating the family bond they had and would go through this trial together.

"Botchan!" Yosak called, "Kochi, kochi! We need to do something about that hair."

"Don't even think about it Conrart Weller," said Gisela as said Commander began to walk away.

"But..."

Gisela sighed. "You know as well as I do there's only so much your body can take."

"But…"

"Conrart…" Gwendal voiced, hand on his brother's shoulder, "it's better if you listen to Gisela, I don't know what went on but you know how that much jutsu can harm you. Yuri may be your god-daughter, but without proper care, you won't be able to protect her."

"So no heavy tasks from here," Gisela finished, "for tonight at least."

"Can I at least do easy tasks like handing out food?" Conrad asked. It was better to compromise now, he knew they did not like it when he pushed himself and Gisela did not need another sick patient in her hands.

"Fine," said Gwendal, "Just be careful."

"Yes, brother," said Conrad, before walking towards the mess tent.

Once they were alone, Gwendal pinched the bridge of his nose, holding back a migraine. "How is he?"

"I don't know," Gisela told him helplessly, "I'm his friend… not his twin." She sighed then, "I didn't see any reaction from him; his focus was on Yuri-Heika."

Gwendal nodded, sharing her concern. _Was Conrad closing upon himself again? Just like when Julian died?_

* * *

_**May it be**_ _**an evening star**_

_**shines down upon you**_

Once he was finally alone, Conrad took time at the docks to reminisce what had occurred the past few days, particularly how his female best friend had told him that he had become stronger. Everything from finding Wolfram's arm up to now was weighing slightly on him at the present time. His muscles ached.

The strangest thing was... he did not hurt when near the powerful force. He understood Gwendal's concern. When he was sick as a child, his immune system refused to accept help from Maseki magic; not even the Houseki helped. Even when the disease he suffered from disappeared, both Maseki and Houseki continued to hurt him.

Conrad hated being the weakest.

Hated it.

Even though he mastered the art of the sword, he still found himself lagging behind his brothers. Even Wolfram died before him.

_**May it be when darkness falls**_

_**your heart will be true**_

"Conrart," a voice called. Conrad looked up, not quite believing what he heard.

_**You walk a lonely road**_

There was his little brother, standing straight and tall. And smiling.

"Wolfram?"

"Daijoubu, koonichan," Wolfram said, his grin growing wider, "One way or another, I'm always there." Conrad stood not wanting for him to disappear, "It's like Koonichan, said," Wolfram continued, "It's our job to protect the Queen and her dreams. You and Aniiue will protect my girls for me right?"

_**Oh! How far you are from home**_

The image disappeared, leaving Conrad shaken.

* * *

_**Mornie utúlië**_

_We'll only be a heartbeat away from one another... We'll only be a heartbeat away from one another..._

Snip; Snip; Snip went the scissors, making her hair even.

_**Believe and you will find your way **_

If only she could convince Gwendal not to keep that arm for very long. He may not look it, but Yuri knew Gwendal loved his brothers very much. She had seen the look in his eyes before. Although Shori was not as scary, he had the same look in his eyes as Gwendal did at times. She could not very well say she understood her advisor's pain – those three men had been in more pain than she could imagine. The problem is that they hardly talk about it; even then it was understandable. Yuri had lost count the number of problems that aroused with one hand:

1. The Luttenberg Division was a very delicate topic.

2. The feeling of betrayal through lies.

3. The feeling of helplessness in protecting others

That was all she knew.

_**Mornie alantië **_

If she had to, she would steal the arm and bury it where not even Yosak could find.

_**A promise lives within you now**_

"Finished," said Yosak with satisfaction. He stepped back and considered his masterpiece. "Kawaii," he mused then became sober, "but there's just one thing missing..." his blue eyes lit up as an idea entered his mind, "Ah!" from out of nowhere he took out a hair-band and pushed her hair slightly before setting it in place. He grinned with satisfaction held up a mirror to her and said, "Like it?"

It was not what Yuri was used to, she had to admit, but the spy did a terrific job in styling her hair. It was parted on the left and pushed back with a hair-band holding it in place. From there it fell in a thick straight black wave to her shoulders and curled inwardly at the tips. And it did make her cute.

"Thanks by the way…" he murmured.

"For what?"

He grimaced. "For not telling taicho what I did…"

Yuri touched her tender cheek. She felt lucky it was neither bruising nor reddening, otherwise, Conrad would have known instantly. "Don't worry about it," Yuri murmured, "we were both in the wrong. I was acting like a spoiled child where you were trying to play hero."

"Heh, heh…" the spy chuckled nervously, "we both did the wrong thing at the wrong time."

They were quiet for a moment before Yuri stood up, satisfied with what he did to her hair. She did wonder however how she was going to explain to her about her haircut.

"Right then," she said, "Shall we get to work?"

They saw Conrad walking from the mess tent to the docks. "Want me to keep an eye on him?" Yosak asked.

"Do it at a distance."

"Heika, Gwendal and I want to talk to you for a moment," Gunter called, his nose bleeding slightly at the sight of her. Yuri sighed and walked to Gwendal's station, where the dead where embalmed and wrapped. When Gwendal saw her he took her into a tent where no one could hear them.

"What is it?" Yuri asked, "It better not be heading back to Shin Makoku while Caloria is in this state, because my answer will be no." Gwendal sighed. He thought this might be the case, there was little point arguing once the Queen made her mind up.

"Right, then," Gwendal stated, "we should discuss about the arm…"

"Gwendal!" Gunter protested.

"It's fine Gunter," Yuri told her elder advisor. She turned towards Gwendal then. "You're his brother first, as is Conrad, did you discuss with him about this? It's not just my feelings you should consider."

"No," he murmured, "I much rather he didn't but…"

"We're bringing the arm back aren't we?" Yuri asked.

Unknown to them, someone had heard.

* * *

"Here comes the red snake," Murata growled playfully as he opened the box and allowed the sock puppet kid to perform.

"Ano Ken-kun," Yuri called, walking into the area, "isn't that dangerous?"

"I wouldn't be too worried, Branwen," Murata told her cheerfully as the children around him laughed with glee around the box, "without the key, this is just an ordinary box."

"Onee-chan," one of the little called, and jumped at her with his hands up like paws, "Rarr!"

"Oh my, how scary," Yuri chuckled, smiling as she hugged the little boy. _I have to do something about that arm, I don't care if it belongs to Shin Makoku. Protecting the children… Human and Mazoku… are more important…_

"Taihenda Heika!" someone called. Yuri looked to find a panicking Dorcascus running towards her. While Dorcascus was timid, it was usually a bad sign if he was panicking.

The air became quiet as the soldier murmured quietly what happened. The Queen's black eyes widened at the news.

"What?" Yuri exclaimed, "Con-? Oh no..."

"What's going on?" Murata asked, worried.

"Stay with the kids," Yuri told him, "This is something I have to do."

Murata nodded.

"Dorcascus, head to Gisela," Yuri instructed, "I'll go after them."

"But…"

"I have Morgif with me!" she called, running. _Oh, Conrad please don't do something stupid…_

* * *

He slipped and fell to the grass, his knee stung but he would not let go of the arm. He just lay there trying not to let his tears fall.

"Gomenasai, Yuri," he murmured, clutching the arm, "for my selfishness…"

Memories came to his mind as he tried to stand.

_**May it be the shadows call  
**__**Will fly away **_

_It was in the middle of the night, the storm was mild. He walked down the hallway when he saw Wolfram, wrapped in a water proof cloak carrying a sleepy Greta._

"_Wolfram, what's going on?" Conrad asked._

"_Yuri's in trouble."_

"_I'm coming with you!"_

"_No," said Wolfram firmly, "Your place right now is in bed."_

"_That's rich coming from you," Conrad told him, gesturing towards Greta._

"_Conrad," Wolfram assured him, "Gunter is coming, it should be safe enough with us and I know you're Yuri's godfather and you've sworn to protect her, but I'm her fiancé… it's my job as well. 'Sides, you protect her through that pendant you gave her – and Aniiue will kill me if I let you out in this weather."_

"_Be careful," said Conrad, sighing with defeat._

"_Come on, Conrad," Wolfram chuckled, "With Lucky Ladies and your teacher, what could happen? If it'll make you feel better, I'll send Gunter for help or Greta to safety if anything goes wrong."_

That was the last he heard of Wolfram.

"_C'mon, Pup," he called as he spread out his arms, "you can do it, come to Onn-Onn." _

"_Onn-Onn!" the blond bundle squealed as he over toddled to him._

"_Koooo-niii-chan!" he heard a voice and turned around just in time to receive a bear hug…_

"Conrart what are you doing?" said a stern voice, bringing him back to reality.

_**May it be you journey on  
**__**To light the day **_

Conrad sat up. "I'm going to bury this arm," he growled, "don't try and stop me."

Gunter sighed. "Conrart..." he tried, but Conrad just moved away, he had a firm hold of Wolfram's arm and the sore knee was not helping any.

"Conrart..." Gwendal ordered, "Hand that arm over."

"Gwen, please!" Conrad yelled, trying to get the arm away from his older brother, his brown eyes wild.

"Conrart, control yourself," Gwendal ordered.

"THIS IS OUR PUP'S ARM WE'RE TALKING ABOUT AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CONTROL MYSELF!" Conrad yelled, "HOW MUCH MORE PAIN SHOULD YURI HAVE TO GO THROUGH FOR THE GLORY OF SHIN MAKOKU? SHE'S ONLY FIFTEEN!"

"I'LL FIGHT YOU IF I HAVE TO," Conrad yelled, before Gwendal had a chance, "I'm her godfather, it's my job to protect her. The more she sees of this arm, the more pain she will be in. IS THAT WHAT WOLFRAM WANTS?"

"Conrart," Gwendal growled, "it's not up to you! Now, hand–"

"Gwendal," Gunter interrupted, stepping between them, "Forgive me." The silver haired noble unsheathed his sword placed the blade in his other hand and knelt before Gwendal, protecting Conrad from his older brother. "Wolfram did much to protect Shin Makoku and the Queen. Conrart feels that it is dishonouring him to keep that arm for our own purposes. Conrart may be your brother, but he is my student. It is a teacher's duty to protect his student when he is weak."

Gwendal clenched his fists, a memory reoccurring in his mind. "_I am Gunter's sensei," Gareth told him, "it's my duty to protect him when he is weak; just like your father protected me when I was weak."_ Though he had never viewed Gareth as a father, Gwendal could not help but have a grudging admiration to the man.

They could hear soft sobs from Conrad, so soft it was almost soundless; apparently Gunter's protection was too much for him to handle. How long he had suppressed those feelings, they do not know. They only knew that he was hurting. Gunter's lavender eyes told him, '_If you do this, he'll never forgive you_.' The silver haired noble then sheathed his sword and stood aside, giving Gwendal way to approach his _other_ younger brother.

Gwendal sighed once and knelt before him. He laid a hand on Conrad's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Conrad still did not look up.

_**When the night is overcome **_

"He-he w-wouldn't want to be a key..." Conrad murmured, "Pup w-wouldn't want his arm to be used to hurt o-others..."

Gwendal nodded, remembering the state of Caloria they found in. He eyed the blood on the arm... Yuri's blood... Everything Conrart witnessed from the time they encountered the burnt down cathedral to rescuing his god-daughter

So many people were hurt in a short span of time.

_**You may rise to find the sun**_

Bereavement had clouded their minds. Conrad, like him, found it impossible for Wolfram to be dead. Yet, despite his sadness, he still managed to find the courage to take up his sword and rescue the person their youngest brother loved. The person Conrad loved as a daughter and a sister.

"There is a way..." said Gwendal, "To insure that arm will never be used as a key."

Only then Conrad looked up. Gwendal allowed his eyes to soften with understanding. "Promise?" Conrad asked, feeling foolishly like a child. He was not supposed to act this way at this age.

"Believe me..." Gwendal murmured. He laid a hand on Conrad's knee then. The younger man hissed slightly. It was likely just a scrape but best let Gisela check. "Go back to town with Gunter, and place the arm in a canister. We'll make sure it will not fall into enemy hands in the morning." Gwendal then nodded to Gunter to come over.

"Come along, Conrart..." Gunter murmured, helping his student up, "We need Gisela to look at that knee." "I'm fine," said Conrad quietly, never letting go of the arm but he allowed Gunter to grip his shoulder lest fell while climbing down the slope.

Gwendal did not follow them. He stood at the grassy slope looking towards the full moon. The wind fluttered with his long hair. He sighed when he heard a twig snap. "If you intend to be a spy, you'll have to do better than that, Gaki," Gwendal grunted.

_**Mornie utúlië**_

"Gomen," said Yuri sheepishly, coming out of her hiding place.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, I'm sorry you had to see that," said Gwendal. He shook his head then, "Conrad is right, our Pup would not want his arm to cause any damage."

_**Believe and you will find your way**_

"Pup?" said Yuri casually, "Is that your nickname for Wolf?"

"Hai," said Gwendal, "Conrart's is 'Cub'." He looked at her then, "I would have thought you would try to bury that arm…"

"Conrad beat me to it," Yuri admitted, "I may be Wolfram's fiancée but you both are his brothers… I've learned long ago how death can bring indescribable pain no matter how you're related to a person… but I haven't seen what you three have in pain."

A moment of silence followed. "You just don't want to see his arm disappear, do you?" Yuri asked gently.

_**Mornie alantië**_

"What makes you think that?" Gwendal grunted, "Honestly?"

Yuri said nothing. She just saw him gazing at the full moon; she could see a small trickle of a tear on one cheek. Silently, she reached out her hand to his shoulder and squeezed it. She could feel his shoulder shaking slightly, trying to suppress his feelings. Though Wolfram was her fiancé, the blond was Gwendal's baby brother first. Despite the fact that she was as bereaved as Gwendal was, it was her job to assure him that it was all right. She felt his big hand clasping hers on his shoulder as if he was seeking assurances before inhaling and exhaling shakily to keep his tears in.

_**A promise lives within you now**_

"Arigatou..." he breathed.

_**A promise lives **_

Little did they know, Waltorana Von Bielefeld was watching from behind the trees; his green eyes shedding tears of relief to see the hard shells of his nephew's brothers finally breaking. The tears of relief were also for the arm. Waltorana had known his nephew would rather die than bring the feared force back to Shin Makoku. _Gareth_, he thought to himself, _it's starting to make a mess of his emotions; we'll have to move sooner than planned_. Somewhere... he knew Lady Celi was crying... Gwendal and Conrad were going not leave their mother out, not this time...

_**within you now**_

* * *

Yuri woke somewhere in the night and found herself facing a sleeping Conrad about thirty centimetres from her position. The moonlight shone through the tent, illuminating his tanned with a ghostly silver colour. It made him look so innocent. It almost made her smile to see this side of her godfather. She knew, she was protective of him but it never really occurred to her just how vulnerable he was until then. Early in the evening, Lady Flynn had offered them lodging but Conrad firmly said no more obvious places until they were safely back home. Yuri had to humour her godfather, she understood why he was worried and made no objections. She sat up and looked to her left to the other occupant in the tent and found it hard not to giggle.

Even asleep, Gwendal had his scowl. He was just so protective of his brothers, seeing him sitting upright in his sleep with a blanket and sword by his side. The incident with the arm hours before did not help either. It was almost scary to see Conrad like that, with his emotions array. She guessed it scared the hell out of Gwendal because Conrad was normally the calm one. Another thing Yuri could not understand why, but she felt that there was something going on back in Shin Makoku, something that her men were not telling her. Yuri smiled, knowing they were already so worried about her emotional state, seeing what she had been through for the past two days.

She remembered Wolfram telling her just how delicate Conrad was. He may seem as strong as an ox, but he had his days where he could not get up from bed, particularly stormy nights. His self-esteem was more fragile than precious china. People did not know about it because while it rains in Shin Makoku, storms are pretty rare. Conrad hides himself away during those times. He would hide his pain so not to worry her, but did he not tell her not to hide her own pain from him?

When she asked Wolfram this, he just smiled sadly and replied, _"His own feelings don't matter to him; he's one of the most selfless persons in Shin Makoku. He became a soldier because he had things to protect. Strength, my sensei once told me, can come from weakness. Conrad uses his inability to use maryoku to an advantage. Someday I hope, he would a have a family of his own. That way he'll be able to be selfish."_

"_His father gave me a letter just before he died," he said then, "by the time I finally read it, I was too late."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It's one of the reasons he left Hahaue in the first place," Wolfram explained then, "he was suffering from a heart disease which he called the 'Silent Agony' and apparently he had handed it down to Conrad. It was not a physical disease from the way he explained it in the letter… it exists in everyone, regardless Human or Mazoku." The blond frowned then, "It's more powerful in people like Conrad because at the time he was the only half-Human Mazoku in the country and is seen as a taboo because of it. Being the Maoh's son made it worse._

"_I only started to understand what Dan Hiri meant after Conrad told me of how he knew his place, and it was time I learnt mine," he continued, "the pain that plagued and brought fear to his heart. That's why he hides it. I spent most of my time after that making sure no one hurts him, especially after he came back from Earth." Wolfram sighed then, "He missed you, you know... every time you leave he gets this look in his eyes that made seems he is holding back tears... It's not like he's in love with you... it's more like the look Dan Hiri had several hours before he died."_

Yuri finally saw what he meant. She also saw why Wolfram did what he did. Half of the time it was to show Conrad that he needed to take care of himself and he was depending on her to do the same now that he was no longer with them.

"Wolfram..." he moaned in his sleep, "Wolfram..." A tear trickled down his cheek. Yuri wiped away the tear and crawled to his other side, seeing the blanket had fallen off him.

She laid a blanket over him again and smiled. Conrad was going to make a good husband to someone someday, she just knew it. She moved away when a hand held tight to her left arm. "Don't go…" he whimpered softly. Yuri was unsure if her godfather was even awake. She drew herself closer and gently rubbed his tense shoulder with her other hand, murmuring, "I won't leave." She continued to rub his shoulder for another five minutes before his hand loosened its grip of her arm. She then covered herself with her own blanket and laid her head against his strong shoulder, and fell asleep.

Gwendal woke as she fell asleep. He let out a sigh when he saw them.

Yuri had her head against Conrad's shoulder; his hand on her arm. If he had not known any better, he would have thought Conrad really was her father – or older brother. They watch out for each other: he watches her back while she watches his. Conrart puts every ounce of his energy to protect her innocence while she gave it her all to shield his smile.

Conrad had wanted nothing more than an unconditional love from people he cared about. Yuri was the one who showed her unconditional love the most after their mother. Yuri needed someone to be a shoulder she could cry on; someone she could relate to and Conrad was the perfect person. Their love for one another was anything but romantic. Gwendal could not remember when it started but he did remember the change in Yuri's aura when she returned with Morgif. She became more protective of Conrad for some reason even when Conrad could protect himself.

Gwendal had always known Conrad knew he did not have to hide from her. He looked towards Yuri. It did not take a genius to see that she had been crying. She did not want them to see her cry. Gwendal knew now that he would have been an insensitive bastard if he had kept the arm. The only thing it would cause would be tears and pain – especially for Conrad and Yuri.

Their relationship was closest to father and daughter. Conrad never took advantage of it, but it would not be strange that he would one day have his own little girl in his arms. Gwendal looked out of the tent where the moon shone. '_Julian_,' he thought to himself, '_Conrart's no longer alone..._'

* * *

"You don't have to do this," Waltorana insisted. They were currently on board the ship he Gunter and Gwendal rode to Caloria, Yuri had just finished dressing and came to see if he was ready to go through this. Conrad, Gunter and Gwendal were already on deck with the army waiting for them. Gwendal had explained earlier how this particular funeral procession worked. Yuri had noticeably paled, but she was determined to go through it. If Conrad was able to reveal his emotions and Gwendal was able to cry, then she should be able to send Wolfram off.

Yuri's outfit was similar to his, blue and mauve. It was tradition in Shin Makoku that when a noble dies, the mourners would dress in the colour of their family. In Waltorana's eyes, Yuri looked like a late blooming flower in the dress but the flower was only blooming after death. Wolfram's death had left her devastated, but it had also made her stronger. Made her realise how dangerous it was to be queen, and yet she still had the courage to keep going.

"He died protecting me and our daughter," she told him quietly, "and in doing so he was also protecting Shin Makoku, this is the least I could do, not just for my sake but also our daughter, his brothers… mother… you…"

Waltorana gave her a soft smile. "I thought you would say that."

He turned towards a compartment in his cabin then, his back to her. "I found this in his study just before we left to find you," he stated, "I thought you may need it." He turned revealing, "My violin..." Yuri breathed.

Wolfram had given her this violin not too long ago. He had fallen in love with its music the first she played it. He had hoped it would ease her homesickness somewhat in which time it did as much as baseball had. She had been careful to not carry it near water ever since the first visit. She had lost count the number of times she had played for him, and their daughter.

"_Do you know any lullabies?" Greta asked._

"_Lullabies?" Yuri parroted. The royal family was just getting ready for bed. It became a nightly ritual that either or Wolfram would read her a story before bed, but this night Greta wanted a song. _

"_How about that song?" Wolfram suggested, "The first one, 'The River flows…' or something."_

"_I don't know…" Yuri murmured. She pulled out her violin. Wolfram kept it in his office whenever she was on Earth, and brought it to their room when she was in the kingdom._

"_Please, mummy," Greta pleaded. Yuri just smiled, tuned the violin and dusted the bow with resin before playing._

_She played '**The river flows in you**' by a Japanese composer named Yiruma. While Wolfram and Greta sat in bed and allowed themselves to float with the music. _

"_Here's another I made recently..." Yuri murmured upon finishing the first song, "please stop me if it's terrible..." The violin was softer then so soft and kind Greta's eyes start to droop as Yuri sang in a low soft voice..._

_**Little sakura, little kokoro  
**__**My precious little one...  
**__**Sleep...  
**__**with the safety  
**__**of my prayers  
**__**each and every night**_

_The violin played a scale on its own for a bit before _

_**Lay your head  
**__**on my heart  
**__**and pour out your troubles**_

_**For I will listen to it all.  
**__**And never stop loving you  
**__**For you are in my heart  
**__**My little cherry blossom**_

_**Blessed to me each and every day  
**__**Each and every day**_

_The became softer and softer…_

_**Little sakura  
**__**Grow daily  
**__**Bloom beautifully**_

_**Little kokoro  
**__**Live everyday anew  
**__**With the sunrise before you**_

_**Live the day until the night  
**__**For when the night comes  
**__**I'm here to sing you  
**__**This lullaby**_

_**Little sakura, little kokoro  
**__**Sleep for now...  
**__**with the safety  
**__**of my prayers **__**tonight**_

___**Sleep for now...  
**__**with the safety  
**__**of my prayers...  
**____**tonight...**_

_She finished her song with a few gentle plucks looked over to her daughter and fiancé to find Greta cradled in Wolfram's thin strong arms._

"_That was beautiful..." he murmured._

"Yuri," Waltorana asked, waking her from her daydream, "I was wondering if..." he hesitated, then sighed, "if you would sing one last song for him." He diverted his eyes then, "He loved to hear you sing."

Yuri nodded.

She stood beside Conrad and Gwendal. The canister that held Wolfram's arm was laid upon the table beside them. The soldiers were doing a ritual dance to ward off evil from the arm, and to insure it would never harm again.

Yuri stepped forward as soon as the soldiers finished the ritual. With tears in her eyes, she began to play on last song for Wolfram. Her singing echoing with the sea wind as it carried her tears into the bright sunlight.

_**Yuri:**_

_***The faint scent of tears on  
**__**my rain soaked cheeks...  
**__**The warm looks on the  
**__**face of travellers...  
**__**The music from our childhood  
**__**faintly echoes in the background...  
**__**The memories I hopelessly  
**__**try to remember wander aimlessly.**_

_**But with these tiny wings,  
**__**launched by my dreams,  
**__**over distant oceans and  
**__**skies we'll soar, together  
**__**to a place where  
**__**memories never fade**_

_**You light up the way for me  
**__**in the darkness of the night.  
**__**Oh, that warm look on your face...  
**__**I miss you so much**_

Yuri then softly began _Te Deum_. A song she knew from Earth. Apparently, it was used here as well too. To honour the dead who were killed while on duty...

_***Non nobis domine, domine  
**__**Non nobis domine  
**__**Sed nomine,  
**__**sed nomine  
**__**Tuo da gloriam**_

Gwendal, Waltorana and their men joined in then...

_**Non nobis domine, domine  
**__**Non nobis domine  
**__**Sed nomine,  
**__**sed nomine  
**__**Tuo da gloriam**_

Then Yosak; and Conrad, who was holding Gisela trying to stand bravely...

_**Non nobis domine, domine  
**__**Non nobis domine  
**__**Sed nomine,  
**__**sed nomine  
**__**Tuo da gloriam**_

Soon the gathered crowd of Caloria sang the _Te Deum_ for the fallen soldier of Shin Makoku

_**Non nobis domine  
**__**Non  
**__**nobis  
**__**domine  
**__**Sed nomine  
**__**sed  
**__**nomine  
**__**Tuo da gloriam**_

Yuri silenced as the voices around her sang for the brave Lord Wolfram Eli Rufus Von Bielefeld. She stepped forward,

_**Non nobis domine, domine  
**__**Non nobis domine**_

carrying and placing the canister to the Mourning Plank. Her fingers traced 'I love you' upon the smooth surface, saying goodbye one last time.

_**Sed nomine,  
**__**sed nomine  
**__**Tuo da gloriam**_

"We'll meet again," Yuri murmured, "right Wolf?" The board titled. The canister that held Wolfram's arm slid...

_**Non nobis domine, domine  
**__**Non nobis domine  
**__**Sed nomine,  
**__**sed nomine  
**__**Tuo da gloriam**_

and fell into the ocean; sinking into the depths. Never to be used as a key to the Forbidden Boxes.

_**Tuo da gloriam**_

Song listed

_1. My Immortal  
2. __May it be  
3. __A Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicle theme song (I think...)  
4. __Kenneth Branagh's **Henry V** movie theme_


	28. Cold Might

Chapter 25: Cold Might

Wolfram: (fists shaking)

Conrad: (Speechless)

Gwendal: (Speechless)

_Yuri and Gunter crying anime tears…_

Yuki: Okaaaay, this is starting to get scary...

Murata: I think their all just speechless with the way you've portrayed them in the last chapter.

Yuki: the family and the drama? Who wouldn't react that way when they think someone they love is gone forever?

Murata: Ah... you're trying to figure out their reactions

Yuki: This chapter is one I really hate...

Yuri: Does it have anything to do with the title – wait a sec! Is this where–?

Yuki: Yes, sadly.

Yuri: Isn't the girl me in danger being beside Conrad then? Nothing against you of course, Conrad…

Conrad: No offence taken… but Yuri's right… or is…?

Yuki: Yes, Wolfram's still alive. I can see why Wolf calls Yuri hennachoko now. You're incredibly naïve.

Yuri: (rolls eyes ) don't I know it?

* * *

Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation ― Khalil Gibran

"Again!" Yuri panted.

_After the funeral, with heavy hearts, the Queen and her company gathered together into the drawing room of Caloria's palace. Waltorana's spy network had found that there was another of the Forbidden Boxes in Dai Shimarron. To better things, Dai Shimarron held a tournament every four years, and each country invited to join the tournament, show of their strongest sportsmen and compete against each other. The last team standing shall ask whatever they want from each of the countries. It reminded Yuri of the Olympics. _

_The only flies in that ointment was that Dai Shimarron's sportsmen always won and Caloria was not known for their sportsmen. That is not until Yuri suggested that she, Conrad and Yosak go to Dai Shimarron, representing Caloria. Gwendal was not very much in favour of the idea that she went, but he consented seeing she had proven that she was able to survive a day without them. _

"_Just stay safe," he murmured, handing her a cap he had made for her._

_It was a winter hat with bear ears. "May I?" she asked. Gwendal's cheeks turned a bright red. "It's yours, so you don't have to ask," he muttered, turning away as Yuri put the hat on. "It's perfect!" she exclaimed._

_Gwendal spared a look... she was smiling... and looked very cute in her cap; bear ears and all. He hoped it would help keep her safe._

Back in the present time a panting Queen was trying with difficulty to not avoid the stern gaze of her godfather. "Again," she repeated.

"There's no need to say it," said Conrad sternly, "in a real duel you've lost. In a real fight, you'd have lost your life. So act fast."

"Hai!" she cried, picking Morgif up again. She found sword-fighting to be like a video game where you level up; the higher the level, the slower your progress. Yuri felt she was at that level because Conrad was using the exact same techniques that he used while sparring with Yosak.

Conrad was looking very exasperated when she fell again two seconds later. It was something Yuri nicknamed to be his 'Teacher-Mode', because when he gets like this, she knew he was losing patience. The only other people he used that particular mode with are his soldiers – when they fall within a minute that is.

"Come on, Yuri," Conrad snapped, "I gave you an opening, didn't you see it?" When Yuri did not respond, he continued, "How do you expect to compete in the games when you can't even last five seconds with me?"

"I hate to interrupt the study session," Yosak called, catching their attention, they looked to find him carrying a tray with three mugs of steaming tea, "but it's tea time."

Silence followed the spy's words before Conrad sheathed his sword. He held a hand out to Yuri, "You all right?"

"I'm still learning," she said, accepting his help, "plus I don't get that much practice on Earth. Fencing's pretty expensive there."

Conrad's brown eyebrows rose in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you go easy on me if I told you?"

Conrad had to admit, she had a point. "Actually, no."

Yosak laughed. "Botchan, this guy only goes easy on the slow ones."

"Oiya, Yosak-kun…" Conrad protested as Yuri giggled and grabbed a biscuit from the tray the spy brought. They leaned against the railing and sipped their tea and gazing into the calm sea. Once or twice Yuri concentrated on her water element, creating irregular shapes from the constantly bypassing seawater. Conrad and Yosak left her to do so. No one ever knew when they need to strengthen their gifts.

It was another five minutes when Yuri felt a sudden chill in the air. She looked towards her men. Yosak's muscles had tensed. Conrad looked as if he was hesitating to move or keep still. It confused the Queen until something fluttered passed by her nose.

"Huh, snow…"

"We must be nearby," said Yosak darkly, tightening his hold on his mug. Yuri looked towards her godfather. He nodded, telling her it was okay to ask. "What do you mean, Red?"

"I used to live in Dai Shimarron…" Yosak told her, "you could say I hate the cold because of it. My father, Yorik Gurrier, was a soldier of Shin Makoku… he died before I was born. My mother had nowhere else to go. The Dai Shimarron King at the time sent both her and I to a village where those in relationship of the Mazoku. In my case, like Conrart here, my father's son."

The spy was silent for a long moment before he continued. "The village I grew up in was called the Nameless Village," he snorted then, "the irony, it has a name. It was practically in the middle of nowhere. The ground was hard and barren. It was freezing all year long and the villagers had little to live by. Starvation was the main cause of deaths there." The spy paused again, and clenched his fists around his elbows, "The second cause is the hypothermia. My mother died from it while protecting me. The day I buried her, a man came into the village.

"There was a young boy with him. He looked at me from his mount and said 'If you have nowhere to go, you ought to come with us.' He looked at my mother's grave then and said, 'I'm certain she would prefer it.' I shoved him away angry, and wondering how he would know about Mum's feelings." Surprisingly, his face relaxed then, "Instead of leaving me alone, that old picked me by collar draped me over his shoulder and carried me over to the boy's horse, with me protesting."

Conrad chuckled, "You were as mad as a hornet until you clung onto to me for dear life being that high above the ground. On – what did you call my horse again? – 'a big hairy beast'."

"Watch it, Conrart," Yosak huffed, his pale ears pink, "I'm not that same scrawny country bumpkin."

As funny as it was something did not add up. Conrad was describing Yosak's reaction as if he was there himself… "The man was Dan Hiri Weller…"

"Weller…" Yuri mused.

"Dan Hiri was my father," Conrad explained.

"So that means you were that boy," Yuri said, understanding now.

"I met Gwendal not to long afterwards," Yosak finished, a little too brusquely, "he was the one who encouraged me to become a soldier." When he did not say anything more, Yuri knew something had happened and did not pursue it. So they just stood there, sipping their tea while watching the snow fall around them.

Yuri could not understand why but she felt she should have listened to Gwendal and went back to Shin Makoku.

"MUSHI-MUSHI-MUHSIKAISHI!" a baa bellowed. Yuri looked up to find a big ball of wool running towards her and pressing his face against her legs. The Queen bent down and brought her arms around T-zone as he whimpered in fear.

"What scared you, boy?" Yuri wondered, patting the sheep's woolly back.

"That," Yosak pointed out to Murata who was holding a bean bun. Apparently, the boy thought that sheep in this world like cakes as well.

"Someone better kill it before T-zone here dies from a heart attack," Yuri chuckled.

"How does one kill something that wasn't alive to begin with?" Murata asked, downing the bun.

* * *

Yuri did not know what to expect when she found Lady Flynn amongst the baggage. In Dai Shimarron – of all places! – and catching her with a hat that Gwendal made to help hide her hair which was mostly concealed by a red wig.

"She's just stubborn as you are," Yosak commented.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Yuri asked.

"Honestly," Yosak answered, "both." She sighed then and turned to Lady Flynn, "I thought I said to stay in Caloria," she said as her new friend climbed out of the box, "they need their leader now."

Lady Flynn just gave her an impish smile as her green eyes flicked briefly over to Yosak. If Yuri did not know any better, she would say that Lady Flynn had found a new flame. "I left Caloria in Baker's hands, he knows how to manage without me especially with your friends helping us. Besides, I wanted to come and support you all." Her green eyes softened then, as she laid her hands on Yuri's shoulders, "You have done so much for me already, this the least I can do."

Yuri just hugged her. It felt so good to have another friend outside of Shin Makoku.

"So how are we going to obtain enough money for a sleigh?"

"Easy," said Yosak, "with a few pieces of wood, I can turn this sled into a sleigh." Yuri looked among the crowd meanwhile and saw how excited people were. It was not surprising, sports attract people. The group could see several other teams. Most of them were neighbours of Dai Shimarron and did not seem to want to be there. Several of them were murmuring their distaste towards Dai Shimarron. Things like: "…another year of humiliation…" or "I don't know why I even bother, I'm going to lose anyway…"

Yuri continued to look to find the last person she wanted to see.

Maxine was representing Dai Shimarron.

"Can I kill him?" she muttered darkly towards her godfather. Conrad raised an eyebrow and looked to the person who had incurred her wrath. He felt his blood boil when he saw the man who made Yuri cry, but restraining Yuri was currently priority since they had games to win. "No," Conrad laughed nervously. He understood though; like him, when Yuri had a grudge it did not fade away very easily. Conrad looked at his god-daughter at the thought remembering comments from almost everyone that she is as impulsive as he was when he was equivalent to her age. The question was: _Just how much is she like him?_

While it was still surprising to him that Yuri acted like him, and unnerving. If anything she ought to be a Miko or Shoma Jr. or a little of each; certainly not a mirror image of himself. But then, he was thankful that she prevented wars from happening. Being through Luttenberg was Hell in itself.

"You and Red are going to go through this?" she asked as Lady Flynn fastened the flag of Caloria upon the sled. With the near breakdown Conrad had in Caloria a few days before, there was no telling how much he would be able to endure. Both she and Yosak had promised Gwendal to watch out for him. Gwendal and Waltorana had stayed to help Baker restore Caloria while Gisela helped manage the troops.

Conrad, Murata, Yosak and Gunter had firmly stated that would not let Yuri out of their sights until they got back to Shin Makoku. Yuri understood her men and appreciated them for it. Though it was only partially her fault, Yuri knew she had frightened them. Conrad and Yosak especially, though they gave no indication, needed her sensitivity meter turn up a notch or two. They both had it equally hard. Yosak, because he and his mother, a Dai Shimarron citizen, were sent to the Nameless Village; and Conrad's father, Dan Hiri Weller, a banished noble for who knew the consequences of marrying the Maoh and giving her a half-Human son. But now, looking at them… standing before her alive when she had watched them go their near-deaths in Luttenberg. Now they were here… watching her grow into the Queen she was meant to be.

"No offence Branwen," said Conrad, "We believe in you, but after... the Box."

"I understand," she said before turning to the figure to her left, "what I don't understand is this get up, Guns. People will still remember you by your hair." Though Yuri agreed to let him off on his mission, she vaguely wondered why he was quiet. Gunter was normally not this secretive. Even Conrad agreed that 'secretive' was not the way Gunter would normally be described.

"I have business here, Branwen," the figure said in a husky voice. With help from Yosak, Gunter – now, Guns – was able to have a disguise that made him look like a merchant. The eye patch, braid and rough cloths were good enough.

"That's the main question," Conrad, surprisingly, stated, "You never told us what business you have."

Gunter glared at his student for being nosy. "It's not illegal I assure you."

"Oh, sure," said Conrad sarcastically, "and I'm the Queen of England."

"Where is England?" Yosak and Dorcascus asked.

"I'll tell you as soon as we get back home," said Conrad mildly, "Let's go for Caloria, Red."

"Sure thing, Brun," the red headed spy answered as they took the sleigh and the sheep with them. He made eye contact with Yuri. _'the hell?_

Yuri shrugged. _No idea._

"Nosy brat!" Yuri heard Gunter mutter to himself as they watched the two go off for the race. Normally, it was funny to watch Conrad and Gunter needle each other but this was not one of those times. She could not blame Conrad for being suspicious though, Gunter had put it in his best interest not to have anything to do with Dai Shimarron. He shifted his clothing, complaining silently about the smell of fish before turning towards her, "I'll be at the stadium to watch the next tournament. Please, do be careful. There are dangerous people here. Red, Brun and I aren't here to help you."

"Relax Guns," Yuri shrugged, "what could happen?"

"Many things," Gunter replied just before he disappeared into the crowd. Yuri could no longer see his white hair.

"Well," said Murata, "now that we're here why don't we make the _delivery_?"

"Just one question, Murata," said Yuri, "How are we going to get the box there?"

"Oh," said Murata, "I didn't think that far."

"Men," Yuri and Lady Flynn muttered.

* * *

The race had ended quickly, for Conrad and Yosak at least, with Caloria in first place as they entered the stadium. Many of the racers were stalled by a gorge that was caused by the earthquake. Thanks to T-Zone's flying ability, Conrad and Yosak were able to make to the other side safely. Some of the racers had poor choices of animals: such as a Koala or a Sand-bear. Koalas in this universe had favourite trees which they would hang on to at any time; said sand-bear burrowed into the snow. Maxine was left to fend on his own after he lost his horses and sled in an attempt to cheat by scaring T-zone with a meat bun. "Branwen's going to be happy," Yosak commented as he and Conrad waved to the spectators for cheering them.

"Indeed," Conrart replied. Wolfram entered his thoughts for a moment. Conrad wondered what the blond would say to them for going into the lion's den and bringing the Queen with them.

A small figure stood behind the curtains in Dai Shimarron uniform; guarding Belal and watching the tournament.

"Conrart," he breathed.

* * *

It had taken the duration of the race to deliver the box and make the switch. On her way over to the stadium, she had encountered Maxine again. Apparently, he lost the race and wanted revenge for being humiliated twice by her and Lady Flynn, the third time was because of that – in Maxine's words – insufferable leg of lamb.

They were saved by Lady Celi and her current lover, a Dai Shimarron businessman, Fanbalan. In all her days in the alternate world, Yuri never thought she would see Lady Celi as a superhero figure. Dressed in red leather and armed with a whip, Yuri almost thought she was dreaming as she witnessed her predecessor Celi thrashed the insufferable man. Maxine lying almost unconscious on the floor was an indication that she was awake. Now she knew where Gwendal, Conrad and Wolfram got their sadistic side from.

Lady Celi surprised her even more by giving her a hug and asking, "Are you all right, dear?" It made Yuri want to cry again. She ought to be comforting Lady Celi, not the other way around. She wanted nothing more than to bury her face in the older woman's shoulder and cry together with her or just cry in her predecessor's motherly embrace.

"I've cried," she murmured truthfully, "Conrad was there..."

"Don't be sorry," Lady Celi instructed her then, surprising the young Queen, "even though it hurts me as well, I've known long ago how much an occupational hazard it is to be a soldier. You sent him off with the highest honour he could ever imagine. And though it was through adoption, you gave him a daughter he loved dearly."

The older woman cupped the Queen's chin in soft hands, coaxing Yuri to look at her. Yuri looked into Lady Celi's green eyes. The same green eyes Wolfram had. "You have been very brave," Lady Celi murmured, "I'm sure he would have been proud to call you wife."

"Thank you…" Yuri murmured, tearing up again. Celi cried as well and brought the young girl close. She remembered the pain too well after the sudden death of Gwendal's father, Williad Von Voltaire. "You must go…" Lady Celi told her after a minute, "the race should be over any minute…" Yuri pulled away, nodded and wiped her eyes.

"We can cry together when this is all over…" Celi promised. Yuri nodded. She and Murata then left Lady Flynn with her would be mother-in-law.

"You must be Flynn Gilbit I heard about," Lady Celi told her.

"Yes I am," Flynn murmured. The momentary weakness of the Queen of Shin Makoku surprised her. And this blond woman is supposedly Yuri's fiancé's mother. While the two women were not close, Lady Flynn could see that they were very appreciative of each other.

"You are very brave," Celi stated, "to rule and stay hidden and do everything you can for your people without anyone overruling your authority." She sighed then. "The mistake I made was handing all my power to my brother, because of that mistake I nearly lost a son."

"Do you blame Yuri any?" Lady Flynn asked, remembering the funeral a few days before.

"No," said Lady Celi quietly, "it was his duty, as her love and her fiancé and the father of their child, to protect them. I feel no regrets over her whatsoever. They loved each other very dearly. I am proud of the man my son became and died as."

* * *

"You should have seen the way Brun just leapt upon T-Zone and bit his ear," Yosak chuckled.

"You're kidding me!" Yuri exclaimed.

Conrad shuddered slightly. "Please don't, that's something I want to forget." He sighed then, "Actually, Maxine tried to scare T-zone with a bean bun," Yuri winced, knowing T-zone feared buns, "T-zone accidentally ate the bean bun then and started to go crazy."

"We probably would have fallen into the gorge if Brun here hadn't bitten T-zone's ear," Yosak stated then.

"Well, that'll be me," Yosak stated as he stepped out. "Gambatte!" Yuri called as metal bars raised to avoid contestants cheating.

"You got it, honey!" Yosak called giving her a thumbs up. He looked ahead as the crowd cheered, his smile turned into a scowl as his opponent stepped forward. Yosak was not very happy to see Adelbert. He unsheathed his sword and gave the older man a feral growl.

"I so much wanted to see Weller's strength," Adelbert sneered, unsheathing his sword as well. Yosak charged at him, Adelbert however smirked and blocked before pushing the spy back.

_Calm down_, Yosak told himself as the object of his hatred goaded him, _remember what Dan Hiri-sama said, "Hatred blinds you in battle… use that energy to make someone smile…"_

Adelbert was forcing him down to the ground, taking advantage of Yosak's hatred. "Not enough hatred?" Adelbert sneered, "Maybe I should just kill your precious Queen, and that weak Captain of yours…"

_Botchan... Taicho… Gwendal-kakka…_

Conrart was the first person to show him warmth when he himself was suffering – losing his own Human father after Yosak lost his Human mother.

Gwendal gave him a chance to hide from the glares, a chance to be left alone from the insults – having a younger brother who suffered from the same hatred. Gwendal seemed to think he could save a civilian where he could not protect his brother…

Dan Hiri's fatherly affection towards him from the very beginning – hoisting him over his shoulder walked over to Conrart's horse as he pulled a temper tantrum. Took him in as a sword apprentice…

Yuri… sweet, innocent, Yuri… those black eyes looking at him with curiosity of a younger sister… he would forever regret the day he slapped her… it was only between her and him… she gave him love… the same love he felt from his mother…

Wolfram gave him a much needed friendship through the hard exterior – Conrart dying from the Luttenberg disaster. _Wolfram…_

_Yuri was sparring with Conrart… and doing a poor job in defence. Yosak watched with amusement as Conrart hypothesised situations within fighting with the sword and hands. With each training session Conrart became a harder teacher. Yosak remembered that Gwendal had been no different._

"_You're not here for talk are you?" Yosak murmured, "And here I thought you trust your brothers more than anything." He knew a certain pain-in-the-butt blond was standing nearby._

"_I'm the youngest," said Wolfram, "It's my job to believe in them."_

"_You know I wouldn't let anything happen to your girls while they're under my protection."_

"_It's not just my girls," the blond stated._

"_Conrart **is not weak**," Yosak stated, knowing full well what Wolfram was asking of him. He had overheard Julian Von Wincott ask his godfather the same thing._

"_I know."_

"What about your promise then?" Yosak asked quietly, bringing his mind back to the present, "To protect Conrart and Wolfram? Did you know Wolfram's dead?" He brought down a slash into Adelbert's direction.

"Following Shinou's order?" Adelbert growled using a feint which Yosak easily avoided.

"Iie. He died in a fire," Yosak told the man, ducking to the side and slashed again, "protecting his loved ones."

"Make that another reason to leave," Adelbert told him, using another feint.

Yosak's blue eyes hardened as he hopped back. "Iie," he murmured. He outstretched his arm and levelled his sword between them so that his reflection and Adelbert's angry face became one, "I made a promise to Lord Wolfram Eli Rufus Von Bielefeld, and I swore to keep that promise." Yosak's words brought a memory back to the blond man.

_It had been three weeks after Dan Hiri's death. The whole nation of Shin Makoku knew by now and had mixed feelings about it. Some of those mixed feelings were directed at Lord Conrart Weller. His shattered relationship with Wolfram did not help either. It was an annual meeting of the Ten Nobles. _

_Adelbert's father had brought him along much to his own chagrin. There was absolutely nothing to do in the huge castle. Young Adelbert was walking along the terrace when he looked up to find the spoiled Prince Wolfram listening intently to a story to his godson, Julian was telling him._

_A movement caught Adelbert's eye, he looked up to find Lord Conrart Weller hiding in the shadows of a pillar on the terrace. Prince Conrart did not have his smile. He seemed to have forgotten how to. There was little to comfort him as for now. Adelbert would not be surprised if he went to the Academy with a cold face. Adelbert did not blame him. The boy had lost the love of two fathers and a brother._

"_The library is the other way if that's where you're heading Von Grantz-sama," Prince Conrart said in a cold quiet voice. Adelbert winced. The last time he heard a voice in that tone was when Queen Cecilia reprimanded his father for using crude words in front of the said Prince when he was still a toddler._

"_If it bothers you so much to watch over him, why do it?"_

_Only now those dark brown eyes looked up straight at him, "Because he's my brother."_

"_You're not going to abandon him even after he betrayed you?" said Adelbert incredulously. _

"_Iie," said Conrart, brown eyes defiant, "I made a promise to Lord Gareth Eli Von Bielefeld; and I swore to keep that promise."_

The red head then threw his sword to the ground, a sign of forfeiting. "You disgust me," he seethed as he turned and walked back to the alcove where Yuri and Conrad looked at him in confusion. It was unusual for Conrad to see his best friend to forfeit in a middle of a spar. Yosak normally would go all out whether he lost or not.

"Your turn botchan," he said shortly, "gambatte."

Yuri nodded and stepped out from the shade with Morgif belted to her waist.

The contestant stepped out...

"O! O!" Morgif yelled excited as he swung from his position at Yuri's belt.

"Morgif," she hissed, trying to control him, "This isn't the time!" He refused to listen and let the tip of the his blade go between her legs.

Yuri tripped and fell. Laughter came from the whole stadium.

"K'so ero jiji katana..." she muttered. The contestant offered his hand and said, "I see Morgif hasn't changed." Yuri looked up, not believing what her ears heard. _It can't be!_

_**Remember the feelings, **_

There he stood before her!

Alive!

_**remember the day**_

"Wolfram," Yuri gasped, as he helped her up, "You're..."

He shoved her, unsheathed his sword and held it to her neck; his bright green eyes cold.

"W-Wolfram?" she asked. He looked at her unfeelingly, moved his sword

_**My stone heart was breaking**_

and cut her shoulder.

_**My love ran away**_

"Botchan!" Yosak yelled.

"Branwen!" Conrad and Murata called. T-Zone made a run for her but the bars raised before he could get out.

_**This moment I knew I would be someone else**_

Not knowing what to do Yuri tore her sleeve and wrapped her shoulder as Wolfram came at her. Black eyes widened as their owner unsheathed Morgif and used a feint. The blond however neatly deflected her blow.

"You may have been trained," said Wolfram unfeelingly, "but can you truly defeat me?" Morgif groaned indignantly.

_**My love turned around and I fell**_

Yuri clenched her teeth and attacked again. This was not Wolfram...

THIS COULD NOT BE WOLRAM!

WOLFRAM WAS DEAD!

_**Be my bad boy, be my man**_

"It is better if you forfeit, kono hennachoko..." the blond stated coldly, "because you're not the only one Conrart taught fencing."

It was Wolfram…

_**Be my week-end lover**_

"SHE'S MINE!" a voice yelled before she could say anything. Both Yuri and Wolfram looked and saw one of the contestants of Dai Shimarron had actually managed to get out of the team's cell and was racing towards them with his sword raised high and had great killing intent: Adelbert.

_**But don't be my friend**_

Swords clashed and rang a treble throughout the arena, silencing everyone.

Yuri was on the ground, Morgif in hand with his blade on the ground staring up at the back of the man she and his brothers had buried only days before…

"W-Wolfram…" she stuttered.

_**You can be my bad boy**_

"Wolf!" Conrad's voice called out, "What are you doing, Wolf?"

The blond listened to neither of them, instead he was focussed on the bigger blond before him.

One look into those bright green eyes told Adelbert three things.

_WOLFRAM. _

_IS._

_FURIOUS._

_**But understand**_

"What are you doing Adelbert?" the younger blond asked venomously, his sword shaking under the pressure of Adelbert's blade.

"I ought to ask you the same question _Lord Wolfram Eli Rufus Von Bielefeld_, especially since you're supposed to be dead," Adelbert sneered, "You are not really serious of fighting for Dai Shimarron." Wolfram's green eyes never left his teacher's godfather as he pushed himself away. "Besides," Adelbert continued, pointing his sword at Yuri, "I have a score to settle with her and to take her life!"

Neither noticed how Yuri's black eyes became blank then... and flowing with tears...

_**That I don't need you in my life again**_

"Julian-sensei," Wolfram murmured.

"Nani?" Adelbert growled. Green eyes locked into his blue. Wolfram's expression however, did not change.

"What would Julian-sensei say if he knew what you are doing?" Wolfram asked in a calm voice. This only served to make Adelbert angrier. "Get out of my way!" he yelled, punching Wolfram.

The punch caused an uproar among the audience. Belal however was smirking. This was getting very interesting.

"Wolfram!" Yuri called rushing to his side. Wolfram blocked her without even turning to her direction. The blond staggered from the blow; his lip bled, but stood as tall as ever. He simply stood before Yuri and spread his arms. The stadium fell quiet then.

"She is my opponent," he stated, "I'm the only one allowed to kill her."

BOOM!

"Yuri, look out!" Wolfram yelled pushing her away. Yuri staggered and fell out of the way in time before spikes of earth sprang from the stadium ground. Wolfram ran to and fro to avoid the spikes. Adelbert's intention was to separate him from Yuri so he could kill her himself.

The Houjutsu was the last thing Conrad expected. He threw his body against the iron bars, trying to breaking it down as Yuri fell deflecting Adelbert's attack. _Yuri, hold on! I'm coming!_

He had to reach her!

Yuri black eyes were blank as she deflected Adelbert's sword again and again.

After much struggling, Wolfram managed to climb out of the earthen prison. He raced towards the queen, calling her name.

Unpleasant things ran through Yuri's mind.

_Why?_

_**You once made this promise to stay by my side**_

That question ran through her mind again and again as she fought Adelbert with blank eyes. Her heart had shattered. Wolfram was alive! She was happy... but... this cold... this ice was stabbing her heart.

_**But after some time **_

WHY WAS WOLFRAM WITH DAI SHIMARRON?

_**you just pushed me aside**_

Then... she saw _him!_

_**You never knew that a girl could be strong**_

Blue hair with a white lock at the side and blue melancholy eyes. Cuffed sleeves. He was crying. That was...!

_**Now I'll show you how to go on!**_

Yosak was not having a better time as he tried to hold Conrad back.

_**Be my bad boy, be my man**_

"It's no use!" Yosak was telling his best friend, well aware that Conrad would break every single bone in his body to break down the bars. "She's on her own out there!"

He spared a look only to find Yuri standing very still and shaking. The spy was certain it was not from the cold. Morgif was protesting from the lack of movement.

_Botchan, wake up_, Yosak thought desperately. _He's not the Wolfram we know._

Bright blue eyes widened as specs of blood flew into the air.

_**Be my week-end lover  
**__**But don't be my friend**_

Yuri's scream made them look up as she fell once again.

"BRAAAAAANWEEEEEEEEN!" Conrad screamed.

_**You can be my bad boy  
**__**But understand**_

Yuri was dazed. Her shoulder was bleeding again. She struggled to get up before a glint caught her eye. She looked up and froze. The glint came from a sword. Its owner was looking at her in utter hatred.

"I'll kill you!" Adelbert yelled.

"ADELBERT NO!" Conrad cried, though it was useless, "STOP!"

_**That I don't need you again**_

"YAMEROOOOO!" Wolfram voice rang, "Are you trying to kill Julian-sensei?"

Time stopped.

"JULIAN-SENSEI," Wolfram screamed, "JULIAN'S SOUL IS INSIDE HER!"

Only then Adelbert stopped.

_No way…_ Yosak thought to himself, looking at the man who was struggling against his grip, _Julian-kakka is in… Conrart, did you know about this?_

Murata clenched his teeth, _K'so._

_**No I don't need you again**_

The only sound within his ears was his heartbeat. Conrad stared at his younger brother. How could Wolfram know about that?

He looked towards his god-daughter. _Shinou, Yuri!_

"Weller," Yosak growled, "you'll have a lot of explaining to do." Conrad stood straight and nodded. _Yuri, please stay calm…_

_K'so_, Gunter swore to himself from the audience stands. He looked towards Belal, he was still smirking but soldiers were beginning to enter the arena. Gunter searched the stands for anyone who could help. He originally went to the stands to watch the games… by then Murata and the women would have made the switch.

_**Won't you be my bad boy,**_

Adelbert looked into the frightened black eyes of the Maoh. They were no longer blank but filled with fear, sorrow and pain. Thoughts jumbled around her mind.

_Julian..._

_Adelbert's godson..._

_**be my man**_

_Conrad's important person..._

_Wolfram's sensei and best friend..._

_His soul is inside... me…?_

_**Be my week-end lover**_

Yuri saw nothing more as she felt herself falling into darkness. Adelbert raised his sword again.

_**But don't be my friend**_

"BRANWEN! MOVE!" Murata's voice rang.

"No," said Adelbert darkly, "She's not Julian!"

"Yamate," said Yuri in a dark voice, not looking up. "Fat chance, worthless brat," said Adelbert as he swung his sword down.

"NOOOOOOO!" Conrad screamed, striking the bars once again with his body. This time it broke down. Yosak and Murata shuddered at the aura surrounding the body of the Captain of Shin Makoku's army. Yosak blinked. For a moment he thought he saw Conrad's hair turn white and as Conrad stood, his pupils seemed to be slits and his irises blood red.

But they were normal brown. Yosak could not register what happened as a scream filled the stadium. Conrad ran forward into the blinding storm.

The sword struck Yuri and broke to pieces and a shocked Adelbert was tossed aside.

_**You can be my bad boy**_

"YAMATEEEE!" Yuri screamed. Her wig came lose, black hair fell like waves over her shoulder.

The raging Maoh appeared just as Conrad broke down the iron bars that held him, Yosak and Murata at bay. Conrad ran towards his god-daughter, calling her, "BRANWEN! STOP!" but she could no longer hear him. Wind and snow formed the kanji for 'justice' as onlookers ran away screaming, "Monster!" Ladies Celi and Flynn looked on with astonishment. The younger of the two women remembered the transformation when Dai Shimarron supposedly tried to attack her. The feeling within this burst of Maryoku was just as bad… but it was not one of bereavement, it was **betrayal**!

"Celi-sama, Celi-sama!" a voice called. Lady Celi and Flynn looked to find a haggard Gunter. He was still in his merchant disguise.

"Gunter?"

"We have to get out of here," Gunter said urgently, "Flynn-sama, what're you—? Never mind, come on!" They all ran then.

"Gunter, there is someone I know her who can help us," Celi called, "Conrart will get Yuri-heika away from here."

"I know," Gunter replied, "he was my student… if there's anyone I would trust to protect the most precious treasure… it would be Conrart, that's why Julian chose him!"

"Nani?" Lady Celi gasped.

_**But understand**_

Wolfram stabbed his sword into the ground and looked straight at the raging Maoh. "Yuri!" Wolfram called, "Branwen!"

_**That I don't need you again**_

Hearing his call, Yuri looked towards him.

"Yuri!" he called again.

"Wolf..." she murmured. The raging Maoh slowly disappeared...

_**No I don't need you again**_

Yuri looked into his green eyes before falling to the ground.

Conrad looked at his brother. His heart shattered, not knowing what to do any more. Wolfram's green eyes were emotionless.

"Run," Wolfram urged, his voice soft. Conrad stood for a moment longer and ran. It did not take long for him to keep up with Murata and Yosak. His muscles ached. _How could it be Wolfram?_

Luckily for them, they did not have to run far. Fanbalan had supplied Murata with a carriage for the box. Somehow or another Conrad could not help thinking to himself, _it should have been me... it should have been me..._

"Oi!" a voice called as a hand grabbed him by his shoulder. Conrad looked up then and found himself in Dai Shimarron still. _The nightmare is real_

"Taicho," Yosak murmured, "stay awake."

Conrad felt too numb to say anything. "Focus on the Queen, she's not out of the woods yet," Yosak told him, pushing Yuri unconscious into his arms. Conrad wanted nothing more than hold Yuri close and hide her away. She _**should not have to experience this pain**_.

"Oh, thank goodness we found you," a familiar voice exclaimed, interrupting his thoughts.

Conrad turned to find the last person he wanted to see. Lady Celi ran to him and brought her arms around him with Yuri in his arms. "Conrart, you have to get her away from here."

"But…" he murmured. _When was Yuri so light? Why was he numb?_

"We have a carriage," Lady Flynn informed them, "Fanbalan-san lent us one of his spares."

"You've done what you needed to do?"

"Yes." Gunter hated seeing those brown eyes empty, but now was not the time. They had to get the Queen to safety.

Conrad nodded and placed his god-daughter in the carriage. He waited until everyone else was inside before facing his mother. He saw one of the Forbidden Boxes strapped upon the carriage. He looked towards his mother, she stayed steadfast beside her new lover. Little did he know, Fanbalan would later serve Shin Makoku well.

"Are you certain Hahaue?" he asked.

"Yes," Celi murmured, bringing her gentle hands to his numb face, "You must go, now."

"Connie," Lady Celi murmured. Brown eyes widened. _That nickname again..._

Her green eyes were filled with tears as she kissed his brow in blessing. "Don't force yourself."

"Hai..." he murmured as he climbed onto the carriage.

She then cupped a hand to Yuri's cheek. "Heika," Lady Celi murmured, her green eyes brimming with tears, "Please forgive him, his sin is my sin."

"Hyaa!" Conrad yelled. The carriage raced down the road as Lady Celi into sobs against Fanbalan. The merchant comforted her the best he could and led her away before anyone could find them. Finding the leader of Caloria was actually a woman was a surprise to him. And the strong young man, her son, and that beautiful sad girl in his arms… Fanbalan never thought he saw a more heart-breaking scene.

The young man, Conrart, his brown eyes which Celi described to be filled with courage and life were empty and red with suppressed tears with a young girl in his arms. The girl was pale and had rivers of tears from a broken heart running down her cheeks and near death as the man who carried her was.

_Oh my son_, Lady Celi thought as Fanbalan held her, _how could you do this to them?_

* * *

Conrad: This is a lot worse than my betrayal was...

Wolfram: You think?

Yuri: Why do you continue to hurt the girl meeeee? (anime tears) and my nazukeoya?

Yuki: To answer your first question – before you kill me, Wolfram – Wolfram in this fic has a bigger responsibility other than protecting Yuri.


	29. No Longer

Chapter 26: No Longer

Wolfram: What's with the short chapter?

Yuki: Hey some chapters are slower than others!

Conrad: Isn't this the part…?

Yuki: Conrad I don't think Yuri and Wolfram want to relive it. Can we get on with the story before I start crying?

* * *

She felt someone lifting her from a soft place. She felt weak. The heartache did not help either. The hands were gentle. _Gentle hands_... Had it all been a dream?

"Wolfram...?" Yuri mumbled slowly opening her eyes. No bright green eyes looking worriedly at her... No ray of sunlight reflecting from beautiful gold strands of hair... as much as she loved Conrad, Yuri was saddened by the sight of her godfather's kind brown eyes looking down at her worriedly she stirred in his arms.

"Easy..." Conrad soothed. "You used a lot of maryoku just now."

She heard a neigh of a horse then. Though Conrad was by her side the whole time she could not hear him as he spoke. She could not hear anything except the agonised scream of her broken heart. Her sore shoulder was a bitter reminder of what happened. Wolfram only hurt her for show, right?

He would never side with Dai Shimarron, she was sure. He was on his way now to them to explain what happened and how he survived the fire. He couldn't... he wouldn't... he'd never betray them!

"Shh!" Conrad hushed them. He stood close to his god-daughter and Murata where Yosak positioned himself near Lady Flynn. Though Yuri knew Conrad would protect her, she kept her hand on Morgif.

"I come in peace," said a familiar voice.

"Come home with us," Conrad called, "This is very dangerous for you."

"No," came the reply.

Brown eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why did you choose this path?"

"You are no longer my brother or my superior," came a reply as cold as ice, "thus I will not tell you."

Yuri could not hold back any more, was this the same man who danced with her? Was this the same man who agreed to marry her?

Was this the same man who put his life on the line to protect his daughter? His brothers? His family?

Was this the same man who cheered her up when Shinou Heika did not allow her to go home?

Was this the same man who protected her? Who advised her? Who never fought back when she punched him?

Was this the same man who called her stubborn?

Was this the same Wolfram who called her hennachoko?

"Let me talk to him," she murmured to her godfather. Conrad looked at her understandingly but was hesitant. "Branwen..."

"Please..." she pleaded, "just let me..."

"Hai..." Conrad consented, but did not lower his sword.

Yuri sheathed Morgif and stepped away from her godfather. She looked around for Wolfram.

"At least let us see you," she called, "Tell us in all honesty why you came to us but not come back." A familiar figure stepped from behind the trees.

Yuri kept a levelled stare at him. The man before her was Wolfram, but it was not the man she fell in love with.

This may have been the man who danced with her.

This may have been the man who pledged his life and his love to her.

This may have been the man who protected the princess of Shin Makoku with his dying body.

This man, **_garbed in the snake coloured uniform of Dai Shimarron's army_**, was the same man who cried for his brother.

He now looked upon them in the cold, cruel, Shimarron winter, like a cobra hypnotising its prey.

Reality hit Yuri with a bleak cold wave of anguish as she looked into the bright, cold, horrid green eyes of the man she loved. He was not her lover, but her betrayer. A traitor to the kingdom of Shin Makoku.

"Take this path and you'll be captured," he told them, "head to the port from the south and cover your tracks and never return. After this, if we ever we meet again, we'll meet as enemies."

"Why?" she asked, trying to remain calm, "Why would you say such a thing?"

"You are no longer my liege or my fiancée," he said. Something shattered within Yuri at those words. "You gave me this ring and a promise!" she breathed, unconvinced, showing him her own engagement ring, "And it's not just me, what about our daughter?"

He did not answer.

"What about our daughter?" she repeated. She thought she saw a smirk grow in his lips. "Had I a choice," he said, "I would've taken her with me, so she would grow in the Human lands."

"Wolf..."

"Is this how you truly feel?" asked Conrad calmly, though his eyes betrayed the bitter, heartbreaking emotion within him.

"You're one to talk, half-breed," Wolfram mused. This made Conrad angrier, as if it was a desired result but he kept calm and collected.

"And I stand by what I said before, I will never forgive you," Wolfram continued unfeelingly, "I hated you. You were Julian's true friend, not me. You were the one who decided suicide when you went to Luttenberg." He turned before finishing, "You never were my brother. Just as that weakling of your god-daughter was never meant to be queen."

He chuckled darkly then, "I only went through the farce of being your fiancé just to see what you are truly like, _Heika_; yet you chose to friend with that filth of a half-breed. Because of his ancestry, this kingdom is rightfully his. The people here are suffering, they need a monarch who can rule for them. I will call upon war to Shin Makoku and her **_sheep_** who follow the word of Shinou Heika. Once I gain Belal's trust and he, lordship of Shin Makoku, I will kill him and be king of both Dai Shimarron and Shin Makoku."

With that he disappeared into the mist.

Knowing Wolfram had told them the truth – one last time – they walked towards the direction he indicated, covering their snow tracks all the way towards the port. For fear her strength was still low, Conrad carried her for the rest of the way.

"I can walk," she told him. Without looking at her, he replied, "I'll let you walk once we're on the ship." Nothing more was said after that.

* * *

Wolfram watched them leave. His ever bright green eyes never leaving them.

"Von Bielefeld-kyo, any sign of them?" a troop member called.

"No," he called back, "but they can't be far." He walked along with them going further into the forest unawareoaf the ambush that lay in wait for Yuri's company.

* * *

Immense pain took over his mind and sight. Gwendal staggered from his desk, upsetting the inkwell and several papers. Darkness flooded his mind as he struggle to stand. Heading back to Shin Makoku had been easy enough. Telling the news to his wife to be was a little harder. His left eye developed more and more pain. Gwendal tried every eye medicine Foren suggested, but the pain remained.

This time, Gwendal knew it was something dark and evil.

Images started to flash before the eye. It was a blur at first but the images became clearer as the pain continued to grow. He saw and felt Yuri fighting and being hurt.

Darkness...

Darkness was engulfing and eating away every shred of good and life in her heart.

Yuri! Yuri was in trouble!

His back arched. The same darkness was feeding upon Conrart's pain as well.

"_NO!_" he yelled in his mind as darkness infected every shred of sanity he had, "_LEAVE THEM ALONE!_"

_"Yes..." _said the voice, _"surrender yourself to me..."_

_YURIIIIII! CONRAAAAART!_

* * *

Yuri and Conrad stood back to back. Though Wolfram had led them away from a trap, Dai Shimarron troops still managed to keep up with them and surround them.

"K'so!" Conrad swore. Yuri spared a glance at him saw his face dark, however Yuri felt numb and devoid of all feeling. It was up until just then he did not allow her to stand. There was little choice in the matter was Yosak and Gunter were occupied as well. The Queen may be trained with a sword but she was still below par and Conrad did not fully believe that fate was on their side that day.

No one moved.

Snow fell around them, pushing Dai Shimarron all around as hail flew around them. Coonrad used his body to protect his god-daughter. "PROVE TO ME!" a familiara voice bellowed as the hail disappeared from around them. Conrad look up to find the angry face of Adelbert Von Grantz looking down at him with fury.

Why did he save them? Why now?

"Prove to me here and now you are worthy of being her Kyofu!*" Adelbert yelled at him.

(A/N: Kyofu - another endearment for godfather.)

Conrad frowned and gave a war cry sprinting ahead. Dai Shimarron soldiers were drawn to him like spider with flies. A strong arm pulled her back and tried to shield her eyes.

Gunter was trying to say something to her as Yosak darted forward as well. Blood shed upon the snow... The owners of the blood however was not dead. Even in her blank state, the Queen knew her godfather wasnot that cruel. Yuri blinked. For a moment she thought she saw an unnatural being in place of her godfather. A being with snow white hair and pupiless, pearly red eyes.

Was an ashura? Or a rasetsu?

Yuri blinked again and found that Conrad was carrying her once again. This time he did look back to see her awake. She saw blood on his jacket.

She pushed herself away from him, fell off his back into the snow, and vomited. He did not turn until he knew she was done.

* * *

They ascended the ship back to Caloria. Yuri's face remained empty the whole way with good reason. It was after the ship embarked, and she was alone with Conrad that she finally spoke. "I have to go back to him," she said looking towards the sunset, "There has to be a reason he would say that." She knew she sounded naive, but Wolfram would never talk like that!

Especially not to Conrad!

While it took time for him to call Conrad brother, he acknowledged Conrad's strength and had an unquestioning protectiveness for both Conrad and Greta.

"You should think about yourself," Conrad said simply, his brown eyes dark.

"Nazukeoya…" Yuri murmured. She rememnered the incident earlier, sighed and punched him on the arm.

"Yuri?" he asked, surprise she only punched him on the arm. He had been expecting a tirade or a punch in the face; anything to punish for Wolfram. If he had known Wolfram would defect Shin Makoku, he would have not brought the blond and Yuri together.

"Drop that apathetic face*," she ordered lightly, "This isn't like you…"

*A/N: de já vu much?

"What...?" he started but Yuri cut him off.

"Don't tell me to think about my own feelings when it's your blood we're talking about," Yuri said gently, "I'm sorry for punching you, but I couldn't think of any other way to wake you. If I could lay even a light punch on you, then something is wrong."

"Branwen," Conrad said softly. Her unwavering gaze made him rather uncomfortable, as if she knew what was really within his heart.

"If you have problems you should talk about it," Yuri said, tears left un-shed in her eyes, "Don't keep it inside, otherwise you'll end up hurting yourself."

"You need to be heard Conrad," Yuri continued, "Otherwise no one will understand you."

"Yuri, I..."

"Even if it kills me, we will solve this!" she promised him.

The ship jolted then. Yuri lost her balance along with Murata and fell into the swirling ocean.

"Branwen!" Conrad called, extending his arm out to her. She tried to grab his hand but missed at the final inch.

"NO!" Yuri called, falling into the water, "I can't go back."

As Conrad watched his God-daughter disappeared to her world, a tear trickled down his cheek. _What have I done...?_

Everything seemed to fade from him.

"Conrart?" asked Gunter, "It's drizzling," Conrad shrugged. Gunter could see it was not raining, but he let his student make excuse anyway. He knew too well that Conrad was hurting more badly than he ever was before. Bringing Yuri and Wolfram together, only to find his brother a traitor and breaking the Queen's heart.

Conrad could not feel his feet. He could not feel anything...

Shattered...

It could not be true...

_Yuri... Greta... Wolfram... _

_What will Gwendal say?_

He barely heard his teacher calling for him as his world plunged into darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth, Murata gasped as he carried Yuri to shore. She clung to him as if to never let him go. The children clamoured around them. The noise itself made Yuri's clutch her best friend tighter.

"It's all right; just leave her alone," he told the others, "She just had a fright, I'll take her back to the lodge."

"What happened?" the coach asked, running towards them.

"I really cannot say, Coach," said Murata, "She just needs a doctor and quick!" The older man nodded and attended to the children as Murata headed back to the lodge. He tried to lay her on the bed but she would not let him go. It was as if she was hoping this was all a bad dream.

"Branwen," Murata murmured, seeing a tear trickle down her cheek.

* * *

Gwendal tried to call out for help but could not. The pain in his left eye was over whelming. Anissina! He had to warn Anissina!

_Leave me_, Gwendal yelled in his head as darkness consumed him,_ leave my precious people alone!_

_LEAVE THEM ALONE!_

All he heard was a cruel inane laughter as black shackles bound his hands and legs. Gwendal knew nothing then...

* * *

Wolfram: Oh yeah, make me a drama king why don't you?

_Silence… crickets chirping…_

Wolfram: No pun intended. Man, I'm such an ass-hole in this fic…

Conrad: And I wasn't?

Wolfram: At least you didn't tell Yuri he was worthless.

Conrad: I may have implied it… Yuki-san, was it necessary to make me emotional?

Yuki: In a certain way; if I recall correctly after Yuri rescued you, you were more open with your feelings.

Conrad: At least you didn't make me a murderer.

Yosak: Why do I get the feeling something bad is happening in the next chapter?


	30. Earth vs Water

Chapter 27: Earth vs. Water

Yosak: So Taicho and Botchan are down... Wolfram-kakka is out of town... Gwendal-kakka is in a dark place... Need I say more? 'Coz I know what's happening. (sigh) Too bad a stud like me won't be able to save the day.

Yuki: (eyebrow twitch) I hate you...

Yosak:(grin) No, you don't. You just love saying that so I can find more ways kiss you.

Yuki: (Blushing furiously) Shouldn't you spend your time trying to find ways to annoy Gwendal and Yuri?

Gwendal: Oi!

Yuri: (anime tears) What did I do this time, Yuki-saaaaaan?

Gwendal: More importantly, what was that about Conrart being a rasetsu? And why is Wolfram in Dai Shimarron in this fic?

Yuki: Awww, is Onii-chan worried about his cute wittle bwothers? Gwen, you softy you!

Gwendal: URUSAI!

* * *

Murata frowned as he sat up in bed. It had been a week since he brought the youngest Shibuya home. It was all he could do for his broken hearted friend. He spent the night in Yuri's room, just watching over her as he knew her friends would.

He would have liked to say he was amazed at the progress she had made as Queen, but to see her broken hearted like this... And now _he_ was here. And _that person_ was already showing signs of awakening.

"I was wondering when you were going to make an appearance," said Murata calmly as he reached for his glasses. It seemed that silence greeted him, but only he could hear the voice.

"Why are you doing this to my son?" Murata asked. His frown deepened as he listened. "I know it was two lifetimes ago, that should not mean I love him any less."

"I hate making these decisions," Murata muttered to himself as he turned over and went to sleep. _His son_ will have to know one day... the reason he managed to go through that _day_ unscathed. Murata was already dreading for the day to come.

* * *

"_If you have problems you should talk about it," Yuri said, tears left un-shed in her eyes, "Don't keep it inside, otherwise you'll end up hurting yourself."_

_That's what Julian said to me, Gunter thought to himself._

_Gunter could only watch as his student began to hyperventilate from the shock. _

"_Conrart! You need to calm down!" he called. Conrart's however could not hear him. His breath was short, his hands grabbed his chest and his eyes were shut tight. "Calm down, Conrart!"_

"_Hold him still!" his daughter's voice called. Yosak was by his side in seconds, Gisela had the Captain's head on her lap, forcing her Healing maryoku to calm his troubled mind. Gunter knew Yosak felt as helpless as he did._

"_Breathe, Conrart..." Gisela murmured, as Conrart's panted, "just breathe..."_

* * *

_"He'll be delusional," Gisela warned him, handing him three vials with unpleasant looking red liquids, "be sure he takes these."_

_Gunter could only nod as he looked towards his student. Conrart's brow and eyes were hidden beneath the cool washcloth. Instead of his usual healthy tan, Conrart's skin was ashen and pale. His breathing shallow and raspy. His hair limp and thin._

_"Anything else I should know, musume?"_

_"He won't know where he is; he won't know who you are **but** he needs your presence..." she told him. She handed him three vials of red liquid, "Be sure to give this draught; it'll calm him."_

_True to her word, when Conrart regained consciousness hours later, Gunter could see how his student's brown eyes were glazed with fever._

_"Chichiue... Tou-san... Wolf... Come back... I-I'm sorry..." Conrart gasped, "Wolfram... Wolfram..."_

_"Here Conrart, drink this," Gunter murmured as he lifted Conrart's head and poured the sleeping draught down his throat._

_"No," Conrart protested weakly between gulps, "everyone will leave..."_

Gunter woke then. His back ached. He groaned as the flashback ran through his mind once more. He stretched slightly, causing a few joints in his spine to pop. Looking over to his side he found the bed his student had occupied hours before empty. He panicked slightly, aware of Conrad's physical and mental condition. Soon after he hyperventilated, Conrad suffered from a high fever and was unable to move. Gunter knew why and was ashamed that he was unable to do anything. It happened every time Conrad saw swirls of elements. He had been like that ever since Gareth Von Bielefeld died. It was not like Adelbert's contribution helped any.

Gareth's death had been traumatizing for Conrad and he had never recovered. Gunter's lavender eyes trailed upwards to the large window in the room. There stood Conrad watching the stars, something in his arms. Gunter could only guess it was the teddy bear Gwendal had made for him long ago.

Speaking of Gwendal, said advisor took the news of Wolfram's betrayal very much harder than what was possible. He yelled at the still fever stricken Conrad for not even trying to bring their brother back, things got worse when Anissina came in and defended the younger man. Was it honestly Conrart's fault that Wolfram decided to join Dai Shimarron?

It only got worse until Waltorana had to restrain Gwendal from actually hurting Conrart. Gunter was unsure whether to leave his student alone or not. He hated to think what the Queen would do if Gwendal continued on this less than professional behaviour; Waltorana been staying at Covenant Castle to take care of political matters that rose during the last couple of weeks. Something about Gwendal's anger, however, did not seem right. Worried about Greta, Gunter had asked his daughter to stay close to the princess along with Anissina.

Now Conrart was not sleeping. And on the top of that, Ulrike had told him of dark forebodings:

_"Yuri-Heika and Weller-kyo are connected with their hearts," she told him, "when one suffers, so does the other. Conrart exists for the Queen, and the Queen exists for Conrart. That is the reason they protect each other." The little priestess' teary purple eyes shed a few tears, "In other words, if Yuri-Heika dies, so does Weller-kyo..." _

_Gunter's eyes widen with the realization that the pain Conrart and the Queen were containing in their hearts could actually kill them._

Gunter shook his head as he looked towards his student. Conrad was spending another sleepless night. It was as if he was afraid to sleep. Sleep refused Conrad's company ever since he hyperventilated.

Of the brothers, Gunter knew, Conrart was the most delicate. Gunter had known of a saying that those who were strong on the outside often were weaker on the inside. (A/N: Idea borrowed from Saiyuki) Conrad was the perfect example for that saying. From what he understood from Yosak's report, the throne of Dai Shimarron _did_ rightfully belonged to Conrad. All of Lawrence Weller's other heirs have died out over the millennia, or so they have heard. There was a rumour going about that one was in hiding.

Gunter began to see why his student had distanced himself from his peers when he was younger. Conrad was afraid that one day he himself would become a traitor and join Belal or other cruel rulers of Dai Shimarron in order to obtain the throne and hurt his family; but it was _Wolfram_ who betrayed them.

No one had offer Conrad comfort, and he was too stubborn to look.

"For all that is said," he murmured, "It's not your fault."

"I wasn't thinking about that," said Conrad.

"Conrart?"

"Wolfram did not betray us," the younger man stated determinedly.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know when Wolfram is lying," Conrad murmured, "His eyes did not match what his voice told me."

Gunter wanted to believe him, but he was unsure how. He was certain the Queen felt the same. Even if it was true... Why did Wolfram choose Dai Shimarron?

Amd now, Gwendal's fury is added to the muck. Hopefully it would die down by the time the Queen returned. Gunter did not know then just how wrong he was.

* * *

_Enemy soldiers surrounded him. Rufus Von Bielefeld, desperate, he shouted words that only his family would understand and disappeared into his own wheel of fire. His body was never found. Just at that moment somewhere, Lawrence Weller died._

_Centuries later, a Weller descendant was cornered by Dai Shimarron's soldiers and their tyrant king had cut off his own arm threw it into the air and yelled in his dying breath, "Shinou Heika, I give you this arm!" _

"_Papa! Papa!" Greta yelled…_

"_Don't worry," Wolfram told his lover, "I'll never leave you..."_

_Wolfram woke without pain yet feeling the absence of his left arm, "Is this death?" he asked himself. He moaned as he woke to the darkness around him. A figure appeared before him._

"_Shinou Heika?"_

"_Your time has yet to come, my puppet," Shinou Heika told him, "Your pledge to me and your sensei has yet to be completed..."_

"_What about our daughter?" Yuri exclaimed._

Wolfram woke with a gasp, Yuri's voice ringing in his ears, _"What about our daughter?"_

He knew by now Yuri was heartbroken... by now Conrad would be suffering from a high fever... and it was all his doing...

* * *

On Earth, Yuri had tried her best to keep a smiling face but everyone noticed just how sad her eyes were. Ever since her _accident_, as Murata had cleverly put it, she had found little reason to smile. She knew she had been worrying her parents, but she could not tell them what really happened. She was currently sitting in her room, her mother insisting she brushed her hair. Shoma would have been there as well but he was away on a business trip.

Miko looked at her only daughter. She could hear Yuri's heart screaming in sadness; it was written in her in eye; no matter how she tried to hide. Miko only knew one other person. A man with a scar over his right eyebrow, a man who smiled to hide his pain behind his smile. The same man who gave Yuri her name.

Miko wished her daughter would tell her what happened. Murata had told her and Shori what happened at the beach but they both knew he was hiding something. Miko chose not to pursue it. Here, Yuri was letting her brush her hair and was very near tears. Another thing Miko noticed was Yuri's short hair, what happened to make Yuri cut her beautiful long hair?

"Baby?" Miko murmured, gently cupping her daughter's face in her hands, "Baby, what's wrong? You want to tell Mama about it?"

Yuri wished she could, but how do you explain that you are a queen of a country and shared a bed with the man you've fallen in love with only to have him taken away before your eyes and betray you?

"No, Ofkuro," Yuri murmured.

"Only if you're certain, dear," Miko told, twisting the hair tie one last time and pulling Yuri's silky black hair through, " Mama and Papa are here for you." Yuri nodded as she picked up her gear and made her way out to her team. "Thanks, Mama," she called as she closed the front door. She may be broken hearted, but until Shinou allowed her to return to Shin Makoku, she still had duties to do as a daughter and an assistant coach.

The practice went well, but the kids were eyeing her warily as if they were afraid of her.

One little girl who reminded her greatly of Greta had asked, "Ne, Yuri-onee-chan, why are you crying?"

"Eh?" said Yuri, stunned. She brought a hand up to her face and sure enough there were tears in running down her cheeks. She hastily wiped the away and assured them she was all right.

After practice, Yuri sat by the river where she first fell and ended up in her kingdom. The wind played with her hair. A memory replayed in her mind.

_She was crying in her sleep when he came in. How he knew she was upset, she will never know. Must be an older brother thing..._

"_Yu-chan?" she heard his voice, gently shaking her awake._

"_Oni-chan..." she whimpered as he brought his loving arms around her. She cried into his shoulder._

"_Do you want to talk about it?" he murmured, remembering what it was like to be fifteen. Yuri shook her head. How could she talk about it? She loved Shori but she could not trust him with this. How would he react if he ever knew that she was engaged, fell in love and was betrayed? She wanted desperately to believe that Wolfram did not betray her._

"_Oni-chan..." she said softly, "Could you...?"_

_Shori nodded as she lay back down. Then he started in a low soft voice:_

"_**Sakura... Sakura...**_

_**Nya nyo i nyo sara'wa...**_

"Thought I'd find you here," a voice interrupted her thoughts. Yuri looked up to find Murata gazing down at her kindly, a can of orange juice in each hand. Without a word between them, the Soukoku boy sat down beside her and gave her the can of juice. Yuri nodded in thanks and sipped the sweet, tangy fruit juice.

"Just curious," Murata told her after a while, "how, and why, did you fall for him in the first place? When there are boys closer to our age here? Why pick him over the boys in our world?"

"To be honest, Murata," Yuri sighed, "as cliché as it sounds, it just happened. I never planned for this... I don't think he did either."

"So what do you think of him, in all honesty?" he asked, curious.

"Wolfram," she growled, "is the dumbest person I've ever met! Spoiled! Irrational! Arrogant! And a pervert! But..." she faltered, "But... that's not what he always is..." She remembered his words on their way back from Bandalade.

"_Two stubborn people to protect..."_

"He's always protecting Conrad and me," Yuri murmured.

"_Can I call you Papa?"_

"And a wonderful father."

"You'll always believe in him?"

"Conrad will do the same!" said Yuri fiercely, "He won't give up on Wolfram! Neither will Gwendal! Or Greta!"

"Not only that," she continued, determinedly, "If he truly betrayed me he would have captured and killed me."

"Well," said the Great Sage, as if satisfied by her answer, "in that case..." he gave her a shove, dunking her into the water.

* * *

Yuri frowned. "Murata," she said, folding her arms, "One of these days, I may end up killing you..."

"A ha ha..." Murata laughed.

"MAMAAA!" a young voice called, small brought themselves around her. Yuri hesitated to hug her back.

"Sweetie," Yuri started, "You might..."

"I don't care," Greta interrupted, holding her mother close, "I didn't get to see you. No one is telling me anything!"

"Sometimes a child's health is restored by her joy, Heika," said Gunter, handing her and Murata a towel each. Yuri looked around. Due to great guilt she had not expected to find her godfather. Gisela looked at her with sadness as Waltorana stepped forward and bowed before her.

"Your majesty," he murmured, "It is my great shame my nephew betrayed you. I will take any punishment bestowed upon Wolfram."

"Waltorana," Yuri murmured, holding out her hand to him, "If I know Wolfram, he would not betray us. He has his reason. Please stand up. If there anyone who should apologise, it's me; I failed to bring him home." Waltorana had not expected kindness from her. He took her hand and stood again.

"We'll clean this up," Yuri promised, "the air is too tense here." She saw how Greta clung to her.

Gisela began to look uncomfortable. Even she could not understand. She had looked left and right into the memories she created while under Julian's tutelage with Wolfram. The troubles, tragedies and joys they went through. There was no indication whatsoever that Wolfram was a traitor or mad. While it was true that some people want to watch the world burn, the Wolfram she knew was nothing like that. On the top of things, she found that Anissina and Gwendal had been hiding a few things.

* * *

"Meet me in the meeting room," Yuri told them, "have Conrad come as well, tell him this is a direct order from the Queen." Whatever is going on with Gwendal,they have to keep out of his way. Murata decid to stay at Shrine and do historical research.

Gunter had told her how Gwendal seemed to act more vicious for the past two weeks. Yuri wished she had gotten there sooner. Conrad had been ill, the soldiers were becoming disheartened, the air around Shin Makoku was simply savage. Yuri was unsure how safe Greta would be with Anissina, but even she knew that the inventor's laboratory was the safest place right now. From what Gunter was telling her, Gwendal was not of sound mind at the moment.

"Will I see you again?" Greta almost whimpered in fear. "Yes, don't-" a blast was heard close by. "Look out!" Yuri yelled, shielding her daughter. Greta screamed.

The blast died soon as it came. Yuri looked towards the direction of where the blast came and found an unkept commander of Shin Makoku standing before her with a nightmarish air.

_Yuri, run!_

Yuri heard his voice; Gwendal however did not budge. Yuri's voice became wary, "Gwendal, what's going on?"

"What right do you have to order me?"

_Yuri, RUN!_

_Gwendal,_ Yuri called, _Where are you?_

_This monster got hold of me. I can't get out! It's dangerous, get out of here! RUN!_

She had to get Greta to safety. "Mama, what's wrong with Uncle Gwendal?"

Yuri could not tell her. She knew if she told Greta, Gwendal would be lost to them forever.

"Greta..." Yuri murmured, pushing the little girl behind her, "Get Gunter... Hurry!"

Greta, knowing they were in trouble ran as fast as she could to the meeting room. Yuri looked straight into the eyes of the monster who caught holdof Gwendal. She could see the darkness overflowing from him. It was the same darkness she felt the moment Wolfram declared his betrayal. She stood tall before him, "Whatever you feel, release it."

Yuri knew this could be the catharsis she was looking for; at the same time, she had to get Gwendal out of this madness. This was not the Gwendal she knew. This was not the Gwendal she pranked.

"None of this would have happened if you never became Queen," the monster growled. Yuri knew he watrying to bait her into killing GwendaAll allowing herself to die in the process.

"Whoever you are, get out!" the Queen ordered, turning halfway into her Maoh form, "release my friend!"

"You shall die if you stay here," the monster growled with Gwendal's voice, "only death of a precious person will free him. Or yours!"

_NO!_ Gwendal's voice called, _LEAVE HER ALONE!_

"Fine, then," Yuri declared, "consider this a duel to the death, throw your anger at me, and only me. And I will retaliate with just as much power. Just let him go!"

* * *

Waltorana and Gunter were waiting in the meeting room for Greta and the Queen when the princess burst in crying from fear. She told them what happened up to the point where Gwendal threatened them.

"Gwendal said: 'What right do you have to order me?'" Greta told them, crying.

It was then they heard Yuri scream.

"YURI!" Conrad yelled as he jumped from his seat and ran towards her scream. "Conrart!" he called, but Conrad refused to stop.

Fearing for the worst, Gunter laid hands on Greta's shoulder and murmured. "Stay here with Waltorana, Heika would not want you involved in this."

"But..." Greta began to protest. Gunter held her firmly and looked straight into her eyes with kindness of a father. "I promise you, no one is going to die."

He hoped he was right.

* * *

"IT'S THAT ALL YOU GOT?" Yuri screamed. She coughed out blood. "This is what you get for hurting everyone!" Nothing was working, Gwendal was trapped inside whatever was possessing his body. She allowed the monster to hit her again and again but it still would not release Gwendal.

"This is how you want it, isn't it _Heika_?" Gwendal snarled, "You wanted someone to punish you enough for what he did. This body wants to punish you badly for taking ay his brother."

"Gwendal is not like that!" she spat, "He's a grumpy old man who knits plushues and bake cakes!" Maybe this would make Gwendal mad enough to emerge...

_Think I didn't try that, brat?_

The darkness laughed. "Your insolence won't bring him back. And since you're so filled with guilt, why don't you just abdicate the throne and go back to Japan?"

Black eyes narrowed dangerously. "Maybe I'll do just that," she said as she gathered her maryoku, "when I'm cold and dead in your hands!"

"So be it."

_NOOOOOO! _Gwendal's voice yelled, but Yuri could not hear him this time.

They simultaneous got into their killing stance and summoned their elemental blades.

Yuri, true to the Japanese way, had an ice blade in shape of a long samurai sword the way Gwendal had taught her months before.

"_GODDAMNIT!" he heard from about a hundred meters away. **Break time**, he decided, closing the reference book of elements._

"_You do realise you would only worry Conrart if you hurt yourself?" he drawled, hiding his surprise of the amount of ice and water that surrounded her._

_"I've tried, Gwen," Yuri said sulkily from the ground, "but nothing remains solid. And it's cold!" She sat where she was in frustration, Gwendal could she was holding back tears. They had been at this for a week, and whiher the Queen's control over her element was getting better, her ability to utilise it practically sucked unless she was angry. At the moment he was teaching her how to form an Elemental Blade._

_A vessel of some sort where half of the user's power is stored and thrusted out with enough power to crush Covenant Castle. Yuri's element, water, had variations. From ice to steam. He started her with ice, but she could not get a clear shape f a blade in her mind. Not even the shape of Morgif worked._

"_Try something you're more familiar with," he advised, "something of Japan."_

_Yuri thought and focused on her maryoku, soon a long blade of ice formed in her hands. It was thinner than a broad sword but looked just as heavy._

"_What is that?" Gwendal asked, interested._

"_It's a daito," Yuri exclaimed, "It was often used by samurais in the Feudal Era of Japan."_

"_Do you have a name for it?"_

_"It needs a name?" Yuri asked._

"_Not all weapons have names," Gwendal explained, "But those that do have an important role to play to the person they are bonded with; mine is called Bearwolf… and its main power is…_

"Tora Jinshin!" she heard coming from Gwendal.

…_which I'll show you someday."_

_Yuri laughed._

"_I'll call mine White Sakura… or Shiroi Sakura… and its main power is…_

"Ryuu Tsunami!" she yelled, purely meant to block Gwendal's attack.

"_I'll show you when I finished its development."_

_Gwendal smiled and ruffled her hair. "I'll look forward to it."_

"YAAAAAAAMEEEEEROOOOOO!"

* * *

Conrad could not believe it. He did not want to believe it. He had run as fast as he could to where Yuri screamed.

He could feel Yuri gathering her maryoku. "-when I'm cold and dead in your hands!" she yelled.

"So be it," Gwendal yelled, aiming his Earth Majutsu at her with Killing Intent. Yuri ran around her side of the field using her Elemental Blade to swerve off Gwendal's attacks and used her own Water Majutsu to attack him. There was something wrong though, Yuri seemed to be planning to lose. And the aura surrounding Gwendal's body was evil. Was Yuri fighting him and sacrificing herself?

_"Think they'll start a sword duel any time soon?" Wolfram asked Conrad._

_"Two copper coins say no," Conrad answered, "And I highly doubt that Gwendal would go so far as to elementally duel against the queen."_

_"It could happen."_

_Conrad chuckled then. "The day that happens will be the day you break her heart."_

_"Walls have ears, Lord Weller," Wolfram warned, professionally hiding his discomfort._

"Yame...Yamero!" he called.

They both had killing intent in their eyes.

"Tora Jinshin!"

"Ryuu Tsunami!"

"YAAAAAAAMEEEEEROOOOOO!" he yelled, running into the courtyard before anyone could stop him.

Blue and black eyes widened but their owners were unable to stop. The darkness around Gwendal disappeared with a sinister laugh of victory at its wake.

If Conrad comes in contact with their Elements, they would slice him to pieces!

A powerful wind force blocked the Elemental Blades. A sickening crunch was heard, followed by another. They were both followed by a YELL of pain. Rain and mud were joined by spatters of blood as both Gwendal and Yuri were thrown back by the force just as they realised what had happened and blacked out.

She felt the rain on her face. Yuri sat up slowly to be sure it was all another nightmare. About a hundred meters away, Gwendal did the same. They looked to where they nearly come in contact to a find a fog and Gunter breathing heavily at the terrace steps. There was something in the middle of the fog.

The fog cleared. A body lay in a pool of mud and blood.

"CONRAAAAAD!" Yuri and Gwendal yelled at the same time, running to the bloody mess

Gwendal reached him first. He flipped his brother gently over and laid two fingers on his neck where his pulse is supposed to be. Conrad moaned and coughed out blood. "He's alive!" he called to Yuri.

"Hold him still," Yuri instructed, as she laid healing hands against her godfather's chest. "Gunter, get Gisela!"

"Hai!"

Conrad coughed out more blood and opened his bloodshot eyes. "Y-you're back..." he croaked.

"Why did you do that?" Gwendal croaked. Yuri would have sighed with relief if Conrad's injuries were not all that bad as the Gwendal they both knew and loved had finally emerged from his rage.

He had never been so scared in his life, he knew in the line of profession one could easily be killed not they could have killed him.

Conrad winced at Yuri's touch. He curled more tightly and shivered from the pain, coughing out blood. "O-onegai..." he rasped raising his hand to them, "Y-ya... m-mero..." his bloodied hand dropped before it could reach their faces.

Yuri and Gwendal looked at each other. _What had they done?_

* * *

"He's asleep now," Gisela reported just as she came out of the room. It was only by luck that Yuri did not run out of maryoku; though she was not a Healer, she was able to stabilize her godfather's condition to the point that he was no longer bleeding dangerously. Gwendal picked up his brother and brought him to his room where Gisela spent four hours healing further injuries.

"He'll be fine so long as he does not rush or stress any further," said Gisela, she glared at Gwendal at this. "Excuse me for saying this, but either you two clean this up or so help me...!" Gisela had nothing more to say as she stormed off. She was angry, not for the fact that Conrad was hurt, but the fact that he deliberately placed himself between two powerful Elemental users. That act alone was close to suicide. If Gunter had not intervened when he did, Conrad would have been dead instead of suffering from terrible injuries including a fractured shoulder.

Ruler and advisor looked steadily at each other. They had silently agreed not tell anyone what happened but to take the blame together. Wolfram's betrayal was more than the kingdom could take at that moment. The darkness was still out there looking for another vessel to curse. They had to be certain with what they were dealing with first before making any move.

Waltorana, who had been standing by in silence for the past few hours, could not keep his feelings inside any longer. "Heika, if I may speak –?"

Yuri held her hand up, knowing Waltorana dearly wished to be less than polite. "Drop the formalities, Waltorana," she ordered, "It's not like we're having a meeting."

"Excuse me then for asking:" Waltorana asked his voice steadily rising, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? I DON'T RECALL SERVING A SLAUGHTEROUS QUEEN OR EVEN HAVE AN IRRATIONAL COLLEAGUE."

Yuri winced knowing he meant the elemental duel. "Wolfram often talked about you, Heika," Waltorana continued in a calmer voice, "This is something he failed to tell me." He turned towards Gwendal then, "And he looked up to you, both you and Lord Weller." He turned back towards Yuri then, "Heika, if you believe that he would never betray you, how do you think my nephew would feel if he saw you and Gwendal break down like this?"

Yuri sighed. It was true she was angry for the fact that Wolfram declared that he was her enemy; even if it was a lie it still hurt and she lashed it out to Gwendal, the only person who ever stood up to her antics.

"GWENDAL VON VOLTAIRE! HOW COULD YOU?" a voice yelled before either could answer. Gwendal looked and...

WHAM!

...was hit face first by a fist.

Yuri looked in shock as Anissina looked at Gwendal with tears of anger. "Where's the father of my children?" the red head snarled, tears running freely down her cheeks, "Where's that gentle man who is afraid of my experiments?"

"Anissina," Gwendal murmured, holding her with his strong arms, "stress is not good for the children..."

"I can't..." Anissina sobbed, "you promised..."

"I know..." Gwendal murmured as he loosened his grip.

She slapped him again. "Just go die! I don't even know you anymore!"

"Anissina, please," Yuri begged, trying to turn things around before it got ugly, "It's my fault too..."

"Stay out of this!" the red head screamed.

WHAP!

Yuri staggered back and would have fallen if Waltorana hadn't caught her.

When Anissina saw whom she slapped, she faltered, almost gasping an apology. Waltorana was about to speak before Yuri held her hand up and said, "Don't bother Waltorana, I had it coming."

"Oh Shinou, Yuri..." Anissina gasped, "I-I'm so sorry,"

"Please, it's not entirely Gwendal's fault," Yuri told her quietly, "What he and I have done was very wrong... and we brought Conrad into our mess..."

"I know you want to be together for now but it's best if you see Gisela,"

Anissina held her stomach unable to look at the Queen. "Hai Heika," she murmured, "I'm so sorry..." To the inventor's surprise, Yuri brought her into a hug. "This was supposed to be a happy occasion, I know," said Yuri, "but I swear openly as the Maoh, we will find answers." She turned towards one of the maids who were passing by, "Lasagnia, please take her to Gisela."

The red haired maid nodded. "Hai, Heika."

"Gwen?"

"Hai?"

"Anissina's pregnant?"

"Hai... two months now..."

"What a mess..." Yuri murmured, massaging her head, "Does Wolfram know?" There was a long pause before Gwendal finally answered almost inaudibly, "No."

Yuri sighed. "We can't let this go on," she said then, her black eyes levelling to his, "as soon as we find a proper date, we have to wed you and Anissina with or without me."

Three pairs of eyes gazed at her in surprise. "But..."

"Heika," sad Gunter, "The law states..."

"Whatever the law states, I'm still the Maoh," Yuri said, her gaze never leaving Gwendal's, "You love her, don't you?"

Gwendal started, surprised at the question but said without hesitation, "Yes."

"And she loves you?"

"Yes, but..."

"It's all right then," Yuri said seriously, "I know you two. Besides the law is a bunch of guidelines at times. Like how I am not to show emotions with judgement. Am I right?" the three Nobles nodded, "From what I can see you did not force yourself upon her. Neither she you, am I right?"

"I suppose..." said Gwendal.

"You're not angry with him for being indiscreet?"

"No," said Yuri, "This is my mess too, so it will do no good for us to anger each other. Besides," she added with a feigned sigh, "Jiji here is the only one with the guts to chase me." "I'm going to ignore that, gaki," Gwendal snorted, though he was visibly more relaxed, "It's not like I helped raise two brothers for nothing." Like everyone else, Waltorana could not put his head around Gwendal's and Yuri's relationship: they were either a strange pair of brother and sister or they were simply friendly rivals.

"So, Heika," said Waltorana, mildly amused, "what are you going to do?"

"Whether or not it's my mess, I'm the Maoh," said Yuri, "I will get this cleaned up."

"Gunter," she then called her older advisor, "should we get going?"

"Hai," "You're coming with us too, Gwen."

"Just where are you going?" Waltorana asked.

"We're heading to the Shinou Temple," Yuri answered, "you can come if you want. Murata was the Daikenja, there has to be something he knew that lead to this. I'm bringing Greta as well; she needs to know why those Boxes are dangerous, and she needs to know about her father."

"I'm just curious Heika," Waltorana said then, "Do you believe that Wolfram really betrayed us?"

Silence greeted him.

"Yuri?" Gwendal gently prodded.

The Queen sighed, asking, "Do you?" and excused herself, walking away. Waltorana just stared at the Queen. Though she was hiding it, all three Nobles knew she was crying.

"If you want the translation," said Gwendal quietly, "What she really means is 'no'."

Waltorana clenched his fists. "If you're the one telling me this... then tell me why she wouldn't?"

"Because you believe in Wolfram too," said Gwendal as he went down the hall after the Queen.

* * *

Secrets, Gunter knew, can be a burden. The reason he had went to Dai Shimarron was because of the rumour of the two Weller lines to which one Yosak confirmed. Knowing his student, it would likely be at least another generation before a Weller would step up to the throne.

As he watched them, Gunter wondered what his teacher, or even Dan Hiri, would do in this situation. He was among the few who knew why Dan Hiri left Lady Celi. He also knew it was in effort to protect Conrart from a now inevitable future. If only there was someone... anyone he could share the burden with... but he had promised Gareth. He had taken the Oath – a Student's Oath.

Gunter remembered when Gareth died. He remembered the despair in Conrad's eyes.

"Gunter," a voice pierced through his thoughts, "Daijoubu?"

"Hai Heika," he answered, "Why would I be otherwise?"

"You were spacing out there," Gwendal answered for the girl.

"Have no worries Heika," said Gunter, "I only had much on my mind."

"If you say so," said Waltorana.

* * *

"It was not one of our happier years," Murata was saying, "We lost two comrades that year. Lawrence died of natural causes, a.k.a old age, and Rufus was believed to be killed by enemy soldiers shortly after. They were after his heart; he probably used the last of his maryoku to disappear." The Daikenja paused, he looked like he was about to be sick, "We never found his body."

Yuri nodded. Now she knew why Maxine had tried to use Wolfram's arm as the key. There was the arm, the eye, the heart and blood. The box reacted the way it did because Wolfram's arm was not the key at all. They had tried to use Huber's left eye with the same box. Wolfram and Gunter had told her minor details of the history of Shin Makoku. About Shinou with five great warriors: Siegbert Von Voltaire, Rufus von Bielefeld, Erhard Von Wincott, his younger brother, Chrystel, and the first Shimarron King, a friend of Erhard's, Lawrence Weller.

Yuri had noted that history had repeated itself with Julian and Conrad but she had made no mention of it to anyone. Talking about a dead friend was evidence that they were healing but it was still a delicate topic to be brought up. "What are inside these Boxes exactly?" she asked, "From what I saw, it was very dangerous; enough that Rufus had to sacrifice his life before he gave up the key."

"The Forbidden boxes are four parts of the Soushu," Murata answered, "A dark power that had tried to take over the world four millennia ago. In my past lives, I have been researching of what and how to rid of the Soushu with little success."

"Kuwaii," Greta murmured, holding onto her mother. Yuri could feel Gwendal, Gunterand Waltorana tense behind her.

"Shortly after, Rufus and Lawrence died," Murata continued, "Chrystel disappeared. We never saw him again. It was hard on Erhard, to lose his best friend and his younger brother in such a short time. Soon after I died as Daikenja, about a century or two later, I was reborn as a sailor and learned that the rulers of Shimarron had taken a very different direction than what Lawrence started. Centuries later there have been Shimarron Kings, eventually Dai Shimarron Kings, who have tried to find the Boxes and use them but of course they're relatively safe without the Keys. Though as you have experienced first-hand, Branwen, using the wrong Keys strikes disasters."

Yuri nodded. "You mentioned that the Box back in Shou Shimarron is the one that required an eye... when you say Keys, you mean..."

"Not just body parts," Murata stated, "the parts they rely on most... As you know, the Weller family inherited the arm; the Von Bielefelds, the heartbeat: and Von Voltaires and Von Wincotts have the eye and blood." Everyone cringed at that: who would sacrifice their heartbeat or their blood?

Gwendal frowned. "Huber mentioned something about a Box when his captors gauged his eye out."

"Hnn!" Greta exclaimed burying her face into Yuri's waist. Yuri had warned her that it was going to be nightmarish, but she also believed that Greta should know the truth. It would serve as a wisdom that Greta would hand down to her children and the people of Zuratia once she becomes their Queen.

"The one that Belal is searching for now..." Waltorana stated, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Aa..." Murata confirmed, "the heartbeat." Dark green and dark blue eyes widened.

"Now they have Wolf," Yuri finished darkly. Something however, did not add up. Yuri could see it but could not place a finger on it.

"Mama," Greta murmured, getting her attention, "Will Papa come back?"

* * *

It was late. Yuri had just left Greta's side. It took a lot from Yuri's part to comfort the little girl. While Greta understood that Yuri had a job as a Queen, she knew her mother would never leave her until she felt safe. Yuri felt bad leaving Greta while she was asleep, but she needed to see Conrad. She was about to knock on his door when she heard voices.

"Don't scratch, Connie..."

"It itches," she heard her godfather complaining.

"Gisela's been bandaging you for years and only now you realise it itches?" Gwendal rebutted, sounding amused.

"Shut up!"

Yuri smiled despite herself, remembering the banters she and Shori almost always seem to have; though they were a few decades apart, Gwendal and Conrad were no different.

"I know you're out there, Yuri," her godfather called, "You can come in." Yuri took a deep breath and quietly pushed open the door and peeked in. Conrad was sitting upright on the bed, his torso covered in bandages and he had dark circles under his eyes. Gwendal was sitting in a chair beside him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked quietly as she walked towards them.

"I'm still a little sore," Conrad commented lightly, "but nothing too bad."

"You call a fractured shoulder, a collapsed lung and six broken ribs among other torn muscles 'nothing too bad'?" Gwendal snorted, ignoring Conrad's cut-throat gesture as Yuri stopped dead in her tracks. He sighed then, "I've been a bad influence on you." He noticed Yuri's expression then, "What's the matter?"

Though the events were forgotten, Yuri looked like she was about to cry. Everything from Wolfram's betrayal, to the fight, to Conrad's injury, to the Forbidden Boxes and Anissina's pregnancy fell down upon her shoulders. Just seeing Conrad almost wound in bandages reminded her of what happened. Greta had been scared to even come near her at first.

"Yuri," Conrad said gently, like a father trying to reassure his child, "come here." Yuri walked towards his side, leaned against his uninjured shoulder and cried.

"Easy," Conrad soothed as she sobbed softly, "easy..."

Gwendal could only look on; not really seeing the burden on her shoulders, and not even able to begin to imagine what the Queen was going through. Who could?

Her only daughter is asking for her father... the father betrayed them... what should have been happy news shattered into a thousand pieces... the guilt of injuring the one she loves as a father and a brother... insuring the two Boxes were far away from Dai Shimarron's hands... bringing her daughter to a nightmarish truth... all were heavy burdens for any ruler, much more so for a fifteen-year-old Queen.

When she dealt with Anissina's pregnancy, the Shrine and her daughter, Yuri acted far beyond her age. Right now, she was Conrad's troubled god-daughter... seeking guidance from him...

"This time I can't promise everything's going to be okay," Conrad murmured as he gently nudged Yuri to turn towards him and Gwendal, "but I can promise that we will find answers. This," he gestured to his wounds, "is not going to stop me from loving you or Gwendal. It's not going to stop me from believing in you. And it won't stop me from believing in Wolfram."

"Don't be like me, Yuri," Conrad continued, "for the longest time I thought I was alone and everything that happened was my fault..."

They were silent for a long moment. "Please... both of you..." he murmured, "just don't do that again..." whether he meant keeping secrets, or fighting, or not calling out for help, it did not matter currently. Gwendal simply nodded, where Yuri murmured, "I promise, godfather."

Another long silence followed before Conrad reached over toa side of his bed. "I... uh... I meant to give these to you," he said, showing her two circular hands, one of white gold studded with a single sapphire and another of amber.

"Wolfram's rings," Yuri observed. She sighed in exasperation, "I'm no longer marrying him remember?"

"I know..." Conrad murmured, knowing she did not want to believe it. Neither he or Gwendal wanted to as well. She broke down crying again, trying so hard not to curse the world. "I miss him so much," she sobbed.

A smiling Wolfram was in their thoughts at that moment.

"We miss him too," Gwendal murmured as he reached out his hand and r unbend her back.

* * *

Gwendal: Don't you think that was a bit much on my part?

Yuki: I thought I would spice things up a bit. It's part of being a writer.

Gwendal: It's also part of being a writer to know when to stop exaggerating.

Yuki: I hate to say this but I do wish there was someone who is like Yuri, the real Yuri, but such a person doesn't really exist. Not in the real world. I wanted a bit of realism in this.

Waltorana: I highly doubt losing tempers has any much to do with this…

Yuki: From my experience arguments resolved often brings people closer.


	31. To the Past Again

Chapter 28: To the Past Again

Yuri: Question?

Yuki: Yes?

Yuri: Why do you make Gwendal similar to that of a father or older brother figure to the girl Me, I don't understand? Especially, since it indicates that Conrad likes the girl Me as a daughter or sister.

Yuki: I just happen to like Gwendal's reactions a little too much, and what better way to stimulate it than having a boss who loves to push his buttons.

Gwendal: (eye twitch)

Conrad: You have to admit, it is actually quite funny. But really, where do you get that inspiration from?

Yuki: I happen to have two guy friends who love to push each other's buttons a lot.

Yuri: And you push them, too?

Yuki: Naturally.

Gwendal: If everyone is done discussing about buttons, can we get on with the story?

Yuki: Sure thing, Grumpy.

Gwendal: Oi!

* * *

"_You have to understand our past, because you will decide our future" _– **Quinn, **_**Reign of Fire**__._

Wolfram was beginning to wish he had his glasses with him. The letters were making him dizzy. He considered himself lucky that Belal even allowed him in the library considering who he was. The king had _kindly_ taken him in after he was found unconscious on the outskirts of bordering Dai Shimarron and Shou Shimarron. Belal said that he wanted to create a world of freedom, unite it as one and had asked Wolfram if he would join the cause as the first Mazoku Commander of Dai Shimarron.

The blond had only nodded in acceptance. With his knowledge of the sword, Wolfram exceeded ranks quickly to Commander. Because of his deadliness with the sword, Belal often snidely jokes that Wolfram was like a cobra with unexpected strikes. Thus he was given the name: Golden Cobra.

He looked down at his gloved hands; his left did not feel like his own. At least the person who gave it to him had been able to modify its size to fit his shoulders. It was a good thing as well that the blood accepted his. Wolfram wondered if it had to do anything with love.

"Von Bielefeld-kyo," a voice called, Wolfram looked up from the book he was reading to find a servant at the door of the library, "the King wishes for your audience."

"Aa," Wolfram replied putting away the book.

The throne room was more extravagant than Shin Makoku's, it made Wolfram wonder how much of the people's money was put into it. The blond approached the throne, kneeled down before the King, kissed the bejewelled ring and asked, "Your humble servant, your majesty."

King Belal smirked, pleased to have Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld, the youngest son of the previous Maoh, under his command – the current Maoh's fiancé no less; the blond so far showed neither regrets nor remorse for his betrayal. From the moment he found Wolfram all alone in a grassy plain nursing a bloody arm, he had plans for the boy. He had wanted Conrart Weller He had risen in ranks in just a few weeks since and had always hidden the arm. "There is a Forbidden Box in Francia," Belal told him, "you are to obtain it, and bring Francia to us."

Wolfram was silent for a moment before asking, "If your humble servant be so bold Your Majesty; you mean to steal it and break the alliance with Francia?"

"Oh no," Belal cackled, "It is to show them that Dai Shimarron can keep the peace the Maoh can never secure. Show them Dai Shimarron's power."

"Ryoukai," Wolfram said, emotionless.

* * *

"What are you saying, Gwendal?" Yuri asked as she pushed open the door to the treasury, "The others will have to know eventually."

"That's all I have, Yuri," Gwendal said exasperatedly, lighting a pitched torch and handing it to her, "I don't know how it happened. I thought I came down with an eye infection, but the moment I was alone in my office, my eye ached and I found myself in chains in the vast darkness and something controlling my body," he breathed before adding bitterly, "hurting Conrart. Plus, no one would believe me."

"I believe you," Yuri murmured.

"That's good enough for me," Gwendal told her, "We better keep this among ourselves; everyone is on edge as it is."

"Just don't keep it from me the next time you see this _Darkness_," said Yuri, as they descended a flight of stairs, "or Anissina."

"I promise. Now, tell me why we have to look through this pile of junk again?" asked Gwendal. Yuri had pulled him down to the royal treasury as soon as they were certain that Conrart was asleep. With the injuries he had, it was no surprise that his brother had difficulty sleeping. From what he could see during their stay with Conrart, Queen Yuri was truly his god-daughter for she was very gentle with him.

Yuri took a deep breath and turned to face him, placing the torch against the wall. "I've talked to Julian."

Gwendal stopped and look her fully. When he saw she was not joking, he inclined his head for her to continue.

"Just before I came back Julian visited me…" Yuri began:

"_Oh, child," someone murmured._

"_Dareda?" Yuri exclaimed, opening her eyes. She felt the space around her and felt water – warm, salty water. Tears? Why in the world was she in a pool of tears? How is it that she was still breathing underwater?_

"_These are the tears you have within," the voice murmured behind her, "I have tried to stop them but your pain was too great." Yuri turned to find the man who had entered her vision of late and whom she met in the Makyo._

"_Julian-san?" Yuri exclaimed, he looked the same as when he last met her. He took her by the hand, "Don't worry," he said, "I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you."_

_"Why aren't I drowning?" she asked. Julian looked her sadly and shook his head. Yuri stared at him with growing fear, _"_I'm – I'm dying?"_

"_Not yet... Both you and Wolfram are in great danger," Julian warned her, "and so Gwendal and Conrart." He gestured around them, "Child what you see here is only the beginning of Silent Agony..."_

"_This is Silent Agony?"_

"_Yes," Julian confirmed, "It is formed from the events the last time you were in Shin Makoku..." he hugged her then, "Oh child I'm so, so sorry."_

"_Then Conrad –? And Gwendal –?" she gasped. She could not even begin to imagine without either of them._

"_Yes," Julian confirmed, "you took the pain away from them... but they are both in need of you... otherwise..." he sighed then, "Yuri... Conrart exists for you and you him... it's like what you call the Ying Yang. Neither can survive without the other..."_

"_So you're saying... if I die, so will Conrad and vice versa?" Yuri asked. Julian nodded._

"_Is there a way to prevent it?" she asked weakly._

"_That is for you to find," Julian told her, "look into the past and understand..."_

"_I don't..." _

"_Do you believe in Wolfram?" he asked then._

"_Yes," she answered without hesitation._

"_So do I," Julian said, smiling, "and so do his brothers. Gwendal may not show it as much but he does."_

_Yuri nodded. "How long do I have?"_

"_Not long," Julian answered, "be safe and stay strong, Yuri. I'll hold it off for as long as I can. And always remember, sometimes believing is the best protection."_

"So, you're—? You are—?" Gwendal could not finish. Yuri nodded. Gwendal inhaled sharply. He did not know what he was doing then but stepped forward and hugged her. He could not imagine the horror she was facing.

"I'm scared, Gwen," she murmured, hugging him back.

"You have every right to be," he told her quietly, "but as Julian said there is a way out of this." He looked at her squarely in the eyes, "And you are not alone..."

"Please," she begged, "don't tell Conrad, this will kill him."

"It's not just him," Gwendal murmured, his voice levelled. "Whatever Julian was telling you were important, otherwise he would not have approached you when he did."

"Gwen, Conrad would demand Shinou to pass the burden onto him," Yuri protested, "you know he would! Besides of Wolfram was here..." she clasped her mouth, not daring to continue. "He would do the same," Gwendal finished for her, "as would I." He rested his hands on her shoulders then, "But since I have to make this promise, I won't do it. Thank you for sharing this." He paused for a moment, "When did Julian start talking to you?"

"That's another secret I needed you to keep. I've seen him a few times," Yuri told him, "mostly when I am in great danger." Gwendal nodded, "He said you needed to see the past in order to understand? You're thinking he meant Wolfram's?"

Yuri nodded. "There's something I need to know," said Yuri seriously, "but before I use it, I need your permission first." Gwendal frowned as the Queen looked for the item, "Why not just ask Conrad later if you want to know that badly?" "Because you know them both better than anyone," said Yuri, holding up the object of their search, "I realise this is unethical but I need to see some things; you don't have to show me everything, just parts where you think are best. I won't push you if it seems I'm asking too much from you."

Taking the Makyo from her hands, Gwendal murmured. "There are some things I have been meaning to share with you..." he fingered the edges of the bowl, knowing Yuri did not want to make this any harder for him than it is already, "but as you know, I can't fully express myself with words..."

At this, she smiled. "You're my advisor," she told him, "I know how you are."

They stood opposite of one another. Gwendal had his hands under the bowl ready to share his memories while she stood opposite, ready to enter another memory. It was better this way, because he would not have to speak. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be..." she murmured as she laid her hands on the edge of the bowl and allowed some of her maryoku to pulse as she looked into the bowl. A familiar void engulfed her then.

The next thing she knew she found herself on a familiar terrace and a splitting headache. _"Ow..."_ she moaned.

"_You all right?"_ she heard Gwendal's voice.

"_Nothing different from last time," _she muttered, rubbing the side of her head.

"_Last time?"_ Gwendal echoed, remembering when she accidentally travelled back to the past, _"Whose memory did you enter last time?"_

"_You don't want to know," _she muttered, _"When am I anyway?"_

"_A year before Wolfram was born," _Gwendal explained, _"I thought it might be best to introduce you to his father at first."_

_She felt someone move through her. Yuri gasped with the discomfort. She shivered as she looked to find who had gone through her and was surprised to find a boy. The boy was in a wheelchair. She walked around the boy to see who it was and found..._

"_Conrad?"_ she called.

"_He can't hear you,"_ she heard Gwendal's voice explain, _"this is a memory. He hadn't been walking for about four months at this point."_

_Yuri gaped in surprise as she walked around to have a better look at a much younger version of her godfather. The boy was very thin and very pale, not like the tall and tanned Conrad she knew now. The only thing that was familiar was the shining light in his eyes; albeit more mischievous, but was filled with life._

_Young Conrad wheeled his chair until he came across a pillar bordering the stairs that entered the castle garden. He looked around to make sure no one was around, not realising that a younger Gwendal was nearby, watching him._

_He grabbed the pillar tightly, leaned forward so his hands could reach the pillar. He smiled as he held on tight to the pillar and stood on wobbly legs. Conrad smiled triumphantly. Yuri almost chuckled at the cuteness of it all. Even when he was a boy, Conrad was determined._

_He took a tentative step forward and fell, down the steps onto the dirt ground._

"_Ite!" he yelped and grabbed his bloody knee. Young Gwendal was ready to move but stopped as a man raced through Yuri to the boy. The man knelt beside Conrad before she could get a better look at him. His hair was dark blonde like Waltorana's, but it was longer and was tied in a loose ponytail similar to the way Gwendal tied his. His eyes were light blue in colour, like the sky. His broad shoulders displayed the courage and strength through practiced years of soldiering. And yet... there was something about this man that simply echoes the way Wolfram was around their daughter._

_'That was Wolfram's father, Gareth,'_ Yuri heard Gwendal's voice say.

"_That was quite a tumble, Cub," Gareth commented, "were you trying to stand again?"_

"_Tou-san?" the boy murmured, trying to hold the pain._

_The man sighed wearily, brought his arms under the boy's shoulders and knees and lifted him carefully._

"_Don't push yourself," Gareth murmured as he put Conrad back in his chair, "you'll only worry your mother more."_

_Conrart took a deep breath and said, "Hai, Tou-san," as he allowed Gareth to check his knee. "I'm going to need to put iodine on this, Connie," Gareth told him, "think you can be man enough to withstand the sting?"_

"_Hai..." Conrad said sadly._

"_Connie?"_

"_Ne, Tou-san," little Conrart asked, "will I ever walk again?" The man looked sceptically at his younger stepson. "I am certain, Foren believes it as well, why?"_

"_I'm scared I might die," Conrart murmured, "The Healer before Foren said that I may not live up to fifty." At the statement, Gareth started. "Don't worry, Conrart," he soothed, "You'll live long enough to see the baby."_

"_If I don't, will you tell the baby that I'll always love him?"_

"_Don't talk like that, Conrart," Gareth admonished sharply – reminding Yuri strongly of Wolfram –, bringing his stepson close, "Don't listen to those idiots who call themselves Healers. You are much too loved to talk like that__. We'll find a cure. I promised your father, I promised your mother, and I promise you... You will get through this. And you will see the baby! His name will be Wolfram Eli Rufus Von Bielefeld, and he will love you!"_

Yuri turned to find Gwendal still watching from outside the door. For some reason she could hear hints of his thoughts. He was thinking about what Gareth Von Bielefeld said. That gentleness Gareth had does not match his sad eyes.

"_I would appreciate it if you stay out of my mind,"_ she heard Gwendal say dryly, _"I've agreed to show you my __**memories**__,__ not share my __**thoughts**__."_

"_Sorry,"_ she said quickly and withdrew, _"I think it's time for the next memory."_

"_Agreed."_

Another void engulfed her.

"_One would think I'm used to this,"_ Yuri muttered, as she stood trying to rub away a headache.

"_Mind and body are two different things,"_ said Gwendal sympathetically. Yuri had to agree with him; unlike her last adventure into the past, she was not there physically.

A bell slowly rang in the background. Yuri had never heard it before, but she had heard stories of that particular bell. _"Is that the Bell of the Dead?"_ Yuri asked, shivering.

"_I'm sorry I should have warned you_," Gwendal told her, _"Gareth died. You may want to step out of the way." Yuri stepped to her left in time as dark objects passed by. It was then Yuri saw that a hearse nearly went through her. Goosebumps formed at the thought, a live person going through her is one thing, but the dead? Brrr..._

_The funeral was in procession. The Royal family were following the horse drawn hearse. Lady Celi was carrying a small bundle in her arms; her green eyes bloodshot from tears. Conrad, now walking was holding his father's black cloak — in exception of his beard and long hair, Yuri knew it was Dan Hiri because he was almost a mirror image to Conrad —in one hand and Gwendal's hand in the other. Gwendal's face was empty but he was clearly trying to hold back tears. The shrouded body was covered with a dark green cloth upon which the Von Bielefeld Crest was embroidered._

Gwendal forwarded his memory to the graveyard where the burned the shrouded body as they lay it into the ground. _Yuri watched in horror. She knew of the tradition of connecting a dead member of the Royal Family with their elements as they were lowered into the ground._

_Conrad stared on without turning away. Neither Gwendal nor Dan Hiri left his side. The baby in Lady Celi's arms, supposedly Wolfram, started crying as they started tossing dirt into Gareth's grave, extinguish the fire. It was then Conrart broke down. He fell to his knees and wailed softly._

"_Tou-san..." he wailed, trying to rub away his tears. Dan Hiri knelt down and brought the boy into his arms. "Tou-san..."_

"_Wolfram was born the same day Gareth died_," Gwendal told her, "_We did not get the news until the next day from Dan Hiri... Gunter told us he died protecting Conrad..."_

The void engulfed her again. Yuri found herself lying on the same terrace where she saw young Conrad. She lay there for a bit, letting her stomach settle before she heard voices and laughter. She slowly stood and looked around but could not see anyone.

"_Whoa!" a shout came._

"_Don't climb so high, Pup!"_ _a young voice called worriedly, sounding like young Conrad but sounded a little older she looked for him around the terrace but could not find him. Or even Wolfram._

"_In the garden,"_ Gwendal said. Yuri looked and could not really believe her eyes. An older young Conrad was sitting on a picnic blanket watching a small blond bundle of energy climbing down a tree in the garden, a blue blanket in his hand.

"_Pup," young Conrad called worriedly from his position, "be careful."_

Yuri was surprised how strong Conrad looked at this time.

"_I'm always careful, Koonichan," the younger boy called as he hopped down the last three feet and scaring Conrad._

"_Mattaku," said Conrad, slightly exasperated as he slowly stood and laid his hands on his hips, "didn't I tell you not to do dangerous stunts?"_

"_It's times like this that make me wonder if Conrart had been a mother in his past life,"_ Gwendal muttered. Yuri had to force down a laugh but she knew that he was trying to keep a straight face as well.

"_Why not?" said the blond chibi cheekily, holding up a scarf, "This may be a winter scarf, but it's precious to koonichan."_

"_That's because I made it for him," another voice called. Conrad and Wolfram looked towards the source of the voice, finding Gwendal who had just returned from patrol._

"_Aniiue!" the grasshopper of a blond exclaimed, hugging his older brother, "Okaeri!"_

"_Oto," young Gwendal said jokingly, "This kozo has been mischievous again." _

"_Kozo ja nai ai, Aniiue!"_

"_See," young Gwendal teased, "the way you get angry proves it."_

"_IT DOES NOT__!"_

"_Ma ma, Aniiue... Wolfram..." Conrad placated, but it fell to deaf ears as Gwendal laughed while Wolfram scowled at him and protested, "I'm not a kid, Aniiue!"_

"_See if you can climb to the top of this tree then," Gwendal challenged._

"_I can too!" Wolfram exclaimed, pulling away from his eldest brother and scrambled up the tree. Conrart's eyes widened in fright._

"_Pup, don't-!" he warned before he froze and gasped as pain shot through his body before he could continue. "Ite!" he gasped, grabbing his chest as his knees buckled._

"_Conrart!" Gwendal exclaimed, catching the middle brother before he fell to the ground._

"_Daijoubu, Aniiue," Conrart panted, trying to regain his balance. He still looked really weak, as if he was suffering from tuberculosis or something. _

_It was then Yuri noticed worried green eyes staring at his brothers._

Gwendal fast forwarded his memory again. This time they were in a bedroom and Wolfram was older.

"_Na, koonichan?" Wolfram asked as Conrad got him ready for bed._

"_Yes?" said Conrad, wondering what his little brother was up to._

"_Then who do you like better, me or Aniiue?"_

_The question surprised the older boy. "Ano..." Conrad murmured, "That's a rather difficult question..."_

* * *

"_So what did you reply?" Gwendal asked, as Conrad finished telling him what happened earlier._

"_Gwen," said Conrad, "That would be telling."_

_The eldest brother sighed as he got into bed; Wolfram's other side. He looked down at the blond head for a moment before voicing, "Gunter told me where he was; apparently, he and Gisela were trying to find some herbal medicine for you." Brown eyes softened as their owner watched his younger brother sleep. "Do they know which ones?" he voiced._

"_I saw some opened books in the library," Gwendal answered, "about cough and muscle herbs."_

"_Maybe he'll be a Healer and a Historian like Tou-san and Gisela is very kind," Conrad murmured. _

"_Actually, it was Conrart who helped Gisela overcome her shyness,"_ Gwendal voiced.

_Conrad frowned then, "I'm more curious about Gunter-nii-sama."_

"_What about him?" Gwendal asked as he got into bed on Wolfram's right._

"_Why is he always watching us?"_

"_Likely because Tou-san was his Sensei," said Gwendal, "Tou-san was protective of you."_

"_Mm..." Wolfram mumbled in his sleep, "Koonichan..."_

_Gwendal chuckled then, "And he seemed to have passed it on to Wolfram." He saw Conrad's sad expression then, "What's the matter?"_

"_I wish I wasn't so weak," Conrad told him, "I'm supposed to protect Wolfram, not the other way around."_

_Gwendal thought for a moment. "Get stronger in your own way," he finally answered, "Strength doesn't necessarily mean you have to be good with sword-fight."_

"_How?"_

"_Love," Gwendal said. "Without love, strength cannot be used to protect what it is supposed to, do you understand?"_

_At this, Conrad scrunched his nose. "How can love protect Wolfram?"_

_Gwendal grinned and ruffled Conrad's hair. "You might be surprised."_

Gwendal fast-forwarded the memories and said, "_I should have thought of this earlier..."_

_Conrad was in bed, coughing badly. The wash-cloth covered his eyes. Gwendal and Wolfram were at his side._

"_Ne Aniiue," Wolfram called softly._

"_Hai?" Gwendal murmured._

"_Why is Koonichan always so sick?" he asked, worried about his little big brother, "No matter what Foren does, he keeps getting sick."_

"_Before you were born, Conrart was very sick," Gwendal explained, "none of the healers knew what was wrong, there was even a time he could not walk at all. Though he's making full recovery, he still gets sick now and then because his body is trying to regain energy."_

"_There's a possibility that he would, like everyone else, need protection,"_

"_Then I'm going to be very strong to protect Koonichan," Wolfram whispered determinedly, "Even if I have to be a puppet."_

"_You do that, but don't protect him too much," Gwendal told him as he replaced the washcloth on Conrad's head."_

_Green eyes blinked, confused. "Naze?"_

"_When you protect someone too much, eventually they won't know how to protect themselves."_

That was when Yuri felt herself pulled into a void.

Yuri panted. Gwendal had to steady her before she fell to the stone floor.

"You discovered something?" said Gwendal. It was statement rather than a question.

"Was Conrad always like that?"

Blue eyes softened with sadness and pride. "Why do you think he pushes himself?" he asked then, "It was shortly after Gareth died that his health improved." At Yuri's confused look, he continued, "Something happened during the time – I couldn't understand."

"What was that?"

Gwendal hesitated.

"You can tell me..."

"I can't really say the state Conrad was in when he, Gunter and Dan Hiri brought Gareth's body back," Gwendal explained, "I could only see that he had cried and nearly lost his mind." He thought of something then, "Not only that, his chronic disease ended there."

"What-?"

"It started when he was Greta's age, the Healers who discovered it didn't know what was wrong," "No one believed he would live past fifty."

"How young—?" Yuri stopped herself remembering how old Wolfram looked at sixty, "Almost equivalent to a Human thirteen-year-old?"

Gwendal nodded. "If you remember, during the beginning of your stay..."

"I remember full well," "was Wolfram protecting Conrad even then?"

Gwendal looked at her with sad blue eyes, sighed and said, "I don't know."

"Why-?"

"Anissina once told me: if we constantly protect someone, eventually they won't know how to protect themselves," "I didn't have that power any ways."

Yuri knew Gwendal meant Luttenberg. One question remained in both their minds:

_Was there a hidden reason behind Wolfram's actions?_

* * *

Wolfram looked ahead into the sea as the sun rose, bathing the sky and the sea with orange, yellow and red. He clutched his left arm but his face remained expressionless. He was determined to find those Boxes.

He knew now, he was truly a puppet. Hopefully, the King of Francia would not be so cowardly or even as hostile as good number of people he encountered so far. The environment, however might have been better for Weller, Dai Shimarron was originally Dan Hiri's home.

He remembered what he saw at the library earlier. He did not want to believe at first. He wanted to excuse it with the likely fact he did not have his reading glasses with him; but if it was true, he will likely have to be more careful than he had planned.

Even if he had to die...

* * *

Gwendal: I know for certain I am not that nice.

Yuki: Whatever you say Grandpa Grumpy.

Gwendal: DON'T CALL ME GRUMPY!

Wolfram: What exactly was I looking for in that Library?

Yuki: That's for me to know and for you to wait...

Yosak: (grabs Yuki around her waist) You're not even going to tell a handsome stud like me?

Yuki: Don't you have spying to do, Horny?

Yosak: Horny, am I? (Bends and kisses her)

Gwendal and Wolfram: GET A ROOM!

A/N: Parts of the Gwendal's Past are inspired by Kurogane's mermories from _Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicles_


	32. Gunter vs Wolfram

Chapter 29: Gunter vs. Wolfram

Wolfram: Oh please, another short chapter?

Yuki: Three years ago 6 A4 pages were considered very long for me.

Wolfram: Not the point, you ought to write longer.

Yuki: You try facing final year in University and writing!

Wolfram: Try facing finals in Healing and Swordfight!

Yuki: Try rewriting everything you know about a story! When I first wrote this story, it took me months to get every single detail that makes up the story changed. I would put GirlYuri as similar to the original Yuri, but it did not seem as much fun... People know the story, it's a writer's job to do the unexpected at times.

Gwendal: She's got a point there, Wolfram.

Yuri: Should we get on with the story?

Conrad: Yeah, we should, at least 'til Yosak gets back to calm Yuki down. She's been stressed out because of University.

Yuri: *whimper* Are they really that bad?

* * *

"_Be faithful in small things because it is i__n them that your strength lies."_ – Mother Teresa

Wolfram was riding with several Dai Shimarron soldiers into Francia. Getting in was going to be difficult because Francia did not want anything to do with other countries, particularly Shin Makoku, but Wolfram knew it had a very thin tie with Dai Shimarron. This was because it was forced upon. If the Forbidden Box was there, he would find it.

"Commander," one of the soldiers called. Wolfram looked behind his troupe and saw two scouts coming up from behind. "Halt!" he ordered the men, allowing the scouts to catch up.

"Report," Wolfram barked.

"I do not take orders from Mazoku filth!" the first scout sneered.

Wolfram just lifted a blond eyebrow and beheaded the scout cleanly and quickly. The head that rolled on the ground had no trace of pain or fear in his features. The man did not even know he was dead. Whether it was cruelty or mercy, the Dai Shimarron soldiers did not know. They only knew that one never crosses Wolfram Von Bielefeld.

"Perhaps you would like to report?" Wolfram said to the other scout, his green eyes cold.

"Th-There are Mazoku ships heading to Cavalcade," the scout reported with fear.

"Mazoku?" said one of the other soldiers, "What are they doing here?"

"Their intent is the same as ours," Wolfram concluded, "They are likely after the box. They've already got one, they will try to get the others. They are friends with Cavalcade so we can't pursue them." He snorted then, "Pity, I was hoping to face the Maoh with my sword." The soldiers said nothing. Wolfram kicked the carcass aside. "Let's leave this filth to the vultures," Wolfram said coldly, "the faster we arrive to Francia, the closer we get to the box."

The soldiers obeyed him. They left him alone most of the time, mostly because he was Mazoku. Belal, however, enjoyed having Von Bielefeld close, his tactics were brutal and heartless and he killed those who opposed against him.

* * *

Yosak had found another possible location for the box, but Dai Shimarron soldiers were aiming at the same area. If it was one of the real boxes, Yuri knew it was going to be a race against time and... Wolfram might be there. "King Antoine of Francia is not exactly the bravest of kings, to put it mildly," Yosak had said. Yuri looked towards Conrad who was talking with his mother. She had overheard him and Gisela talking when the Healer gave him a final check-over with his injuries.

"_This is the last treatment for now," Gisela sighed as she put the Maseki down. She sat down heavily in her chair. This was the only time she knew she would not be able to restrain him, not where Wolfram was concerned._

_She watched him as he stood and flexed his deliciously toned muscles, admiring her handiwork in healing._

_Conrart had always... **always**, believed in Wolfram. She remembered how excited he was when he learned he was going to be a big brother. She remembered watching him from afar teaching Wolfram how to fight with a sword and feeling slightly jealous that Conrart was spending all his time with this new addition._

_She remembered when he was sick for a very long time... little Wolfram did everything he could to make Conrart comfortable._

"_Your shoulder and your lung will be tender in the following weeks," Gisela told him as she handed a bottle of pills, "try not to overexert yourself. Yuri-Heika will worry if you do and take these three times a day."_

"_Since when did you become the Queen's godmother?"_

"_Since you held her while she cried."_

Yuri did not know much about Gisela's past, she only knew that the Royal Healer was from a fishing village that was destroyed by a terrible storm of lightning and wind; shortly after the disaster Dai Shimarron attacked them, killing her parents in the process. She was the only survivor as her parents had hidden her in their storage space where she remained who knows how long and would have died if Gunter had not found her.

Now standing at the docks of Cavalcade, Yuri was told by Gwendal and Gunter that Cavalcade had invited them and wanted to make an alliance with them. Along with Gwendal and Gunter, there was Lady Celi, Conrad, Huber and Yosak. They were hoping to ask, and explain, their need to head into Francia if they could. Conrad had been quite during the journey, only ever talked now and then, preferring his mother's company towards anyone else's. Yuri, though sad, understood his feelings. At times like this, the love of a mother is what one needed most.

She remembered something then. "Who's picking us up?"

"The king is sending a representative," Gwendal told her.

"A representative?" Yuri parroted, "Did they mention who?"

"That would be me, Yuri-Heika," a voice laughed. Yuri looked to find a familiar face.

"Heathcrifte-ojii," Yuri greeted.

"Please, just Heathcrifte-san will do," Heathcrifte laughed again, "we're already friends aren't we? Besides I'm abandoning that position for now."

"Konichiwa, Yuri-Heika," a small voice by his side greeted.

"Konichiwa Beatrice," Yuri greeted, "genki?"

"Genki."

"She was really excited to know you were coming she begged me to come along," Heathcrifte told her. "I would show you around Cavalcade, but it seems the time is short."

Yuri nodded.

Yuri had to ride with Gwendal, Gunter and Heathcrifte as there were political matters to discuss while Conrad, Huber, Lady Celi and Beatrice rode in the other carriage. "There's another reason we invited you over," Heathcrifte told her, "not just a safe passage to Francia."

Yuri nodded, "I'm listening."

"There is to be a peace treaty between Shin Makoku and Cavalcade later this evening," Heathcrifte told her, "the King himself will be in the meeting. Along with representatives of our neighbours."

"Why wasn't I told of this?" she asked her two advisors though she knew in the light of recent events "I get the feeling everything was prepared."

"We have other kingdoms who are willing to join Shin Makoku as well," Heathcrifte informed her, "ones who want to oppose Dai Shimarron. The numbers have increased by the days when we gathered together to speak about it."

Yuri nodded. Conrad had told her of a saying in the Human kingdoms as well as in Shin Makoku but she could not remember on top of her head at the moment. "Just to make things clear," Yuri voiced, "Are they forced to join Shin Makoku solely to oppose Dai Shimarron, or do they do it because I am young?"

"Ah," Heathcrifte said, "you've learned how to see underneath. As for your question: no, they only joined want to join Shin Makoku because you proved to them the good ruler that you are." At her confused look he continued, "Freeing the oppressed slaves in Suberia, reconstructing the rule in Silvecrad, helping Caloria at their time of need, and adopting a Human child."

"Heathcrifte-san," said Yuri seriously, "may I request that my daughter be left out of the political report? I only adopted her because she needed a family who would love her. She may be the heir to Zuratia, but she is still a little girl."

"Heh," said Heathcrifte amused, "you are not yet a grown up and you think like one."

"Only when it came to politics," Gwendal muttered, "other than she would find a way to skip her lessons and utterly refused to do paperwork."

"Do I honestly need to know that Maoh Froo-froo only had three toes and hopped on a sandwich with it?" Yuri asked in a bored voice. "It was Maoh Frondolor," Gunter scolded, "And he could jump on a horse with it."

"Hai, hai," Yuri replied, rather annoyed, "no need to tell me, Sensei." Gwendal sighed as Gunter continued his rant. Heathcrifte said nothing but tried to keep a straight face. Even though the Queen of Shin Makoku appears to be more mature than the tender age of fifteen, she still acts like one.

* * *

Yuri heaved a sigh of relief as came out of her room in a dress which Lady Celi brought, just in case. It was a light blue dress with a V-neck that goes down to just an inch above her cleavage and Empire waist, with a shade darker of blue for the flowing skirt. Her ever sapphire drop present pendant surrounded her throat; a gauzy silver shawl adorned her shoulders and was fastened at her left shoulder with the emblem of Shin Makoku. Her black hair was curled and pulled back; the only make-up she had on was a pearl pink lipstick and thin eyeliner – these last two, she had help from Heathcrifte's younger sister, Felara.

Gunter had to control himself from fainting when he saw her. Heathcrifte , though his late-wife was the most beautiful to his eyes, was at awe with the young Queen before him. Felara always knew how to make any girl look and feel beautiful. This however was a masterpiece. Who knew that black hair and eyes can show such deadly and innocent beauty at the same time?

When he first met Yuri, he had thought she was only a little more than a humble merchant. Imagine his surprise when she turned into the Maoh just to save a little girl; the second time was less surprising, the blond soldier who freed the women in Silvecrad was her protector, and Lord Weller's. This time, he could now see why Wolfram Von Bielefeld was completely smitten to this beautiful young girl.

It was not just her power or her beauty... it was her eyes, the will power, the determination and the courage to right whatever wrong she could.

Heathcrifte led the Queen's party to the meeting room in their castle. He looked towards her and found her shivering. "Nervous?" he asked.

"More than I should be," she admitted, "I've never done this before."

"All you basically have to do is to listen and talk about how we can improve relations between countries," Gwendal told her. Yuri had a feeling a number of other nobles would say otherwise. "I feel like I've forgotten something," Yuri said as they approached the meeting room. The door opened and there was the King of Cavalcade, King Mishka, with his ambassadors along with representatives of the countries wanting to join Shin Makoku.

"Welcome Queen Yuri of Shin Makoku," they greeted taking their wigs off.

"Now, I remember," Yuri mumbled as she and her men shielded their eyes from the shining heads.

"Oh my!" Lady Celi exclaimed, "I love shiny things!"

* * *

The meeting went very well.

"You saved my son and granddaughter," the King said as the meeting ended, "At least let me repay you."

"_Help us bring Wolfram back_," sat on Yuri's tongue but she kept quiet. "We are looking for the Forbidden Boxes," Yuri told him, "I do not want what happened in Caloria to happen again, or even bring Soushu back to the world. All we ask for is your help to find a safe passage into Francia." She paused for a moment, "In order to do this I have to go there myself; my advisor, Gwendal Von Voltaire, and my predecessor, Cecilia Von Spitzberg will stay and see to any more that needs to be done."

King Mishka nodded. "I will do anything in my power to insure you are safely crossed the borders," the old King told her kindly he guided her from the meeting room then to the banquet hall. Heathcrifte, who followed his father, had noted Yuri hiding something but waited until he had a chance to bring her aside later and said, "You have more pain than you expressed."

The Queen looked as if she wanted to cry. "It is because I'm not sure if the one I'm searching for meant what he said when we last talked," Yuri replied.

"Yuri-Heika," Heathcrifte told her, taking her hands in comfort of a friend, "The man who freed those women in Silvecrad is the same man you loved. I know because... well... I could never tell Beatrice this but Marissa, her mother, had done the same to me soon after Beatrice was born. Though I believed in her where many didn't, Marissa's sacrifice was to save Cavalcade... to save our daughter." Yuri did not ask anything, but she could see what he meant. Heathcrifte did not want her to suffer as he had suffered in losing his wife.

"I thank you, Heathcrifte-san," Yuri murmured, "all of us... his family want him back."

* * *

Gwendal knew he was to stay in Cavalcade, and Lady Celi was to meet with the other representatives and talk about the affairs between them. But he could not help but worry. He hated keeping secrets from Conrad.

"I don't like this," he murmured his worry to her. Yuri was pale, he only just noticed; paler than when she after their duel.

"Neither do I, Brother" said Yuri.

"Just stay safe," he told her, "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

"I'll do what I can," Yuri replied. Pain shot through her body. She had forgotten how to breathe, her legs were weak...

Gwendal caught her as her knees buckled. She breathed deeply for a few moments before she stood up again. Julian had explained to her in a dream that constipation is among the symptoms she would have. It then would lead to coughing out blood, inability to move, failing of all senses and finally death. "It's getting worse?"

"Don't tell Conrad…" she pleaded, downing the cold peppermint tea from her water satchel she had asked the maids to prepare. Julian had told it would help. "This is not your fault."

"Be careful," he said again as she left the room to change into her disguise. He looked towards the direction she left. He felt useless, he wished he could do more. He thought back to when they first met and how they warmed up to one another.

"_You called us, Heika?" Anthony asked as he and Foren came into the Meeting Room where Yuri had called a secret meeting._

"_I need you two to bear witness of this," Yuri told them seriously. She coughed then, quite harshly._

"_Heika..." Foren voiced, concerned. Yuri brushed it off. "I'm fine," she said, "Healer Foren and Lieutenant Anthony Phillip, you trust Gwendal Von Voltaire?"_

"_With my life, and my soul," Foren replied._

"_With my life and my soul," Anthony replied._

_She turned towards Gwendal then. "If anything were to happen to me," Yuri told him, "you're the Maoh." She turned back to the Healer and the Lieutenant, whose eyes were wide with shock. Was Yuri-Heika going to die?_

"_Mention this to no one..." she instructed them, "This is in absolute secrecy. I need to be sure of something when I reach Francia. Other than Gwendal, you two know of this..."_

"_What are you saying Yuri...?" Gwendal asked, shocked that she would elect him to be the Maoh. Foren and Anthony however, bowed in respect. Yuri, knowing that there's a possibility of death in her path, gave them and her people a leader to follow._

_Once they were out Yuri explained. _"_I don't want Lady Celi to lose another son," she murmured, "Or Conrad another brother."_

_Gwendal could not say anything but stared on. _"_You know as well as I do that if I die, he dies with me..." Yuri said, "with the Silent Agony and only half a chance of survival..." She stopped as Gwendal laid a hand on her shoulder. "No, Yuri," Gwendal said, not wanting to believe it, "if anything, try to stay alive. The people still need you as their leader... I need you as my leader..."_

_"An old man depending on a teenage girl?" Yuri snorted._

_"No," Gwendal told her, "a friend trusting another."_

"How much did you hear?" Gwendal asked. Feeling as if he had led a lamb to slaughter.

"Enough to know that she's dying," Yosak said appearing from a shadow, "Shouldn't we let Conrart know?" Gwendal did not turn around. "I can't... she gave me a direct order not to tell him."

Yosak clenched his fists momentarily. _Why did it always have to be Conrart who is last to know? How could Yuri be so selfish?_

"However, she did say only not to tell Conrart. That could also mean she would tell him herself. Watch for her," Gwendal instructed, "Make sure Wolfram knows he's slowly killing her."

"Hai."

* * *

"I'm sorry," the attendant told Wolfram, "the King does not wish to give you audience." Wolfram closed his eyes and folded his arms, feeling his temper rise. The soldiers around him shivered visibly though they were angry that the king refused to give them audience.

The air in the room became colder as Wolfram opened his eyes. The attendant felt as if he was looking at a deadly snake. "We will give him until tomorrow to decide," Wolfram told the attendant quietly.

"Just like that—?" one of the Dai Shimarron soldiers protested.

"Soldiers!" Wolfram barked, "Must I tell you again?"

After that there were no complaints. Two figures watched them leave from a window in a hidden room.

"What will we do?" the cowering figured whimpered.

"We'll find a way to divert them," said the other figure, "I promise."

"Demo..." the former whimpered, "what about the merchants tomorrow...?"

"Merchants are not a problem," the latter replied, a sai gleaming at his side.

* * *

Yuri had been a little apprehensive about going to Francia. It was as if something was waiting for her there. She once again dressed herself as Brom Raven; this time as a spice merchant. Murata, on the other hand, insisted he was comfortable with a turban and sunglasses. Either way, Francia had been easy on them thus far.

They a few looks here and there, mostly because no one had really heard of Brom Raven. From what Gwendal, Yosak and Conrad had been telling her, there was a rumour that Brom Raven had a fear anxiety towards the Queen of Shin Makoku. He does his trades anonymously when Queen Yuri was in her kingdom, and when she is not in the kingdom he comes out of hiding; another rumour states that Brom Raven had only met the Queen once and fled for some reason. Yuri was normally not in favour for rumours but she was grateful that people thought Brom and Yuri were two different people. It makes things easier

When she finally met Antoine, the first thought Yuri had through mind was, "Nandaka korewa?"

Antoine seemed to have no backbone at all. Yuri wondered if it had anything to do with his more than peaceful upbringing. From the moment she saw him, she knew he was not as much of a coward as Yosak had told her. A ruler who wants peace will do what he or she can to maintain peace in his or her kingdom... If that was true, then King Antoine was like a cowardly lion from the Wizard of Oz.

"Your Majesty," she greeted, "we have come far trading spice in search for stories... we believe that—" Murata who was pulling the bag of spice tripped and fell, upsetting his turban and losing his glasses as well as spilling not only the spice but the beans in the process.

"Murata..." Yuri groaned, as the King started panicking.

"Um... sorry?"

"Guards!" Antoine exclaimed, "A-Arrest them!"

"Matte!" a strong voice cried out as the guards moved.

Conrad stepped forward, his hands held up in surrender.

"Conrart," said Huber, "What are you doing?"

Conrad said nothing instead he walked forward towards the throne. Leila readied for an attack a he reached his sword.

Conrad unsheathed his sword as he walked forward slowly and laid the blade horizontally. He stepped up to the throne, bowed low down to his knees and laid his sword before the King. All attendants looked on with surprise. It was a sign of surrender. "Onegai," he murmured, "Yamero."

"W-what are you doing?" Antoine asked, nervous at the kindness, despair and forgiveness that shown in the eyes of the Lion of Luttenberg.

"Onegai," he repeated softly, "Yamero."

Leila had a sai pointed at his neck.

"Con-" Yuri called before Gunter stopped her and shook his head, telling her to trust her godfather with this situation.

"There is someone important to me in the Dai Shimarron army," Conrad explained quietly, "Please, let me find them and bring them away from you. Please, let me unburden you of the Forbidden Box we are searching for."

"You want to kill that important person?" Leila asked.

"Iie," said Conrad, "I only want to bring him home." A memory came to Leila's mind.

"_What did the boy say, grandfather?_

_To which her grandfather replied, "The boy said, 'Iie, I only want to bring him home.'"_

It was story her grandfather told about a two men and two children. Travellers he had known the two men as they were friends. The elder of the two men died, protecting the children. Her grandfather passed away before she could remember the names of the two men and the two boys.

"_What did they look like grandfather?"_

"_That is one thing I will not tell you," her grandfather answered, "I promised my friend I would keep it a secret. It's a secret that I will carry to the grave."_

"Tell us why we should trust you?"

"I'm the strongest swordsman of the group," Conrad reasoned, "I leave my sword in your care until we leave – until I find my precious person."

"What if you fail to unburden us from Dai Shimarron?"

"I will never raise a sword again."

Antoine shivered. This was the first man who did not cower under Leila's threat. It was as if he was not afraid to die. "A-and you l-leave your sword with us?" he asked.

"Shinjiteru Antoine-Heika."

* * *

"You don't have to look at me like that, Branwen," Conrad sighed, "I know it was stupid."

"In all honesty, I think Onii-chan would have done the same," Yuri muttered, her arms folded in annoyance, "both you and Gwendal are a lot like him. Either way we got some things done." She sighed then, "And likely end up in a war with Dai Shimarron unless we can do something about it. Lovely."

"_Why don't I make a proposition?" Murata said. His question was followed by silence, so he continued, "You tell us that you don't want anything to do with us or Dai Shimarron, why not give us the box, claim we stole it and have them fight us, rendering you blameless?"_

"_I don't know," said Antoine, doubtfully._

"_Heika," Leila voiced, "it may be a good opportunity to rid yourself and Francia of the worry."_

"_Yes," said Antoine, "You're right."_

"_The box should be down here somewhere,"_

"_I sold it to a brewer," the cellar keeper told them, "he said that it's good storage for wine." There was a thud. Yuri did not bother to look around to find Gunter fainting from the idea that an important artefact was used to store wine. "B-Brom-san?" Antoine questioned._

"_He's always like this, don't worry," Yuri told him._

"_Why do you have to go with them, Leila?" Antoine whined._

"_This is their first time in Francia," Leila explained, "they'll need a guide."_

"_But what if those scary Dai Shimarron soldiers come again?"_

"_I'm sure you'll be able to handle them."_

"_Y-You think?"_

"_I certain of it," Leila told him, "you are the King."_

_There was a bond between Leila and Antoine. Yuri could see it. To a certain extent Antoine reminded her of herself when she first started as Queen of Shin Makoku – when she started being friends with Conrad, Gwendal and Wolfram. They lifted her through the rough times when she was unconfident and taught her the things she needed to know. You get relationships like that only once in a lifetime. "I don't suppose you'll mind treating us like spice merchants," she said then, "to avoid suspicions that is."_

"_Ah... yes." _

"_We'll be back tomorrow with a new bag of spice," Yuri promised, "can we discuss economy then?"_

"_O-of course."_

"I'll help you find the box tomorrow," Leila promised, "for now you have to say at the inn." She led them to the inn where they would find accommodations, promising to stay with them for the night.

"Kakka," Yosak called to Gunter. He murmured something into Gunter's ear. "Why don't you go to the inn first, Red and I need to make certain of something."

"Are you sure you don't need me to come along?" Conrad asked.

"You are weaponless at this moment of time," Gunter told him, "and no one else I doubt will be more secure around Branwen. Hans, stay with them." Huber nodded as the group divided. Yuri remembered Gunter had something to do in Dai Shimarron as well, it surprised her that he did little to disguise himself this time.

"You should get some sleep," Yuri murmured as Leila led them to an inn. She was starting to feel a heavy weight on her chest. Black eyes widened. _It's too soon!_

"I do feel tired," Conrad confessed, "only if you promise to stay within range."

"Don't forget the medicine Gisela gave you," Yuri instructed. She went to sleep herself for about an hour. When she woke, her stomach growled. She coughed slightly. When she removed her hand, she saw a small spatter of blood. Yuri drank her tea to calm her body. She looked towards her godfather who was still sound asleep. She might as well head to market to prepare dinner. She trusted Leila but she knew she had to be careful.

"Watch out for him," Yuri instructed Murata, Huber and Leila.

"You do know he'll have a fit," Huber said sitting by the window.

"I won't go far," Yuri assured him, "this place has a kitchen, and we need food for the night."

"I'll accompany you," said Leila.

"Thank you," Yuri told them. She looked at her ingredients and found she had more than enough money. It was basically cold boiled chicken with eggs, vegetables and bread. The market was clean. Antoine does not seem to be a bad king if the economy was this great, she definitely have to ask for his advice once they meet again.

Yuri saw a familiar face passing by. _Wolfram?_' she thought to herself, '_Why is he here?_'

"Please," Yuri asked of Leila, "bring these up to Hans, tell him I need to help a lost grandmother." She did not give Leila time to reply as she stepped back outside and saw that she had lost him. Not giving Leila a chance to reply, Yuri pulled the hood of her cloak up, Yuri walked towards the corner she had seen him.

Somehow, or another she had to talk to him!

* * *

"The king is definitely a coward," the soldiers discussed among themselves.

"Yeah, taking over this country will be a piece of cake!" another laughed while downing a bottle of rum.

Wolfram was deaf to it all as he wrote his report to Belal. He was having trouble with it due to the fact he did not have his glasses with him.

"Excuse me," said a maid, knocking, "are any of you Von Bielefeld-kyo?" The soldier pointed to the blond. Wolfram accepted the note with a small, "thank you." He frowned as he read the note and crumpled it.

He took his overcoat and stepped out without a word to the others. It was not like they would do anything while he went out. He tightened the gloves on his hands. Rumour was spreading among the soldiers he had sensitive hands, an assumption he was grateful for.

* * *

"Do Morris and Hans know about this?" Gunter asked. Morris and Hans were their codenames for Murata and Huber. They could not be too careful. He and Yosak were in a lonely alley, a bundle logs was nearby tied with a rope.

"Yes," Yosak replied, "but I did not tell Brun or Brom."

"You know something about Brom, don't you?"

"I can't say anything until he gets here," Yosak told him, "he needs to hear it. This is a direct order from Phillip." Gunter frowned, it had been a long time since Yosak used 'Phillip' to identify Gwendal. For Gwendal to give a direct order meant trouble was brewing.

A familiar blond stepped into the alley. Yosak and Gunter frowned at the emotionless face before them. The WOlfram they once knew did not have an apathetic face...

"I gather this is from you," Wolfram said, showing Yosak the note.

"What do you think?"

Wolfram tossed the note aside and turned to Gunter, "This is the second time I've seen you out of Shin Makoku. Did you finally found the reason Gareth died? Or is Yuri here?"

Gunter gripped his sword. "You have no right to talk about the Queen or about my teacher in such a manner!" Wolfram just looked straight at them with emotionless eyes. "Why are you wearing that uniform?" Gunter thundered, "Don't you remember it was twenty years ago Julian's life was taken?" Wolfram stayed silent, his green eyes cold and empty.

"Speak!"

"I was never your student," Wolfram replied coldly.

"Conrart was my student," Gunter told him, "he put down his sword for you! Why break his heart even further when it has been hurt many times before?" Wolfram did not answer. Instead, he unsheathed his own sword and asked, "Shall I come at you with killing intent and my blade to talk?"

"I. Will. Not. Hold. Back," came the venomous reply.

Wolfram ran to him, his sword at ready. Gunter blocked the first blow swirled and slashed.

Wolfram jumped back defensively and moved back as Gunter rushed forward in anger. Wolfram kicked some dust to Gunter's face and jumped again, Gunter however managed to tear part of Wolfram's uniform.

They continued like this for an hour. It confused Gunter and Yosak. Wolfram was not someone who tricks others in a middle of a swordfight, his pride and honour would not allow it. It was not the way Julian or Conrart taught him!

_This is not Wolfram fighting_, Gunter thought. He had seen Wolfram fight but he was not doing anything to attack or defend. Conrart had taught him, the blond should be better than this!

"Do you seriously want to upset them?" Wolfram said as he stepped back again, "Blood can never wash off ones hands no matter how hard you try. And you can't wash them for him."

Gunter thought Wolfram was toying with his guilt for what happened twenty years before but his green eyes were saying something else. "Wolfram," Yosak voiced then, "think about this then… Conrart and Yuri-heika are dying!"

Wolfram blinked as he threw Gunter off, cut the rope that held the logs together and ran. Wolfram found himself backed to a river.

A familiar voice reached his ears.

* * *

"Oof!" Yosak gasped. He had forgotten how hardworking Yuri was in martial arts. That punch in the stomach really hurt... How did she find this alley, was only added to the Seven Wonders of the World...

Yuri was mad since she knew he knew what was going on. "Yosak Gurrier," Yuri warned, "You have twenty seconds tell me what's going on or I'll run Morgif up your ass so far, I'm gonna I wish I knew how to take him out!"

"Oh boy," he murmured, only remembering Conrad giving him the exact same warning ten years before, "Well..." he explained to her in hushed tone.

"What?" Yuri exclaimed, her black eyes widening. She ran the opposite direction Gunter went.

She had to find him!

She ran, looking in every crook and cranny. It was not until a flash of light caught her eye near the river did she find the precious person she searched for, right across the river.

"Wolf!" she called, taking off her hood.

He looked towards her. "Branwen!" he called back.

"Matte!" Gunter's voice sounded from nearby. Wolfram knew he had to run, fast! A boat sailed along the river between him and Yuri.

"Gomen," he murmured as he jumped.

"Wolfram!" Yuri called as he jumped. He looked towards her and turned away. Yuri could only watch as the boat took him away from her. She looked across the river to see Gunter with his sword unsheathed.

Someone gripped her neck from behind. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY AT THE INN!" a voice thundered, "DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN?"

Yuri looked behind and saw the last person she wanted to see: Conrad.

And he looked mad.

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!" Conrad yelled, slamming his fist against a table and breaking the un-offending furniture in two.

Yuri could have sworn her godfather was never so angry with Gunter in his life. In fact, she had never seen him this angry. It was then Yuri saw how hurt Conrad truly was and how much he loved Wolfram.

"Taicho..." Yosak cautioned, trying to be the voice of reason.

"GET OUT! ALL OF YOU! GET OUT!" Conrad roared. Not even Yuri needed to be told twice.

* * *

Yosak: Whoa! Emo Taicho...

Conrad: *sigh* I think we've all established that your girlfriend loves making me emotional.

Yuki: I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!

Yuuri: *wince* You really wouldn't make the girl Me shove Morgif up—?

Yosak: Okay, that should be enough for now kids!

Yuki: Never really tried it.

Wolfram: Wouldn't burning be better?

Yuki: Nothing permanent.

Wolfram: Don't worry, Yuki-kun; I'm a professional.

Yuki: That's what I'm afraid of.


	33. Of Trusts and a Cradle

Chapter 30: Of Trusts and a Cradle

Wolfram: Trust, eh? That's not your strong area, is it?

Yuki: It's not like it's an easy thing to do... unless you grow close to someone...

Gunter: How do you explain me and Conrart?

Yuki: I rewatched that arc again and saw his emotions, he didn't want to hurt you... and not just because of Yuri. You're probably one of the few nobles he respects. From what I can see, Conrad respects you as a father and for you to attack Wolfram in such a way, would create problems. I know what it's like to see two people I love fighting another.

Wolfram: Enough with the experience and continue with the story

* * *

"_Love recognizes no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, penetrates walls to arrive at it destination full of hope."_ – Maya Angelou

"When Gisela said he is finally letting out his feelings, she was not joking," Huber murmured. Gunter said nothing. In a way, he was proud of Conrad. Indifference was the only thing Conrad seemed to show until his journey to Earth. The fact that Conrad was angry at him only minutes before showed him that he still believed in his brother – which was likely a bad thing...

Yuri coughed then. Hacking and wheezing before downing the water from her flask. This recent cough was starting to worry the men. While it does not happen every five minutes, it looked very painful.

Yuri and Leila were in the kitchen just finishing preparing dinner. They had learned from Huber that Conrad had seen: Yuri taking off just as he woke from sleep, took off from bed and began running through the town.

The fact that Wolfram had called by her affectionate nickname was small proof that he wanted to see her.

"There is no need to hide from me," she told them gently as she prepared their dishes, "you know that... he may have been my ex but there's no need to spare me the pain. I believe Brun feels the same way. Yes, we would be hurt but wouldn't the pain be worse when you don't tell us?"

"But Branwen," Gunter protested, "your condition..."

"You've been coughing," Huber pointed out.

"Has that ever stopped me?" Yuri asked as she prepared a tray for Conrad, "I'm a Queen; it's my duty to believe in everyone." She paused for a moment, "You may know this but we have this thing called anime in my world; it is, you could say, a theatrical version of books called manga," Yuri murmured, "One of my favourites is called_ Naruto_, there's a character in there who somewhat like you, Gunter. He is a schoolteacher named Umino Iruka and is protective of those he holds dear. He once said, 'The bond between the people important to you ever since birth and the string that binds them becomes thicker and stronger as time goes by'."

No one said anything.

"Conrad is angry not just because you fought Wolfram," Yuri told them as she walked out of the room. The room was silent but there was a foreboding subject in the air. Yuri was forgiving, but Conrart not so much. Conrart's trust as they all knew was not to be taken lightly. Huber knowing he ought to not be in the room at that moment went out to the hall to take the first watch.

"I knew it," Murata murmured, "She's dying, isn't she?"

"She didn't want anyone to know, especially Brun," Yosak told them, "I just happened to be listening in, I only knew enough that she is dying."

"This looks a lot like 'Silent Agony'," Murata said, "I've only been through one myself in one of my past lives, but this is a bit too fast... unless she's taken another's."

"Shouldn't we...?" Yosak asked.

"She mustn't know that we know," Murata told them, "Brun must not know either or he would find a way to pass whatever afflicting her onto himself. Here's the problem between those two: they exist for one another. When a person exists solely for another it does not necessarily mean that they would be lovers, they could be parents, children, brothers, sisters... in this case godparent and godchild... neither can live without the other. Do any of you understand what this means?"

Nothing more was said. No matter how they approached it, this was the Queen's battle and one she must handle alone.

* * *

She brought food to her godfather but he was asleep. All that anger must have been too much for him. She closed the door softly, leaned against it and sighed. She wished she could tell him what was happening with her, but she worried it would be too much.

Pain shot through her torso; her knees buckled as she coughed. She hastily covered her mouth to stop the coughing from being heard, which was highly improbable as Conrad would hear her falling on the floor. What confused her was the fact that she was caught half-way to the ground. She had not noticed Yosak's presence until then.

"You okay, Botchan?" Yosak asked as he helped her up. She looked into his worried blue eyes and sighed. "Gwendal told you, didn't he?"

"You shouldn't have to go through this alone," Yosak told her, "I know you trust us—"

"Everyone has a secret for fear they hurt those they love..." Yuri murmured, "I could not bear..."

"Branwen, please…" Yosak interrupted, pleading and holding her firmly but gently by her, "I know I'm being selfish, but for Conrart's sake… and our people… please… don't die…"

"You're not selfish," Yuri murmured, "I am. I wanted to see Wolfram again... I can't live without him… If I die, I will take him with me…"

Yosak's grip slackened slightly at her answer. "Botchan, if you do this you'll be making the same mistake Julian had done to Adelbert," Yosak reasoned. "Please," the spy pleaded, "I made a promise to Lord Wolfram Eli Rufus Von Bielefeld that I would protect Conrart... and you... please, don't break Conrart's heart again… don't forget you have a daughter... don't make that little girl lose another mother..."

Yuri had no answer. Yosak sighed and lead her to her room and gave her the painkillers that were in his supply. "You have everything..." Yuri commented.

"Part of being a spy," Yosak shrugged, "were you a soldier and not a queen I would teach you the ropes."

"That can be arranged," Yuri said impishly.

* * *

They were outside of town, observing the Queen as she readied for bed. "We should capture them now," one of the soldiers said, "for King Belal's glory."

"Not yet," Wolfram instructed, putting away his spyglass.

"Demo–"

"Soldiers," he said in a cold voice then, "need I tell you again?" The soldiers of Dai Shimarron shivered. The blond youth had already killed five of them who had tried to assassinate him. Two of them died before they knew it; the other three however were not so lucky. They had learned just how frightening Commander Von Bielefeld can be through the last man he killed.

Commander Von Bielefeld was not one to share his past. He was unmerciful as well and yet Belal seems to enjoy having him at his side. His hair flashed golden in the sun, but his emotionless green eyes were simply terrible, like a monster.

If he was about to kill some would feel like they were looking at a golden cobra with emerald eyes. Those green eyes were hypnotising to the end – the end of the life of the Von Bielefeld victim. He would later come to be known as the Golden Cobra in both Dai Shimarron and Shin Makoku, to all who provoke him.

They watched on in fear as the Golden Cobra, kept an eye on his next victim: the Queen of Shin Makoku.

* * *

"How are your shoulder and side?" Yuri asked her godfather as they walked along the country side. Yuri woke that morning to find his plate empty. She was relieved that his appetite was still normal – either that or he woke this morning and ate it, considering he did not come down for breakfast.

He kept her close as they travelled to the countryside on foot. Leila had mentioned that the winery where the box was supposed to be was in the area and was used to store wine. "They're fine," her godfather muttered, swallowing another pain-killer, "Nothing I can't handle." A moment of silence crossed between them.

"You have Guns to thank for that," Yuri stated, "Phillip and I could have killed you."

"I know," he murmured, not looking at her, "You don't need to keep reminding me."

"Are you still mad about yesterday?" she finally asked in an apologetic tone.

"What do you think?" he replied pointedly. Yuri winced. "Am I grounded?"

"When we get back home," he stated, he looked at her sad face again and sighed, pushing his dark hair back, "Branwen, we put our lives on the line to protect you, and running off like that, even if it is to meet someone you know, is dangerous. Even Yosak could have gotten hurt."

"Um..." she started before he waved it off, "You didn't punch him that hard." Yuri sweat-dropped; it was scary to see this side of her godfather, especially for an extended period of time. She looked to the front towards Yosak who caught her eye and shrugged. "We can't afford to be selfish," Conrad continued. He looked at her as she looked away and sighed exasperatedly, putting an arm around her and pulled her close. He and Yuri walked in silence for moments longer. "You scare me, Nazukego," he murmured, "what would I do if anything happened to you?"

Yuri said nothing but allowed her godfather to hold her. She understood what he was trying to say. He was practically raising her while she was in this world, she could not really fault him for being worried. Conrad was, in a certain way, her parental figure – even if he was more of a brother than a father at times. They eventually parted as they journeyed on through the countryside.

"This country is very peaceful," she observed.

"Hai," said Leila, "many people have described him as weak and unreliable but you could say those are his traits. It's because our king has a gentle heart that we are able to live in peace."

"May I be honest Leila?"

"Hai?"

"Antoine-Heika may not look it but he's stronger than he thinks," Yuri told her, "I'm sure he's really someone who can make decision and act upon it for his precious people."

"You sound very certain," said Leila sceptically.

"I was the same," Yuri told her, "demo... if it wasn't for Nazukeoya's and everyone's belief in me, I would not have made it." Leila just stared at the girl. A few strands of her night black hair strayed from beneath her hood and swayed in the wind.

"How old are you now, Heika?" she asked tentatively.

"I'm turning sixteen this July."

Again, Leila was surprised. How could someone as fearsome as the Maoh be this laidback person? Is the Maoh somehow– _No_, Leila thought to herself, _she must not have it! For Francia's safety!_

* * *

Once they reached the winery, the inquired about the box. Unfortunately, the brewer sold it to an old shepherd... The old shepherd was senile, so it took quite a while for him to remember whom he sold the box to next... The little girl told them it served as a writing desk for a while until she got a new one. The next location was unknown.

"So it's lost then," Yosak muttered as he leaned against a tree.

"Mhmm..." Yuri sighed, "but you know..." she looked around the area, "so long as the key is not nearby, it should be all right. This country is likely the best place since the people here live so peacefully." Leila started. This young girl is part of a much hated nation, if she noticed the kingdom's weakness by now it must be stopped!

Yuri-Heika must die, Leila decided. Leila's silence did not go unnoticed. Yuri was willing to trust her for some reason.

"I'll go look for more information," she volunteered, "there's an inn nearby. I'll meet you there."

"I'll go with—" the spy started. "I would rather you stay with us Yosak," Yuri voiced then, "Hans is going to need help to take watch tonight."

The man merely nodded as Leila went away. _What the Hell is the Queen thinking?_

* * *

_**We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you**_

Yosak frowned in deep thought as he sharpened his sword against the sharpening stone. After they settled at the inn, he avoided her for the rest of the day. He was angry with her. True, it was not his job to interfere with her authority but it was his job to insure her safety!

_**No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start**_

"Can't sleep?" a familiar broke through his mind rant. He looked at the young who had been disagreeing with him lately. Looking at her apologetic face, he felt all anger drain away. The Queen was not just asking for his trust. She just simply wanted to be seen as the Queen he knew he would proud to serve.

_**Life is a road  
And I want to keep going**_

"You trust people too easily," Yosak snorted. He looked up at Yuri and held up the sword he was sharpening, "Wanna help me with this?"

_**Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing**_

"Sure," she said. Taking a seat as he stood, allowing her to sit in front. He quickly instructed her art of sharpening the sword before sitting back a safe distance. Looking at their position, the spy was certain if the _old_ Wolfram would give them an earful.

_**Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey**_

"I hope you know what you're doing," Yosak told her as he kept an eye on her hands.

_**I'll be there  
When the world stops turning**_

"So do I..." she murmured.

"Oohm!" came a voice at her waist.

_**I'll be there  
When the storm is through**_

"Oh, you're alive," Yuri muttered, with a hint of affection. Morgif gave her a raspberry.

_**In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**_

"Missed you too," Yuri sighed, "thanks for not making such a fuss these past few days."

"Ooh maa boom," Morgif replied.

"The way you talk to that thing as if it's a living thing," Yosak said, amused.

_**We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure**_

"He can talk, so I assume he's living," Yuri shrugged.

"oohm oom aa!"

_**Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true**_

"Don't you dare, you pervy old sword!" Yuri muttered.

_**Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you**_

For the first time that day, Yosak chuckled. Yuri was still Yuri, no matter what life threw at her. "You didn't come out because you couldn't sleep either," Yosak said, "what did you tell Hans?"

_**Life is a road  
And I want to keep going**_

"Hans is fine with it," Yuri told him, "I don't have any enemies in this kingdom yet and he knows you're here."

_**Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing**_

They concentrated on the sword for a bit more. Yosak waited for the question within her mind. It was then he realised why he was angry. Yosak Gurrier, the best spy in all of Shin Makoku, next Lord Gagen-Huber Griscella, was worried. The red-haired spy did not worry very often. The last he was worried was when Conrart disappeared on them all those years ago to deliver the soul of the Maoh.

_**Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey**_

Said Maoh was at times more trouble than she was worth. But for some reason, Yosak felt happier this way.

_**I'll be there  
When the world stops turning**_

The Queen was a magnet for trouble but made life more alive, as if he served a greater purpose than when he signed up to be a spy. Originally, he decided to become a citizen of Shin Makoku to near Conrart. Losing a Human father was bound to create problems, but upon serving under Gwendal, and later meeting Gunter, Yosak realised that he was not alone.

_**I'll be there  
When the storm is through**_

Now they had Yuri to protect... and to love. She was their light...

_**In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**_

"Red," she asked, "Can I ask you something personal?"

"You mean my bed life?" he asked teasingly. And she was fun to tease. Yosak sometimes wondered if this was what it was like having a daughter or a younger sister.

_**I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark**_

"Gutter-head," she snorted.

_**Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart**_

"Reckless little cricket," he chuckled, "ask away. I'll answer if I can."

_**Life is a road  
And I want to keep going**_

A moment of silence followed as Yuri sighed while gathering up her courage to ask the question that weighed upon her mind of late. "What happened between you and Adelbert that makes you want to kill him every time you meet?"

_**Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing**_

"You noticed that?" he asked as he stopped her and guided her hands to the right position.

_**Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey**_

"It doesn't really take a genius..." Yuri murmured allowing Yosak's hands to guide hers in sharpening the sword, "I have that face myself... there are people in my own world whom I wish would just die."

_**I'll be there  
When the world stops turning**_

He looked at her curiously. This was not a side of Yuri he would have thought existed; though it might explain a few things, such as her temper. For her to reveal that much to him, showed that she trusted him completely, "Why?"

_**I'll be there  
When the storm is through**_

"They called me 'Urine' saying it's full for 'Yuri'," Yuri murmured, "some of them even tried to..." she hesitated, "feel me up... just to prove that they could get me... some of the girls where I come from have teased me for the fact I was not interested in boys. Some have even told me I was worthless, a mistake... and that I should grow up because I enjoy baseball more than anything..." she chuckled bitterly then, "that's my reason for defending you and Conrad... I cannot bear to see others get hurt in such a way..." she sighed then, "Conrad's the first to believe in me... somehow I feel I have to protect him. Wolfram showed me what it's like to love..."

_**In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**_

"Other than Murata," she finished, "you guys are the ones I trust the most."

_**Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey**_

Yosak winced. While it was not as bad as his reason for wanting to kill Adelbert, he could see what she meant. Though it was not at war, Earth did not seem to any safer from bullies as they were here. This was something not one of them would have expected from her life story. Yuri was a very attractive girl; her beauty, kindness and wit was the envy of many girls. Any man who had her for his wife would be the envy of all others. It looked it was as if she had suffered as much as they did growing up. She did not suffer for the fact she was half-Human, but for the fact she was different.

He sighed then. She told him her secret, now it was time to tell his.

_**Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing**_

"Adelbert," he started slowly, gathering his thoughts, "blamed Conrart for Julian's death and tried to kill him," Yosak told her as he inspected the sword by the light of the moon, "Conrart was still recovering from what we faced in Luttenberg. Wolfram, the Healer who had been assigned to Conrart, only went out to resupply his medical kit. He was very much in pain, only just finding out that one of his best friends died."

He sighed then. "I still find it painful to remember it. You never really forget the terrible things you do, especially during war. There were atrocities on both sides. Brother fought against brother, some of the men on both sides were even lovers or had lover on the other side or so I've heard.

_**In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.**_

"Some of our people killed innocents in Dai Shimarron... Adelbert carried the burden of leading them to kill civilians..." he took a deep breath before he continued, Yuri could see that Yosak was seeing the war all over again, "Conrart had a burden possibly just as heavy. He led an army, soldier of poor armour and health, including myself, all of us half-Humans, to Luttenberg... many of them our friends... I had to stand by and watch him commit atrocities which I previously thought was beyond his capabilities... ones which I won't say."

Yuri nodded. It seemed that he had been waiting a long time to tell someone this. She understood why he would not say; it was because Conrad was her godfather.

There were some things about him better left unknown, but it did not erase the fact that he was a good man. "I took Conrart home, more than half-dead," Yosak continued after minutes of silence. He examined the sword before sheathing it, "Foren, who stayed behind with Lady Celi, did what he could for the both of us... We were both trying to get Conrart to hold on... Wolfram was the Healer assigned to him by Julian. He came the next day, his head bandaged... He allowed Foren do he could for Conrart while healing me. It was all I could to apologise to him for bringing Conrart back in such a state...

"I did not get to see Conrart until about two weeks later," Yosak continued, "Three days after we returned, the Bell of the Dead rang. Even now, I still hear Wolfram voice ringing throughout the capital upon knowing Julian's death... when Julian was buried... Wolfram cried all night long... apart from Waltorana-kakka... Julian was the closest thing Wolfram had for a father."

"Adelbert came back without any of us knowing... by then he had heard of Julian's death," Yosak murmured, "in his grief he went mad. The public was told that he was exiled but instead he tried to kill Conrart." Yuri gasped in shock.

"He wanted to kill Huber for leading the failed division but Gwendal-kakka had already banished him. He went into the infirmary were Conrart was and tried to strangle him... I could still hear telling Conrart it was his fault..." he closed his eyes in frustration, "I kicked the door down while Lord Von Khrist used his wind maryoku to push Adelbert away," he took a shuddering breath, "the Healer came back then and Adelbert fled." Yosak paused and sighed, reliving the memory. "Conrart just lay there, bruises of Adelbert strangulation on his throat, but his eyes..." Yosak shuddered, "they looked as if the life has been torn from the body... they were empty but tears kept pouring and he kept apologising..."

Yuri took a shuddering breath. That was one look that she knew Conrad would not want her to see. "Foren had to knock him out and right after... Conrart came down with a high fever," the spy continued, his eyes misty from unshed tears, "he would be fine one minute and hyperventilating the next." He sighed then, remembering it all, "I think what hurt the most was the fact that Adelbert was one of the few who never scorned him for being half-Human."

"While I could see why Adelbert blamed Conrart, it's not Taicho's fault," Yosak murmured, his sky blue eyes swiftly glancing at Yuri's pendant, "it is not right. I'm his best friend but I can only watch as he takes on heavier and heavier burdens and do nothing. There are days when I am scared that it will kill him... Going to Earth healed him..." he looked towards Yuri then, "you've healed him..."

"Why do you think I didn't tell him?" Yuri told Yosak, "It would kill him, either way... if I die, he dies... if he dies, I die... no matter how strong we both are... I'm fighting this so no one will die..." Yosak recalled what Murata had told him and Gunter the day before. _Neither can live without the other..._

It was then he realised the reason behind the similarity between Conrart and Yuri. It was almost as if they shared one heart and one soul. "You've done more than you think," Yuri continued, "A friend is someone who protects another from himself..." Yosak's eyes widened, she was talking about him! All this time, he thought it was Conrart who protected him.

She looked to him then, "Will you and Hans look after Greta if anything happens to me?"

"With our lives," Yosak promised. _Why did he have a bad feeling this was her final request?_

* * *

Yuri went to bed that night, hoping to talk to Julian. He had always been there for her, now it was her turn to be there for him. She could feel him fade from her consciousness when Yosak told her what happened. She fell asleep within minutes.

_Yuri found herself in a void of colours. This meant she was looking for him. Strange how this was the first she was doing the consoling. She walked forward into the colours while looking around herself._

_Julian was sitting on his own, his knees against his chest; shock evident in his eyes. Yuri felt torn for him. Now she knew why Yosak held such hatred for Adelbert but Julian paid the price. She sighed and walked towards him. _

"_May I?" she asked gently as she approached him._

_Julian smiled gently at her and dipped his head, allowing her to sit before him. They were silent for a long moment. Yuri knew that being a friend was many things. Just being there and listening quietly was one of those things. Julian was there when she cried, now she was there when a _

"_I never regretted being reborn as you," he murmured, "don't trouble yourself with it."_

"_We don't have much time," Yuri told him._

"_Child, Conrart is not like that..."_

"_I know," Yuri murmured, "but it's better to spare him from the pain that befell Adelbert. Was that the mistake Yosak referred to?"_

_Julian nodded, "I've long known that he would be very hurt when I go... like Conrad is to you... Adelbert was my Kyofu..." Julian reached out and held her close. "We'll find a way, Child, I promise."_

"_I know..." Yuri murmured, hugging him back._

"_I know it's ironic coming from me," Julian murmured, "but I am very proud of you. You believed in your men and never gave in."_

"_I know that. Besides I have a family on Earth," Yuri said then, "and I should have thought of that, as well as my daughter... to live for her will be a greater sacrifice than to die for her..."_

"_I can say this," Julian replied, smiling at her with the pride of a father, "either you or Conrart will find the way."_

* * *

Leila stared at the sword with fear, this was not what she expected when she entered the kitchen in which the inn allowed the tenants use. "Sorry," Huber apologised, sheathing his sword, "I cannot be too careful."

Leila nodded. "Oh, Leila," Yuri called, noticing her, "you're just in time for breakfast."

The smell of breakfast made Leila stomach growl – loudly. Yuri did her best not to giggle at the poor woman, "I think your stomach agrees."

"So it does," Leila laughed weakly as she sat at the table. It was mostly toast, eggs, fruit and honey, but was it ever delicious. Leila was very surprised that a Queen would know how to cook, let alone make breakfast. It's a wonder none of these men was courting her. Leila felt like she was being watched though, by whom she did not know. The air was border lining serious and merry. She knew she would have to tread carefully.

"I have found the location of the box," Leila told them then, "It's in a ruin not to far off from here."

"Looks like we'll be exploring history, eh Branwen?" Murata joked.

"Don't remind me, Morris," Yuri groaned, remembering her last world history exam.

"Bad night, Branwen?" Gunter asked, concerned.

"No, Guns, bad memory of school about history," Yuri groaned, "It's _ruin_ed."

No one said anything as no one found it funny, though there were several who thought that Yuri was every bit of Conrad's god-daughter and not for the last time. Leila just sat confused by it all.

* * *

Leila led them to the ruin; an old temple of some sorts. Yuri peered at the foreboding darkness of the moss covered stone. There was something about this ruin she did not like. She understood that trust was very important and in being Queen – in trusting Leila, she was trusting Antoine. It was best not to bother being Brom the Merchant that day,

"Shall we?" she asked of her men. They walked in silence with Leila leading them with a lit torch.

The long walk down was rather scary. Yuri was unsure if a bit of light would help. Yuri was certain that Frodo Baggins felt just as terrified going into the Mines of Moria in _Lord of the Rings_. This, however, was not Middle Earth, this was a world where she was a Queen, things like this happen in books, not in reality. But the sad thing was, this was reality. Showing no fear, no matter how much of it she had is the best defence she had, if not courage, at that moment. Her men needed that strength.

The lights lit up from high torches then. Dai Shimarron soldiers surrounded them. _Not good_, Yuri decided, her grip on Morgif.

"The Forbidden Box belongs to Dai Shimarron and this will be your tomb, Maoh," one of the Commanders told her. Yuri unsheathed Morgif and clasped him before her, showing only half her face. "Over my dead body!"

Her men unsheathed their swords. Conrad was by her side while Murata stayed close to Yosak.

"Spread!" Yuri ordered as Dai Shimarron soldiers attacked.

Soldiers and swords came at them in all directions. Yuri did her best to remember what her men had taught of the sword.

She called out to him in warning. He rolled on the ground, latched onto one soldier while butting heads of the other two and jumped, landing beside her once again without so much of a scratch.

"Was that jujitsu?" Yuri said suspiciously, gutting another soldier. She was going to throw up later, she knew that. "I promised not to carry a weapon," Conrad reasoned, punching the daylights out of the soldier behind him, "I didn't promise not to brawl. Duck!"

Yuri ducked as Conrad used a high kick. "Jump!" she called.

Conrad leapt over Yuri as she rolled and blocked the sword blow with Morgif's blade and kicked the soldier in the nuts. Her godfather winced at the scene. "You really know how to hurt a guy, you know that?"

"Shaddup and fight," she ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am!" he responded, using a side high kick to disarm another soldier.

Leila watched in awe as godfather and god-daughter fought back to back. She had heard of friendship with bonds so strong that they trusted each other with their lives, but this was the first she saw them. Lord Weller and the Queen were obviously very close but their relationship was one more of family. It reminded her of the times her father brought her with him to protect the king while he was still alive.

"Leila, run!" Yuri urged, "Get outta here!" Leila climbed back up the stairs without hesitation, but she was confused, why would the Maoh tell her to run and not her men.

"FIRE!" someone shouted.

"ABUNAI!"

The stairs crumbled as the boulders crashed into them. Leila, however, managed to avoid the onslaught.

"Huber," Yuri ordered, "get rid of those catapults!"

Leila did not look, instead she ran without looking back. She had to do this!

The Queen of Shin Makoku was good, but she had to kill them. Leila did not stop running until she got up to the surface and began searching for the lever to bring destruction to the shrine. Leila had every intention to push the lever when she saw a shadow. She turned to find the same boy who had interrogated Antoine about the box two days before. She rounded to him, "STATE YOUR PURPOSE!"

The blond soldier just stood before her. Leila almost gasped, now that she had a closer look at him, he was very handsome. There was something about his eyes that did not seem as emotionless as it should be. This was Dai Shimarron's ruthless Commander: Wolfram Von Bielefeld, the Golden Cobra.

"If you push that I'll be forced to kill you," the blond told her, "the Maoh trusted you."

"I tried to trust her," Leila said hoarsely, though she knew that she would regret killing that girl for the rest of her life, "this country does not know anything about battle. If I have to, I will put my life down to keep it away from my people."

"The Maoh can help you with that," Von Bielefeld told her.

"Why should I listen to one who serves Dai Shimarron?" Leila snapped.

Wolfram stayed silent.

She shook her head then, tears forming in her eyes, "I don't want to but I have to kill her. Such a good person should not be a ruler when war is raging!"

"Are you talking about the Queen of Shin Makoku or your King?" the blonde asked. Leila started.

"_I was the same," Yuri told her, "demo... if it wasn't for Nazukeoya's and everyone's belief in me, I would not have made it."_

Leila stared at the ground before her, remembering what Yuri had said to her the day before. Her stomach still remembering that delicious breakfast she had earlier. Antoine's belief in her...

"Put your trust in him," Wolfram told her, "as he has with you."

Leila grit her teeth. This was not the time to reminisce!

Leila pushed the lever, the Shrine crumbled.

* * *

"Huber," Yuri ordered, "get rid of those catapults!" Huber obeyed without hesitation, and sliced the catapults into pieces. It made small difference. "Yuri, we can't go on like this forever," Conrad told her, knocking out another soldier.

"They're expecting us to fight and are going to kill us while we're in here," Yuri stated.

"Then why did you let her go?" Conrad asked, hoping that she was not doing what he thought she was doing.

"She reminds me of you," Yuri replied, "her line of work is similar to yours. Someone who gives his or her life to ensure the peace of their country and the heart of the person they love. In this type of kingdom, isn't that someone you want to keep alive?"

"You're naivety never ceases to surprise me," Conrad groaned.

"I gather all evidence first before I suspect anyone," Yuri said, "that's what my nii-san tells me." There was a rumble, Conrad caught her as she caught off balance.

"Earthquake?" several Dai Shimarron soldier exclaimed.

The ceiling crumbled over them.

They were trapped!

* * *

Leila and the boy ran from the shrine as it began to crumble and the earth quaked beneath their feet.

He caught her as she fell.

"There's someone in there who's always protected me," the blond soldier told her as they watched the ruin crumble to the ground, "he's always managed to bring me home. I don't think he can this time."

Leila looked at him in surprise. Was this the one Conrart-Kakka was talking about two days before when he gave up his sword?

"All this time, I had thought he was the only who could protect her," the soldier said as they watched, "but now after being separated from her, I see that she was the one who protected him."

Leila watched as she witnessed the true power of the Maoh of Shin Makoku as blue light shone from the centre and soldier rising up into the air with protective shields surrounding them.

"Go," a gentle voice echoed as Dai Shimarron soldiers were lowered to the ground, "you have families waiting for you at home."

"It's my duty to protect them both," the blond said softly with regret.

"Wait," Leila called as she realised something, "How...?"

The soldier was no longer there. Leila turned her gaze back to the towering figure when she heard a powerful, yet gentle, voice. "Earthquakes and fire power," the Maoh said, "both these things are dangerous, your families are worried about you."

"Monster!" the soldiers cried, running away. Leila looked on with awe. This was no monster... this was the person who made delicious breakfast... how could a monster care for those who tried to kill her?

* * *

Yuri turned back to normal once Dai Shimarron soldiers were out of sight. Conrad caught her as her knees buckled.

"Ow..." she groaned, but thankful was able to remain awake. That meant she was getting used to this.

"Are you all okay?" she asked the men.

"We're all right," Murata told her wearily. _Just count on Shibuya to worry about others before herself..._

"Let's look for Leila," she said as she straightened. They found her looking at them in utter shock, as if she was surprised they were alive.

"Yokatta," Yuri murmured as she hugged Leila.

"H-Heika?" Leila stammered. That was something she completely unexpected.

"Heika," Gunter protested, "She just—" Conrad gave his teacher a look that told him to be quiet. Murata winced, he remembered how Lawrence Weller gave the exact same look to Shinou himself.

"It's so good you're safe," Yuri said, "Antoine-Heika won't cry..."

"What?" Leila asked confused. _Why would the King cry?_

"Well," Yuri said, almost teasingly, "it's quite obvious he loves you."

Leila blushed unsure of what to say and just stared at the Queen. She had tried to trick Yuri into a trap and she was concerned about her? And now telling her that Antoine loved her?

Leila laughed. This was just too much for her. "You trust others too much," Leila laughed.

"That's a general fault of mine," Yuri admitted.

"Unlike someone I know," Gunter muttered, folding his arms. Leila looked at them confused where Yuri sighed in exasperation. The air got colder for some reason.

"Um... taicho... kakka..." Yosak tried to warn them.

"At least I don't jump into conclusions," Conrad joined in, "especially about someone I know little of."

"Maybe it's because I don't—" Gunter never got to finish the sentence as Yuri put her foot down and allowed her pupils turn into slits.

"Boys!" she barked.

Both Gunter and Conrad gulped. Yosak shuddered, remembering the last time she pulled out the 'Boys!' card. Murata and Huber wanted to back away, feeling the Queen's aura. It was then Leila saw why Yuri was able to keep men in line. "Either you two settle this now or so help me I'll have Anissina make you both her lab rats for the next two months! Understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" they said. _This 'Anissina' person must be a torture specialist_, Leila decided. Back in Shin Makoku, Anissina sneezed.

"You were saying Leila?" she asked. Leila had to laugh again. This girl was too much!

"I know now I can trust you," said Leila, smiling, "I'll show you where the box is."

* * *

"Oh," Yuri breathed, looking into the cradle which the Forbidden Box was used as, "aren't you just the sweetest little darling?" Luckily, Gunter did not faint this time though he did nearly sputter in protest about the indignity about a relic being used as a baby's cradle.

"I am glad you think so," said a voice behind her. Yuri looked up to the farm woman and smiled. They came to a farm where Leila grew up in. Her father had been the King's personal protector until he died, thus handing the job down to Leila who was barely twenty. Leila had been afraid of showing them her home. It was very pleasant really, Leila had commented, "With a King like Antoine Heika it is always less difficult." Yuri understood; though Antoine seems to have little backbone, his kingdom was one of peace rather than strife.

"May I?"

The little one squealed with delight in her arms for a moment before yawning and falling asleep. Leila's mother smiled in a motherly fashion when she saw her baby trusting this strange young woman almost immediately. "Wah," Leila's little sister murmured with to see her younger brother so happy.

"Someday you will have a little one in your arms," said the mother, "Although they scream their heads off at times, they the greatest gift of life."

"Thank you, for letting us have your cradle," Yuri murmured, gently caressing the small cute face, "I promise, I will do my best to make this world a safer place for more children like you,"

Outside of the farmstead, Conrad was alone with Gunter. It was now or never. Both men sweatdropped, not to mention Yuri was very convincing. It was never very pretty to see the Queen in such a way. The thought of being Anissina's volunteer rats was even worse. They were uncomfortable at staring at each other, so they did what they usually do when either needed to calm his anger: a fight.

Gunter wordlessly wanted to know what jujitsu was and how Conrad came to learn it. They fought for a few minutes, Gunter was avoiding Conrad's kicks while the younger man was avoiding his teacher's sword strikes. Gunter had his sword at Conrad's throat.

"I still have a ways to go," Conrad panted.

"True," Gunter panted, putting his sword away and helping his student up, "but I have to admit there were a few times when I nearly lost to you."

"Shoma, the Queen's father, had once said that it is used by people who do not have weapons," "he even once told me that a person with no arms could still fight."

"You mentioned him in passing since your trip to Earth," Gunter told him.

"I can't really say," Conrad told him, "he's very devoted as a family man. He gave me the impression that he would live rather than die for his family."

"_If I die, who would be there to look after Miko and the children?"_

"I'm not sure if I can ever forgive you for attacking Wolfram," Conrad finally stated, "but hating you would be the same as hating Gareth." Lavender eyes softened. "I made a promise to your stepfather to protect you," Gunter answered, "I'm sorry I became like this and I'm sorry I could not protect you back then."

"Luttenberg?" Conrad snorted, "That was nowhere near your fault. Neither is Wolfram's decision, though I had expected better than this from him. He hates Dai Shimarron, there has to be a reason."

"To be honest, I was looking for his true intentions while I was fighting him," Gunter confessed, "that's how I knew back then you wanted to die."

"Through a sword fight?" Conrad asked sceptically. Gunter smiled wearily. "I didn't become a fencing teacher just through skills, books and maryoku," the teacher told his student, "in a swordfight, the blade becomes your voice, no matter how skilled you are. You being Wolfram's teacher, he would have killed me by now if he truly hated us. Instead the only message I got was 'back off' and 'I'm sorry'. I'm beginning to think you were right, he may very well be lying."

"Next time," Conrad muttered in annoyance, "please just warn me."

"Hn!" Gunter chuckled, knowing his relationship with Conrad had gone back to normal, "You haven't changed a bit from that upstart brat I met almost ninety years ago."

"Senseeeei!" Conrad moaned, remembering how he hid behind Delchias when he first met Gunter. It was a peaceful evening for all of them.

Things in the castle of Francia said otherwise.

* * *

Soldiers of Dai Shimarron were conducting orders in the palace, even when Antoine did not agree for them to occupy the land. Antoine sat on his throne with fear and anger. He remembered that young girl of a Maoh who came in earlier. She agreed to be blamed. She agreed to let his cowardice trouble her. But she was gentle... he could tell the men around all love her in their own way... especially the strongest swordsman...

He did not reveal Dai Shimarron the man's sword. While Antoine knew he was a coward, he also knew there was a fine line between honour and betrayal... The swordsman entrusted with this sword and he would return it!

Now that he thought about it... surely such a hated country could not be ruled by a gentle and young girl. She was just a few years younger than Leila.

He had a sense of dread in his heart. He was going to have to move quickly. Leila was in danger! So are his people!

* * *

Whatever Yuri was expecting the next morning, meeting Wolfram was not one of them. They just finished the new cradle for Leila's little brother and was just about to start off back to Cavalcade with a cartful of fruits and vegetables to hide when Dai Shimarron's army, lead by Wolfram came into area.

"It'll be easier if you surrender the box, Maoh-Heika," Wolfram told her, "for the good of the world."

"I have seen with my own eyes what could happen if the wrong key is put in the box," Yuri growled, "I'm not going to let that happen again."

"I just want the box to present to Belal-Heika," Wolfram sniffed, "I don't need to know what I should do."

"Quit avoiding the subject!" Yuri snapped. She looked at him directly in the eye, "So you're not coming back at all?"

"Either you surrender the box," the blonde said calmly, "or be taken with us to present to His Majesty, King Belal."

Conrad stood defensively before her, "You will have to kill me."

Wolfram did not flinch. A flick of his gloved was the only warning Conrad got before he pushed Yuri to the side as a flash of red blinded her. The red spell hit Conrad before anyone could move. Pushing him back with such force and writhing around his body with angry red lightning.

"Conrad!" Yuri and Gunter yelled.

Yuri turned back to Wolfram. He held a red crystal in his hand, directing it at Conrad with an emotionless face.

"YAMATE!" she yelled.

All at once it stopped. Conrad panted heavily as Wolfram released him. Yuri rushed to his side and held him steadily as he shivered, gripping his shoulder and his side. It was only lucky he was not coughing out blood. Yosak and Huber took a defensive stance before them.

"I would be more careful if I were you, Heika," Wolfram said calmly, "the only reason he did not die from the influence of this Houseki is because he had no Maryoku."

"Yu -ri..." Conrad gasped, still strained from the influence, "run...!"

Unfortunately, Wolfram heard him. "I have more men at my disposal, Lord Weller," the blond warned then, "It would be unwise for her to run, I can inflict the Houseki upon her and _it will kill her instantly_."

"Teme!" Huber growled.

"Over my dead body," Yosak snarled, taking a defensive stance before Conrad and Yuri.

"You have two choices Maoh-Heika," said Wolfram, ignoring the spies, "Either surrender or lose your lives."

Yuri looked around her. If they surrender, Dai Shimarron will consider it the defeat of Shin Makoku; if she fled, they would be killed. She locked her eyes with the green. There has to be a way out of this.

It was as if they were telling her, "_Don't do anything stupid_."

"We surrender," she said. Yosak, Huber and Gunter kept their eyes on Wolfram but sheathed their swords, "but only if you leave this family alone, they have nothing to do with us."

"Fine."

* * *

They were tied up roughly and saddled onto horses. The day was hot.

Yuri could feel Conrad slumping behind her; she never had an experience with it but from the way Conrad was reacting, it took quite a bit of energy to withstand the pain from the Houseki. "You all right?"

"I've had worse injuries," Conrad assured her, though he wished Gisela was there to give him proper treatment. His body was beginning to feel like a sack of turnips. It was strange; he had Horyoku aimed at him before – and it had hurt – this was the first he felt the effects from it. Yuri nodded but frowned at her ex. She learned enough about Houseki from Gwendal and Yosak – and her ex, himself – that Wolfram did not use very much to torture Conrad just now. It was likely very hard for Wolfram. At least, she hoped that Wolfram was not hurting Conrad from pleasure.

Leila was saddled with Murata. She was certain that her mother would have called for help by now. Would they get here is the question.

"Psst," Yosak hissed towards her, "still think he was lying?"

"I want to believe so," she whispered back as they ascended the mountains. Yuri wondered what they wanted here, why were they so far in to the mountains. Why would he hurt Conrad?

"Heika," Yosak growled, stopping her train of thoughts, "He's not able to use maryoku here." He untied himself before Yuri could say anything. "Use this chance to find a safe way out," he told her.

"Yamero, Yosak-kun!" Conrad called, but Yosak pushed himself from the horse and landed before Wolfram's horse. Wolfram just looked at him indifferently from his horse. Yosak pointed the tip of his own sword to him.

"I just want to ask you something," Yosak told him, "I've known you ever since Dan Hiri rescued my village... but some things do not add up. At your request I kept an eye on Heika and on Conrart, to ensure they were safe, and now you betray them... why?"

Silence answered him. Yosak closed his eyes, "Sou ka, then answer with your sword."

Wolfram nodded as he dismounted and unsheathed his sword.

"Answer me!" Yosak demanded, "Why did you betray, Yuri-Heika! You claim your love for her and just after your engagement you throw her aside? I find that a mistreatment towards women." Wolfram just stayed silent. "Conrart surrendered his sword for you!" Yosak reminded him, "Now because of you, he'll never raise a sword again!"

Wolfram made a strike at him to which Yosak managed to block and slide it aside. Wolfram however refused to cornered, lifted his sword and made a swing at Yosak, disarming him.

"YAMATEO!" Yuri pleaded. As she watched them fight.

The spy found himself at the ledge. He looked into the eyes of his once trusted friend and thought he saw a poisonous snake rather than a friend.

"YAMATE!" Yuri pleaded, "ONEGAI YAMATE!"

"A coward as usual," Yosak goaded, "to scared to speak the truth." At this, Wolfram's green eyes narrowed. "I told you before," the blond finally warned dangerously, "if you ever put _Branwen_ in such danger again or take advantage of Conrart's trust, I _will_ kill you."

_**Once I called you brother,**_

"What are you talking about?" Yosak asked suspiciously, trying to find a way to get to escape the ledge. It was a long way down to the river and who knew how shallow it was.

_**Once I thought the chance to make you laugh.  
Was all I ever wanted.**_

"The grasshopper better flee before the frog catches it," came the reply. With that he did an upturn swing, causing Yosak to fall into a rapidly flowing river.

"YOSAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Yuri screamed. Memories flooded her mind; ones with a voice of reason affectionately calling her, "Botchan".

_**I send the thunder from the sky**_

"_Yoo hoo," a nasal voice called, Yuri and Conrad turned to find the owner of the voice running towards them... "My, aren't you a little cutie," the red head crooned..._

_**I send the fire raining down**_

"_You look cuter now than when you were wearing that wig," Yosak complemented..."Branwen," said Wolfram threateningly, putting Yuri on headlock, "You danced with him?"..."Better him than a bunch of silly girls!" Yuri retorted, "And since when do you call me Branwen?"_

_**And even now I wish that God  
had chose another,  
Serving as your foe on his behalf**_

"_Botchan," he called as she arrived at the palace gates, "Genki?"_

"_Botchan," someone called, Yuri looked up and laughed at his costume..._

_**Is the last thing that I wanted...**_

"_Botchan!"_

"_Hey, Red!" she waved._

"_Yosak!" she hugged him then... "Well," he laughed softly, "I've had many greetings but this one's especially an honour kiddo."_

"_Kochi, kochi, we'd better do something about that hair..."_

_**I send a hail of burning ice**_

"_Please… don't die…"_

"MURDERER!" she screamed. She pushed herself from the horse and struggled against the ropes in a storm of tears. Knocking the soldiers out of the way to Wolfram and failing miserably. They used the but of their spears to hurt her but she still persisted.

_**On ev'ry field, on ev'ry town.**_

"Yuri, yamero!" Conrad called as he pushed himself from the horse. She charged forward angrily but the soldiers gruffly pushed her back.

"GIVE HIM BACK!" she screamed as Conrad tackled her to the ground putting his bound arms over her head and around her, "GIVE HIM BACK!"

"Stop it, Yuri," Conrad ordered, holding her thrashing form in his arms, "it's not going to do anything." She struggled against him but he still maintained a firm grip of her form. "Yuri, listen to me," Conrad said gently, "killing him won't bring Yosak back."

_**This was my home**_

She did not look at Wolfram at first as the truth sunk in. The man who promised her to look after her daughter was now gone. He would never be able to report to Gwendal or even take her on his spy missions.

"Naze?" said Yuri, tears in her eyes, "Naze?"

Wolfram ignored her and walked on. "A not so fitting end for a spy," he said, "his sword skills **_are_** better than that."

_**All this pain and devastation**_

Conrad frowned at him, confused; there was something about his wording that was not right; why was he speaking of Yosak in present tense?

_**How it tortures me inside**_

* * *

The sun was setting, Yosak was late. Cavalcade had long set up camp. Gwendal could only frown. "They are completely stubborn when they set their mind on something," he was telling his mother and Wolfram's uncle. Waltorana had brought part of Shin Makoku's army with him – and left the kingdom in Anissina's hand. Gwendal had a bad feeling that Yuri was going to grate him for that. Lady Celi gently poked his forehead, a gentle reminder to not frown so much, "With you as their brother, that's not hard to imagine."

_**All the innocent who suffer**_

Gwendal's face reddened, "You're stubborn too." Lady Celi just giggled as Waltorana laughed.

"They are both a lot like their fathers," Lady Celi murmured, "Especially Wolfram."

_**From your stubbornness and pride...**_

"Gareth had always been overprotective of anyone he loves," Waltorana agreed.

A twig snapped in the nearby area. All three men went for their sword.

"Who's there?" Gwendal demanded, "Show yourself!"

A familiar mop of red hair came into view.

_**I send the locusts on the wind  
Such as the world has never seen**_

"The bear-bees," he gasped, "fly south."

"Yosak!" Gwendal yelled as he ran forward.

_**On ev'ry leaf, on ev'ry stalk  
Until there's nothing left of green**_

Unable to hold on much longer, Yosak fell but was caught by Gwendal before he reached the ground.

_**I send my scourge, I send my sword**_

"Kakka," Yosak gasped, "We... have... to hurry."

_**Thus saith the Lord!**_

* * *

Conrad: Song from the _Prince of Egypt_ eh? Good choice.

Yuki: I was going to put _I need a hero_, but it did not seem as fitting.

Wolfram: I'm more... how was it said again? Bad ass?

Conrad: *giving Wolfram a noogie* You are enjoying this too much.

Wolfram: *Laugh* Aww, you're just jealous 'coz you aren't the cool bad dude in this one!

Conrad: Oh, really troublesome little brother?

Wolfram: Hey!

Yuki: *giggle* Brothers...

Yosak: *chuckle* By the way nice touch with the song between Botchan and me... especially with that 'Anastasia' song...

Yuki: Thank you... The basic idea was to show the big brother / father side of you...

Yosak: Is that so?


	34. Dawning Turn

Chapter 31: Dawning Turn

Wolfram: Yuki, tell me why your boyfriend's dangling me over a volcanic pit of lava?

Yuki: Because you pushed him into the river?

Wolfram: Correction, you wrote _me pushing him into the river_.

Yuki: Technicalities, Yozy, put the naughty blond down. And not in the lava.

Yosak: Aw... but this is more fun...

Yuki: Are you saying _spending time_ with me is not _fun_?

Yosak: Oh hoho, now you're spoiling me.

Wolfram: GOD, SPARE US! AND PUT ME DOWN!

* * *

"_Remember upon the conduct of each depends the fate of all."_ – Alexander the Great

"_Below courage, there's nothing,"_ – Hatake Kakashi

"Ow!"

"Easy…" Gwendal told him, laying a comforting hand on to Yosak's shoulder, "It was a good thing he only slashed your tunic, otherwise—"

"I don't want to talk about it," the red haired spy growled, "I'll kill him! I don't care if he is your brother, I'll kill him! That arrogant, stubborn, jack-ass!"

Gwendal looked at his prized spy with mild apprehension and did not pity anyone who incurs the red head's wrath. _But_, Gwendal thought with a shudder, _better Yosak's than Conrart's_. He heard glass cracking. Gwendal looked over and found a pair of reading glasses; the left lens was cracked right down the middle.

He remembered what Yuri said about objects breaking for no reason was a superstition that someone was going to die. He hoped no one was going to die.

* * *

No one slept that night; despite Conrad's efforts to comfort Yuri, she was still in tears for Yosak. Even if she was going to die, she cannot imagine Shin Makoku without Yosak. She was certain Gwendal would be beyond angry – Conrad was beyond angry. Right now, he was the shoulder for her tears. It was then Conrad realised just how broken-hearted she was.

"You never stopped believing in him..." Conrad murmured.

"We're about to die and you're trying to make me feel better?"

"No," said Conrad, "I'm merely telling the truth."

"How can you still believe in him after he killed your best friend?"

"Because he was our nakama," Huber spoke unexpectedly. Huber was a man of few words. He only spoke when addressed, but even then it was not much. He minded his own business most of the time. Whenever something came up it was usually Gwendal he went to.

"We don't blame you. You believed that he would not turn," Huber continued, "Nicola was the same with me as was everyone who knew me twenty years ago when I sent Conrart and Julian to death in war. Wolfram had every right to kill me at that point when I tried to kill you and Conrart that night."

"_While I will never forgive you for the past, I cannot keep on hating you," Wolfram said, "and you cannot keep on hating yourself. Julian would not have wanted that – for anyone. Besides, someone we both know once said, 'Sometimes you fall and shatter like glass, in the end it is you who decides bring the pieces back together, only then others will follow'." _

"_Besides," Yuri added, "You befriended a little Human girl in need of friendship and saved a half-Human child in the desert of Suberia."_

"When you said that," Huber told her, "I decided that I will follow you to the end. If this is the end for me I have no regrets." He paused for a moment, "I haven't told you have I?"

"Tell us what?" Yuri inquired.

"Nicola and I have picked a name," Huber continued, "we've decided to name our baby, Elnesta Huber. El, for short. You allowed me to live long enough to redeem my sin and to see my child, who I know would grow happily with Nicola. You and Wolfram showed me a path I never thought to be possible, Heika. El would know that I died helping the Maoh who finally brought peace to Shin Makoku."

"Huber..."

"His father was my sensei, and my friend, Julian, was his sensei," Gunter added, "There was little reason to believe that he would betray you... that was why I fought him... to see his true intention. His father was like that... always with hidden intentions..." Gunter paused for a moment, thinking, '_That's what got him killed._'

"When I first saw you," the elder advisor continued, "I had thought you were an innocent child; too pure to rule Shin Makoku, until you've proven yourself to one who did not need to be coddled after every fight. You were the Queen we needed."

"And you have shown me that Francia is not alone," Leila piped, "the fight against Dai Shimarron does not have to involve the strength of others, but trust in one another. Hopefully, that day would come soon. Though I would rather it would be you to lead us to that day."

"Nazukego," Conrad finally told her, "someone once told me: there are some things we can never forgive, but it is a choice to hate*."

*(A/N: In all honesty I don't know how true this is... think about it if you're going to use it.)

"Who told you that?"

Conrad just smiled sheepishly, "A hennachoko by the name of Shibuya Shoma."

"Oyajii?" Yuri exclaimed, "He's not a hennachoko!"

"Well, it was my first impression of him," Conrad said, "until he proved to me that he was able to be a family man through and through."

"Was that why you picked my family?" his god-daughter asked then, "Because of Oyajii?"

Conrad nodded. "And I never regretted it."

There was the sound of the door unlocking then. Bright light seeped through as a Dai Shimarron Captain stepped through the threshold with several soldiers behind him. "Dawn," he sneered.

"Don't be afraid," Conrart whispered as the guards pulled them up.

"Never," Yuri whispered back, voice filled with confidence. They stepped out into the dawn, standing tall though being captives as they were marched up the hill.

"Lord Von Bielefeld sends his compliments," the captain mocked as they reached the top where King Belal was waiting for them, "and to look at the border between Francia and Cavalcade... including you Lord Weller... for you may never see the flowers or the light again."

At the mention of 'flowers', Conrad looked towards Yuri and gripped her shoulder; Yuri looked at her godfather confused. She could feel his worry go up a notch though he had told her minutes before not to be afraid.

Huber's lone green eye narrowed. Why did that man tell them about this?

Out in the clearing, Belal was sneering at Wolfram, and congratulating him for capturing the Maoh. The blond's face however remained emotionless. "I've heard a rumour you were her fiancé," Belal mused. Green eyes widened. "What a story the great history will make," Belal cackled, "The Maoh who is executed by her sword within the hands of her fiancé and I, Belal, will conquer not only Shin Makoku but unite the World."

Wolfram blinked, his face expressionless. "The boxes were just to lure the Queen in?"

"No, no. no," Belal said in an oily voice, "To lure Lord Weller. Since the boxes are very important to Shin Makoku, I would believe the Queen's most trusted companion would do anything to insure her safety, even to go as far as to sacrifice his life."

"If I may ask, Heika," said Wolfram, "why are you after his life? I do not recall he did anything apart from winning the Luttenberg Division."

"You are trying my patience Von Bielefeld," Belal leered.

'Not at all," Wolfram replied nonchalantly, "I was just simply curious."

"He is the direct descendant of Lawrence Weller," Belal explained, his voice dripping with venom, "If he were to enter Dai Shimarron, the people will no doubt accept him as king." He cackled then, "I know the one thing that will destroy him: the death of his godchild.

"She shall be executed before the noble Lion of Luttenberg," he announced, "and her body slowly ripped to pieces before his eyes. Maybe then he would be too numb to even feel the pain of his arm slowly sliced."

Wolfram blinked. His sword started shaking. He looked to the soldiers returning with the prisoners. Wolfram's hand shook even more as his and the Queen's eyes met. There was nothing more to be said as the soldiers tied all but the Queen to wooden posts.

* * *

Drums rolled.

The sun rose higher as the twenty-seventh Maoh of Shin Makoku along with Leila, Huber, Conrad and Gunter were lead out into a clearing. Yuri was forced to kneel before Belal while her friends were tied to the erected wooden posts. Conrad was tied directly behind her.

Though she knelt, she kept her chin up and watched as Wolfram approached her with Morgif in hand. Morgif was protesting in desperation, hoping to save her but it all fell to deaf ears.

"Any last words?" he asked her, looking into her piercing black eyes.

_**You who I called brother**_

"Understand this," she said simply, "I will never forgive you for betraying Shin Makoku." Wolfram nodded. "I've never met a young woman as fiery as you," he said, unsheathing Morgif, "Yet you're here _standing_ before me. A Queen. You showed me much the very day we met, particularly through the humiliation." Green eyes narrowed as he walked towards her, Morgif in hand.

_**Why must you call down another blow?**_

"That humiliation burned within me as I go around the kingdom," the blond continued, "Protecting every pathetic being in need. That night when I forced you to leave me for dead..."

Conrad's brown eyes widened at the words. "Yamero, Wolfram!" he yelled.

"What do you benefit from killing the Queen?" Huber yelled.

_**I send my scourge, I send my sword**_

"If you have an ounce of your father in you, bring it out now you fool!" Gunter yelled, "You may not have been my student but Julian was my friend! He did not sacrifice himself for this!"

"From that night, I swore... but to ask only one question to you," Wolfram said, ignoring Conrad, Gunter and Huber. He swung his sword but Yuri did not close her eyes. He truly did betray her... Morgif's tip stabbed the ground.

"My love," Wolfram's voice murmured into her ear, "please forgive me." The ropes loosened.

_**Let my people go**_

In a flash, Wolfram killed the Dai Shimarron soldier that guarded Yuri and cut the bounds of his brother, Leila, Murata, Huber and Gunter.

"Wolf..." Conrart breathed. Wolfram smirked, yelling, "Protect the Queen!"

"Weller-kyo!" Leila called out handing him a shield of a dead soldier, which he caught as he crouched beside Yuri.

_**Thus saith the Lord.**_

"What are you doing?" Belal bellowed.

"You hurt my family, you face my wrath," Wolfram growled, deflecting, disarming few of the soldiers; the rising sun shining like fire upon his golden hair. "Remember my name, Belal!" he exclaimed, "I am Lord Wolfram Eli Rufus Von Bielefeld. I serve the Maoh, and only the Maoh! No one else is my master!" Gunter and Huber raced forward to cut up the carriage the contained one of the boxes. When Dai Shimarron's army tried to bring the other box to be used, it turned out to be fake. Murata's glasses glinted as he found the switch a success.

Boulders rained from the air, nearly crushing Dai Shimarron's soldiers.

"Shin Makoku is here!" Gunter almost cheered, "With Cavalcade!"

"Weller-kyo!" a voice called. Conrad looked from his crouch beside Yuri. A sword flew into the air and caught the sun radiance. Conrad's sword!

"And so is Francia," Leila exclaimed as Conrad used the pole he was tied onto to leap into the air and catch his sword. He unsheathed it and landed beside his brother. "You never did tire from a good fight," Wolfram commented as he disarmed a few Dai Shimarron soldiers behind his brother.

"The same could be said to you," Conrad said, blocking a sword strike to his direction.

"Belal," Gwendal's familiar voice called from the Cavalcade army, "Surrender!"

_**How could you have come to hate me so?**_

"Release my son!" Lady Celi yelled.

_**Is this what you wanted?**_

"Return us my nephew!" Waltorana roared. A bandaged Yosak came into view. "I brought them just as you told me to!" he called out to Wolfram.

"Belal," Antoine bellowed, "Get out of my kingdom! From now on, Francia will no longer have ties with Dai Shimarron."

Belal, however, had one last card up his sleeve, he gave his signal to his archers as they aimed at the Queen, "Fire!"

_**I send the swarm, I send the horde...**_

Time slowed.

Wolfram felt himself pushed aside.

Clashes of arrows and sword flashed before Yuri. Blood spattered her face.

A gasp of pain...

Right before Wolfram's and Yuri's eyes: three arrows had pierced Conrad.

"CONRAAART!" Wolfram voice echoed as the older man fell back into the Queen's arms.

The sounds of sword clashing and horse hooves did not reach into Yuri's ears for the only thing she could hear was her heartbeat slowing. She did not even see Waltorana dismounting, yelling something at Wolfram and protecting the three of them from pursuing Dai Shimarron soldiers. Her voice could not be heard either as she called Conrad's name again and again before his brown eyes refocused.

"Conrad..." Yuri breathed as all sound returned to her hearing.

_**Then let my heart be hardened **_

"Yokatta..." Conrad coughed, blood trickled from the side of his mouth but knowing his god-daughter was safe. Yuri tried to hold back tears. "Don't die..." Yuri called desperately, applying healing maryoku, "please... don't die..." Wolfram bent next to them and started applying Healing Maryoku.

"BAKA!" Wolfram yelled at his dying brother, "I DIDN'T GO THROUGH HELL AND BACK JUST TO HAVE YOU DIE ON ME!"

"Wolfram?"

_**And never mind how high the cost may grow**_

"I'm right here," Wolfram told him, "I won't leave you..."

"_I won't leave you."_

"I'm the one whose supposed to die, not you!" Wolfram scolded, taking the arrow closest to Conrad's heart out. "And you think you dying will make Yuri and Greta happy?" Conrad coughed.

_**This will still be so:**_

In anger, Wolfram intensified the Healing. "That's why I said you're an idiot!" the blond yelled, "Don't you understand? If you die, Yuri dies too! If Yuri dies, what will happen to Shin Makoku?"

Brown eyes refocused. "Wolfram," he slurred. _Is that true? If he dies, so will Yuri?_

_**I will never let your people go...**_

"I may be the one she loves," Wolfram panted, "but she can't survive without you, that's why Julian chose you. He chose you to be by her side!"

"Please stay, Nazukeoya..." Yuri pleaded.

_**I will not let:**_

Wolfram could feel Conrad's heartbeat failing... He could see the life in Conrad's eyes fading as the combined armies of Shin Makoku, Cavalcade and Francia gathered around them. Yuri's maryoku was also running out. He would have no choice now than pull his whole life force, "Please... forgive me..." Wolfram said quietly, "Yuri... please..."

In answer, Yuri pressed her lips against his over Conrad's dying body. Elements of fire and water surrounded them. The arrows embedded in Conrad's and Wolfram's wounds disintegrated as the ground gave out maryoku more powerful than any who stood by had ever seen. As love and passion flowed through their bodies, the universe answers them with a force so powerful it changed the dead land around them turned a lush green and blossomed with flowers. This was magic far deeper than any around them had ever imagined.

When strong enough, love and friendship can change the fate that had been set.

_**Let My (Your) People go!**_

Wolfram woke up... his body unclothed and unscarred. Yuri lay beside him, her eyes filled with tears. She herself was unclothed but the mist covered her form. He helped her up as he stood.

They looked around themselves, wondering if they were dead. Yuri hand would not let go of his and was still warm as was his own which suggested otherwise. They were in a misty plane, one where nothing could be hidden. For now though all Wolfram could see were the kind black eyes of his Queen.

"So this is what it means to be cosmologically married..." Yuri demurred, remembering how they were not supposed to be kissed until their wedding day as the kiss symbolizes their eternal bond.

"Yuri, what have you done?" Wolfram asked.

"Proving our love to the cosmos is what will save us and Conrad," Yuri told him.

"Yuri," Wolfram protested, "the Cosmic Marriage Ritual of the Maoh—"

"So that's what it's called," Yuri interrupted, leaving Wolfram speechless, "He's still alive isn't he? Isn't that all that matters?" Wolfram remembered the last time he saw his sensei. Julian spoke the exact same thing:

"_What?" Wolfram yelled, "His life is bound to the Next Maoh?"_

"_I can't tell you what it is until Conrart is safe," Julian told him, "but I can tell you this: what is sealed with love, can be unsealed by love."_

"_Quit speaking in riddles, Ao-jiji!"_

_Julian just smiled at his student. "He'll still live won't he? Isn't that all that matters?"_

Yuri stepped closer to her love, hand on his chest. He looked at her in question. "As soon as I am old enough," the Queen murmured, "Then, by law, we'll be a complete family: you, me, Greta... everyone..."

"You still want to marry me even after what I said and done?" Wolfram asked, "I should be dying whether or not I came back." She pressed herself against him without hesitation. "You told me once," Yuri murmured, "No matter the distance, we're only a heartbeat away from each other."

Wolfram's eyes widened.

"_...we're only a heartbeat away from each other."_

"Yuri..." he tried to protest.

"You did what you could..." she murmured, her head against his shoulder, "now, please come back to us... come back to Conrad... come back to me..."

Wolfram returned her embrace, a single tear escaped his eye, he had always wanted to be this close to Yuri – to feel her warmth against him. "Hai..."

* * *

_He roared as he took away the life of another man..._

_Such is the way of war..._

_He charged on as he committed atrocities his own father was not recognise..._

_Someone was carrying him... telling him to hold on..._

"_I won't leave..." a voice murmured._

_A faint sound… the bell of the Dead rung…_

"_SENSEEEEEEI!"_

Conrad woke then, panting. _It was a dream..._

He looked around and saw that he was no longer on the battlefield but at Francia's castle. The Fern Emblem was a good indication of that.

"Great One, that seemed so real," he murmured. Pain shot up his side and his shoulder. "Ite!" he muttered, clutching his shoulder and side.

"_TOU-SAAAAAAAN!" he yelled, clutching his step-father's lifeless body._

Conrad gasped, clutching his chest. Strangely enough it did not hurt as much as it used to… _Why? _

Why did that memory had to come now?

Was it because Wolfram never looked more like Gareth than he did then?

Was it because he stepped in front of Yuri and Wolfram?

Conrad remembered stepping in front of Yuri as he pushed Wolfram aside; he remembered tasting his own blood. He remembered both Yuri and Wolfram crying.

He remembered what Leila said to him:

"_You told me that you only wanted to bring him home right?" Leila asked quietly so only he could hear, "Do you still feel that way?"_

"_I'm beginning to wonder," he answered, "Killing in cold blood is not the Wolfram I know."_

"_Your friend isn't dead," she snapped, "Why else would he call you by name, and the Queen, her nickname?" _

_Conrad grew frustrated, "Why won't he say anything to me?"_

"_Because you would have gotten killed," Leila reasoned, "Gurrier was nearest to the river and he knew Shin Makoku was coming, Gurrier had a better chance of escaping."_

A new memory reappeared... he remembered calling out to Gareth amidst a swirl of elements and everything blacked out before he opened his eyes again as it rained, and he found his stepfather dead. He looked up to the moon. He could still feel Yuri's arms around him, trying to keep him alive. He remembered Wolfram trying to heal him...

His train of thought stopped when he saw his reflection in the window. He looked towards the mirror to see if it was just a trick of the light. Conrad fingered the edge of his hair with wide eyes. His hair was longer, stopping two inches from the base of his neck, tipped with silver. How did his hair get long and slightly silver?

He can't turn grey now! That was Gunter's job!

Did Yuri and Wolfram somehow put themselves in danger caused something to happen?

He could not understand why, but emotions overcame him. His shoulders shook. He was proud of Yuri... She had grown so much... And Wolfram... it was Wolfram who treated him all those years ago when he returned from Luttenberg... Wolfram faced death in the face...

"You should be in bed," a voice murmured, "It wasn't easy for Yuri and Wolfram to heal you... especially with one arrow close to your heart." Conrad looked to find his older brother looking at him. How long had Gwendal been there?

"I can't sleep," Conrad murmured, "That dream seemed so real... and this hair..."

Gwendal nodded, even in the moonlight he could see the difference. Conrad's hair was longer and had silvered at the tips. The cosmos had answered Yuri by allowing Conrad to live – with changes no one knows about, except maybe Wolfram. The worry of their youngest brother was held unsaid in the air; the amount if maryoku he and Yuri used was enough to kill them had not the cosmos answered to their kiss.

However, there was a reason why the Maoh was not to have his or her first kiss until their wedding day.

"How're they?" Conrad murmured. He swayed slightly; Gwendal caught him and led him back to bed.

"Yuri's drained, but she should be fine by morning," Gwendal answered.

"Did Wolfram run?" Conrad asked.

Gwendal shook his head. "He's home…"

"For how long?" Conrad asked, "Even Yuri can't ignore the laws."

Gwendal had no answer. Unless Shinou Heika has something to say in the matter, even if Wolfram had an explanation to his deviance, his crimes would not go unpunished. At best, their brother would be banished for his crimes; never to contact them again.

* * *

Yosak: Leaving us in the dark again?

Yuki: You'll find out next chapter.

Yosak: That's quite something you did for Taicho in this chap. But what's with the grampa look?

Yuki: It's around this time he truly became strong. He does not just rely on his sword, but also his heart. Besides the strongest part of us usually comes out when we have something to protect – in Conrad's case, Yuri and Wolfram. And again you'll find out int he next chapter.

Yosak: Uh... dear... you're making him blush.

_Yuki looks and indeed, Conrad is blushing_


	35. Wolfram's Reason

Chapter 32: Wolfram's Reason

Wolfram: Families do crazy things for one another.

Yuki: *sigh* Tell me about it.

Conrad: You have a protective family too?

Yuki: Can be a bunch of worry warts at times, but I wouldn't trade them for anything else

Conrad: Do I know the feeling.

* * *

**Part 2: Secrets of the Ancients**

"_Often for undaunted courage, / fate spares the man it has not already marked._" – Beowulf (Lines 572 – 573)

Yuri woke to find herself in a strange room. Her first thought was the idea that she was not back in Covenant Castle. Then she remembered... the battlefield! The armies! The arrows! The water and fire! The kiss! Conrad dying!

"Conrad!" she exclaimed throwing the blankets off. She headed towards the door it opened to reveal her advisor whom she bumped into. "Easy," Gwendal told her, gently gripping her shoulders before she could fall backwards.

"Where's Conrad?" she demanded, fighting uselessly against her advisor, "Is he all right?"

"Yuri," said Gwendal looking straight into her black eyes, "He's fine."

She saw the look of relief in his eyes. They were bloodshot, as if he had been crying. He sighed then, looking into her eyes with gratitude as he spoke with reason, "Thanks to you his wounds are healing rapidly, but use of that much maryoku in Human lands is quite dangerous... Your maryoku was drained... it's a miracle you didn't

"And Wolfram?" she begged, "He didn't run, did he?"

"He's all right," he continued, "he's been put under guard. To let him out without investigation will add suspicion to the people of Francia and Shin Makoku, especially since he broke laws and his oath; raising his sword against you and betraying Shin Makoku." Yuri just nodded and wiped her eyes as tears threatened to fall. There was only so much she could do. Even if there was a good reason, like Beatrice's mother, Wolfram had done a great wrong.

Gwendal let out a breath, releasing his hold of Yuri. He had an idea she would demand to see either Conrad or Wolfram but there was the concern of her health and – she was going to hate this – political matters that needed her attention. He stood by her side as she wiped her eyes.

"I want to see him," she murmured.

"And you will," Gwendal assured her, "but for now we need you to be patient." He took a deep breath. "Yuri," he murmured, "You do realise now that the cosmos have recognised your marriage."

She sat back on the bed, feeling tired. "Yes."

"That means, unless he dies, you cannot bear the children of any other man," Gwendal told her, "not even on Earth." Remembering it was his own mistake with Anissina, who now was waiting for their safe return – though Gwendal had a bad feeling his fiancée would not just sit quietly.

* * *

Back in Shin Makoku, Anissina felt a chill down her spine and stopped her knitting. Why was she wondering if Gwendal was thinking of her at that moment?

"Aunty Anissina," Greta asked, "is something wrong?"

"Iie," Anissina told her niece to be, "Nandemonai."

* * *

"That's why I chose Wolfram," Yuri answered her advisor, "he's a wonderful father to Greta. There's no one else I would rather father my children. And it was the only thing I could think of... the wounds were..." She closed her eyes trying to shut out the image of Conrad dying.

Gwendal nodded. He knew at the moment it was best not to hide things from the Queen, even if it was meant to protect her. Wolfram was her love, and she had brought him back from Dai Shimarron. It was because she brought him back from Dai Shimarron, both she and Conrad were no longer dying from Silent Agony. What Gwendal feared was the trial the blond would face when they got back to Shin Makoku. The only consolation was that Wolfram did this knowing he could die.

However, Yuri had the final say because she was now 'married' to him and because she was the Maoh. Firstly, before they go home, they have to take care of some things in Francia. "There's a grand ceremony that later today," he explained as she brushed her hair, "It marks the alliance between Francia and Shin Makoku. You have to be there since you still want to maintain a friendship with them and you were the one who initiated the alliance with the Human kingdoms."

"It's one of those things where duty comes before love, isn't it?" she asked, pinning her hair in a bun.

Gwendal empathised, remembering his experience as a young Lord. "Sadly, yes."

"Can we talk about it some more when we get home?" Yuri asked meekly, "I don't want to promise Greta something only to break it at the last minute."

"Of course," Gwendal told her gently. Love and family was not all in the world of politics. There are crucial times that would change the course of history; at worst, those times are when his family needed him most. _When Conrart needed me most_, he thought to himself.

Yuri toyed with her ring. She hoped to see her love sometime soon. She was also the one who formed this alliance, and she was going to see it formed to the end. Hopefully, then she would see Wolfram.

_Wolfy, please don't do anything stupid..._

* * *

Though he woke in a prison cell, Wolfram knew Antoine was being kind for Yuri's sake. After all, he had raised his sword against her. He knew what he did truly hurt Yuri; he held his blond head, if he could he would have avoided it at all cost – even with the cost of his own life. The plan had gotten out of hand when he and Yuri adopted Greta. How could he have known he would fall in love with Yuri?

He had only meant to be close to her, not close enough that he actually wanted to take her as his equal damn it! She had Julian's soul! At the same time, she was not Julian... she was Yuri... He felt cold bands around his finger then. He looked to find Julian's ring and the amber engagement ring on his right hand –where they were, once, supposed to be. His left hand was kept bandaged thankfully.

Wolfram leaned back with a sigh, remembering Antoine's Healer giving him a confused look when he requested to heal his hands on his own; simply using peppermint, rosemary and warm water along with a few bandages. He hissed in pain as he moved his thigh where the arrow struck.

He bit his lip, trying to forget Conrad's dying moments before Yuri sealed their fate.

Yuri was now his 'wife'... without Shinou Heika's consent... He did not care if he would never have more children other than Greta, but now that the cosmos recognised that he and Yuri were bound for life, it meant Yuri could never have children with anyone other than him. Yuri's voice was echoing in his head: _"He's still alive isn't he? Isn't that all that matters?"_

It was also to keep both her and Conrad alive...

Shin Makoku needed Yuri... but, not at the expense of her having a normal life...

He had talked with his mother earlier and revealed the horrible secret of the Mazokus:

_Lady Celi looked troubled but nodded. Waltorana came in then. He took one look at his nephew's bandaged hands and sighed. "You are too much like your father," the older Bielefeld muttered._ _Wolfram smiled wearily, "So __**he**__ says as well."_

_Waltorana frowned as if scrutinizing what his nephew was saying. "So it's true?"_

_Wolfram nodded, gripping his left arm, "I'm afraid so."_

_"I'm afraid I caused you much trouble for not telling you earlier," Lady Celi worried. The youngest blond smiled at his mother. "I wouldn't say it was trouble," Wolfram assured his mother, "I feel rather fortunate it happened now for it could be worse if it was someone else."_

_"Wolfram..." Lady Celi murmured, carefully touching the arm he gripped, "So this arm—?"_

_"I know now the secret of our people," Wolfram told them, "Conrart's ancestors, and another secret to my father's death." His mother and his uncle noticed him clenching his hands at the mention of his father._

"_Julian once told me, 'what is sealed with love, can be unsealed by love' I didn't understand until Yuri bound her life to me to save Conrart," Wolfram murmured, remembering how the light in Conrad's eyes was fading just seconds before Yuri kissed him, "When I saw him transformed... It almost feels as if Julian knew this would happen... I need to understand more before I say anything... more about Gareth..."_

Lady Celi and Waltorana left him shortly after. Their presence was needed in the ceremony which was taking place that day. Francia was forming ties with Shin Makoku. Yuri needed them as witnesses where Antoine had Heathcrifte and representatives of other Human countries connected to Cavalcade as his witnesses. Now that Wolfram thought about it, he pretty much kissed his own teacher.

While romance between teachers and students were not unheard of, Wolfram felt sick at the thought. But on the other hand, though they have the same soul: Julian was Julian, and Yuri was Yuri.

The door opened again for the third visitor. Wolfram looked at him, surprised; he looked neither weary nor angry, but calm. Wolfram wondered if he should even walk around without a crutch or at least a walking cane, he could see the bandages around his neck just peeping above his high collared shirt. "Taicho," Wolfram murmured, bowing, "You ought to be with her majesty."

Conrad cocked his head to one side, smiling slightly. "I'm certain as a brother, I'm allowed to visit you, prisoner or not," he said gently.

_Traitor would be better_, Wolfram thought to himself. He had broken both Conrad's and Yuri's hearts. Conrad looked at his brother. Those green eyes were not the same green eyes before Wolfram ran away to Dai Shimarron. They were bitter, but not with hatred. Yuri's voice entered his mind again: "_He's still alive isn't he? Isn't that all that matters?__"_

"How are you faring?" Conrad asked.

"I'm doing fine," Wolfram shrugged. He invited Conrad to sit beside him. The older man did so without a word but Wolfram noticed how Conrad moved stiffly, even to sit down.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Hmm? Oh, this?" he asked gesturing the bandages barely visible on his neck, "Don't worry about it, Gisela nearly throttled me three times for nearly breaking it."

"You know what I mean," Wolfram muttered in frustration, though content Conrad was light hearted about some of the matter, "I nearly got you killed – again! Damn it! Do you have any idea how hard it is to pull you from the dead?"

Conrad chuckled sheepishly, pushing his half-brown, half-silver hair back.

No matter how many times Wolfram had hurt him in the past; Conrad had always been forgiving of him. In no doubt, there were times Conrad was upset but whenever he started to speak in a light-hearted tone, Wolfram knew he was forgiven. This time however, Wolfram knew he hardly deserved to be forgiven.

Conrad saw Yuri as a cross between a sister and a daughter, and Wolfram had hurt her. He had hurt their mother as well – and Gwendal. Waltorana had explained to him how Gwendal almost killed Yuri in his anger, and blamed Conrad for not bringing him home. He did not say however how the fight was absolved. He left it for Yuri to explain, since she had tried to calm Gwendal down. Wolfram wanted nothing more than to curl up in a hole somewhere and die.

He had hurt so many people... including his daughter. By right they should hate him; instead all they wanted was for him to come home. Now, he was eternally bonded to the woman he loved.

"Other than the grandpa-look, don't worry about it," Conrad said lightly. He played with a strand, observing its gleaming silvered part in the sunlight, "It'll take time getting used to."

Wolfram remained silent. "You know something of it," Conrad said.

The blond nodded.

"Does it have something to do with Tou-san?" Conrad asked then.

"I can't say..." Wolfram murmured. Conrad could see Wolfram was afraid. It was best not to ask for now. Wolfram knew why his hair is the way it was, but Wolfram had said he had not been through Hell and back to have him dying. It was best not to probe into it so much. From Wolfram's reaction, it was almost as unbearable as Luttenberg if not worse...

"How did you manage that Houjutsu?" Conrad asked, changing the topic, "I could have sworn you were trying to kill yourself back there..."

"These," said Wolfram, taking out a pair of gloves with his right hand - his left hand seems to be tender at the moment - , "I pilfered them from Anissina so Aniiue wouldn't get used with experiments. When I landed in Dai Shimarron, I found they had fibrous Maseki that created a barrier between me and the Houjutsu, as well as the Houseki. That's why I was immune to them." He gestured to his bandaged palms, "Well... almost..."

A prolonged silence fell upon them, weighing heavily on their shoulders. Conrad had to ask his brother the one thing that had been on his mind.

"Why do you hide?" Conrad asked, trying to hide the worry from his voice, "I knew you were wearing a mask but—"

"To be honest," Wolfram murmured, "as angry as I was with you for being half-Human, I never regretted being your brother. I knew you didn't want me hurt; for your sake I did my best to hate you." He snorted then, "Somehow it never worked out."

"I only tried to hate you for your bloodline, Conrart," said Wolfram. He chuckled mirthlessly then, "Rather imbecilic, if you think about it; who could fully hate their family? Let alone an older brother who had protected you for most of his life?

Conrad smiled appreciatively, brought an arm around his brother's shoulder. "You always have to complicate things, don't you?"

"Look who's talking," Wolfram snorted, "who asked you to take the harder road?"

"Is that the cause of the silver in my hair?" Conrad asked playfully.

"Far from it," Wolfram laughed. He became serious then, "I can't tell you yet... not until..." his voice faded away, unable to finish.

Conrad nodded. "I understand..."

They sat in another long moment of silence.

"Was mother afraid I would look like _him_?" Wolfram asked. Conrad knew that Wolfram was talking about his father. It was not the most pleasant subject in the world. Wolfram was only too glad that Waltorana, proud as he was, was willing to change. Thank the Shinou for Gunter as well. Conrad would probably be dead by now if Gunter had not urged him to keep believing his worth.

It was also not much of a secret that Conrad took the Students' Oath to Gunter to stay alive.

"No," Conrad replied after a while, "But she would have loved you even if you did look like him."

"_Mama," said young Conrart, "If the baby has Tou-san's hair and eyes, maybe he will be kind like Tou-san..."_

"_You're sweet, my darling," Lady Celi murmured, showering Conrart with kisses. It was then she thought of what was wrong within the sentence, "Why do you refer to the baby as 'he'?"_

_Little Conrart shrugged, "I just know it's a boy..."_

"You knew I was going to be a boy?" Wolfram asked as he sweat-dropped. Conrad just shrugged, he could not explain why back then, and he could not explain now. It became harder since his transformation. One would think it would supply answer, but instead it created more questions. Wolfram probably had revealed more to their mother.

Why was Wolfram so afraid to talk to him?

"Everything went downhill since Gareth died," said Conrad, "I seriously considered of running away once, to my father or to Yosak," he sighed, "but then, you were born. I had to protect you." Wolfram started as Conrad continued, "I was there when you were born, and held you in my arms when you were barely a minute." The blond knew then he was wrong, he had not been protecting Conrad, nor Conrad he – no, it was love that protected them.

"My father held you in his arms once," Conrad continued.

"He did?" Wolfram asked, knowing that Dan Hiri and Gareth were friends. He remembered little of Dan Hiri Weller; he only remembered him to be a wrinkly old man. One who gave Wolfram a warning about the Silent Agony that had plagued the Weller family for ages. He would learn later from Ulrike that Shinou Heika approved the marriage between their mother and Dan Hiri, and later on, Celi's marriage with Gareth.

"He said to me, 'Conrart, this boy will grow to be a strong man; teach him everything you know.'" Conrad paused for a moment. "How long have you known about Julian and Yuri?"

Wolfram knew this conversation would come, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes to calm his racing heart as Julian had taught him. Though it had never worked with anger, it worked with fear. "From the moment you left for Earth..." said Wolfram, "Even then I was uncertain what you were doing... I was only able to confirm it when I first met Yuri. She's so much like him... as are you."

Conrad nodded. "It must have created heartaches for you to even look at her–" Wolfram shook his head. "Iie. It was good to see him again, even if he was looking at me through a different pair of eyes. I see her as his daughter more than anything," Wolfram looked at his brother then with soft green eyes, "Sensei was always very worried about you."

_20 years before..._

_Young Wolfram woke to find his teacher missing. He quietly walked to the front of the tent so not to wake Gisela and found his teacher stoking the camp fire. _"_Are you awake?" Julian said without looking up._

"_H-hai," Wolfram murmured, coming out of the tent. He moved closer to the fire, to be with his teacher. _"_You were calling for Conrart in your sleep," the blue haired man said without looking at him._

_Wolfram scoffed. _"_That's stupid, why should I-"_

"_Wolfram," said Julian, firm but gentle, "I know you were the one who gave Brom the bouquet of 'Conrart Stands Tall's." __He looked up as if watching the stars. "I wonder if he knows now there are people who want him to be safe..."_

"That was you?" Conrad murmured.

"I only gave Brom the Henchman the bouquet," said Wolfram sheepishly, "and I asked him to give it to you."

Conrad sighed wearily. "Julian could always see through us..."

"Hmph," Wolfram snorted, "When that Ao-jiji says he trusts someone completely, he meant it." Conrad looked at his younger brother, "My father was the same... he was worried about you growing without a father..."

_Decades before..._

_Conrart woke to find his father missing. He crawled to the entrance if the tent and lifted the flap._

"_Can't sleep?"_

"_You were calling for your mother in your sleep," Dan Hiri murmured as his son came close to the fire, "and Gareth." Conrart started. Six years have passed since Gareth died and this was the first that he heard his father spoke of a dear friend._

"_To think he would name his son after my father," Dan Hiri chuckled. "I knew the both of you were in safe hands when she married Gareth."_

Conrad brought his arms around his brother. "We must've put you in a difficult position... gomen..."

Wolfram shook his head. "This is something I decided for myself," he said. Conrad nodded, though he had a slight suspicion that Wolfram was hiding something more. "It's not that I didn't want to think of myself as a baby anymore," the blond continued, "but I was a father... and a fiancé, I have to do things as well to protect my girls."

"That's the Wolfram I know," Conrad murmured, "The Pup I've always been proud of."

Meanwhile, the treaty was signed and the promise was made. Queen Yuri looked forward to a long and happy friendship with King Antoine. She had no idea that she would have to chase Wolfram again.

* * *

"Queen Yuri of Shin Makoku, Prince Heathcrifte of Cavalcade," said Antoine, "let us commence a bond between our kingdoms."

"May many happy years come between our kingdoms," Heathcrifte said.

"This bond between our kingdoms is not just for us but for all our people," Yuri announced, "Let us find ways to open our lands and welcome one another in friendship and trust." The entire assembly applauded. Yuri then knew it was over. This was the biggest alliance that Shin Makoku ever had and it was because of her and her will to bring peace to the world. She had the power to initiate peace in this world, might as well do it rather than watch from the sidelines like Earth. On Earth there was only so much she could do. There was to be a feast later that evening.

She was alone in the corridor as she left the hall. Wanting to see Conrad she hurried, he might be- a familiar face stepped into the corridor just as started walking briskly. Yuri froze. Yesterday, this man was dying in her arms...

"Nazukeoya," she murmured.

"Hello, Yuri," he called softly. She hugged him then, tightly as if she would never let him go. "Bakawa," she murmured into his chest, "Nazukeoya bakawa..."

"Idiot yourself," he replied softly, hugging her close, "what would I do if something happened to you?" Nothing more was needed to be said as both tried to hold their tears.

Everything was too much... the transfomation... Wolfram's return. What took the most energy was the realisation that their souls were connected in more than one way.

* * *

"Running away?" his uncle murmured.

"I still have a mission," Wolfram replied, "We have three so far but the fourth..."

For a while Waltorana said nothing but watched as his nephew used one last sheet for the rope. "You do know there are people who will be sad if you disappear again," he said as the younger blond eased himself out of the window.

"As long as it protects them... Let Yuri know no matter how far I am, she's only a heartbeat away from me," Wolfram begged of his uncle, "And tell Conrart to stay well."

Waltorana made no move as he watched the young blond climb down. "Tell them that yourself, you coward." He let out a long sigh then. "Mattaku," he murmured to himself, "otouto, if you saw your son now what would you say to him?"

Only the wind answered him.

* * *

"You've talked to him?" Yuri asked as she walked side by side with her godfather that evening.

"Aa," her godfather said shortly. The ceremony had gone well. All who were present wer very happy to move onwards. Yuri and Lady Celi, however, could not help but notice how distant Conrad was. From what they could see his conversation with Wolfram went differently than it did with Lady Celi.

"Connie," said Lady Celi worriedly, "What's wrong?"

"I can't understand why I get the feeling that he's still hiding something," Conrad told her uneasily.

Yuri began to worry, "What makes you say that?"

"It's something Gunter taught me," Conrad said then, "Don't simply read the words, understand them."

"Are you saying—" Yuri began.

"—Wolfram's running away again?" Lady Celi finished for her. Yuri was about to say something when she felt a familiar presence. "Come on out, Yosak," she growled. The spy came out from his hiding place and gave them an apologetic look.

"Mattaku," the Queen said exasperatedly, "he's every bit as stubborn as Gwendal."

Conrad's eyes widened, realising what his best friend and his god-daughter were implying.

"THAT IDIOT!" he roared.

Fist connected with pillar hard, chipping the entire column and making everyone shudder as they looked towards Conrad. It was then Yuri saw why Conrad was named the Lion of Luttenberg – except it was now scarier with the silver in his and his eyes now, they discovered, was bordering pearly red.

If she had thought Gwendal's angry face was scary, Conrad had _**perfected**_ it.

* * *

He was only running for an hour in the forest when his thigh shot with pain. Wolfram cringed as his knees buckled. He panted for breath while on all fours on the ground. Though Yuri healed the worst of his wound, most of it still needed a great amount of healing. The nausea was not helping either.

He thought of her warm embrace in the cosmic plane, her body pressed against his... _If only I could hold her that close again..._ Wolfram shook his head the thought. Once should be enough! He cannot dwell on it forever!

He panted as he stood once again. He frowned as the wind played with his blond hair in the silvery moonlight. It was then, Wolfram knew he was not alone. "Just how long do you plan on following me?" he growled.

A familiar spy came from the shadows. "Seemed our situation are now reversed," the blond continued, "do you intend to kill me?"

"You should try taking your own advice once in a while," Huber said, "to go to the person you love and your child."

"There's something I must do..." Wolfram told him, hand on his sword hilt, "I can't return until it is done..."

"Though I cannot speak for them," Huber murmured, "I'm certain that Heika and Weller-kyo will forgive you."

"They're gentle people," Wolfram admitted. His voice hardened then, "Stop following me."

"I refuse," Huber stated flatly, "Come home."

"How many times must I say it?" Wolfram snarled, unsheathing his sword, "I can't return until I've finished what I must do!"

"I did not want to fight with you," Huber stated, realising the Wolfram he was speaking to was not the same Wolfram who fathered Greta with so much love, "so sheath your sword." Wolfram did not budge. Huber looked into the blond's brilliant green eyes and saw a flesh and iron hardened soldier. The last thing his brothers wanted. "You're serious aren't you?" Huber asked unsheathing his own sword, "Then you leave me no choice."

"I'll tear you to pieces!" Wolfram barked.

Huber advanced as Wolfram went into a defensive stance just barely blocking Huber's strike. Pain shot up his thigh then.

"Ite!" the blond exclaimed. Huber pulled back, fearing he had hurt him, he stepped back just in time from the Wolfram's advance. "Don't lose focus!" Wolfram snapped, advancing more. _If this goes on_, Huber thought worried, _one of us will die..._

"Yamero!" said a familiar voice. A brown blur appeared before their eyes.

"Conrart, no!" another voice yelled.

A shining blade appeared between the two and sent their swords array. One thought crossed both minds: _The Silver Cyclone? I haven't seen that technique since..._

A pair of brown eyes looked into Wolfram's sharply. Though it was not the first time they sparred, "Conrad?"

"Ite!" Conrad exclaimed, body shaking but stood his ground.

"You idiot," Huber growled as he grabbed Conrad by the shoulder, "If you're still hurting, you shouldn't push yourself!"

"And allow Wolf and you kill each other?" Conrad grunted, lowering the sword, "I'm just glad it's swords this time." '_This time?_' Wolfram thought to himself, '_Something was not adding up... those wounds should not hurt so much now..._'

He heard more horses approaching.

"Conrart," Wolfram's voice snapped between them, "What happened?" he looked towards the others: Yosak, Yuri, the double-black boy and Gunter. "And how did you find us so quickly?"

"You didn't think I would follow you without leaving a trail behind, did you?" said Huber, as the Queen dismounted and ran towards them, "As for Conrart..."

"It was my fault, Wolf," Yuri answered.

"Yuri..." Conrad voiced, not wanting Yuri to have to explain that horrific episode all over again. "Don't Conrad," Yuri murmured before turning back to Wolfram, "The day I came back after you broke my heart was the day Gwendal and I fought with our elements." Her eyes searched for forgiveness. "Conrad tried to stop us, if Gunter hadn't intervened, we could have killed him."

Wolfram's green eyes showed indifference before he laughed mirthlessly, shocking everyone present.

"I guess it's true what Julian about precognition," he muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Conrad asked, not liking where this was going. Wolfram's green eyes were still emotionless. "Julian had told me that the future is not for us to see, but to mould. Precognition is but partially true, it only shows what you can imagine but not your fear." He sneered then, "Don't you see why now I have to leave?"

"Wolfram," Yuri spoke again, "It doesn't-"

WHAM!

Everyone looked in shock as a fist connected with the blond's jaw.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE, SOLDIER!" a voice, far angrier than anyone around them has heard before, rumbled like a thunderstorm. "AND THAT'S MY GOD-DAUGHTER YOU INSULTED!"

"Nazukeoya!" Yuri gasped, hands clasped onto her mouth.

"Taicho?" Yosak murmured, surprised. He could not believe what he just saw. His best friend who was normally so gentle with his younger brother had actually punched him. Wolfram however did not say anything; instead he levelled his green eyes towards the man who punched him.

"You idiot," Conrad said softly, "Do you honestly think that little jab would wound us enough to hate you?" Wolfram stared back at him; his green eyes emotionless. "Don't you know how cruel it is to make brothers bury each other? Parents, their children? Wives, their husbands? Or children, their parents?"

"I have to protect you and Yuri—"

"From what, exactly?" Conrad asked. Wolfram stayed silent, whether from fear or with secret Yuri could not tell, but they had to understand, otherwise they could be searching for Wolfram for a very long time without even

"Tell us what's going on," Yuri insisted, "you're always saying you want to protect Conrad. Why is he in danger? Stop being so damn stubborn!

"I can't stay..." Wolfram murmured, "You'll all be in danger

"I can't understand it," Conrad said, "and I know you wouldn't do such a thing without reasons!" He clenched his teeth then, tears glistening in his eyes. "Don't you understand? We just want you home... I want my little brother home."

"And what about our daughter, Wolf?" Yuri added, trying to hold back a sob, "How can I tell her that her father is not coming back?

"Conrart... Yuri..." Wolfram murmured.

"Lord Von Bielefeld," Murata called, "Who mended your arm?"

"Arm?" Yuri murmured, then she remembered. Wolfram's left arm had been cut off while protecting her and Greta.

"The arm we've retrieved is already deep in the ocean," Murata stated, "yet his left arm is still here which means it was replaced. The only person who has the power to do that is Shinou Heika." He narrowed his eyes then, "You're the one who's been acting as his puppet, haven't you? That arm does not belong to the Von Bielefelds but the Wellers."

"So na?" Conrad murmured, horrified.

"Wolf," Yuri murmured, remembering what she saw in the Makyo with Gwendal, "Is this true?"

"_I will protect koonichan... even if I have to be a puppet!"_

"Hai," he answered flatly, then sighed. "The keys should not be near the boxes," Wolfram stated, "Shinou had instructed me to search for the boxes. As long as I'm near, we're all in danger. He asked me if I was willing to sacrifice everything to help Yuri build the world of peace... and to carry on Julian's duty to protect the Weller line."

"_Never forget that I love you..."_

_He woke to find himself face to face with Shinou Heika._

_He woke once more to find himself in a field in Dai Shimarron and an approaching army. _

"Why?"

"I took an oath," Wolfram explained, "to protect the Maoh who now possesses the soul of Lord Julian Von Wincott, to guide her and keep her away from any danger, even if that danger meant me. Because I am the key to the box 'Hellfire in the Frozen Land', and now 'End of the Wind'. So far we have those two along with the 'End of the Earth'. The only one left is 'Mirror under the Sea'." He then looked towards Conrad, "I also took a Students' Oath to protect the last of the Weller line."

"Students' Oath?" Yuri repeated, going through the History lessons she had with Gunter, "You mean you made an unbreakable promise with Julian, your sensei?"

Wolfram nodded. "It's an old Von Wincott mission handed down from uncle to nephew, grandfather to grandson; in my case, teacher to student. Julian handed it down to me before he died." He held up his sapphire ring, now in his right hand, "This ring first belonged to Chrystel Von Wincott, younger brother of Erhard Von Wincott. Before he disappeared he handed the ring to Erhard's youngest son to protect the line of Lawrence Weller, who was among the Four are keys to the Forbidden Boxes. I was supposed to inherit the key to Hellfire of the Frozen Land, and Conrad, the End of the Wind. But for some reason, Shinou chose me to inherit Lawrence Weller's key." He raised his left hand then and removed the bandage. Yuri nearly screamed. While it was the same size like the other hand, it was tanned like Conrad's.

"So Shinou modified it to fit your size," Murata guessed shrewdly, "It probably belonged to the head of the Weller family several generations ago." Wolfram nodded and continued, "What they did not realise then was how fickle the heart can be regardless Human or Mazoku."

"It was not recorded in the history books but soon after Soushu was sealed, Lawrence came before Shinou and revealed his plague before his old friends. No one in exception of the Four knew what the plague of the Soushu on him looked like. Rufus sealed it using his blood; to this day the first of any new surviving generation of the two families are cursed with having part of the Soushu in their blood.

"And because Lawrence was Human, warring Human countries saw him and his family as a target to weaken Shin Makoku," his green eyes darkened then, "the role of the puppet first belonged to Rufus Von Bielefeld... his protector and my ultimate grandfather." There was a long pause before he spoke again. "I betrayed you all so that I could gain Belal's trust. Shinou Heika's order to me was to gather all the boxes."

"And how does that explain, the silver," Yosak asked, referring to Conrad, "or the immense strength, like nearly crumbling a pillar?"

"I have a theory of what it is," Wolfram stated, "all I know it had something to do with my father... but, as I said before, I took a Student's Oath to not say anything until the right time. All I know is the Conrart is a vessel of some sort and the power was only able to come out because Yuri and proved our love for one another." He sighed then. "Yuri..." he murmured, "I only intended to be close to you... as a friend, a comrade, never a lover... and yet as you once said, 'love happens'. I've known for a long time of the soul residing in you once belonged to my teacher. You may resemble him, but that's not reason I loved you; I loved you as you are, Shibuya Yuri."

"What is more," Wolfram continued, "There are signs of a certain prophecy that only I, Julian and his Von Wincott ancestry know about. I can't tell you just yet. I have to wait for that person to wake his full power first before I say anything." Eyes widened around the blond, but he kept his gaze towards Conrad and Yuri. The brother and the lover could not believe their ears. Wolfram closed his eyes, as if to calm his thoughts and opened them slowly, "Even if it means my life, I have to protect you – both of you."

Conrad just stared with wide brown eyes and walked towards his younger brother. _Wolfram did all this? To protect him?_

"Pup..." Conrad murmured gently, clutching his brother's new arm gently, "Baka... it shouldn't be like that…"

"Conrart..." Wolfram protested, "I..." he was cut off as Conrad grabbed his shoulders and looked at him straight in the eye. Wolfram knew too well, that gesture meant, "no excuses!" from Conrad. They were silent for a long moment. "I'm going with you," Conrad continued, "You're not alone. Don't make the same mistakes I did. Didn't you say you wanted to protect them? And Greta... don't abandon her like this, she still needs her father."

"No way in hell I'm sitting quietly in the castle," said Yuri as Conrad let his brother go, "after what happened I'm not letting you two out of my sight, I'm Gwendal feels the same. Besides, it would be faster if all of us looked."

"I'm coming too," said Yosak, "someone's gotta keep an eye on you three."

"Same here," said Huber, "It's hard to say no to an adventure. But we can't go too soon."

"Huber is right. We can change things I believe," Murata told them, "the order of Shinou Heika is not set in stone. If we talk to him, I'm sure he will reconsider. But then he is rather capricious."

Wolfram sighed exasperatedly as if expecting this, "He _is_ an old man. Why don't we just tell him to butt out and be done with it?" Murata laughed nervously, thinking the Wolfram was definitely Rufus' descendant.

A sound of a horse neighing was heard. The group knew then that Antoine had found that the war prisoner had escaped. Leila was taking the lead of Francia's army approaching them. Yuri moved in front of Wolfram but he stopped her. "I won't run away any more," he promised.

"We are here under direct orders under King Antoine," Leila told them, "we have come to take Lord Von Bielefeld into custody." Wolfram held Yuri's arm in one hand and placed the other on Conrad's shoulder to stop them from doing anything rash as Leila continued, "After which, our order are that he immediately be exiled from Francia. Yuri started. That means they were neither going to execute or lock Wolfram up! That would make things easier in Shin Makoku!

Leila walked up to the blond. "After all, it's safer to keep dangerous people out of this kingdom." She ruffled Wolfram's hair teasingly then, "Maybe now you'll appreciate the place where you belong?"

"Thanks for everything," Wolfram muttered angrily, summoning every dignity he had left as everyone around them held back laughter. There was the Wolfram they all knew and loved!

Yuri thought of something that could probably keep Wolfram from exile in Shin Makoku as well. "And one more thing," said Yuri as she clenched her fists, "since you're still loyal to Shin Makoku, _Lord Wolfram Eli Rufus Von Bielefeld_."

"Yes?" said Wolfram, not quite liking the gesture she was making. She slapped him on his left cheek with all her might then.

"Y-Yuri..." he stammered. _She still wanted to marry him?_

"Just so you know," she said threateningly, "That was on purpose!" she punched him then, "That was for our daughter!" and pulled his cheeks hard, "And this is for making Conrad cry!"

"Ow!" Wolfram exclaimed, "Y-Yuri! I said I'm sorry! Ow!"

"AND I'M YOUR WIFE NOW AND YOU RUN AWAY, YOU PEVERTED ARSE?" she yelled.

Leila looked surprised. Was this really the gentle Queen of Shin Makoku? Was this the motherly young woman who held her baby brother in her arms only a few days before?

"Are they always like this?" she asked Conrad.

"Well..." said Conrad as Yuri continued to punch the life out of Wolfram, "This is actually quite rare now." He was unsure if she was avoiding his injuries or the directions of her punches were unusually lucky.

"And they are married?"

"It's a Shin Makoku tradition," Conrad explained, "Mazoku who kiss full in the lips will be recognised by the cosmos, the elements and the world that they are married – even if they aren't legally. That's why marriage is very sacred among Mazoku, particularly when it came to the Maoh."

"So basically it's a proxy marriage on an elaborate scale," Leila said.

"Basically," Conrad agreed. He did not say why Lady Celi's marriages were different. It was with the consent or – unless avoidable – the death of the spouse the one can have children with another partner.

"Whew!" Yosak whistled as Yuri pulled Wolfram's cheeks again, "She's mad."

"It proves she still loves him," Huber said wearily.

"Amen..." Murata agreed.

"You want some as well?" Yuri said threateningly to them. Yosak stared wide eyed at her. Great Shinou! She knows their secret!

Conrad stepped back and held his hands up in surrender.

"Which reminds me..." the Queen mused, releasing Wolfram's cheeks. Morgif came flying at Yosak who ducked just before the sword hit him. He looked fearfully as Morgif found himself embedded deeply into a tree. Yosak found himself staring into horrifyingly angry black eyes of the Maoh. It made him want to scream like a little girl and hide behind someone, but Yosak was too used to her quirks to wet his pants.

"B-B-B-Botchan?" he gulped as she closed in on him until they were almost nose to nose. "Fake your death like that again I _will_ personally castrate you slowly and painfully with a blunt and rusty dagger. Am I understood?"

Every man stepped away from Yuri, not all wanting to experience the Queen's wrath. "Roger," said Yosak weakly. Even he knew that when she used that voice, she meant every _single_ word.

* * *

Waltorana frowned at his nephew's bowed head as the blond murmured, "Sumimasen, Ojiiue... Hahaue..."

"Kono bakawa," he murmured, ruffling his nephew's hair.

"Ojiiue?" Wolfram asked, confused.

"Just don't scare me like that again," Waltorana murmured, "I already have enough grey hairs from helping to raise you."

"My babies have all grown up!" Lady Celi squealed as she pressed her cheek against Wolfram's. "And my youngest is MARRIED!" Truthfully, Lady Celi was relieved that Wolfram was finally coming home.

Yuri meanwhile was talking to Gwendal, who was rather impressed she found a loophole and a way around the law so that Wolfram could walk freely in Shin Makoku. "You'll have to announce this to Ulrike once you get back, it's almost time for Shibuya and I to get home."

"Hai Geika," Gwendal to him.

"I'll leave everything to you, Gwendal," Yuri told him. God knows the paperwork that's going to be involved.

"M-Mother," Wolfram protested, his cheeks reddening as Lady Celi continued to rub her cheek against his.

"You're spoiling him, Mother," Conrad told her gently, "he'll never learn that way."

"Aw," gushed Lady Celi, "Connie Bear wants to be spoiled too," she rubbed her cheek against his. Brown eyes widened. "M-M-Mother!" Conrad protested, laughing slightly, "Gwen, a little help here!"

"Do it yourself," said Gwendal, "Aw," Lady Celi gushed again, rubbing her cheek against her eldest son's, "You too, Gwendal!"

"M-Mother!" Gwendal stammered.

"Oh, Wolfie!" Yuri squealed. Wolfram paled. He looked towards Yuri and decided to make a run for it. "YAAAA!"

"Hey," Yuri called, running after him, "I want to spoil you too!"

"Ah..." Lady Celi sighed, "Young love..."

"Agreed," her older sons nodded. "Sometimes I wonder if she's taking lessons from Anissina," said Gwendal, watching his youngest brother get chased by his fiancée. Conrad just chuckled. They then watched as Wolfram hid behind a pillar, caught and lifted his wife and swung her around before engaging in a passionate kiss.

A/N: I know punching Wolfram is Yuri's job, but I think as a brother, Conrad ought to be the one to reason with him. It's what older brothers and sisters do (_**REASON, NOT PUNCHING**_). Especially, when they see something they don't like – such as their past mistakes in the behaviour of their younger sibling.

* * *

Wolfram: Ow... That hurt, Conrad.

Conrad: Sorry, but she's right...

Yuri: How do you know about this stuff?

Yuki: Let's just say I got a family who cares about my well-being. And vice versa. They're whack, but their love is never in question. Just like Gwendal, Conrad and Wolfram, they don't show it but they love each other very much.

Yosak: *pulls Yuki in a one arm hug* Dear, your sappy side is showing...

Yuki: *kisses Yosak on the cheek as sakura petals fall around them* But you love me anyway...

Greta: Eeyuck!

Gisela: *giggle* yeah... yuck...


End file.
